To Tame a Demon
by SilverTreeandGoldLeaf
Summary: In the world that has been split in three, Nagisa Shiota is training to become a Demon Hunter. However, instead of hunting them down, he wants to befriend a one - but first, he has to tame it. Can he and his classmates tame the demons they have summoned and become Hunters? Especially Nagisa, when the demon he summoned is a red-haired boy, who ran away from Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _The arc of Hunters begins_

 _Chapter 1_

Nagisa's pov:

Our world is pretty strange. And so are the people in it. No offense to anyone, but seriously. Even I am strange - actually these strange people around me, think that I am even weirder than they are. Why?

Because I'm in the E-class, the end class.

Let me explain the laws of our world, so you can understand why the E-class is the worst. Or at least in the Kunugigaoka junior-high.

There are three worlds, Hell, Middle World and Heaven. Or that's what they say, but no one really knows is there an actual Heaven. We do know, that there is a Hell, there's no doubt about that.

Hell is the world of monsters, the world that lies under Middle World. There are lot of monsters, so many that we can't name them all, because there are always new ones coming out of nowhere. So, usually we call them just monsters, which is not weird at all. But then there are the ones that rule those monsters. And they are **Demons.** There are many kind of demons, but the most known ones are Earth Demons, who control the element earth, Water Demons, who control water and Air Demons, who control the air. Of course, there are Ice Demons, Mist Demons… seriously, too many for me to name. And unlike monsters, you don't see demons every day, and they can't be defeated so easily. That is why we have Demon Hunters. But before I explain who they are, I want to give a warning.

The strongest demons are Fire Demons, and the Devil, who rules the Hell as it absolute king, is a one. You might also know him as Satan. But Fire Demons are very rare, there aren't many people who have see them. The Devil never leaves Hell, nor does he have many children. There are about ten Fire Demons alive, not necessary even that much. But they are strong - really strong. There has only been a one person in the whole Middle World who has survived a Fire Demon's attack. And it did cost a lot to him. If you come across a Fire Demon, you're dead.

There are only about thousand demons, which isn't much, but there are at least ten billion monsters. It doesn't really matter how many you kill, new ones are always born. And we in Middle World are really lucky that they are quite weak, you don't need to be a Demon Hunter to kill a one. But demons are different - they posses people, use them and drink the life out of them. There are also many weak demons. How do you know is the demon weak or not? Explanation: only the strongest demons are capable of taking a human form. Only the strongest demons can posses people.

To but it shortly: Hell is the worst place in the whole universe. Monsters, demons, Satan. Get it?

Good. Now, let me explain Middle World.

Middle World, as the name says, is in the middle of everything. It's my world - or rather, the world of humans. I don't know, can I call myself a human anymore, since we use magic and magical weapons in order to defeat demons. Well, not every human does that. But Middle World is always in danger, because monsters try to take over it everyday. It's a never ending fight and it has been like this for centuries. But things have been worse, in the middle age, humans almost disappeared. We have to thank the first Demon Hunter, who killed the first Devil and made them weaker and almost destroyed every Fire Demon there was. But ever since, monsters have wanted revenge for their dead leader, even though they have a new one. But Satan was the son of the first Devil, and he controls everything in Hell. Everyone follows him. But enough of Satan, let's concentrate in Middle World now.

The human world is a great place, and technology has taken over almost everything. We have even created robots to kill monsters, because there aren't many cops to kill them anymore. Middle World isn't all that peaceful, but I've already explained why. The way our society teaches the children is very simple.

Humans are good, monsters are bad. Kill them. Always remember this.

But not every human becomes a cop or a Demon Hunter. Because both of these works are very dangerous. Sure, cops protect the order and the law around the world, but they also have to deal with monsters daily. Even if monsters aren't really strong, you still have to put your life in the line, always. Save the citizens, even if it kills you. Not many people have the courage to do that.

Then we get to the heroes, Demon Hunters. Oh, how I admire them. They are the only peoples in the world, who have the power to go against demons. Demon Hunters are the best, the strongest. They fear nothing, and they protect everyone without any hesitation. There aren't many of them either, only about five hundred. Which may sound a lot, but it really isn't. And despite the fact that they are strong and not scared, they aren't always as strong as demons. Hunters die, every week at least two or three. Of course, new ones graduate every week at least five, but they are newbie's. Not very strong and inexperienced. I can't blame them, I'm not any better. To become a Hunter, you must go through a lot of training. If you want to become a one, you must be very determined and very wise. You must have a strong soul, in the case a demon would try to posses you.

The training starts when you are nine, that is, if you have decided to become a one. No one will make you do anything against your own will - it's your own decision. You can back away anytime you want. And many people do. But those who don't, they start learning magic and fighting-skills. When you've gone through two of just learning things out, like spells and everything humans know about demons. After learning that, the real training starts. And it's mostly combat-training. It's actually pretty simple, but only when you're not the person training.

Learn things, learn more things, fight, learn, fight, learn, fight and once you're fourteen or fifteen, summon a demon and make your first contract.

Yes, even oh the so strong Demon Hunters I truly admire, need help. Magic isn't strong enough to always kill a demon, nor are the weapons. You need help from an another demon, that has to be strong. But you have to be stronger.

A demon does not obey a master, who is weaker than the demon itself.

That is the most important thing a Hunter will ever learn.

To form a contract and to tame a demon, you need to be strong. Always. Be. Strong. Sounds simple, but it isn't. When you summon a demon for the first time, it isn't strong, because usually neither are you. Demons you summon for the first time can never take the form of a human, nor can they posses you. But of course, they can hurt you, or make you crazy by just talking to you. It seems, that they only live to make peoples lives miserable. They only live to kill.

Usually, once you've summoned your first demon, made a contract with it and tamed it, you kill it or break up with it. It usually never last more than two or three years. But after that, Hunters start to form more contracts and tame more demons, until they are strong enough to summon demons who can posses human-bodies and make contracts with them. Even tame them. But never befriend a one. It's against the laws of Middle World to actually become friends with demons, no matter how long you've known it. And I think that is kinda sad.

So, simply to put it: Middle World is the world of humans, the best place in the world. Demon Hunters and cops protect us. They fight so ordinary humans can survive.

Once you've gone through hunter-college, you'll graduate as a real Demon Hunter. You'll be part of the Hunter society and you can form a team and defeat demons. Travel the world, outside of the Japan.

Then, there's Heaven. It's above everything, the paradise. No monsters can reach it, but only the chosen ones can go. I mean, only the chosen humans. But no one ever gets chosen, and that's why I personally don't believe into Heaven. No teen in these days believe. And so, I don't have much to tell about Heaven.

Now, to introduce myself.

I am a teenage boy, in Kunugigaoka junior-high. Or more commonly the Japan's best hunter-high. Yes, I am training to become a Demon Hunter, and it's great. I'm fourteen and this really is a dream come true.

If I only wouldn't be in E-class. The 3E-class, end class, the class of outcasts. The worst thing in the world. Kunugigaoka junior-high and high-school are on the top of Japan's schools, even the third ones in the world - but even this amazing school has it losers. The worst students in Kunugigaoka junior-high are sent to E-class, away from the huge main building, so the stupidy wont pass on to the wiser students. We have a school-building in the middle of a forest, really far away from the main building. The main building students hate us. And we hate them.

In reality, E-class isn't all that bad. At least we care for each other, we look out for each other. We stick together. And we have the greatest teachers ever! Our homeroom-teacher is named Koro-sensei, and he's little… different. Remember when I mentioned that only one person has survived after meeting a Fire Demon - yeah, well, that person is Koro-sensei. And like I told already, it had a cost. Our teacher lost his humanity.

Now days, he is a yellow octopus, for unkown reasons. He act like a normal human, or a normal Hunter. He turning into a yellow octopus didn't bother him all that much - or that's what he says - since he is now a super-fast, really strong and scary yellow octopus. It's bit weird, that a Hunter as strong and successful as Koro-sensei, teaches the lamest class in Japan. But like I said, we have the best teachers. Koro-sensei is kind yet little mischievous, and he almost always knows what to say. He makes school seem fun! I've been E-class now for about a one and half year, and I could actually make it back to the main building - but why would I, since the E-class is so much more fun. We do things little differently and Koro-sensei always makes sure that everyone is having fun and no one gets left behind. The E-class is like a whole another world than the main building.

Our two other teachers are Karasuma-sensei and Irina aka Bitch-sensei. They are both nice, but Bitch-sensei - like the name says - can really be a bitch sometimes. We still care about her, because she is part of our family. Karasuma-sensei is our PE-teacher, and he is always very serious and calm. Bitch-sensei is our language teacher, and she is loud, bitchy yet charming. They are both pros, even though they are quite young, especially Bitch-sensei. But Koro-sensei outmatches both of them, and everyone in the class.

Alright, I think I've explained some basics, and you'll find out the rest of it sooner or later. My name is Nagisa Shiota, and I am a student in Kunugigaoka "hunter" junior-high, 3E-class.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

"Okay, class", Koro-sensei said, grinning like he usually did. "Today I'll teach you the basics about summoning a demon. You know it's Monday, and in Wednesday, every one of you will try to summon your first demon. Isn't it exciting?"

"But sensei", Maehara-kun, a blonde boy, whined to the yellow octopus. "We have already learned the basics. Why do we need to go through this again?"

Koro-sensei had green stripes on his face and he chuckled slightly. One of the weirdest things in sensei was that he could actually change his skin color. None of the students really knew how he had turned into an octopus, and the other teachers didn't tell us about it. And neither did Koro-sensei - all he had said was that he had been attacked by a Fire Demon. "That is correct, Maehara-kun", the yellow octopus said. He raised one of his tentacles and patted the blonde boy on the head. "But, now I'll summon a demon. Then you'll truly see how it's done. C'mon, let's go outside."

We all stood up and followed sensei to the backyard, where he told us to draw a magic-circle needed in demon-summoning. "Okuda-san, please tell me why we need this magic-circle", Koro-sensei said to a small girl, who had two braids and glasses.

"The circle will help you to keep the demon under control", Okuda-san answered, her voice little shaky. We all knew that she was little anti-social, and many of us wondered why a girl so shaky wanted to become a Hunter. But I wasn't all that different from her, really.

I wasn't all that strong, and I was pretty shaky too. I used to get bullied in the main building, and that started to affect my studies - and then I ended up in E-class. But at least I have Koro-sensei and the class now. They are the same with me, not too strong nor too wise. Average, as the principal would put it. And average wasn't enough. But thanks to Koro-sensei, our class had gotten better. The yellow octopus had started teaching us when our third and final school-year started, and even though it had been only a month, everyone loved him. He really was something else, I had to admit it. I looked up to him more than anything, and I really wished that I could become a Hunter as strong and as wise as he is.

"Exactly!" Koro-sensei nodded, smiling approvingly. "The demon cannot step out of that circle, unless I give it a permission. But first, you of course have to make a contract with it." Koro-sensei then told us to step back, as he took a step forward. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were both watching closely, prepared to help if something would go wrong. "Now, students, I wont summon a very strong demon, because I don't want to risk your lives. You know, that even if the Hunter is as strong and experienced as I am, things wont always go so well. If you decide to summon a stronger demon, a stronger magic-circle is needed. And a very strong will."

"Yes, sensei", we all said in unison. Koro-sensei let out a chuckle before he started to summon the demon. We listened quietly as our teacher mumbled the spell needed to summon a weak demon, and when he was halfway through, the circle started to glow dim blue light. That told us that he was summoning a Water Demon, and soon, there was a fish like creature in the circle. Koro-sensei quieted down and turned to look at us.

"Now, Nagisa-kun, how do you know is this a weak or a strong demon?" the teacher asked from me.

"The circle is able to hold the demon completely", I answered. "And it doesn't seem to be able to take a human form nor does it try to posses you. It could fake it, but you didn't use the spell to summon a strong demon and it's not usually even possible to summon a one - so it's very unlike that this ones faking anything."

Koro-sensei nodded, a red circle on his face. "Good job, Nagisa-kun. Now, I'll form a contract with it. Watch and learn, students. In two days, you'll be trying this same thing."

It was a cool lesson, was all I could say. And as I walked back to home, I couldn't help but be excited. I had waited for this so long! Being able to summon my very first demon and make a contract with had been my dream and wish for so long. I've always been fascinated by demons, and I wish to change the world. It's a big and pathetic dream - but I really want to prove people, that demons aren't so bad. They had a heart and feelings, just like we humans do. Why did I believe into this?

Because I was once saved by a demon.

No matter how cliché it may sound, I still remember that day like yesterday…

Five years ago:

The park was quiet and I was all alone there. When I had come, three hours ago, there had still been kids and I had fun. My mom and dad had been working, and I had been alone in home, so I had decided to go to the park - without my parents permission, which was stupid. But I was nine already, I believed that I was big enough to go alone. And the park wasn't all that far away from our home.

But now that the clock was already eight pm, and my parents were probably already home, I couldn't decided should I leave or not. I still wanted to play, but since there was no one to play with…

"I'll play with you", said a new voice. And then I turned around to look behind me. I was sitting on a rock, at the darkest side of the park. Behind me was standing a young boy at my age. He was wearing a long black coat and a hood, that covered his face. But I could still catch the red strands of his hair. I was pretty fascinated by his crimson hair and it took a minute for me to comprehend what he had just said.

"…Y- you'll play with me?" I asked from the boy. He let out a chuckle, and it sounded like sweet honey to me. There was something wrong with the boy, who was surrounded by darkness. But instead of being afraid, I was only curious. Curious to know more about this dark boy, with crimson hair.

"Yes, I'll play with you", he said again. "Isn't that what you want? A friend to play with." He took few steps closer, and I could swear, that the sky got darker. "Hmmn? You seem lonely, what's wrong?" He sat next to me, the hood still covering most of his face. But now I could see part of his pale and perfect face. His lips were curled up in to a small gentle smile.

"You know, you have a pretty smile", I bluntly said. The boy seemed to stare at me for a moment, before he started to laugh like I would've said something stupid. "Wha- what?" I didn't get it. What was so funny?

"It's kinda weird", the boy answered, once he was done laughing. "For a human to say such things to me."

"For a human…?"

Just then, I realized that the boy in front of me was a monster. The realization made me jump away from the rock, and I fell to the ground, my body shaking a bit. I should have realized - the dark atmosphere, the fact that the boy hid his face, honey sweet voice… It all told me that the boy wasn't human. He probably had horns hidden within his hood or something.

"Now you realize?" the monster-boy chuckled. "It took a while from you. And here I thought that you were already nine."

"How do you know my age?" I asked.

"It's too hard to explain for a kid like you", the boy said. He stood up and took a step forward me. I was frozen in fear and I couldn't get up or run away. Mother had always warned me about monsters and going out alone - especially when it was already night-time. The sun was setting and I guessed that it was going to rain.

I looked up to the boy in front of me, my body shaking like a lonely leaf in the wind. I was waiting for him to kill and eat me, because that's what monster do. But then the boy gave his hand to me.

"C'mon, get up. The ground is dirty and cold, your mother wont be happy with you", he said. "It's getting late too. Go home, kiddo. I'll play with you some other day."

My fear was gone as fast as it had come. It was again replaced with curiosity. Why would a monster help me? I had been told that they were creatures without a soul and heart. Why would a one help me? To find an answer, I took the hand and let the boy lift me up. His hand was strangely warm, so warm that I didn't want to let go. Just then I also realized that he was radiating not only darkness, but warmness as well. Like a hearth.

"What's your name, kiddo?" he asked from me, once I had gotten up.

"Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota", I answered. "And yours?"

The boy let go of my hand and took few steps back, bitter chuckles escaping his lips. "You don't need to know my name. It wont do any good to you - once you become a Hunter, then you can learn a demon's name."

"So you're not only a monster, but a demon too?"

"I'm only a demon", he responded. "But of course you humans think that I'm also a monster."

"If you're a monster, then why did you help me? And why wont you devour my soul?"

"How many questions do you have, human boy?" the demon chuckled. But he got very serious quickly. "I can't answer every question. And I didn't really help you either - but why wont I eat you or even kill you? Honestly, you seem little different from the other humans. You don't seem so… stuck up."

"What?"

The demon sighed. "Forget it, kiddo. Go home already."

"Why do you call me a kiddo, when you're the same as I am?" I asked.

"Seriously? Are you seriously asking me that?" the demon said, sounding pretty surprised. "I'm a demon, a strong one. I can take any form I want to. You don't even know am I young or old - I could be five or I could be fifty. It wouldn't matter either way, demons don't grow up like humans. It takes about a year until we're practically at the same age as grown-up humans."

"So, you're really old?"

"I'm not old! Or not for a demon, anyway", he retorted, now sounding little irritated. "And like I said already, go home. Your parents must be worried about you."

"Ah, yeah, you're right", I said, nervously chuckling. I turned around and started to walk towards the road that led away from the park. But before I went, I turned around just one more time. The demon-boy was still standing there, now about two hundred meters away from me, head turned at my direction. It was still hard to tell where he was looking, since I couldn't see his eyes. "Then, will we meet again?" I yelled at him. "You said you'd play with me some other time, didn't you? So, how about we meet here tomorrow? I still have so many questions."

I heard how the demon chuckled quietly. "Not giving up, are you, Nagisa-kun. We'll see about that. Go now." I smiled at him and his "irritated voice" and turned around once again. I was just about to step on the road, when the ground under me started to move. I looked down in horror, but it was already too late. Whatever I had stepped on, send me flying away. Everything from then on was just one big blur to me, but I do remember the stars, hitting something hard and the demon-boy's voice calling out for me. After that I remember warmness and light. It didn't last long, but for a second, it was really warm and nice, I even forgot the pain at the back of my head.

"Nagisa-kun?" a honey sweet voice called out and I opened my eyes slowly. It was still quite warm around me and I could feel a hand on my forehead. There was a red haired boy kneeling next to me, a worried look in his eyes… yeah, I could finally see the eyes under the hood.

They were pure gold, so breathtaking. I could see at least ten different shades of cold, from darker to lighter. His eyes were sharp and deep, and they were looking directly at me. The attention was pointed directly at me. I could see fire in those damn beautiful golden eyes, that glimmered like two stars in the night. Like the sun. Like fire. Slowly, I also realized that I wasn't making any sense.

"Nagisa-kun… You'll be fine", he said, a sweet and apologetic smile on his lips. "I'm sorry about this."

"Wha- what are y- you talking about…?" My voice sounded awfully weak and that made the golden eyed boy grimace. Then I heard an another voice.

"It's a kid! Save him!"

The golden eyes turned away from me for a second, but were back very quickly. He was still smiling.

"You know, for a human, you really are pretty strange", the demon-boy muttered quietly. "I'm sorry, I wont be able to play with you. Ever. Now, I have to go, Nagisa-kun. Goodbye."

"Wa- wait…"

But he was already gone.

Back to the present:

I never went to that park after that day. I would've wanted, but my mother didn't allow it anymore. Only a day after, I learned that I had been attacked by a monster, and then someone saved me. No one knew who, except me. I knew that it had been the demon-boy, with crimson red hair and golden eyes. The boy with a pretty smile, like I said myself.

Of course, I didn't see him anymore after that. But because of him, I learned that not all demons were completely bad. I knew that the crimson haired boy had a heart and a soul. And that was the reason I decided to become a Demon Hunter and my training started three months after that evening. Even though, Hunters kill demons, I wanted to become a one to tame them and possibly - break the law - befriend them. I wanted to show everyone, that demons had a soul too.

My mom thinks I'm crazy and so does everyone else I've told this. Except Koro-sensei and my father. Koro-sensei says that he has seen the same thing as I did - an act of kindness from a demon. The octopus also told me, that it was the biggest reason he decided to become a teacher. So he wouldn't need to kill meaninglessly anymore. Koro-sensei thinks that you shouldn't judge all demons just because they were born as demons and not humans. What I believe, is that the golden eyed boy was a human born as a demon. I know he wasn't bad - and I still wonder is he alive and well. It's hard to forget a person with so mesmerizing eyes. When I'll be able to summon a demon as strong as he was (I know he's strong, since he was able to take a humans form), I'll definitely summon him. But of course, I need to find out who exactly he is and what kind of demon.

But at first, I need to learn how to tame a weaker demon. After that, I'll meet the golden eyed demon again and definitely tame him.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Third person pov:

There was a young boy sitting on the roof of a high-school building, hanging his legs over the edge, the crimson hair dancing in the wind. He seemed to be at least fifteen years old, and he had a strong and muscular, yet very slim looking body. His hair was almost as red as fire, but just little bit darker. The teenage boy had very pale, perfect smooth skin and a small smile on his face. He was wearing a long dark-grey coat and had a hood covering half of his face, shading it darkly. He was also wearing black jeans and a blood-red shirt under the open coat. Right next to the boy was lying a sheathed katana, the boy's hand holding onto it tightly. It was like he would've been afraid that someone would take it away from him.

"Young master", said a new voice, and suddenly there was a man standing three meters behind the boy. "It's not safe here, we should get back. Once you're father realizes that you're missing, he'll go mad."

The boy slowly turned his head away from the view, to the man behind him. The other man was radiating only darkness and coldness - unlike the boy who seemed to be only glowing dim red light and warmness. The teenage boy said nothing as he got up, the sword in his hand. Suddenly it disappeared into thin air, but it didn't seem to haze the crimson haired boy the least.

"Young master?" the man asked, little surprised by the sudden actions. "Your katana…"

"Don't worry about little things like that", the boy said with a light and cheerful voice, even though there was a slight threat in it. You could see a mischievous smile on his perfect light pink lips. He walked towards the dark man, until he stopped right in front of the man. "And father has already noticed my absence, and he must really be angry. And you know what too?"

"Yes, my young master?"

"I have no intentions of going back to Hell. Not just yet", the boy said. "This world is so much more interesting. So, why wont you go and tell that to my old man?"

"Young master… If I say something like that to your father, I'll lose my head", the dark man said nervously.

"Either you do it, or you'll lose your head now", the boy said to that, still smiling. "Beg. He'll let you live."

"Young master, are you sure?"

"I am. Now go." And with that, the dark man was gone and the crimson haired boy alone in the rooftop. The wind got little stronger and suddenly it blew the hood off of the boy's head, revealing rest of his face.

The boy's smile grew wider, so now it revealed the sharp teeth he had and a silent chuckle could be heard through the rooftop. The boy had deep and sharp golden eyes, that glimmered in the night, looking down at the ground, like he would've been looking for someone to hunt. There was a glint of amusement in the mischievous eyes, and behind all it, there was burning fire. Fire that couldn't be extinguished.

"Now then", the boy said, a smile in his voice as well. "This should be interesting."

 _End of chapter 1_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

 _Chapter 2_

Nagisa's pov:

Finally, it was Wednesday.

At the night, I had hardly slept at all, I was just too excited for that. And in the morning, I wasn't feeling tired at all, which was strange but great. I just hoped that the energy would last until the final lesson in school, when we would actually summon our first demons. Most of the day we'd prepare for it and rehearse everything just so Koro-sensei could feel little more safer. The yellow octopus had stressed about the summoning-night for the whole yesterday - and it had been a hell to us students, because Koro-sensei had been whining very, _very loudly._ And that also made us all nervous. Karasuma-sensei said that he believed into us, since summoning a weak demon wasn't hard, and neither was making contract with it.

The only problem was with the taming. None of us had never done it, and even if Koro-sensei would help us in school, the demon would be us at home - and if the master's mind would waver, the demon could go against him. Sure, we knew how to kill demons, and we had done it before. But never alone, there had always been at least one teacher with us. I didn't know could I defeat a demon without supervision, especially if it would threaten my family.

I sighed loudly as I continued walking towards the E-class building. The first class was starting within ten minutes, and we'd stay at school almost the whole night, since the night was the best time to summon demons. Sure, at night demons were at their strongest, but at night most of them were also in the move. It was easiest to summon a demon at night - we just had to hope that no one would accidentally summon a strong demon.

It wasn't forbidden or anything to summon a strong one, but everyone knew it would be stupid. The strongest demons were the most vicious, always finding a way to make their masters hesitate and then, it would be an easy kill for them. Like I told before, only the strongest Hunters could tame a strong demon. And even from them, it would take years.

But I would definitely become so strong, that I could tame any demon. I would find the demon-boy with golden eyes, and tame him. And possibly make friends with him. I just hoped that he hadn't already forgotten me -which was had probably already happened. Human live was like a blink of an eye to a demon, so weak, so fast.

"Nagisa!" I heard a familiar yell and turned around. Kayano, a green haired girl with golden eyes (had to admit, that the demons eyes had been prettier) and a very sweet nice, one of my closest friends was running after me. I stopped to wait for her and once she caught up, we continued our way together.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what kind of demon I'll be able to summon", Kayano answered cheerfully. Then she turned to look at me. "What about you? Ready to go?"

I sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Well… I'm really excited, that's for sure. But I'm also nervous. What if I fail?"

"C'mon", Kayano chuckled. "We've been through this a hundred times already, Nagisa! You know what to do, and the teachers are there with us. It's simple - in class you've always nailed the summoning training. I think you're best at it, in our class. In the whole school, the best is of course Asano-kun…" Kayano stopped talking when her thoughts ran back to A-class and to the principal's only son, Asano Gakushuu, also the student-council president. Asano was a genius and best at everything he did. Of course, he was also very successful when it came to demon-summoning.

"True", I sighed. "I bet he'll summon a strong demon too. A demon who can actually take a human's form and possibly posses him. But I don't believe possessing Asano-kun is even possible. His mind is only set on studying and becoming better than the principal. No one, or rather, nothing can waver his mind." That was true as well, I had never seen the strawberry-blonde lose control of anything. He always had the strings in his hands - just like his monster of a father did.

Asano Gakuhou was a legendary Demon Hunter and a descendant of the first Hunter, which made him a big-shot. He had created the Kunugigaoka junior-high and high-school within ten years and made it the best in Japan. The principal was wise, well-organized, strong and determined to keep his school on the top. He had tamed many demons and earned the respect of the top Hunters in the world - of course, the principal was the fifth best Hunter in Japan. I of course looked up to him because of his great strenght, but I also disliked him. I had seen the way he tamed his demons, and it wasn't nice to watch. The principal was too cruel, even to demons. But of course, he didn't know that they had feelings too.

Every human or Hunter in this world was pretty fixated on the fact that demons were always bad. I believed other, because of the demon-boy who had saved me. I had yet to find out why. But if there was a one demon who cared, why not more?

"He's good, alright", Kayano nodded. "But we aren't that bad either. Believe in yourself, Nagisa! We can do it!"

"Yeah, you're right", I said, smiling kindly to her. We had already reached the classroom and we were now preparing for the first lesson. The class was slowly getting filled with our other classmates, who all seemed pretty excited. "So, what kind of demon would you like to tame?"

"An Earth Demon would be nice", Kayano answered. I knew very well that using magic was Kayano's biggest ace, since she was pretty good at concentrating. I was good at summoning and I had always succeeded on demon taming - but we had only trained it with demons who were somehow locked or chained up. I was pretty average when it came to fighting and magic. "You know that out of all demons, they are the weakest and probably "nicest". I'm not all that strong and we all know it."

I nodded to that, but at the same time I was smiling, so Kayano wouldn't feel so bad. There were many good fighters in our class - as well as magicians. But we weren't all that strong or that good, I believed that anyone from the main building could easily defeat me. But as a class, we were probably the only ones who knew what cooperation and teamwork meant.

"Good morning class!" Koro-sensei said happily as he arrived with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. "Are you all excited for this night?"

"Yeah!" half of the class answered happily, while the other half didn't seem to know what to think of it.

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm sure everyone of you will succeed. Don't worry, we teachers will be there with you and we'll guide you through it all. If you really don't feel like summoning a demon tonight, you can always say it to us. We all understand that this is exciting, but very scary for you as well. But let me tell you - succeeding in summoning your first demon does not only bring satisfaction, it brings joy and it helps you to understand the world of Hunters little more."

"But let us remind you", Karasuma-sensei said, his voice serious as ever. "A demon will also bring responsibility, you are the ones accountable of the demon. Do not let it break the contract - and just for your own safety, **do not summon a demon too strong for you**. I don't want to see any possessed students tonight, okay? You all know it takes time to get the demon out, if it goes inside your body and posses you. Don't make me go through anything like that."

That made me wonder - had Karasuma-sensei been through something like that? Did he know someone who had been possessed? Bitch-sensei had a concerned look in her sky-blue eyes, as she glance at her co-worker, but it was gone as fast as it had come, when she turned back to us. Unlike usually, I could know tell that her kind smile was a real one, and so was the confidence in her eyes.

"You kids are strong", she said. "You can do it. And like this damn octopus said, we'll help you all."

"Damn octopus…?" Koro-sensei asked, sounding hurt, but Bitch-sensei just ignored him. But it did make the atmosphere little more relaxed.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

The clock was ten in the evening, when we started. The whole day, we had been rehearsing everything once again, but this time, everyone had done it more seriously than ever before, memorizing everything. And now, we were standing outside the E-class building, each of us drawing our own magic circles. Everyone in the school was doing this today - or those, who were in the third grade. Even from the E-class building, you could see the glow made by the magic-circles from the main building. They had already started. Koro-sensei also told us, that there were now many Hunters all around the school-area, making sure that no demon would do harm to anyone.

I had just drawn my own magic circle, and I was quite happy with it. And it seemed that everyone else was done too.

"Okay, students!" Koro-sensei said, a big smile on his face. "Now, I'll ask you few essential questions. Why do we need to summon demons, if we hunt them?"

Isogai-kun, a dark brown haired boy, who was also the males class representative, gave the answer. "Hunters use magic and magical weapons against demons, but usually, against stronger ones - who go by the name _demon-kings_ \- these objects alone are useless. That's why, we Hunters summon other demons and use them to kill each other (which is quite cruel, if you ask from me). But first, the Hunter has to tame the demon."

"Correct, Isogai-kun! Splendid as usual", Koro-sensei nodded happily. "We do need demons to kill other demons. But it's risky as well - taming a demon-king level demon is not easy. It takes time and a strong will. But I believe, that all of you will someday be strong enough to do that."

"I want to kick Satan's ass", Terasaka-kun said bluntly.

"Nurufufufu, interesting life-goal you have there, Terasaka-kun", Koro-sensei chuckled. "I expect you to do that."

"Hah, that's impossible", Maehara-kun said, as he shook his head. "Satan is the strongest demon there is - a Fire Demon too. There's no way you could possibly defeat him. He doesn't even come out of Hell!"

"So what?" Terasaka growled angrily. "I'll go to Hell - but first I'll tame all of his children. Even he can't defeat all of them."

"I don't think this is the time for this talk", Bitch-sensei suddenly pointed out. "Just summon the demons already."

 _Well, someone is back to her usual self,_ I thought. Bitch-sensei had been nice all day, supporting everyone with kind words and smiles, and teaching us some new techniques that would help us to seduce a demon. But I didn't really think that those techniques would help us, but it was nice of her to even try to help us.

"Irina-sensei is right", Koro-sensei said. "We should now start the summoning. Only three at a time, okay class? Not that I'd suspect that any of you would fail… let's just follow the school rules."

"Yeah, right", Nakamura sweat dropped. We all doubted that Koro-sensei followed the school rules - he was a very free-minded teacher, who did what he wanted. I just guessed that he had been a lonely Hunter, who always did things he himself wanted and not what others did. Not that he really showed that side of him to us.

"Isogai-kun, Hayami-san and Kanzaki-san, we'll start with you three", Karasuma-sensei said. "You and Irina, take your places." Our most serious teacher always refused to call Koro-sensei by the name our class had given him. For some reason, our homeroom-teacher refused to tell us his real name - so because we couldn't keep calling him just teacher, Kayano came up with a great name. Since Koro-sensei was a strong Hunter and in his new form, he was almost invincible. I really wondered, did Fire Demons accidentally make humans stronger.

"Why can't you call me by my name?" Koro-sensei cried. But he moved behind Kanzaki, the prettiest girl in the class. The yellow octopus was making sure Kanzaki would succeed. Bitch-sensei went to Hayami and Karasuma-sensei stayed with Isogai.

"Now, we'll start. Take your time, hurrying is never good when it comes to summoning", Koro-sensei said. Then all of the three started mumbling spell - which was creepy, because it all looked like from a horror movie. Glowing magic circle, strange creepy spells… and especially Kanzaki seemed scary, because there was a madly grinning, shadows dancing on his face.

It really gave me the creeps. And made me also nervous.

The three were done within ten minutes and all of them had succeed. Isogai had been able to summon an Air Demon, that looked a lot like a pigeon, except it was three times bigger. Hayami summoned an Air Demon as well, but this one was a hawk, whit sharp green eyes - very much like Hayami's eyes. Kanzaki had summoned a Water Demon, that would be something called a mermaid, but very fishy-like-mermaid. But the main point was, that they all succeed on their first try. And I could see from their excited and relived faces that they were very happy and satisfied with themselves. Most of my classmates - including me - gave them little a applause, congratulating the three at the same time.

"Very good!" Koro-sensei said approvingly. "Now, make a contract with them." Making a contract was pretty simple. You needed to give the demon a taste of your blood and then simply, learn each others names. Easy. Except, demons didn't usually want to tell their real names. It could take few days to actually get the demon cooperate. But weaker demons were easier. Of course, we'd also make some rules to the relationship between the demon and ourselves. And the demon would have no other choice but to cooperate.

I kept watching the others, as the teachers moved on and the summoning continued. I was starting to feel little more relaxed when I saw that everyone was doing well. Those who had already summoned and made contracts with their demons, were now chatting with each other, their new demons right next to them. Finally it was my turn. Kayano and Terasaka were the last ones with me and Koro-sensei was standing right behind me, seeming now very relaxed. Guess he now trusted into our skills little more.

"Relax Nagisa-kun", he said to me. "No need to feel nervous. Just do as I have taught you."

"I know, sensei", I nodded, giving him a slightly irritated glance. "It'll be fine, I can do this."

Koro-sensei's grin changed into a warm smile. He let out a small chuckle and patted me on the head with one of his tentacles. "I'm happy to hear that. Now, let's start."

I nodded and then I started to mumbling the spell.

" _The God will forgive… The light shall be cast over Hell…"_

" _To give me power…"_

The rant went on for five minutes like that, and I was really lucky that I remembered every word. But when I was half-way through, I felt a strange pull in my stomach and I could see how a dark circle opened in the middle of the magic circle, and something started to slowly come out of it. I could feel somehow familiar warmness around me and power flowed through my veins. It was very strange, I had never thought that summoning a demon would make me feel so… powerful.

"… _And here by, I will take command over you, demon. Heaven give me more strenght, I will resist the call of darkness. Demon - obey my command!"_

And then it was over.

The glow disappeared and I finally saw the demon in the magic circle fully. And it was… _a cat_?!

"I summoned a cat?" I said aloud.

Koro-sensei let out a amused snort and he patted me on the head again. "A cat-demon is one of the oldest demons there are. It might not look much, but you did well Nagisa-kun", he said. But then his voice turned more serious. "This cat though… I can't tell what kind of a demon it is. Maybe an Earth Demon? It can't be a Water or Air… and definitely not a Fire Demon."

I didn't really listen to Koro-sensei, I was too captivated by the cat-demon who sat on the middle of the magic circle, its eyes looking directly at me. The cat had a fiery red fur and it looked so soft that I wanted to touch it, but I resisted. Touching could make the demon angry. It had cute pointy ears and a slight pink nose. The cat-demon had it's tale around its cute little pawns. But I definitely loved its eyes the most. They were golden and sharp - just like the demon-boy's eyes had been. And so deep as well!

"Nagisa-kun, you can admire its beauty once you've signed the contract. Remember to be strict with it. A demon does not follow -"

" - a weak master, I know, sensei", I sighed. Then I turned my attention back to the cat-demon. It was still sitting there waiting for me to do something. I swallowed nervously, but as I started to talk, the fear left me. I still had the warm feeling inside of me and so, I didn't fear. I took out a little knife and made a cut to my thumb, and then I offered it to the demon. It took a good moment until it started to lick the dripping blood from my thumb. It tickled a little and I couldn't help but smile. The cat-demon tasted only few drops, but it was enough.

I retreated my hand. "My name is Shiota Nagisa", I said. "And I want to make a contract with you. Will you tell me your name?" The whole time, my voice sounded lot more confident than I felt.

" _My name…?"_ The demon's voice asked inside my head and it startled me a little. It had a honey-sweet voice, but that was common with demons. But there was also something familiar in it… I just couldn't tell what. _"You don't seem to be strong."_ The cat let out a angry hiss and Koro-sensei moved slightly towards me. But I was able to stop my teacher.

" _I wont follow you. You're weak",_ the demon continued.

" **No.** "

It was a straightforward answer. And the whole time, I looked straight into the demon's eyes, like I would've been challenging it (which in reality wasn't really wise). "Tell me your name, demon. We'll make a contract and I **will** tame you", I said, using more force in my voice than usually. I wasn't used to it either, but it really seemed to surprise the demon, because all the anger disappeared from it.

"Tell me your name", I said again, calmly and a small smile on my lips.

And that made the demon let out a laugh. The cat started to purr slightly, its tail moving smoothly around it. _"You sure change quickly, Shiota."_

"Call me Nagisa."

The cat-demon closed its eyes for a moment. When it opened them, I could swear that I saw fire in them. _"My name is Karma."_

The change of mind surprised me. "So easily…? But seriously, your name is Karma? Who gives their child a name like that?" I couldn't help but ask. And right away I regretted it, but apparently the demon only found it amusing. It started to purr even louder, and I could hear the chuckles in my mind.

" _Obviously the ones who created me",_ Karma answered. _"Now, will you let me free? This circle is annoying me."_

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Don't even think that I'll fall for something like that. We have to set some rules first. So let's start." It didn't take long - I made Karma promise few things like: "Don't kill anyone from my family" and "Devouring souls while I'm taming you is not allowed". There wasn't really much more I could make him promise. I would need to tame him to make him submit to me. With training, we could possibly learn to fight together - and that was my goal at the moment.

"Koro-sensei, I'm done", I said to the yellow octopus who was still right behind me. "Can I wipe the circle off now?"

Koro-sensei nodded slowly, suspicious look on his face. "I still wonder what kind of demon he is… Did you ask him?"

"He can hear you", I pointed out. "And no, I didn't. Don't worry, I'll ask him later."

"His name?"

"Karma."

"Karma huh…", Koro-sensei mumbled, eyeing the still sitting cat-demon. "Be careful with that demon, Nagisa-kun. There's something wrong with it."

I gave the teacher a questioning look, but Koro-sensei dodged it, and went on to check on Kayano and Terasaka, while I wiped the magic circle away and Karma started to move around. I noticed how he refused to go any closer to the other demons summoned - he actually stayed very close to me. Karma didn't come closer than half a meter, but neither did he go any futher than two meters. I kinda liked it.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Kayano came to me, a squirrel-like demon following her. "I got an Earth Demon! Just like I wished, its name is Rei." She stopped three meters away from me, eyeing the cat-demon worriedly. Rei was right on her shoulder, but now it seemed to want to run away. "You got a cat - and wow, it's cute! And look at the golden eyes! What's its name?"

" _Don't",_ Karma said to me in my mind again, giving a warning glare. _"Don't tell her my name. I don't like that demon knowing it."_

I sweat dropped, but I still decided to listen to Karma. "I'm sorry, Kayano. I'll tell his name to you when there's no other demons around. He doesn't trust anyone."

"Ah, I see", Kayano chuckled. "I can feel that Rei is very uneasy around your demon. Maybe it's a superior one?"

"Yeah, maybe", I nodded. "I don't know what kind of demon it is, but Koro-sensei guessed that he is an Earth Demon too."

"You don't know?" Kayano asked, surprised look in her eyes. "Then, why don't you ask?"

I turned to look at the cat-demon, who was sitting again, his golden eyes wandering around the yard and the other demons. "Yeah… I should."

"Well then", Kayano said, smiling kindly. "We are all going home now. Koro-sensei will keep a little prep-talk, and after that, you have all the time you need."

I nodded once again. But just by looking at the golden-eyed cat-demon, I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

I found humans really interesting. Seriously, they summon demons and make us kill each other - quiet amusing really. I didn't really care that I would need to kill someone who was the same with me, it was nothing new to me. But more amusing was how stupid they really were.

Prep-talks about how to tame a demon? Bullshit, if you asked from me. But it was interesting to listen to, at least - the whole time I just really wanted to burst out laughing and take my real form.

It had been surprising that a weakling like "my master", had been able to call someone like me. And without realizing it too! But it was partly my fault as well - leaving Hell made me little weaker and so summoning me possible. If my father would find out… he would get really pissed, let's just say that. But luckily he didn't know yet.

"What kind of demon are you, Karma?" Nagisa, my new master asked me when we were walking towards his place. I was still in my cat-form, as I liked to put it, and I walked right next to the blue haired boy.

" _Do you really want to know?"_ I asked from him. Since I was in my cat-form, I couldn't talk like normal people. But hey - at least I could say more than my name and yes and no, unlike many other demons.

"I need to know", Nagisa said. "I'm going to tame you, like I said. It's easier for me to do that if you tell me what your element is."

" _You know that there are demons without any particular elements",_ I said. It was better for me to dodge the questions for now. It was still quite surprising that he hadn't realized already - I gave a good hint when he summoned me. I thought that it would be enough for him to stop, but guess I was wrong. He did show some amazing determination when ordered me to tell my name.

I liked that, it gave me a strange feeling, that I couldn't explain. _"Don't worry, Nagisa. You'll find out soon enough",_ I said to him before he managed to say anything. Nagisa gave me an annoyed glance, but it disappeared soon when suddenly there we were attacked by a big monster. It came out of nowhere, and it looked like a huge bear mixed with a lion. So, basically, it was just very weird. I could tell that it wasn't strong enough to be considered a demon, but its element had to be earth. Both me and my new master jumped back, the bluenette having a surprised and little nervous look in his eyes.

The monster let out an angry growl, its bizarre red eyes looking straight at me for some reason.

 _I don't think that I've angered any monsters lately,_ I thought. But of course, soon I found out why exactly was the monster looking at me with so angry eyes. When it charged towards me, I could hear its voice ringing in my head.

" _Young master… your father has ordered me to get you back…"_

Yeah right, like I had any intension of going back. And now I was chained to Middle World, since I had a master. Of course, I had more reasons behind my decision to leave Hell and yep, one of the biggest reasons was my asshole-of-a-father.

"Karma! You can stay back", my master said to me suddenly. I had dodged the monsters attack easily and I was now sitting on a tree that grew by the road. Nagisa was right under the tree, his eyes wandering from me to the monster. "I can take care of it myself - monsters aren't nothing unusual around here."

" _Are you sure?"_ I asked, my tail flicking around my body. (I really liked my cat-form, it was cute.) My new master gave me a confident smile and nodded. I felt that strange feeling pulse through me again and for a moment, it also felt like my power would've drained a little. I had never been summoned before and neither had I made any contracts with humans - my father strictly forbid it from me. Maybe this was part of the contract, me giving part of my powers to my master. It sure felt little annoying, and I had no intension of staying under Nagisa's control for too long. I despised humans… or that's what I wanted to do, but for some reason, for my whole life, I had never been able to feel complete hate towards human.

More than anything, I despised myself.

My father always said to me, that I had no reason to care about humans - they were weak creatures, who used us to kill our owns. Like I told before, I was fine with it - but I still didn't enjoy it too much. He also said that I had no reason to hate myself so much, but I really couldn't help it. Of course, it hadn't always been like this but…

"I'm done here", Nagisa's voice rang through my head and I looked at him in surprise. While I had been in deep thought, he had defeated the monster and he was now watching me worriedly. "Is there something wrong, Karma?"

That made me let out a bitter chuckle. No one ever asked if I was okay - or not anymore. _"Nothing is wrong. Except that I have to follow a human now."_

My master frowned at me. "That was mean to say, Karma. Humans aren't so bad and I know that neither are demons. We of course have our flaws but so do you." He was quiet for a moment, blue eyes looking sad. "I know for sure that demons too have feelings. And my life goal is to prove that to everyone. So, maybe we could learn to cooperate." Nagisa turned his eyes back to me, a hopeful look in them And that made me snort.

" _You think that I'll just agree on that? Don't be ridiculous, human. I wont submit to someone like you - and I don't believe a word you say",_ I growled and jumped away from the tree, right next to my master. _"Lower you guard and I'll take my leave, got it? I wont follow a weak master."_

Nagisa sighed tiredly and nodded. "I know. But things will change someday, believe me", he said, a grin flashing over his face. "Let's go now, I'm tired. You are probably feeling tired too."

" _It's night, you dimwit. Demons are out at night",_ I purred, as we started to walk again. The streets were pretty empty, only few people walked around and all of them kept eyeing Nagisa and me weirdly. But I decided to ignore it, I was actually pretty used to being stared at. _"But I guess I need to get some rest if you're going to make me your slave and work me over days."_

Nagisa chuckled. "I'm not going to make you my slave, Karma. You'll be my demon, and you'll stand by my side. Once we know each other little better, you'll (hopefully) change your mind about me. I'm not that bad."

It was my turn to chuckle. _Humans really are weird,_ I thought. _But this might not be so bad. At least father doesn't know where to look for me - especially when I'm in my weak form. No one from Hell would guess that I'm being tamed now._ It still sounded weird to me - a human boy was going to try his luck with me. Even if I didn't hate humans as much as I should, I really had no intensions of being tamed.

I wanted to be free of humans and other demons. Call me a lonely wolf, but I really hated people. Around other demons, I was always picking a fight, teasing or doing other sadistic things, and no one really liked me all that much. I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I pushed everyone away, but that was something expected from a demon. I didn't need anyone and I didn't ever want to have any weaknesses. I needed to be strong like my father. But at the same time, I wanted to be more like someone else… There was a person I truly admired - or rather, there _had been_ a person I admired.

"We're here", Nagisa suddenly said. We had arrived to a boring looking row-house, and Nagisa's home was the number three. The door was boring was boring too, nothing special or big, unlike my house. "I know it isn't much", Nagisa said nervously. "Since I don't really know how you've lived until this day… But I hope that you'll still feel comfortable here!"

" _I don't care",_ I mumbled. _"Your home doesn't matter to me - this wont be permanent."_

Nagisa chuckled sweetly, his sky-blue eyes glimmering in the dim light. It was already midnight and I was surprised that there even was light. "I can still hope, can't I? But don't start complaining now." I snorted loudly, my tail whipping the air around us - had to say that my master really was annoying. But there was still something about him that interested me. And the whole time I had had a strange feeling that I knew him somehow… Well, I'll find out what it is later.

"Now then", Nagisa said as he put the keys in the keyhole and twisted them to the right. "I welcome you to my humble home."

And then he opened the door.

Later on, I would blame myself for not noticing the dark figure watching us.

 _End of chapter 2_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _A/N: Again, I was really surprised to find out that so many people like my story! I'm also VERY SORRY that the update came so late - I was on a camp for a little over week. So I really wasn't able to update any of my on-going stories (this wasn't the only one), but after this I was thinking of starting to update weekly. It'd make things little easier for me, considering that my school is starting soon. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, liking and following!_

 _Special thanks to RageOfPhoenix: Damn, that long review! You made my day pal, thank you for that! I really love longer reviews, it's interesting to read what you think. And of course I like making Karma a demon - don't you think that it just suits him;)? I'm also glad to hear that you like my other fanfiction as well._

 _Sorry if there are some grammar-mistakes, I'll try to fix them if I notice any - but there are times when I don't, so sorry. But everyone of you, stay awesome and let's start the chapter!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

 _Chapter 3_

Nagisa's pov:

You could say that my mother wasn't happy when I came back with a demon. She had never been happy about the fact that I wanted to become a Hunter and she never believed that I had been saved by a demon. Just like everyone else, she didn't believe that demons were good. She hated them with passion, but she also had her reasons for that. So, of course when I brought a demon home, that place got even worse than it was.

My mother was waiting for me in the living room all alone, the TV turned on - though, it didn't seem that she was even watching it. Her face turned to my direction, when I walked into the living room, Karma following right behind me. I could already see the disapproval in her cold eyes, even before she noticed the red cat. But when she did, she stood up and started her rant.

"Nagisa! What in earth did you bring home?" my mother yelled angrily.

"It's a cat-demon", I answered, sweat draining down my forehead. _Should've guessed this,_ I thought, my eyes wandering around the living room. I couldn't bear to look at my mother's eyes. But I could very well feel her piercing gaze on me.

"You know that I hate cats!" she said, walking closer to me. And suddenly she pulled me away from my demon, earning an angry hiss from Karma. The red furred cat was whipping the air with its tail, golden eyes glimmering with anger. I could sense how the atmosphere got anxious as Karma grew even more impatient.

" _I don't like her",_ his honey-sweet voice hissed in my mind.

"Just look at it, Nagisa! A demon! In our house", my mother complained, pointing her left hand at Karma, while her other hand was forcing me to look at the cat. "I still don't get why you wanted to become a Hunter! It's dangerous."

"I know, mother", I said, trying to calm my angry parent down. "But I have him under my control…"

"Under control?!" she said. " _Under control_?!"

"Yes…"

I realized that I was losing my earlier confidence real quickly and that Karma was staring straight at me - like he would've waited for me to fall apart. And if that would happen, things would get real ugly. So, I needed to calm my mother down before she would said something that would totally mess everything up. She was _my mother_ after all and her words - despite what I wanted - affected me, and a lot. She had told me many times that I was a-good-for-nothing son and that she felt ashamed because of me. I was never good enough. I could never be.

Because I'm a boy, not a girl.

My mother had always wanted a girl, but then she got a son. That didn't stop her, though. She always made me wear ridiculous dresses that were meant for girls, she didn't allow me to cut my hair and she was always controlling my life. Becoming a Hunter had been the best decision I had ever made and I truly wanted to be a one - but of course my mother told me no. Thankfully, my father (who lived alone, far away from me and my angry mother) gave me the permission I needed - he even supported me a little. Unlike my mother, who just told me to throw my stupid dreams away. She even laughed, freaking _laughed_ when I told that demons had hearts too.

And it had hurt. Still did.

"This needs to stop", my mother said, sighing loudly. "I don't want you to continue. It's not only dangerous - you're destroying my reputation. What if someone from work finds out that my son had brought a demon cat into my house. What then?"

 _Of course, your reputation is more important than I am,_ I thought bitterly - which was a mistake, because my demon reacted to my disapproval and anger. I felt the now familiar pull in my stomach and the same power from the summoning raged through my veins.

" _We could end it here and now",_ Karma whispered in my head, his voice even more sweeter than before. _"You and me, together. You don't need her."_ My mother frowned at me, when I didn't answer her - instead, I was now staring at Karma.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, her eyes traveling to Karma as well. "Is that demon… okay?"

" _Let's kill her."_

"Excuse me", I said, as I shook my head rather violently. "I should get some sleep, mother. I still have school tomorrow."

I started to make my leave, Karma's whispers still ringing in my mind, trying to lure me to give up. My mother wished me good-night quickly, before she too, disappeared into her own bedroom. She wasn't really all that bad, I loved her. I just feared the moments when she was angry, I had yet to learn how to handle her. So had my father, because they ended up divorcing. He had never learned how to control my mother's anger, which led to the divorce. And I could understand him well.

" _You're boring, Nagisa",_ Karma muttered, when we stepped into my room and I sat down on my bed. _"Killing her would've been lot more interesting…"_ He chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"No", I bluntly said. "She's my mother, Karma. I can't kill her and neither do I want to."

The cat purred. He was sitting on my writing-table, tail wrapped around his paws. _"You thought it for a moment there. Don't try to lie to me, I know how the human mind works",_ Karma said. His golden eyes glimmered knowingly. _"I know how you feel because we're now connected. I've tasted your blood, your blood flows through me. You can only feel my strongest emotions, like anger and happiness. All though, anger is the only feeling you'll ever feel."_

"How come?" I asked.

" _I'm a demon, Nagisa. It's only natural that anger is all I feel."_

That made me a little sad. It was true that I had never felt anything except anger from Karma, but it was only the first day. I was sure that I could make him feel different things like happiness and sadness. Though, I didn't want him to feel sad. "Don't worry, Karma. I'll make you feel different things. Anger isn't all you can feel."

That made the cat let out an amused chuckle, but he said nothing. I started to change into my pajamas and I was already in bed and under the warm blankets, light shut off, when I felt something walk over me. It took a moment for me to realize that it was Karma, who was looking for a place to sleep. The cat walked on top of my stomach, but it felt just weird to me. I had never had any pets, so I didn't really know all that much about cats - but thanks to the amazing internet, I knew that cats liked to walk on others. And that they were pretty selfish creatures.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when Karma didn't seem to calm down.

" _I can't find a good place to sleep",_ he meowed to me. He actually let out a disappointed meow when he said that in my mind. _"I'm not used to sleeping at night."_

That made me chuckle and sigh at the same time. Then I looked at the small dark figure on top of my stomach, Karma's eyes were looking directly at me. He was sitting there, and seemed now darker than ever before, his fur looking black. But I could still sense some strange warmness around him that I had yet to be able to explain. I reached my hands to him and quickly swooped his small body into my arms. The cat let out a surprised meow, but he didn't do anything to stop me. I dropped him right next to my pillow.

"Sleep there and be quiet", I commanded tiredly. "I want to sleep too. We have school tomorrow."

" _Right, got it, you dimwit",_ Karma said to me. I felt my eye twitch in anger, but I just decided not to answer. The red cat next to my head lied down, one of his pawns touching my cheek. _"Don't get too comfortable. I'll still try to overcome you."_

"Yeah, yeah", I said sleepily. "Goodnight."

And I fell asleep almost right away, the warmness surrounding me for the whole night.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

" _Nagisaaa",_ Karma whined in my head. _"I'm bored. Let's do something else~."_

I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance as I tried to ignore the stupid whining in my head. It was Thursday, and I was now sitting in class with my other classmates. And I was trying to do a math-test, but the demon next to me kept whining and complaining - which distracted me a lot. But I could see that everyone else had the same problem. All of us were sighing and sweating a lot, and our demons were on the move, _non-fucking-stop._

Karma was moving around my legs, and I could only see his tail. If he would just keep his mouth shut, I'd b fine with him being there. But no, he just had to keep whining the whole test-hour, and when we were done, I knew I had screwed it up. And I wasn't the only one. The next lesson was PE with our demons, so Karasuma-sensei ordered us out. The whole class complained about their demons, including me - and the damn cat-demon that followed me just laughed in my head.

" _You're the one who summoned me",_ Karma purred. _"It's your own fault. I told you that I'm not going to make this easy."  
_

When we reached the backyard, Koro-sensei was already there, a grin on his face. "Nurufufufu", he chuckled. "Seems like you are already tired and ready to give up. Are you sure you can become Hunters? It'll only get harder from now on."

That made me feel little more energized. I had no choice but to continue, I would prove my mother wrong. I would become a Hunter and make the world better. I will not give up until then. "I think all of us know that", I said to Koro-sensei, a small smile on my lips. "We knew before we signed in. And we're still here, right?"

"Yeah", Isogai-kun nodded approvingly, smiling at me. "We wont stop now, sensei. We'll get stronger with our demons, that's how it goes. We'll get experience and we'll get used to this."

Koro-sensei face was one big red circle and he was smiling happily. "That is what I wanted to hear, my dear students. Now, I shall let Karasuma-sensei start the lesson. Remember to start slowly, there's no hurry. Me and Irina-sensei are close by watching you."

The yellow octopus disappeared from the backyard and Karasuma-sensei took his place. He told us to stand next to our demons and prepare for running. "We'll start slowly!" our PE-teacher told us. "Today, we have some forest running - with your demons. From now on, the PE-classes will mainly concentrate on you and your demon, and how to control it. Getting to know your demon is one the first things to do."

I gave my demon a nervous glance. Karma was sitting close to me, not seeming interested at all - but maybe that was just what cats did. But as I watched him, I couldn't help but admire the fiery red fur he had, that seemed now to actually be on fire and his deep golden eyes. I also gave a look to the other demons around me. They were all unique and beautiful on their own ways.

Demons really were strange yet breathtakingly beautiful creatures - and my demon just happened to be one of the most beautiful ones there were.

But I had yet to find out, was that a good or bad thing.

"Nagisa and Kayano, you two are a pair", Karasuma-sensei suddenly said and as I looked away from my demon, I realized that he had split us apart into pairs. He was now standing in front of me, a paper in his hands. "Go to north with your demons and don't let them out of your sight. It shouldn't be hard. He'll be keeping an eye at everyone, so don't stress about anything", the raven continued, pointing at Koro-sensei who was now standing behind him, a grin on his face. "Just focus on your demon, okay? You can go, be back within an hour."

"Yes sir", both me and Kayano answered in unison and then we headed to the northern part of the forest surrounding the E-class building. Nakamura and Kataoka went ahead of us, but we soon lost them and were completely alone.

"So, which way should we take?" Kayano asked from me, looking around. We had three choises, each of them equally long, so it didn't really matter. We had a whole hour to do what we wanted with our demons, but basically Karasuma-sensei wanted us to show our demons the E-class area. So, that meant walking and talking.

"Let's go this way", I said, pointing my right hand at the path that took to the cliff close by the E-class building. I enjoyed the few and I had the feeling that Karma would like it as well. "And then let's go the other way so we'll come from the south."

Kayano nodded, exciting smile on her face. Her demon, Rei, was sitting on her shoulder, his head tilted slightly. The two of them really seemed sweet and I was happy that Kayano got such a kind demon. "Then, let's keep going!" the green haired girl said, raising her hands in the air. Rei let out a squeak and jumped off of her shoulder, now walking right next to her.

I let Kayano lead the way, and at the same time I kept my eye on the cat that followed me. Karma didn't seem interested in me or getting to know me, but he did seem to enjoy the nature surrounding us. I stayed quiet as Kayano started to talk with her demon, a big smile on her face.

For some reason my demon had decided to stop the talking right when we needed to talk. I let out a sigh and earned a confused look from Karma, whose tail was whipping in the air. The cat seemed little nervous, but I couldn't tell why. But it was affecting me as well - I had a strange bubbling feeling in my stomach and every voice that we didn't make, made me jump a little.

"So…", I decided to star the conversation between me and Karma after a while of walking. "What kind of things do you like?"

I heard how the cat-demon purred and it made my heart little lighter. It seemed that Karma was just fine. _"That's a strange question, human. But I guess I can answer… I like many things."_

"That didn't tell me anything at all", I sweat dropped, a small chuckle escaping my lips. "C'mon, don't be so secretive. I can start. I like observing and Hunters. It's my dream to become a one and change the world."

"… _Change the world?"_ Karma asked.

I nodded to that, giving my demon a knowing glance. I knew he would mock me for it - it was a pretty stupid dream.

" _Like how? What do you want to change? I thought that you Hunters were doing just fine",_ the cat-demon suddenly continued to ask. He was now right next to my legs, his head turned to look at me, golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

"First, you tell me what you like", I said. "Then I'll tell you more."

That made Karma snort, but he did it anyway. _"I like warmth and fights. That's pretty much it."_

"What about your family?" I asked. "Don't you like them at all?"

Karma let out a bitter laugh. _"It's your turn to answer my question now, Nagisa."_

"Oh yeah, right", I chuckled, earning an angry glare from Karma. "I want to change the world for better. And what I mean, is that I know that all demons aren't bad. They - or should I say, you have feelings too, did you try to decline it or not." I smiled at the cat-demon. "I want to show it to others as well."

Karma stared at me for a moment, but didn't answer. His golden eyes turned empty and his tail stopped whipping the air. It seemed that something I had said made the red furred cat depressed or angry, I couldn't be sure.

"… _Did you see something?"_ he asked after a while of quietness.

"See? What do you mean by that?"

I heard how the cat let out a sigh and then his tail was again on the move and golden eyes full of mischief.

" _Nothing. Forget it",_ Karma meowed.

"Okay…?" I said, raising my brow at the cat-demon. It left me little confused. What did Karma mean? Had he seen the same thing as I had? That again made me very curious - maybe we weren't so different after all. But I still didn't get him, but it wasn't unusual when it came to demons. They were confusing creatures for sure. "Let's forget this for now, alright?" I said to Karma, who gave me a questioning look. "You still haven't answered my question. Why don't you like your family?"

Karma let out an amused snort. _"Love and liking… such strange things and such strange feelings. I don't think I'm able to feel something like that. And you wouldn't like my so called family if you'd meet them."_

"Why are you so sure about that?" I asked.

The empty look came back to Karma's eyes. _"I have no reason to tell you anything about them, and I don't want to talk about it. They aren't nice and that's all you need to know."_ That made me sigh, but I guessed that it was little too early to start deep conversations. It would take some time, but I was sure that I'd be able to win Karma's trust.

"Oi Nagisa!" Kayano suddenly yelled, earning my full attention. She and her demon Rei, were already fifteen meters ahead of us, waiting for us to catch them. Kayano was waiving her hand, while Rei was jumping up and down cheerfully. "C'mon, we don't have the whole day! I can already see the cliff!"

"Coming!" I yelled back as I started to run after them, Karma right behind me. When we reached the cliff, I heard Kayano gasp in amazement. Her golden eyes were wide and glimmering in excitement. Rei had stopped jumping, and was now sitting on Kayano's head, watching the view.

"It's so pretty", Kayano whispered, like she would've been afraid, that too loud noise would break the beautiful view in front of us.

There was so much forest and far away, you could see the main school-building. In the middle of the forest was also a small glimmering lake. I could see different kind of flowers growing all around the forest and the tall trees were full of birds and different animals. The air was fresh and nicely cool, which was great on a hot day like this.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked after a moment.

"No", Kayano answered, turning to look at me, a kind smile on her face. "I know it may sound weird, since this cliff is so close by our class building."

"Well, I hope you like the view", I nodded to her. "I come here often, because it's quiet and peaceful here. I can sort my thoughts out and I have time for myself here." I felt a light breeze that made my hair dance in the air.

" _It sure is peaceful here",_ Karma said in my head and I turned to look at him, surprised that he had spoken up. The cat-demon was still standing behind me, and his golden eyes were watching the view as well. He seemed to radiate warmness and light a little. _"It surprises me that there are still places like this in this messed up world."_

Something in his bitter voice and words made me sad. Why was he like this? Kayano's demon was cheerful and seemed nice too - but I didn't know what kind of mean things he said to Kayano -, why couldn't Karma be like that as well. The cat-demon was always bitter and cold. But I had only known him for one day, so I couldn't really say that I _knew_ him.

And the training we got was to get to know him and to tame him.

"You think so?" I said to Karma. A small chuckle escaped my lips when I thought about it. Karma was actually right. In the world so twisted as ours, it was rare to find so peaceful and still pure places. "You know, I think you're exactly right. There aren't many places like this. And that's why we need to enjoy it as much as we can, while we still can."

"Well said, Nagisa", Kayano nodded. She was smiling, but her smile disappeared quickly, when something darker came to her mind. I could hear her sigh and the sad look in her eyes hurt me a little. "…I wonder, how much time do we have left? When will this place be a battlefield? When will we lose it?"

" _When will the world end?"_ asked Karma in my head - a question Kayano left unsaid.

"I don't know", I said, my thoughts wondering back to my home, to my mother. I couldn't help but think her now, when the light of the day seemed to dim and darkness surrounded us. "I really don't know."

We all were quiet for a moment again, everyone of us thinking our own dark secrets. I wondered what kind of shit Kayano had gone through - she was always cheerful and nice to everyone, and it didn't seem like something was wrong. But I knew very well that smiles could be faked easily. And once you've faked it for long, even you yourself can't be sure is it real or not anymore.

I knew that Karma had gone through a lot without even asking from the cat-demon. He didn't seem to trust anyone and neither did he let anyone close. He was always on guard, always ready to hit back.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kayano suddenly said, her smile coming back to her face - though, this time I could easily tell that it was little forced. "Let's not be gloomy like this! The day is beautiful and we should get back to class now."

I smiled a little and I heard how Karma snorted quietly. "You're right, Kayano. Let's head back."

We started to walk back to the road, but for some reason Karma stayed behind and kept watching the view. But this time I didn't feel peace or warmness radiating from him - instead, it seemed like he would've been looking for something. I told Kayano and Rei to continue and then I stopped to wait for Karma.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" I asked from him, making the cat-demon flick his tail around. The red furred cat turned to look at me and started to follow me soon enough. He still kept giving the cliff strange glances, like he would've waited for someone to jump on him. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

" _No, it's nothing",_ Karma mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes, now let's go."_

And again, without even asking, I could tell that he was lying.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

For the rest of the day I couldn't help but feel nervous. And that also affected my demon, who couldn't stop moving around the classroom. Also, everyone noticed that and after school Terasaka came to me.

"What's up with your demon, Nagisa?" he said, sounding angry. His own demon, an Earth Demon as well, who looked like a lion - except it was smaller - was standing next to him. I heard that the lion could actually take the size of a real lion when it wanted, but I wasn't so sure about that. Still it was scary and Karma was like five times smaller than it.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked, smiling nervously. I could feel how others who were still at the classroom watched us closely.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Terasaka yelled, slamming his right hand on my desk. I took a step back, little surprised to see him this angry. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why the hell is your demon so anxious? Can't you keep him under control?" I didn't get to answer, when Terasaka continued. "Or are you just really so weak and pathetic that you don't care anymore? We summoned our demons last night and you're already giving up? Well?"

"No, it's not that…", I mumbled. "I just -"

"I don't want your pathetic excuses!" the brown haired student growled, and so did his demon. "You know what?! I never even thought that you could become a Hunter! You're too weak for that - and even if you're smart, you don't survive in this world with brains alone! You need power, and that's something you don't have! You should stop before you get yourself and everyone of us killed."

"It's just one demon, Terasaka-kun", Sugino-kun tried to retort. "It can't kill us all, not especially when the teachers are around. And of course Nagisa is nervous, it's only been one day. We're all nervous and excited."

Terasaka gave Sugino-kun a cold glare. "You stay out of this, Sugino."

"But he's right, you know", Nakamura-san said behind the brown haired student and I sighed in relief. It seemed that most of my classmates were on my side, but I still needed to explain Karma's actions and that it really was my fault. "We haven't gotten used to them just yet - well, except, it seems that you are already best friends with your demon." The blonde girl eyed the lion for a moment, and that made Terasaka snort.

"Of course! This beautiful creature here is the strongest demon in our class", he said proudly and at the same time he patted the lion on the head. "Unlike you, I have a goal to reach."

"To kick Satan's ass?" Maehara-kun chuckled. "I still don't see you doing it. But yeah, good luck."

I felt a strange pull in my stomach and turned to look at Karma, who was now watching Terasaka with wide golden eyes. His tail was whipping the air again, telling that he was partly angry and partly curious.

" _Kick Satan's ass…?"_ the red furred cat asked inside my head. _"Is this guy for real?"_

"I'm going to do it!" Terasaka answered Karma's question. "You'll see! Leone is just a small fry and I'll easily tame her. Within a month, she's going to be under my control. And then I'll summon even stronger demons and tame them all. I'll become the strongest Hunter there is. And I'll kill Satan, and all other demons as well."

"I don't know is it a good thing to say that in front of our demons…", I said to that, giving a nervous glance at the lion, who was apparently named Leone. Terasaka turned to look at me again, his eyes burning with anger.

"At least I can control it", he hissed angrily. "Why don't you just stop trying? You're way too weak to become something - the world is cruel, Nagisa."

Now, that made me _angry._ Terasaka had no idea what kind of hell my home was, he had no idea how hard I had worked to get this far. I could feel the anger building up in my stomach and at the same time I felt how the air around us turned warmer. Karma jumped on my desk, his tail whipping the air and golden eyes narrowed at Terasaka. I could hear his low and warning growl and saw how Terasaka took a step back.

Then I remembered that my anger really did affect Karma as well. He was angry when I was angry, he was nervous when I was nervous and he was neutral when I was neutral.

 _Oops._

"Everyone, please calm down", said a new voice and then there was a yellow octopus standing between me and Terasaka, a grin on his face.

"Koro-sensei", I mumbled, feeling little ashamed. I had been pretty close to losing my cool and making Karma attack Terasaka.

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "I can see that you're all tired. Why don't you go to home and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day! Let's forget this fight, it was meaningless anyway. Terasaka-kun is exactly right - you need power in order to survive in this world. _But_ you also need brains. Be wise, children. No one is perfect. And that's why you're here, in school. We'll teach you how to become stronger and wiser. You all have potential to become Hunters. Take your time, we're not in a hurry. A Hunter needs to be calm."

Koro-sensei really knew how to make things better, because I soon found myself smiling again. Sugino-kun sighed in relief and Nakamura-san grinned at Maehara-kun, who was nodding approvingly.

The anger inside of me had disappeared and I could also sense that Karma had calmed down. He was now sitting on my desk, licking his pawn, ignoring the angry glare he got from Leone.

"Stop talking shit like that, _monster_ ", Terasaka growled, now seeming angrier than before. I could see how his hands were shaking because of his anger, he was gritting his teeth together loudly and his eyes were burning intensely. "We all know how cruel the world is. Weak wont survive. And you think our whole class has a chance to become something - that's ridiculous! We're already at the bottom of this school, everyone sees us as weaklings! We need to show them that we're strong! And it wont happen, if we have weaklings like Nagisa dragging us down!"

I had heard it a lot and it still hurt, but luckily it was juts Terasaka saying it. My mother's words had hurt lot more, but I was slowly getting used to it. I just had to bear it, act like it didn't ma-

" _Why wont you stand up and speak for yourself?"_

I turned to look at Karma, my eyes probably wide in surprise. The red furred cat was looking directly at me, his eyes calm as his mood.

" _His right, y'know. Weak wont survive in this world",_ the cat-demon continued. _"But you aren't as weak as he says you are. But as long as you let people look down on you, they'll never see or hear your true self. Don't let them beat you - stand up and defend yourself. Speak up."_ After he had said those words, Karma lied down on the desk, not seeming interested anymore. But inside, I felt warmness that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Someone believed that I wasn't weak. Someone told me to stand up. Defend myself. Speak for myself. I had found someone who finally said the words I had longed for. And even if this someone acted like he didn't care, deep inside, I knew he did - even if it was just a small fraction.

And for the second time in my life, I felt grateful for a demon.

"I wont drag you down", I said, sounding stronger than I thought was possible after such words. But I had Karma right by me, and even if he seemed not to care, I could still feel his eyes following my every movement. "I wont, and that's a promise. I'll get better and stronger too, Terasaka-kun. I don't want anyone to look down on us. I hate it as much as you do."

Terasaka snorted loudly. "As if. You're weak and that wont change."

"Well, at least he has some brains! Unlike you!" Kayano defended me, her voice wavering a little, but her golden eyes were fierce. Rei squeaked angrily, his furry tail flicking around.

"You bast-!" Terasaka was about to yell back, but he was suddenly stopped when Leone jumped forwards, aiming its long and sharp nails at Kayano. It jumped right over me and was about to hit the green haired girl, when one of Koro-sensei's tentacles slapped it easily away. All of us watched in surprise and horror as the lion flew through the back wall of your classroom, disappearing into the dust raised by the action. I heard how Kayano fell on the floor, and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I got over the shock. The green haired girl nodded, sweat draining down her forehead and I could hear how she gulped. Her golden eyes were full of fear and shock.

"She's just shocked", Sugino said to me. "I think we all are."

"Terasaka-kun", Koro-sensei said, his voice lacking the usual kindness and warmness. For a moment, his face was black. "Please control your emotions around your demon. Kaede-san could've been hurt badly there. Attacking your fellow students unless ordered so is a no-no in this class." Now Koro-sensei's face had a x-letter on it, yet he was still smiling. It seemed that he got back to his usual self.

"I di- didn't…", Terasaka mumbled, sounding more shocked then I expected. "I-… Leone…" We heard a growl and all of us turned to look at the hole in the back wall. Leone had now taken her real form, a fully grown female lion. Karma stood up from the desk, letting out warning hiss.

" _Something is wrong with her…",_ the cat-demon hissed, his golden eyes narrowed. And I didn't need him to tell that to me - I was pretty sure that everyone of us could sense the dangerous aura Leone was leaking. But I still didn't expect the thing happening next.

Leone started to glow and let out steam, until we couldn't even see her anymore. When the steam and dust finally settled down, we could no longer see any lion. Instead, there was a fully-grown woman standing at the hole. She had long blonde hair and ears of a cat, also a tail and whiskers and very sharp teeth. The woman was wearing an old looking dress, that reached her knees and was little longer from the backside. She had a chest as big as Bitch-sensei and her skin was lightly tanned. But her eyes were the most imitating thing in her, including the cold aura. Her eyes were bloody red, full of anger and lust over blood. They were deep and sharp - and looking directly at me.

"She transformed…?" Nakamura-san whispered. "Does that mean she's a demon-king level demon?!"

"…Yeah", Maehara-kun nodded nervously. "Has to be."

"But we weren't supposed to summon demons that strong!" Kataoka-san said. Her voice was shaking a little and she was holding onto her desk, as she would've been afraid that she would fall down. "Terasaka why di-"

"I didn't know!" the brown haired boy answered. "I didn't know, alright! She tricked me!"

"Of course she did", Koro-sensei said, his smile gone. "And gotta say, she tricked me too… I did sense that something was wrong with her, but I didn't suspect something like this. This doesn't happen quite often. We have to be lucky that she showed her true nature before too late. Now we can take care of it here, and no one gets hurt."

"No one gets hurt?" Leone suddenly chuckled. Her voice was as sweet as Karma's, but it was lacking the warmness and tease. "Don't dream, teach. I'm going to slay you all and eat your souls. Y'know, the demons you summoned seem pretty tasty too… especially the cat-demon."

I automatically towards Karma, my hand going in front of him. "You can't have him", I said to Leone. "And neither can you have our souls."

"Uuu, scary", Leone said. "But don't you think that I'm little too strong for you, ne kid? Your demon is not strong enough to kill me and neither do you have control over him. You don't know how to use his powers."

"Everyone, please stay behind me", Koro-sensei ordered. "Don't let her imitate you, she's trying to make you lose your cool."

"I know", I mumbled as I took few steps back until I was standing behind my homeroom-teacher. Karma stayed on my desk, his eyes still focused on the demon before us.

"Karma, get over here", I ordered, but my demon shook his head as an answer.

" _There's more",_ he said. _"She's not alone."_

 _Wha- what?_

"Koro-sensei, she has allies -!"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when there was suddenly a big explosion, that send all of us flying. I could hear screams that left my classmates mouths and I felt my body slam into something… soft. And just seconds later, I realized that I was no longer inside the classroom - I was at the backyard with my other classmates. Suddenly someone laid me down on the grown and I realized that Koro-sensei had saved us just in time. The class-building seemed to have lost half of it and there was smoke and dust everywhere.

Karma was right next to me, closer than usually. So close that I felt his fur tickle my hands.

" _Get up! It's not over!"_ he meowed. _"They're coming!"_

I slowly started to get up from the ground and looked around. Koro-sensei was still standing in front of us, his tentacles protecting me and my classmates. I could see Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei hundred meters away from us, standing close by the E class-building. They seemed unharmed, but shocked.

When the smoke settled down, I could finally see Leone and her new allies. There were five of them, two Water Demons and three Earth Demons - all of them demon-king leveled. Three women and two men. It was unusual to see this many high-level demon together, but I could tell that they knew each other well. Which was troublesome for us.

Leone stood in front of her allies, as the leader. She was grinning madly. "I have to thank you, _master_ ", she said with a mocking tone. "I was banned from leaving Hell, because I cost too much trouble for other demons, but thanks to you, I was able to escape Satan's prison."

She laughed coldly and her companions laughed with her. "It had been quite long since I had last stepped outside of Hell. And you know what - I'm not going back." Her blood-red eyes narrowed at us, her smile turning sinister.

"And now, I'll devour all of you."

 _End of chapter 3_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything wrong Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 4_

Nagisa's pov:

How did such a bright day change to a dark one so quickly? All it needed was six demons, and my day was ruined. For good.

"All students, I want you to stay out of this", Koro-sensei said, sounding and looking serious. He had no smile on his face, and I could hear the disapproval in his voice. "Irina-sensei shall protect you while I and Karasuma-sensei take care of this, alright? Don't do anything reckless - I don't want anyone to get hurt today."

"Sensei…", Okuda-san muttered quietly, her voice shaking just like her frail body. "Will you be okay?"

The yellow octopus who stood in front of us as our shield, turned to look at Okuda-san, his smile back on his face. This time it wasn't a teasing smirk - it was a warm and reassuring smile. One of his tentacles patted Okuda on the head lightly. "Of course I'll be fine. I'm your teacher, and it's just part of my duty to take care of you. And don't forget that your teacher is a Hunter too", he said. "This isn't a first time I've fought with demons."

He couldn't say anything more, when suddenly the ground under us shook and we were split in two, a huge crack between us. The crack was at least four meters wide and Koro-sensei was only on the other side - while there was no one on the other. It was pretty close that few of us students didn't fall in and to the darkness. I looked over the edge to see broken water-tubes and I couldn't even tell how deep the crack was.

"Are you done talking, humans?" Leone growled to us and without even looking, I knew she was the one to split us apart. She knew what she was doing - splitting us apart so we would be easier to defeat. Leone was right, we were inexperienced. We still had no idea how to use our demons in fights. "Kill them!"

The six demons split in three, three of them attacking the ones who were on the other side, while three attacked my side. I heard Kayano scream in horror when one of the demons almost hit her - but luckily Koro-sensei was fast enough to go between and push the demon away. His hit still didn't have any effect on the demon - that looked like a leopard and man mixed together. The Earth Demon just lunged at Koro-sensei again, this time looking even more furious than before.

" _Watch out!"_ Karma's voice yelled in my head and I looked away from Koro-sensei, just in time to see Leone's fist aimed at my face. Something red jumped on the way before I had the chance to move and took the hit for me. I watched in horror as Karma was send flying back, his small body hitting the ground with force.

Leone stood now right in front of me, seeming little disappointed. "Tch! Damn cat-demon", she mumbled. I luckily found my power to move again, and so, I turned around and ran to my demon, who was lying on the ground. I was lucky that Leone seemed to find Karasuma-sensei more interesting after that, since she lunged at him instead of running after me.

"Karma!" I yelled once I reached him, my hand touching his soft fur. "Please be okay."

" _You dimwit",_ my demon hissed, raising his head from the ground. His golden eyes were burning with anger. _"Don't let your guard down. I'm not going to jump and protect you anymore. That fucking hurt."_

"Thank god", I sighed. "You're okay."

" _Screw you and her. I'm going to kill it."_

Yep. He was okay.

I could hear more of my fellow classmates screaming in panic and running around the backyard - if it wouldn't have been such a serious situation, I would've thought that it looked kinda hilarious. But now everyone was running because no one wanted to be killed by a demon. I could relate to that.

" _C'mon now",_ Karma said as he got up, shaking the dust off of his red fur. _"We can't just sit and watch. Let me kill them."_

"As if you could", I said to that. "They're stronger than you are - and there are six of them. You can't possibly defeat all of them."

Karma was quiet for a moment, his eyes traveling around the yard, pausing to look at every demon for a moment. I had no idea what he had in his mind, but I swore I saw a smirk on the cat-demon's face when he turned to look at me.

" _I'm stronger than I look",_ he said, eyes full of mischief. _"And I know how to draw their attention to us."_

"What?! We're not supposed to draw their attention!" I yelled. _You're insane,_ was I wanted to say. "Didn't you hear me? They're stronger! Demon-king level!"

" _I heard you, dimwit. But I have a plan, so don't worry",_ Karma meowed. _"Get that asshole-friend of yours here. I'm giving him some use."_

Asshole-friend? "Who's that?"

" _The one who wants to kick Satan's ass."_

Oh. _Oh._

"You're talking about Terasaka-kun?" I mumbled, my eyes scanning my surroundings. I soon found Terasaka hiding behind a big rock, far away from the fight. He looked really scared, but I could also see a guilty-look in his wide eyes. "What do you want to do with him?"

Karma let out a sinister chuckle. _"He obviously wants to do something, but doesn't find the courage to even stand up. The guilt is going to destroy him, and he's going to end up doing something reckless and stupid. I'm giving you a chance to stop him before it's too late."_

"I don't get it", I bluntly said, making my demon sigh loudly. I even heard him mutter idiot.

" _Humans do stupid things, let's put it that way",_ Karma said. _"Your asshole-friend is going to do something reckless that is going to cost him his life and probably more. Do you want to stop him or not?"_

"Of course!" I nodded. "So, you have a plan? And you're not trying to trick me right now?"

I knew Karma smirked even though I saw nothing on his face. _"You tell me."_

My answer to that was to stare at his golden eyes for a moment - and again, I got lost into the deep eyes, admiring the endless and breathtaking beauty. I swore that the colors changed from lighter gold to darker, and I could see burning fire in them. Karma was like a flame, his fur fiery and eyes golden and warm, despite the lack of warmness in his actions. He was always radiating warm air like a hearth. Just then I started to realize that he really reminded me of fire, no matter what way I looked him…

"Karma, about your element…", I gulped, earning the attention of my demon. "You haven't told me what it is."

" _Ahahaha~, is this the right time to be thinking something like that",_ Karma chuckled. _"But I have feeling that you'll find out today. It was never even a secret to begin with."_

"Ri- right", I nodded. "Let's go and talk with Terasaka-kun now…" I stood up and started to run towards the still hiding brown haired student. I didn't know what Karma was going to do with him, but I hadn't seen any doubt in his eyes. He knew what he was doing. And I had to find the courage to trust him. "Terasaka-kun! Are you okay?" I yelled once we reached the brown haired boy and his hideout.

"Hu- huh? Oh, it's just you Nagisa…", Terasaka muttered, his voice shaking a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. So, you're not up to something stupid, are you?"

"What?!" Terasaka asked, sounding annoyed. "You're the one who has been running around the yard, demons after you. I've been doing my best to hide…" He looked guilty again. "Even though, I should be helping others… Y'know, it wasn't my fault… I was tricked…" Now his eyes were full of despair and he sounded plain desperate.

I didn't get to answer, when Karma went and bit his hand hard enough to make it bleed.

"Karma!" I yelled at the same time Terasaka yelled 'Ouch!'

"Control your fucking demon!" the brown haired student continued.

" _Give him a taste of his own medicine",_ Karma told me. _"He needs to hear you out. Make him see that a Hunter can't be scared to face a demon."_

I bit my lower lip and then I actually smacked Terasaka on the head, quite hard too. "Get up you asshole! This is not the time to whine and blame someone else! You are to blame about this as much as your demon! She tricked you - sure! But that's what demons do!" I yelled, as I grabbed him by his collar. "You have to take the responsibility! A Hunter can't be scared to face a demon, Terasaka! Look at our classmates - even Okuda-san has found some courage to help our teachers! Don't you see?!" I looked at my classmates, who had finally calmed down and were now helping our teacher as much as they could. Even small spells helped and we knew it. Karasuma-sensei was having trouble, since he had two demons against himself and Koro-sensei was currently fighting with three others, while Leone was going head to head with Bitch-sensei.

But none of them showed any signs of fear - all of them fought just like Hunters were supposed to fight.

"Even we can do something", I said, calming my anger down. "Terasaka-kun… We need you to help us. Don't be a puppet in the hands of your demon. You have a free will, you have the strenght to go against her. Remember that you have a goal - a dream. Satan is far stronger than any of these demons." Terasaka stared at me in surprise when I brought up his future goal. I smiled kindly.

"I believe that you'll be able to fulfill your dream, but first, you need to learn what it really means to fight with demons." I stood up from the ground, turning to look at my fighting friends. "No matter what, make a tomorrow for yourself. And that means you have to fight. Find the courage for that."

" _We need to stop Leone",_ Karma said to me, when I was finished with my talk. _"You know binding spells, don't you? Use as many as you can. If the leader is cut off, the followers will lose their will to fight. Basic knowledge."_

"Got it", I nodded. Then I glanced at the still hiding Terasaka, who now seemed to think about my words. "Terasaka-kun, I know you're good at using binding spells. Well, now would be the time put them into use. We need to slow Leone down so Bitch-sensei will be able to finish her off. I'll need your help. In or not?"

The brown haired boy gritted his teeth together loudly, his hands clenched to fists. I could see how his body was shaking, but there was something new to his scared aura. And when he looked to me, I knew that he had made the right decision. The determined look in his eyes told me more than enough - I saw no doubt in him.

"Hell yes I'm in", Terasaka growled. "I'm going to make that bitch pay for tricking me!" He stood up from the ground, eyes now on Leone, who seemed to be winning Bitch-sensei. "Let's go."

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "Glad to see you changed your mind."

" _This wont be easy",_ Karma warned me. _"You still can't be reckless. Don't let your guard down."_

"Thanks for the advices, Karma. It really helps me to stay clam", I said. The cat-demon just shook his head, almost non-existing purring ringing in my ears. "I mean it."

" _Sure you do. But remember, I've meant every word I've said too. I'll try to get free, just give me the chance. Despite the fact that I saved your ass, this contract wont hold me down for too long."_ His golden eyes were narrowed at me, which made me little nervous. It was obvious that he wasn't joking, it had always been.

"I get it. Now, let's go."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Karma's pov:

 _I get it?_

The human-boy was joking. He obviously didn't get it at all. I was sure he didn't get it, no one ever did until it was too late. Wasn't that asshole-friend a good example? He was completely fooled by that Earth Demon. It was quite funny to me, but not to the humans. Usually, I would've laughed it off and killed them already. But because of the contract I made with Nagisa, I couldn't even take my human-form anymore, unless I got him to say certain words.

I couldn't kill any of the demons, unless Nagisa ordered me to.

Which I doubted he would do, since he was way too nice. I did admire his will to become a Hunter - and the fact that he wanted to change the world? That just proved that humans weren't all the same. Just like demons, I guessed. I was pretty sure that no other demon thought ill of themselves, but I wasn't just any other demon.

I was supposed to follow my father's footsteps, to become something far greater than any other demon. To become the next Satan - or that's what my father wanted me to become. But you know, screw him! I have older brothers too, so why couldn't one of them become the next Devil? My father knew very well that I didn't have the will to become like him.

No, not after what happened year ago…

"Only higher binging spells will work on her", my master's voice woke me up from my thoughts. We were now standing about ten meters away from the blonde teacher and Leone aka the-damn-annoying-bitch-demon. Nagisa had gathered up two other friends, the green haired girl, Kayano (or whatever her name was) and a dark brown haired boy - Isogai? "Each of us will pick a different spell, and I'll take the highest one, since this is my specialty."

"Got it", the asshole-friend nodded. "You start."

My master started to mumbled some stupid spell of his, and soon enough his friends joined him. They were all kneeling on the ground, eyes closed and wide open for any attacks. Stupid really, but I guessed that left me to take care of the protection. I didn't know had the blonde teacher or the-damn-annoying-bitch-demon noticed us, but I hoped not. Nagisa was partly right - I was too weak in this form. I could only be a punch-back for a moment.

 _Why the fuck didn't they get someone to protect them?_ I whined in my head, my tail flicking around. But I knew better than bother my master now, or the spell would be broken. It seemed to have effect on the-damn-annoying-bitch-demon, who started to slow down. But of course, _fucking of course_ she just had to turn her eyes towards us. I heard myself hiss, when for a moment the animal's senses took over me. That was the side-effect of being too long in the form of a cat - I would slowly start to actually resemble it from inside too.

And at the moment, the cat inside of me wanted to make a run for it. The damn-annoying-bitch-demon was looking directly at us, her red eyes glowing dangerously. The blonde teacher tried to attack her, but obviously she was now outmatched. Funny how demons got stronger when they were angry - this bitch got ten times stronger, smacking the blonde teacher away with one punch.

" _Nagisa, now would be the time to run away. She's angry, your spells are too weak!"_ I yelled to my master, smacking him lightly with my front pawns. His eyes opened, and without any hesitation, he told everyone of his friends to get up and run. Had to admit - for such a newbie to the cruel world, Nagisa was unusually calm and brave.

But should've guessed that we were too slow.

In a blink of an eye, I found myself in the hands of the damn-annoying-bitch-demon, her left hand pressing tightly my throat. Nagisa was lying on the ground close by, and his friends were scattered all around us, their bodies unmoving. I could still hear their heartbeats, so they were just fine. But fuck - if I wouldn't get the order to kill this bitch, I would be the one killed.

"Looks like the game of cat and mouse has ended", the damn-annoying-bitch-demon purred, a disgusting smile on her face. "Bluenette, watch closely as I'll kill your first demon on the second day. Can you believe it? It's been just one night and you'll already lose him." Cruel laughter left her mouth and the bloody-eyes turned to look at me.

"You have a familiar aura, little cat-demon. I realized it yesterday and I've wanted some answers ever since. Maybe eating you will give them to me, ne?"

"Stop!" my master yelled, his blue eyes suddenly full of pain. I could see that he was wounded, probably few ribs broken. Either way, he was hurting. It gave me a sickening feeling - and I blamed my master. "Don't kill him! I have still so many things I want him to learn! And I want to learn too!"

 _What the hell do you want to learn from a demon? Death? Pain? Loneliness?_ I thought, my breathing becoming harder when the damn-annoying-bitch-demon squeezed my throat even tighter.

"Please", Nagisa said, his right hand reaching out for us. "You don't understand… there are so many things I want to show him… don't kill him."

This seemed to shock both me and the damn-annoying-bitch-demon.

A human? Begging for a demon? To spare a life that has only brought sorrow? Was he joking?

" _Order me…",_ I coughed, my eyes narrowed at the blue ones. _"Give me the order… I'll end this."_

"For what?" I heard him whisper.

" _If you order me, I can defeat all of them",_ I explained. _"…Just give me the order. It's your decision. It's not like I would fear death - I actually would deserve it -"_

"Karma!" Nagisa suddenly yelled, cutting me off. "I hereby order you - **kill her**!"

It all happened so suddenly, but there was no hesitation or fear in his voice or eyes that were now full of rage. Had I said something that triggered him? But his rage gave me strength, and because he ordered me to kill the damn-annoying-bitch-demon - and he didn't tell me how - I could basically do anything.

"Now then", I said, my voice now heard by others as well. Steam started to leak out of my body, as I prepared to change my form. The damn-annoying-bitch-demon seemed to realize what was happening because she took a good jump back, dropping me down to the ground. "I think it's a checkmate."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma's whole body disappeared into the steam for a moment, but I already knew what was happening. All of this would explain the warmness he was always radiating… why he was so confident on his powers, why he was arrogant and why his were always burning with fire.

Leone seemed too shocked to move any further, her bloody-red eyes wide in surprise and horror. It seemed that the other fights had ended as well, since it was quite quiet now. But I was too fixated on Karma and the steam-cloud around him, waiting for his true form to be revealed.

 _I should've known… How didn't I realize sooner?_

Finally the steam around Karma vanished, and instead of a cat, there was a young teenage-boy standing there, a katana in his right hand. He was wearing a long dark-grey coat with a hood on it, which shadowed his face, covering almost all of it. He had black jeans a blood-red shirt under the coat, which was open and flowing in the breeze. His katana was sheathed, and it seemed old and like the boy in front of Nagisa wouldn't use it much. He was also wearing black gloves - but despite his dark choice of clothing, he was radiating warm light and air like the cat-demon who he had been just seconds before.

"You are…", Leone gulped, her body finally starting to move. She took few hesitating steps back. "Satan's son… you're a Fi-"

She was cut off by a sea of flames that appeared out of nowhere, and devoured her. I could hear her screams, but it didn't take longer than thirty seconds for her to be completely gone - there wasn't even ash left. Seeing this, her companions decided to run for it, but unfortunately they faced the same fate as their leader.

And for the whole time, the teenage-boy didn't move an inch.

The backyard was quiet, as most of us were watching the teenage-boy, like waiting for him to attack.

"Ka- Karma…?" I asked since no one else seemed to want to speak.

The teenage-boy turned around, the hood falling off, revealing his face. He had pale, perfectly smooth looking skin and perfect light pink lips that were curved into a small smile. His hair was fiery red and silky, few strands falling on his face. And oh, even in this form, I still loved his eyes the most. So beautiful gold, still glimmering in the sunlight. It was like those eyes would've held the whole universe, colored every golden shade possible, in them. I could go on forever… *sigh*

God dammit - to put it shortly, Karma was the handsomest guy alive.

"At your service!" the red head answered cheerfully, but his smile suddenly turned sinister and he was standing right in front of me, leaning closer a little. "Or that's what you'd like me to say, ne?" He tilted his head a little, still smiling.

"You're really him, aren't you?" I still had some trouble trying to comprehend it. The cute little cat had transformed into a hot guy, in less than a minute. "The demon I summoned… Karma."

The red head facepalmed. "How stupid can a human be", I heard him mutter, and that made me blush. "Yes, I am the demon you summoned. My name is Karma. And do you still want me to tell you what my element is? Or did you finally figure it out by yourself?" He smirked coldly.

"You are a Fire Demon", I bluntly said. "One of Satan's sons."

"Correct~! Wonderful to see that my master isn't such an idiot after all!" Karma said, his smile turning strangely cheerful. He even clapped his hands together a little. "You humans surprise me time after time. It took you only a one day to realize who you summoned."

"Please stop that", I mumbled, my blush darkening. And he did, but there was a still a small smile on his lips. But all of a suddenly there was a gunshot and Karma took three steps back. The golden eyes found the shooter faster than I did - Bitch-sensei was pointing her gun at the red head.

"Stay back", the blonde teacher said, her voice threatening.

"Wa- wait", I said, sitting up from the ground. I had few broken ribs, but it wasn't really that bad. It did feel painful and uncomfortable, but I didn't want anyone to kill Karma. Though, now I was starting to doubt that was there someone capable of doing it. "Don't shoot him."

"Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei said, and the yellow octopus was suddenly standing behind me. "You do know that Fire Demons are extremely dangerous. They should be eliminated on the second you see them. Usually they are just too strong for that - but this one is bound to you. You make it weaker. He couldn't even take his true form until you gave out orders. You can order him back to the cat-form he had before, and then, we'll easily kill him."

I didn't dare to look at Koro-sensei, instead, my eyes had wondered back to Karma, who was looking at me, his golden eyes waiting for my decision.

"You want to kill me?" he said and for a moment, there was no smile on his face. But it was back very quickly. "Go ahead. I do deserve it."

"Why?" I asked, my anger building up again. "Why do you say such things?"

Karma laughed like I would've said something funny. "Why I deserve to die? Nagisa-kun~, I am _a demon_ no matter what way you look at it." His golden eyes started to glow and the air got hotter. I felt the now familiar bubbling inside of me - every time Karma used his powers, I would feel it. His power flowed through me as my blood through him. "How many humans do you think I've killed? How long do you think I've lived?" the red head asked. "Don't be stupid, Nagisa-kun. Isn't killing demons what Hunters do? Hesitating might cost you your life."

Koro-sensei was right. The two of us were bound together. And as long as the contract was there, I wasn't going to let him die.

"If you've lived so long, why are you so bitter? If you've killed so many, why do you continue?" It was my turn to ask the questions. "Those who have seen death… they don't want others to see it too, am I wrong?"

Karma raised his brow at me. "That may go for you humans, but not for demons. I'll kill as many as I want. No one says I can't. No one tells me to stop. And that's because I'm a demon. Because that's what demons do. Because that's what I'm _supposed to do._ "

"So, you're saying that you're no different from the rest of the demons?" I asked, frowning at the red head, who smirked as an answer.

"Wishing that I'd be?" Karma chuckled. "Too bad, I'm really not any better."

"It seems Nagisa got tricked just like Terasaka-kun", Kayano said in between. "You didn't know, right?" She gave me a worried glance. I shook my head to that.

"I had no idea."

"Doesn't that just tell how good I'm at hiding?" Karma asked.

"Hiding? Why do you need to hide? Did you escape prison too?" Bitch-sensei asked. That made Karma chuckle again.

"And why the fuck would Satan put his own son in the prison? He has never done it, and no matter what kind of things I do, he'll never do it to me. But it's not like I would bad things."

 _Yeah right, as if someone would believe you when you have such a dark and smug smirk on your face,_ I thought.

"Ahahaha, I can see that you don't believe me", Karma said. "But oh - I'm the nicest out of all my siblings. Believe it or not."

"Have you always been the nicest one?" Kayano asked.

"No", was Karma's blunt answer. "But now that the one who used to be nicer than me is dead, does it matter?" Karma's gaze darkened for a moment. "You were the ones who killed her anyway." I couldn't really catch what he said, but for a second, I saw pain and sadness in the golden eyes - but the bright smile was back there faster than I thought possible.

"How many siblings do you have?" Karasuma-sensei asked, and Karma answered it with a cold smirk.

"You think I'll tell you? I'm not stupid, I know how you work", the red head said. "You wont get information out of me, I'm not a traitor. Kill or not, it doesn't matter."

"Nagisa-kun…", Koro-sensei muttered, still waiting for my answer, for me to take action. But seriously, I couldn't. I couldn't order Karma to take his cat-form and die.

Because I remembered and I knew. I remembered who he was and I knew he wasn't cruel like the other demons. I saw it in his golden eyes, even if it was there just for a second. I now, I had no longer the will to order him to die. Just by looking at the golden eyes, I could only feel guilt and need to keep him alive.

Why did things like this happen to such beautiful creatures? Karma was unique, I couldn't kill him. I couldn't destroy something as beautiful as he was. We were bound together, dammit! Even if it had only been a day, he had shown affection towards me, he had protected me. Even if it had only been a day… To me, it was a miracle that he was still there. And right now, he was waiting for me to decide. To kill him, or not. His golden eyes on me - his life in my hands. I knew he wouldn't stop me. I knew he wouldn't say no to me. But I also knew that he wanted to live.

"Koro-sensei… can I try?" I asked from the yellow octopus.

"Nurufufufu", my teacher chuckled, and without even seeing his face, I knew he had a warm smile there. "I get you. Nagisa-kun, you want to tame this demon, despite the fact that he is a Fire Demon and Satan's son?"

"Yes, I do", I nodded.

" _You do know what you're doing, do you?"_ Karma's voice whispered in my head, and I turned my gaze back to him. _"Despite how it seems to you know, simple orders don't do much. You have a long way to go. I wont let you tame me. I hate humans. I hate everyone and everything."_ Karma's voice was still sweet as honey, but this time the honey was poisoned. _"I'm not going to be tamed by any human."_

"I've said this last night, but Karma, I **will** tame you", I said, a smile forming on my lips. "I don't care what you are, you're already bound to me. Make it hard. Fight back. But no matter what I'll tame you in the end."

The red head snorted, his bangs covering his eyes for a moment. He had a cold smirk on his lips again, revealing the sharp white teeth. Karma shook his head lightly. "Ahahaha, I knew it~. You humans really are interesting, _she_ was right after all", he muttered, as he removed the hair from his face. The golden eyes were looking at me, challenging as ever, an already familiar glint of mischief in them. "Just so you know, Nagisa-kun. I'll make this extra-hard for you - just because you've showed more will than any other human before. And in the end -" the red head was suddenly kneeling next to me, his face only few inches away from my own. "- I'll devour your soul."

His breath smelled like strawberries, just like he himself seemed to smell. The air was obviously warmer around him, and he seemed to glow red light. Resisting a demon was really hard, especially now that he was so close. But this was just the beginning.

"I have no intentions of letting you do that", I said as the red head stood up. "And I have feeling you wouldn't do it even if you'd have the chance."

Karma gave me a questioning glance. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you're the one who saved me five years ago."

 _End of chapter 4_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don_ _'_ _t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC_ _'_ _s._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 5_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma was quiet for a moment, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. I could still see the dark look on his face, from the way his lips were pressed shut and I felt how the air seemed to lose its warmth. Then, all of a suddenly, the katana in Karma's hand disappeared, making a strange bling-sound as it did. The red head in front of me, kneeled down once again and stared right into my eyes. His golden eyes seemed deeper than before and glowed slightly.

 _Scary_ _…_ was what I thought at the moment.

"…Do you really think that something like that would change my mind now? You do know that it only happened because I took pity on you", he said.

"So, you do remember me?" I sighed in relief. "I already thought that you had forgotten."

"You're a human", Karma growled. "Naturally, I hate you. Times have changed, Nagisa-kun. I may have helped you out five years ago, but you heard yourself - it was _five years ago._ "

He was right. It happened a long time ago, and times had changed since then. It was obvious that Karma had changed completely - but because of him I had decided to become a Hunter. He was the one who changed me.

"I know", I nodded. "And I can see that you've changed."

That made Karma snort. "You humans… I really hate you." He had disgusted look on his face, yet his eyes were pained. But it changed soon, when Terasaka-kun joined the conversation.

"How come you're not trying to kill Nagisa?! Why the hell did my demon turn against me, while she was lot more weaker than you!" the brown haired student yelled and Karma turned to look at him. I too, turned my gaze at Terasaka, who was staring at Karma.

"Oh well, if it isn't the asshole-friend. Seems like you're fine", Karma chuckled, now looking very amused. "You want some answers from me, now do you… Just use your brains and you'll be able to find the answer." A cold smirk appeared on Karma's face. "Or maybe not, since you are quite stupid. I think this incident just proves me right."

"Excuse me?! You fucking lousy demon!" Terasaka-kun growled angrily. He walked to Karma, grabbed the red head by the collar and lifted him up until he was facing Terasaka directly. They had like two or three inch height-difference, but Terasaka didn't seem to care about that. "Should I teach you how to respect others?"

This didn't seem to anger Karma - instead, his smile widened. Suddenly Terasaka let out a strange whimper and he fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Karma took a step back, mischief in his eyes. "Pitiful act, human. You really have no idea how the world works. You see, those who are weak, don't deserve any respect from those who stand at the top. You want me to respect you? Then how about you try to beat me? If you do it, I'll help you kill my father."

"Why would you want to kill your father?" Terasaka coughed, still holding his stomach.

"I don't care does he die or live", Karma simply answered.

"Ha! Should've guessed something like that from a demon", Maehara muttered. "You don't even care for your own family."

"Exactly", Karma nodded, cold smile on his face. "Soooo~, want to fight or not, asshole-friend?" The red head tilted his head a little, an innocent look on his face, but the deep golden eyes told else. Anyone could see the mischief glimmering in them. Terasaka sweat dropped and I heard how he took a deep breath in.

"It's obvious that I'm not strong enough yet…", the brown haired boy answered quietly, his face downcast. "But someday… I'll kick your and your father's ass. That's a promise."

Karma blinked his eyes in surprise and for a moment he seemed to be genuinely happy to hear it - which was weird, but I knew that demons had a very strange sense of humor. But the happy smile on the red head's face disappeared soon, and it was replaced by an amused smirk. "Oooh, scary~! Can't wait to see you do that, Terasaka-kun", Karma said. It surprised us all that he called Terasaka by his name and actually with honorifics. "But I don't like losing, so don't let your hopes too high."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei stepped in to the conversation. "Looks like you're fairly young demon. So full of energy~." The yellow octopus was of course bigger than Karma, and was now looking down at the red head, a creepy smile on his face. Karma gave him a questioning look. "I was wondering, have you ever been taught like a human. Do they teach mathematics in Hell?"

"No, but it's basic knowledge", Karma answered, still the questioning look on his face (which was kinda cute) - but he wasn't the only one who didn't get where Koro-sensei was going. "I mean, the strongest demons are as wise as grown-up humans. We know all the basics you teach at schools."

"Why do you need to know something like that?" I asked. Karma gave me a grin.

"Don't forget that demon-king level demons can change forms to whatever they want. You can never know is the person walking towards you a demon or not", the red head told me. "Isn't it interesting? It's little like gambling. If you have bad luck, the person is a hungry demon who has decided to eat you - if you have good luck, it's just a human. It's quite effective amongst humans - especially where there aren't so many cops and Hunters. After all, fear is a strong weapon."

"Why did you ask, Nagisa?" Kayano whined to me. "Now I'm afraid to walk home." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I understand…", Koro-sensei mumbled. His smile disappeared for a moment, but when it came back, it came fast and it was brighter than before. "Would you like to join our class, Karma-kun?"

"…Huh?" the demon asked, a confused look on his face.

"Wa- wait…", Terasaka-kun mumbled. It took a moment for us to realize what our homeroom-teacher had just suggested.

"WHAT?!" the whole class yelled once the news sunk into our brains.

Koro-sensei let out an amused chuckle, while Karma just stared at him and we others kept throwing daggers (yep, real daggers) at our sensei, who of course dodged every one of them.

"You have to be joking!" Nakamura-san said. "He's a demon. He can't possible join us! Nagisa-kun has to keep him under control - not let him roam around the building freely!"

"Nakamura-san is right", Okuda-san said, and she was probably the only one staying so calm. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"The point is", Koro-sensei started to explain. "If Nagisa-kun can't control Karma-kun while he is in his human-form, there's no point even trying."

"But this is only the second day!" Sugino-kun defended me - once again. "You can't assume that he could already control him perfectly."

"No no, I'm not assuming anything, dear students. But last night, you were supposed to make the contract strong enough, that the demon can't get _out of your control._ " As sensei said those words, he looked directly at Terasaka, who turned bright red. "I believe that Terasaka-kun here just forgot to set the rules strict enough - seriously, this is a good instance. This is what happens when you let the contract too loose." Koro-sensei turned to look at me, a gentle smile on his face. "Nagisa-kun again, seems to have fairly tight grip over his demon. Karma-kun couldn't even take his human-form before Nagisa-kun gave him an order. But there's lot of work to do, it's not a perfect contract. But Sugino-kun here was right, I can't assume that you'd even be able to do a perfect one, since this was your first time."

"Humans usually leave lots of holes into the contract", Karma added. "It's not even that hard to find them, and use the chance to take control. The damn-annoying-bitch-demon knew what she was doing. But since you are first-timers, I'm surprised you've got this far. Seems like the rumors aren't just _rumors._ "

"What rumors?" Karasuma-sensei asked, frowning at Karma, who gave him a secretive smirk as an answer.

"But let me ask again, Karma-kun. Would you like to join our class and learn few more things about humans?" Koro-sensei asked, returning to the subject from before. The idea of Karma being a student in our class send shivers down my spine. I wasn't sure was it a good or bad thing - but at least now he had a chance of seeing the better of the world. And I could keep an eye at him too… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It took me a moment to realize that Karma was looking at me, waiting for me to give some kind of answer. He was giving me an (now truly) innocent look. _"_ _What do you want me to do? It_ _'_ _s more like your decision._ _"_

"I'm completely fine with either way", I said nervously. "But Koro-sensei is right - you'd get to observe humans daily. Isn't that what you demons like to do?"

Karma frowned at me. "Are you kidding? That's the most boring thing ever", he sighed. "You humans don't even do anything interesting - you just sleep, eat and eat some more. And if I'd follow a Hunter, I'd risk my life." He made a x-letter with his hands. "No, nope, definitely no thanks."

"I get it", I sweat dropped, a nervous smile on my face. "But you should still join us. What's the point if I can't control you?"

The smirk returned to Karma's face. "You don't need to control me", he purred. "You could just let me go."

"Seriously… no one is that stupid, Karma."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that~", the red head said, his eyes traveling to Terasaka, who noticed it.

"What's with that shit-eating grin of yours, demon?! Even I'm not that stupid!" the brown haired student yelled.

" _Even you_?" Karma repeated, his voice triumphant.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay!" Koro-sensei said between. "I think that's enough. Please give me the answer, Karma-kun."

Karma turned serious, his golden eyes meeting my own for a moment, before he was looking at Koro-sensei again. The red head shrugged his shoulders. "Yes - I suppose", he sighed. "But just one more thing - if you tell someone that you have a Fire Demon walking around this place, I'll personally slaughter you." He wasn't only talking to Koro-sensei, and the cold smile on his face was more than enough to get us all agree. That made me wonder - why was Karma in Middle World in the first place? It was common knowledge that Fire Demons didn't leave Hell, because there weren't many of them.

Now that I started to think it - Bitch-sensei had asked that was Karma hiding from something or someone. But the red head had dodged the question quite easily. _I really should ask him about it,_ I thought, as I eyed the red head.

"I think we get it", Koro-sensei nodded. "Now then, do you have a last name?"

"A last name…?" Karma asked, tilting his head to the left a little.

"Yes, a last name. Like Shiota, or Kaede. I mean, I have to put your full name to the student-list", our homeroom-teacher explained.

"Umn…"

"You don't have a one?" I asked, surprised to hear this. Karma gave me an annoyed glare.

"Demons don't need a last name", he hissed, golden eyes narrowed at me.

"Then come up with a one."

"…You fucking serious?"

"Yes", I nodded, and now it was my turn to smirk - which made Karma even more annoyed.

"I'm going to make your night a Hell", he growled. "Don't forget that I don't need sleep, _unlike_ you." He had a sinister smirk on his face. "So, with all respect, _master,_ shut up."

"Got it", I mumbled nervously and I swore I heard Kayano chuckle. And she wasn't the only one.

We waited a moment for Karma to come up with a name, but luckily it didn't take that long. Maybe three minutes. And I was surprised to hear that he came up with a pretty good last name as well.

Karma smiled at our homeroom-teacher once he had the name ready.

"You can call me Akabane Karma", the red head said. "Now, shall we make this school-year a remarkable one, Koro-sensei?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Karma's pov:

I hadn't been joking when I said I'd make Nagisa's night a Hell. And yep - it was fun. Before leaving school, I took my cat-form again and at night, I didn't let the damn dimwit sleep. It was way too fun, because Nagisa sure had the best reactions. Especially when he was half-asleep.

As we made our way back to school, I had to practically help Nagisa to walk. Humans really were strange things - they could fall asleep in a second. Or at least Nagisa could. It was somehow funny and somehow annoying. I mean, when we were at the main school-building, I had to carry Nagisa on my back. We would be late from school otherwise, and I didn't really know was that a good or bad thing.

"Now, this is what you can call karma", I mumbled, as Nagisa's head rested against my shoulder and I could hear the quiet snoring. "Just what the hell am I doing?" Suddenly I smelled scent that could possibly only belong to a human - mix of blood, sweat and caramel. Or this human smelled little like caramel. You know, every human had the smell of sweat and blood, but every human had also some kind of other scent on them. Like caramel or lavender.

"You shouldn't curse like that", said a new voice from behind me and I slowly turned around so Nagisa wouldn't fall from my back. Behind me was standing a strawberry-blonde boy, with cold and piercing violet eyes. He was dressed into the school-uniform, so I guessed that he was a student of Kunugigaoka junior-high as well. The strawberry-blonde eyed me and Nagisa for a moment, before he let out a disgusted snort. "You're from E-class, right? I've never seen you before, so are you new?" he asked.

I raised a brow at him. _What_ _'_ _s his problem?_ "So?" I asked.

"So?" the strawberry-blonde repeated. "Who are you?"

"Why are you interested?"

The boy shook his head slightly. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself first", he sighed. Then he looked at me, holding out his left hand. "My name is Asano Gakushuu, I'm from 3A-class. Now, will you tell me your name?"

I gave Asano an apologetic smile (despite the fact that I was a demon, I knew how to behave myself time to time). "I can't really shake hands with you right now", I said, giving the sleeping dimwit a glance and Asano chuckled quietly. "But my name is Akabane Karma. And like you said, I'm from 3E-class. And I'm also new."

"…Akabane Karma, huh?" Asano mumbled. He then turned towards the main school-building. "As the student-council president, I'm giving you an advice, Akabane. Get high-scores in the next exam and get out of that class. It's not a good place - and you seem fairly wise too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Asano sighed and gave me a cold look. "I don't have time for this now, the first lesson is starting soon. And you'll be late if you wont run." He started to walk away. "Just remember my advice."

I stared at Asano's back for a moment and for some reason, I was feeling slightly angry. He hadn't really said anything bad to me - but he had mocked the E-class. I wondered why? It did seem strange that there was a whole class outside of the main school-building, far away from it as well. And that wasn't the only thing that made me uneasy around the strawberry-blonde. There was something strange in his aura… whatever it was, my senses were telling me to either kill him or run away as far as possible.

"Asano Gakushuu…", I muttered. "He seems like an interesting person."

Then I finally started to make my way towards the E-class building.

And we were late, of course. But it wasn't my fault. As we stepped in, I simply dropped Nagisa on the floor, which woke him up. The whole class was staring at us, so I gave them a cheerful smile.

"Good morning~", I said. "Should I apologize for being late?" I turned to look at my master, who was sitting on the floor, clutching his head in pain. He gave me an annoyed look and I smiled back at him. "Rise and shine! Isn't that what humans say, ne?"

"I'm going to kill you…", Nagisa growled back.

"And you wondered why I was named Karma", I smirked. "Isn't it quite obvious now?"

"Totally", the bluenette sighed. He then stood up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry we're late, sensei… Wait, where's Koro-sensei?" Only then, I also noticed that the yellow octopus wasn't at the teacher's desk - instead, the serious raven haired man was standing there.

"That's what I'd like to know as well", the raven haired man sighed. "Just sit down. Akabane-kun's seat is next to Terasaka-kun… so you two are separated."

"Huh?" Nagisa gave the raven haired man a questioning look before turning to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders. _"_ _Who cares_ _…_ _might be more fun this way._ _"_

"Might be more fun…", the bluenette grunted. "You're practically sitting behind me. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm not looking."

"That's so mean. I would never do anything stupid", I chuckled, but for the first twenty minutes, I really didn't do anything. But it wasn't like anyone else did either, the raven haired man, Karasuma, disappeared somewhere, and we had the blonde woman as our teacher. She was quite stupid actually. And she didn't really teach us anything, since the first lesson was supposed to be math, but she didn't know how to teach it. I also heard that the guy named Maehara called her Bitch-sensei, so I guessed that it was her name.

 _But isn_ _'_ _t that an insult_ _…_ _?_ I thought.

Half way through the lesson I started to annoy Terasaka. He was an easy target, since he was so damn stupid. Okay, maybe it wasn't fair that I was picking a fight with someone so weak and stupid - but c'mon, I was bored. When I left Hell behind, I thought that my life would take an interesting change, but no, I got chained to a human. And now I was stuck in a boring classroom. I really wished that I hadn't said yes yesterday.

"Argh! You're driving me crazy!" Terasaka yelled suddenly, waking me up from my thoughts, and reminding me that I was still teasing him. "Would you shut up for a moment?!"

I smiled at him, and closed my mouth for exactly thirty seconds.

"Ne, Terasaka-kun~…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I smelled something strange in the air. My head turned automatically around to look at the door, and a second later the yellow octopus stepped inside. Koro-sensei had a very strange scent, I couldn't name it - but at least I always knew when he was coming. But his speed was a huge problem. It made me wonder… was he really a human? Or rather, had he really been a human.

"I'm very sorry about being late!" the yellow octopus said and walked to the teacher's desk. "But I had something to do at the main-campus. Next week, we're having a new transfer student joining our class. But enough of that - are you guys ready to leave for the Kyoto-trip?"

 _Kyoto-trip_ _…_ _? I wonder what that_ _'_ _s about._ It didn't take long for everyone to start talking about it. Obviously the teachers were planning to train the students at the same time, and so, they were split in groups. I wasn't all that interested so I didn't pay any attention, but somewhere around the noon, Nagisa came to me and told me that I was in his group.

"Since you're my demon and I need to keep an eye on you, it's only natural that you're with my group", the bluenette told me.

"Umn… sure", I answered, eyeing the people who stood behind my master. "And the others are…?"

"Right, you don't really know anyone!" Nagisa said. He turned to look at the four people he had with him and started to introduce them to me. The green haired girl was Kaede Kayano, the boy who loved baseball was Tomohito Sugino. Then there was the girl with two braids and glasses, Okuda Manami and a pretty girl named Kanzaki Yukiko. "This is a great chance for you to get to know everyone."

 _Yeah right_ _…_ I noticed the nervous glances the other humans were giving to my direction. The whole class did it. But I couldn't blame them - I was a demon after all. All they knew about me was, that I killed humans and that I could also kill them. Of course they were afraid of me. _To me it seems that they don_ _'_ _t want to have me here._ But again, it wasn't like I liked them either.

"Karma, is something wrong?" Nagisa asked, frowning worriedly.

"Of course not", I responded with a smile, and I saw how his tense shoulders seemed to relax a little. "But you know, I don't know anything about this trip. So, care to fill me in?" Nagisa nodded right away, and started to tell me about the trip. Kayano even joined him, which seemed to make the atmosphere little bit more bearable. She was alright… I guessed. Maybe little bit too cheerful, which made her seem a little fake, but I didn't say that aloud.

"So, it's a three day two-nights trip to Kyoto. All of the main-campus classes from the third year are going, but the classes from A-D aren't staying at the same hotel we are. But I think that's a good thing, since we don't get along at all", my master told me. "We're supposed to go to Kyoto to help the locals with their problems with monsters - it's kinda like part of our training."

"What kind of problem do they have?" I asked.

"There's been lot of incidents in Kyoto, and monsters are behind it. Karasuma-sensei told us that it's possible that there's a demon-king level demon as the mastermind. As a school of Hunters, Kunugigaoka junior-high is going to help the locals."

"Isn't this more like a problem to the high-school students?"

"Monsters aren't that strong and Kunugigaoka-high has bigger problems to deal with", Kayano said. "We can take care of this."

"I see", I nodded. _So, it_ _'_ _s possible that there_ _'_ _s a demon as strong as I am in Kyoto_ _…_ I didn't like the idea of exposing myself, but I was good at hiding my demonic-aura, so if the luck was on my side, no demon would recognize me. If would, I'd need to kill it before it would return to Hell. It was still obvious that my father didn't know where I was, and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. But still, there was no way I could hide for long - four months and I'd need to leave this place. _But before I can do that, I need to break the contract between me and Nagisa._

"We'll split into groups and hunt down some monsters _while_ going sightseeing", Nagisa continued. "It'll be fun for sure!"

I gave him a fake smile, because at the moment, I wasn't capable of smiling a real one. I really doubted that the trip would be any fun for me - especially now that I knew about the other possible problem.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Nagisa's pov:

We had everything planned out and we were just sitting in the train. Karma was sitting opposite of me, looking out of the window and Sugino sat next to me. We talked quietly, mostly because Sugino seemed to be very afraid of Karma, who again paid no attention towards us. The red head seemed to be in a deep thought, and I couldn't sense anything from him so he was also neutral. All though, the fact that he was so quiet and didn't smile made me little worried.

"Kanzaki and the others girls are going to get something to drink", Sugino suddenly said to me. "Do you want something? I'll go with them."

"Umn, bring me a soda. Karma, do you want something?" I asked from the red head, but he didn't answer. "… Bring one strawberry-milk as well, I'll pay for it."

Sugino gave me a questioning look but left without another word. Neither of us knew did Karma have any money, but the red head didn't seem to be poor. He had always clean and new looking clothes, exception being the old katana I sometimes saw him carrying. He never used the katana to slay any monster I had fought with in this past week before the trip - but obviously it was important to him.

Sugino had been gone for two minutes, and the atmosphere was starting to get unbearable. I felt awkward when Karma was so quiet and no one else was talking with me. So, I reached my hand out to shake the red head a little - maybe something was wrong with him. But before I was able to touch his hand, he turned to look at me with his cold eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

I quickly pulled my hand away and gave him a nervous smile. "You seem a bit out of it. Are you okay?" I asked.

Karma looked at my hand for a moment before answering. "I'm fine."

"Then what is it? Why are you so quiet?"

"I just don't have anything to talk about", he answered. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not", I mumbled. "Oh - Sugino went to get drinks with Kayano and the others. I told him to bring you a strawberry-milk as well. Thought that you may be thirsty."

"…Strawberry-milk?" Karma asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Don't you know what it is?" I asked, surprised to hear this. But maybe demons in Hell didn't drink strawberry-milk - some demons drank blood, and those kind of demons were what humans call _vampires._ "It's just sweet milk that tastes little like strawberries. I thought that you may like it."

"Why did you think that?" Karma continued asking, his voice innocent as the look on his face.

"I don't know…" I stuttered, turning my eyes away from him, though, I could still feel his piercing gaze on me. But hey - I couldn't just tell him that I thought he likes strawberries because he smells like them. "Just taste and tell me what you think."

"Sure", the red head said, shrugging his shoulders. We were quiet for a moment, until all of a suddenly, Karma started a conversation. "You know, last Friday when I carried you to school -" I blushed at that "- I met the student-council president, Asano Gakushuu. He seemed to have something against the E-class. Would you tell me what?" He was paused for a moment, before he turned to look out of a window, a small (yet very cute) blush on his cheeks. "Please."

It took me a moment to comprehend what Karma had just said, but once I did, I swore I had a nosebleed. It was just so innocent for a demon like Karma to actually ask politely - and it seemed to be a huge step for the red head. But then I remembered, that we were talking about Asano-kun.

"Sure, I'll tell you. It's not like it would be a big secret anyway", I said. "The principal has a way of keeping his school at the top - and that way happens to be our class, the so called _end class._ 3E-class is the place for losers and idiots, as the main building students put it. We are outsiders, total losers. The main-campus students hate us and look down on us."

"I see", Karma nodded. "And I think I get it now. The principal is using you guys as a bad example: 'This is what happens if you let your grades slide to the worse'-way. It encourages the main-campus students to study harder, so they wont end up like you. No one wants to be left outside - right?"

I nodded to that. Have to say, my demon really wasn't an idiot. "Exactly. But now that we have Koro-sensei, things have been looking better. Though, we did hit a pretty big wall in the midterm."

"Oh, the exams you had just before the summoning-night? How did it go?"

"Not so well, but better than before", I answered. "But we'll do better at the end of the first semester. We've been studying harder than before and I'm sure we can do it. You're now part of the class, so you have to join too. I bet you can get high-scores."

Karma shrugged his shoulders once again. "I guess."

Then Sugino and the others returned with the drinks. He gave me my soda and he even had the gust to give Karma the strawberry-milk, while looking straight into his eyes. The red head only gave him a questioning look when Sugino backed off, a triumphant look on his face. I sweat dropped at that - but I was glad that one of my best friends was starting to get used to Karma's presence. It had been a week already, and it was finally starting to seem that my whole class was getting used to Karma. Even though, no one really tried to befriend him. I knew they needed time for it - until then, I'd be Karma's friend. Even if the red head didn't really see me as a one. But he had yet to really get to know me. And I didn't know him well enough either.

"So, what do you think?" I asked from him, once he had taken a sip of the strawberry-milk.

"… It's strange", he mumbled. "But I like it."

I smiled at that. "That's a good thing."

"Wait - is this your first time tasting strawberry-milk?" Sugino-kun asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, you don't really get stuff like this in Hell", Karma answered. "And I haven't been in Middle World all that much. This is my first time in train as well."

"WHAT?!" now both me and Sugino asked. Kayano, Kanzaki and Okuda noticed our sudden change of subject, and they decided to join us.

"Really?" Okuda-san mumbled. "I'm quite surprised. I guess that this is your first time in Kyoto as well, am I right?"

"Yep."

"Well, this is interesting", Kanzaki-san said, smiling kindly. "Let's then hope that this trip will work out well."

We continued our chatting for the rest of the way, and even Karma opened his mouth time to time. But most of the train-ride, he was staring out of the window, an almost unnoticeable frown on his face. I didn't make a any comments, but after noticing this, I could no longer un-see it.

Once we finally reached the hotel, I found myself alone with my demon. Others were relaxing at the rooms, while I and Karma were sitting outside the hotel. The red head didn't want to go inside for some reason and he was looking around nervously.

"Okay, now you have to answer me", I said after a while of just sitting around. "What's going on? Why are you so nervous? Don't forget that I can feel it too."

Karma bit his lip and after a moment, the nervous feeling in my stomach disappeared. The red head seemed neutral again, even though, his eyes were still full of distrust and it was quite obvious that he was feeling uneasy.

But then I felt it.

A strong and dark presence, just close by. Actually, about fifty meters behind me. I turned around like someone would've hit me. The day was still bright and there were lots of people around, so I couldn't really spot the person letting out such dark bloodlust - and the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Wha- what was that?" I asked, turning to look at Karma, who had stood up and was now standing right in front of me.

"Something bad", the red head answered. "You guys may be right about the demon controlling those monsters… And it sure doesn't like the fact that you've just brought a whole lot more demons here."

"So, it was a demon?"

Karma shook his head. "No", he said. "That was a human _possessed_ by _a demon_."

"I need to go and tell Koro-sensei about this", I said, but before I managed to go inside the hotel, Karma grabbed my hand. His hand felt hot against my own and I turned to look at him, giving the red head a questioning look.

"You need to let me take care of that demon", Karma said.

"No way! What would you do - kill that human with the demon?! I'm not letting you do something like that, and you **wont** disobey me", I growled. Karma let go of my hand, and for a second I sensed anger from him - but it was gone quickly.

"That demon isn't even your biggest problem…", Karma mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it. Go and inform your teacher about this."

"Koro-sensei is your teacher as well", I pointed out. "And you're coming with me." The red head snorted, but followed me inside.

And later, it was my turn to regret the fact that I failed to see the other dark figure watching us.

 _End of chapter 5_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 6_

Karma's pov:

"Place of assassination…?" I mumbled, as I eyed the big building in front of me. "Are you serious?"

"Assassination of Ryoma, 1867. Check it out - you'll be surprised by the amazing world of internet", my master said. He had a huge book in his hands, that happened to be _Koro-sensei's school trip travel-guide._ It weighted probably ten kilos - which I suppose, was quite lot for _a book_. "And this isn't too far away from Honnoji-temple either. This city was Japan's center for quite the while and it's basically an assassination-magnet."

"So, what about that?" Sugino asked. Seemed that I wasn't the only one not getting where Nagisa was going. "And did you read all that from Koro-sensei guidebook?" To that, my master nodded.

"An assassination-magnet, huh… Oh, I get it now", I hummed thoughtfully. I gave Nagisa a grin - he wasn't as stupid as he looked (sorry not sorry). "Many people have been killed around this place. It's not only an assassination-magnet - you could say that it's a monster-magnet as well. It's common knowledge that monsters enjoy pain and death. They come for spirits and for the bloodlust, the dark power that death leaves behind." The more I thought about it, the darker my own thoughts became. Death wasn't only a monster-magnet, but demons enjoyed it even more. And anyone from Hell could notice the amount of monsters gathering in this place - it was no surprise that some stronger demon had found its way here.

"I suggest you keep an eye at your demons", I said. "So they wont just start devouring some human-souls or pick a fight with monsters."

I eyed the other demons we had with us. I was already familiar with Kayano's demon, Rei, who looked like a squirrel - except, double the size. Then you have a demon-squirrel. The pretty girl, Kanzaki had a fishy-like-mermaid demon, and it was quite small at the moment and it was tangled around Kanzaki's waist. I knew that in water the demon could grow bigger - possibly to the same size as I was. But it was no close to my power level. Her name was Mizumi. Then, the girl with glasses, Okuda, had a butterfly-like Air Demon, who was quite beautiful. Yet deceiving. He was named Chou (so creative *Chou=butterfly). And finally, there was Sugino, who actually had managed to summon a quite strong Earth Demon - a black jaguar, named Kuro (again, how very creative *Kuro=Black).

Oh yeah, I should probably explain where we were at the moment.

Well, after we had signed into the hotel and settled in, we split into our already decided groups and left to kill some monsters. Each group had its own place, while the main-campus students would continue our jobs tomorrow. They got to rest today and the day after tomorrow. But they had it easier than we - unlike them, there was only one class hunting monster now, while tomorrow there would be two or three at the same time. Well, either way, it didn't really matter to me. I like fighting.

At the moment, my group was looking for monster. They knew how to hide when needed, but it was possible to use a tracking-spell to find them. Or a demon's nose. We were also sightseeing at the same time and I guessed that a place where some assassination took place was good start. Koro-sensei would come and watch us at some point of the afternoon. He would - if necessary - give us some advices and - possibly - mock us. He was a weird teacher, who could do pretty good job at annoying the shit out of others. But at the same time, he could be a quite reassuring and overprotective as well.

The yellow octopus was a total mystery to me. And yet, I had the feeling that I had met him before. But I just couldn't place the face or the time to the correct place… well, it would come to me eventually. There was one more thing that worried me about Koro-sensei. Nagisa had told me that he was turned into a octopus by a Fire Demon - which meant that some of my siblings would've had to fight Koro-sensei at some point of last year. That again wasn't possible. I would know about it. And no attack made by a Fire Demon would turn a human to an octopus with super-speed. As a one, I knew it well. So what happened? How did he become what he is? I believed that he had been a human once, but still… Well, I couldn't figure any of this out, until I'd found out what he had looked like as a human. Maybe seeing his real face would refresh my memory. It was an interesting case for sure - and I liked interesting stuff. Little excitement to the life, right?

"And what about you? Shouldn't we be more worried that you wont lose your mind - since you're so strong and all", Sugino questioned.

I raised my hands as a sing of surrender. "Hey, hey - that's kinda mean. I sense mockery in your voice, Sugino-kun~", I said, not putting any effort to sound kind. "But I can control my lust just fine. And I'm not even interested in other monsters, man that's just nasty. A human-soul… yes, that's what I want." I gave the scared looking boy a cold grin. And for that I deserved a hit to the back of my head.

Nagisa gave me an annoyed glare before turning to Sugino - I thanked my luck that he didn't hit me with the damn guide-book, that might've actually hurt. "Don't worry Sugino-kun. I wont let Karma do anything out of order. And we have this guide-book with us too - I'm starting to think that Koro-sensei has included every occasion possible in it, even if the possibility is only 1% - not necessarily even that."

"Sounds like him", Kayano chuckled.

"Yeah", Nagisa smiled kindly at the green haired girl. "So no worries. Whatever happens, this guidebook will help us out."

I eyed him for a moment - the bluenette seemed to actually believe into that. That made me shrug my shoulders. Maybe the book wasn't total bullshit after all. I mean, I hadn't even touched my own. Actually, now that I thought of it… I think I threw my own away. Honestly, I was surprised that Koro-sensei even gave me a one.

Despite the fact that I had been part of the 3E-class for a week already, no one really saw me as a student nor a classmate. I firmly believed that the same went for the teachers - exception being the yellow octopus, who seemed to be quite happy to have me there. I did help him out when it came to demonic-lessons, but still…

 _A demon_ did not belong to a class full of _humans._

"Let's go this way", Kanzaki said, as we made our leave. The next stop was Yasaka-shrine - or at least Kayano said so. So Kanzaki as the nice girl, showed us a shortcut. An empty alley, that didn't seem so safe for me. "This place is pretty empty, but for a reason too. I did my own research, and I had it all written down on my own school trip schedule. I'm just wondering where it disappeared…"

"You probably just dropped it", Sugino suggested, giving Kanzaki a reassuring smile. "And it was only for this trip, so it's not such a big deal, now is it?"

Kanzaki answered his smile with equal kindness (was there something between these two?). "Yeah, you're right, Sugino-kun. And as I was explaining this alley is usually full of different kind of shops, but they're not for uninvited guests like us. I think we can all guess why - but they're pretty well hidden from the main-streets, so people wouldn't accidentally pass them for no reason."

"I get it", Nagisa nodded. "This place could be full of monsters! If it's as sketchy as you say, Kanzaki-san, we can expect lots of monsters to be around here. They feed on peoples bloodlust and hatred - Karma, do you sense anything?" The bluenette turned to look at me.

I stopped for a moment to look around, and I did smell and feel lots of different things - including monsters and humans. And few humans were coming closer to us. "Heads up", I said. "We got company." And just as I had said those words, three dark-suited men appeared in front of us. I could see a van behind them, and there was probably little more men there.

 _Are they demons? I can't tell,_ Nagisa's voice asked inside my head. I could sense his nervousness and he wasn't the only one. It seemed that my other _classmates_ (oh, it felt so strange to have humans as my classmates) were pretty nervous as well - and their demons didn't seem any better.

" _No, they're humans",_ I answered. _"High-schoolers to be exact. But you see that van over there? Yeah - that's our biggest problem. One of them is possessed by a demon. He's probably the leader as well, making the other humans work for him. Humans possessed by demons can be quite scary too… These are bunch of wimps, and so, they don't have the courage to go against the boss."_

 _What should we do? They don't look so nice…_ Nagisa asked. I gave him the don't-look-at-me look. I mean, he's my master - if he gives me an order, I'll kill them. But that was about all he could do now. Order me to kill them. It was the strongest and easiest order you could give to a demon - it didn't take lot of will-power to make a demon kill. And these were humans too… I wouldn't mind killing them. But my point here was that, a fully-tamed demon would do anything its master ordered, while a demon like me, would do everything to refuse the order. It wasn't even my decision, the blood inside of me simply refused to be tamed by a human. I, of course didn't want to be chained to Nagisa for the rest of my life, but in a situation like this, I would gladly just knock the humans out if that was what my master would tell me to do. But no, I had no power to decide about that. My whole body and mind would just automatically refuse Nagisa. Both of us knew this.

And that made Nagisa hesitate, which didn't make things any better, because that made me also little nervous. I had two choises - run or somehow get Nagisa order me to kill them.

But of course, I needed to annoy them first - like hello, first things first (isn't that humans say?). "You guys shopping?" I asked, giving them one of my special shit eating grins. "Let me guess… you need a purse? But I'm sorry, we don't have any. Still, I can point you to the right direction, since it seems that you can't find the way yourself."

"How funny, boy. But please, make this easy for us", one of them, specially stupid looking guy said. "Ditch the girls and get out of here."

"Or what? You gonna do something so stupid, that we'll die laughing? Because I don't mind going out like that."

"Karma… maybe you shouldn't push it", my master mumbled.

" _Now would be a good time to run",_ I answered telepathically. _"These guys are not normal high-schoolers. They're studying to become Hunters like you, exception being that you're from a prep-school while these are just bunch of idiots. We'll make it if we run now."_

I saw that Nagisa gave that idea a good thought, but we honestly didn't have the time for it now. My other classmates and their demons didn't seem to know what to do either and the clock was _ticking._ I was ready to fight any time, like always, and I knew I could take them on - but the same didn't go for the other demons.

"You guys are from a prep-school, aren't you?" a guy with glasses asked. No one answered, but he didn't seem to need any answers. Instead, a twisted smile appeared on his face, as he eyed the girls we had with us (except, Okuda had disappeared to somewhere - what happened to her?). _Now, that's disgusting,_ I thought, my eyes narrowing at the man. "You snot-nosed brats are also training to become Hunters like us. We can see the demons you have with you, but c'mon - there's no way you can defeat our demons!" And there was a silent 'pop'-sound, and three demons appeared out of thin air.

 _Fucking great. I totally forgot that these guys are high-schoolers, of course they have more experience than my master! Satan knows how many demons they have tamed and collected,_ I thought, gritting my teeth. _Now, there's no fucking way we can defeat them - unless Nagisa gives me an order!_

"Karma… you can defeat the demons, right?" my master suddenly asked, like he would've heard my thoughts, even though, I did keep them as my own. "Without killing any humans."

"That depends on you", I mumbled. "To me it seems that you don't have the will to control me now. And we're screwed if their boss comers here - just so you know."

Nagisa sweat dropped and I felt how my other classmates gave me angry glares (sigh, if only looks could kill). "You didn't have to point that out, thank you very much", Nagisa sighed. He then took a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves down. And then it happened once again - out of nowhere, he found power to stand up and calm down. But there was also something different in him this time.

We were suddenly surrounded by darkness but there was one thing lighting it up. And that thing happened to my master. It was like Nagisa would've been glowing dim blue light. The light surrounded his body, making him look more intimidating than he truly was, because I was the only one who saw him like this. The blue light tangled around his body, like a fire that couldn't burn him. This was Nagisa's aura, his spiritual-energy. It was still pretty weak for a Hunter, but much more stronger than I had believed. This was also the first time I saw the chain attached to his hand… and how it was also attached to my neck, tying us together.

My hand rose to touch the other end of the chain, and I actually felt it. Cold and hard metal, silver to be exact. And I also had my katana in my hands - meaning that Nagisa had forced me to take my spiritual-form - though, I didn't have horns or a tail, since I could only take my demonic-form in Hell. And yes, I did have horns and a tail. And usually I was radiating pure flames, I had more pointy ears and teeth of a vampire. Nice, huh?

But let me explain shortly, what a spiritual-form was. No matter what kind of creature, everyone has a spiritual-form. Usually, humans took it after dying and going where ever they go - Heaven, Hell… I wasn't so sure about that. In that form, a persons live-line, or as I put it, aura was visible. And any other thing that was spiritual, like my weapon, my katana. Humans didn't usually use their spiritual-form for anything, which was stupid, because in that form, humans were at their strongest. In this messed up world, aura was one of the strongest weapons there was. But Hunters knew how to use theirs, and that's why they were such a danger to demons, who knew everything about spirits and spiritual world from the day they were born (now you see why we're better?). But yeah, spiritual-form was a weapon, easily put. Though, not everyone used it as a one.

But you should never use your aura for nothing nor show your spiritual-form to your enemy. It also happens to be the biggest weakness a creature can have. If the life-line is severed, no matter what you are - you die. In spiritual-form, that line was visible and so easy to cut. You could see every weak-spot, every fatal place. Luckily, Nagisa wasn't strong enough to actually use his aura to do a thing and so, no one except me (because I was spiritually connected to him) was able to see it. But still - how stupid of him to suddenly show it to me.

Suddenly, Nagisa turned to look at me. His eyes widened in surprise. "Karma… why are you glowing red light?" he asked, and that broke the spell. The darkness surrounding us disappeared, and we found ourselves lying on the cold ground still at the alley. My head hurt and now that I knew for sure that I was chained into Nagisa, I couldn't stop thinking of the damn chain around my neck.

"Wha- what happened?" Nagisa asked as he sat up. I realized that the thugs were gone and so were Kanzaki and Kayano - while Sugino and Okuda were both kneeling next to us, worried look on their faces.

"Both you just passed out all of a suddenly", Sugino started to explain. "We didn't know why, but we guessed that it had something to do with your contract. While those guys used the chance to kidnap Kanzaki and Kayano… Okuda was able to hide…" Sugino had a pained expression on his face and he gritted his teeth together - which looked pretty pathetic if you asked from me. "I couldn't do a thing… maybe I should've fought back." His demon, Kuro, started to comfort him by pushing its head against Sugino's chest.

I let out a silent snort. "If you would've fought, you'd be dead", I said. "I can't say that you did the right thing by letting them go either… but they're not going to kill them, or not yet at least. If we go now, we still have the chance to save them." Nagisa, Sugino and Okuda all gave me strange and surprised looks.

"Do you actually care about them?" Okuda asked quietly.

I got up from the ground, brushing the dust off of my clothes as I did. "I don't particularly _care_ for them, but you do, don't you? I know you want to save them, so why not give it a shot?" I explained, giving Okuda a grin. "Make a call to that sensei of yours - he could be some use now." _A human mind is sometimes so simple,_ I thought, my smile disappearing.

"Hell yes we're going to save them!" Sugino nodded, determination in his voice. "And you know Karma-kun - Koro-sensei is also your teacher." The boy grinned at the end of his sentence. Okuda took out her phone and called to the yellow octopus, while I was left pretty dumbfounded. But I was over it quickly.

 _Yet, I keep finding humans who are full of surprises,_ I nodded to myself, my smile coming back. As Okuda and Sugino explained what had happened to Koro-sensei, who sounded pretty scared at the moment, I turned to look at Nagisa, who was sitting on the ground quietly. He looked pretty down - probably because he had been so useless this time. I wondered had he even realize what he had done.

"Nagisa-kun~", I said sweetly, giving the bluenette a "kind" smile. "I have one question, alright. So hear me out."

From the look on his face, I could tell that he was expecting something bad. Well, maybe I was acting way too sweet for his liking. I leaned down towards him, our faces only few inches away from each other.

"Why did you try to use spiritual-power against those thugs?" I asked. "You know you're not strong enough to actually put in use."

"…Spiritual-power?" Nagisa hummed, his blue eyes wide. "Is that what I was using - or trying to use?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head a little. "Don't tell me… you had no idea what you were doing the whole time?!"

Nagisa laughed nervously. "Well, I was just trying to calm down and actually put you in use… but guess I went little too deep. You can take your spiritual-form if you concentrate enough and balance your feelings, right?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Close, but not exactly right", I sighed. "Yes, to use your own spiritual-energy, you need to balance your feelings. But does it seem that demons and monsters are concentrating on themselves, when they attack? The answer is no - using spiritual-energy is as natural as breathing to us. And it could be as natural to you humans as well, but it takes lots of training to be able to reach that stage. Only few Hunters have gotten that far." I pointed my right index finger at Nagisa's chest, right around the place where his heart was. "You humans _feel_ too much. You hesitate too much. It takes years to reach a stage when you can just use your spiritual-energy without even sparing an another thought to it. But -" I straightened myself and smiled down at the bluenette. "- don't ever try to reach power like that."

"Why?" Sugino, who had been listening to our conversation, asked. "Isn't the whole point of becoming a Hunter to reach that point?"

"Depends on why you want to become a Hunter", I answered. "If you want to kick Satan's ass like Terasaka-kun - sure, go ahead and rise to the top. But if you want to become a Hunter to help people, seriously, don't go that far. You don't necessarily need to. Demons are able to use spiritual-energy because we don't have same kind of feelings as you humans. We don't know things like _love_ and _happiness._ And for a human to reach power so strong - you'll need to abandon everything that makes you _human._ I don't think you want to become a emotionless killing-machine."

"Is that what you think of yourself?" a new voice suddenly asked - I turned around to see Koro-sensei standing behind us. He was smiling down at me, tentacles whirling around.

I crossed my hands behind my back, and gave the teacher an innocent smile. "I'm a Fire Demon. For my whole life I've only killed - humans, demons, monsters. And still, it's only natural, what everyone expects me to do."

"But…?" the yellow octopus trailed off.

My innocent smile turned into a sinister one. "But wouldn't a little twist bring more excitement to life? I mean - why follow to rules when you can break them~?"

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "Interesting indeed… But now, I think we've have some work to do! How about we go and hunt down some possessed humans?"

"Sensei…", Nagisa sweat dropped. "Our point is to save Kanzaki and Kayano…"

"Who says we can't kick some ass at the same time?" I asked, grinning at Nagisa, who for some reason, turned bright red. I touched his forehead, checking did he suddenly have a fever - didn't humans turn red when they were sick? "What's wrong? Are you okay? Or did I do something wrong? Because I think I've behaved quite well today…"

"Nothing is wrong!"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

It didn't actually take us so long to find the place where Kanzaki and Kayano were taken. We even did it without Koro-sensei's help - he just told us to follow the instructions from his guide-book. It was lot more useful than I had ever thought and its usefulness seemed to surprise Karma too. The red head didn't have his own with him, but Koro-sensei had some spare ones, so he got a new one from him. Karma was reading the book while we others were looking for the right place. It was quite funny to see the confused look on his face when he found things he didn't know about - like, Karma didn't even know what ramen was.

They were at an old factory, which had been abandoned long time ago. There were few high-schoolers outside, guarding the place, but we did have Koro-sensei with us. He took them out in less than a second - quite literally.

But when we stepped inside the building, I sensed how Karma went from neutral to really nervous real fast. I knew that demons didn't enjoy being inside, because that meant less space and block of view, but this was the first time I felt him be this nervous. Yesterday, it hadn't been this bad when he sensed the other demon - but now, it was starting to seem that he was little frightened. And I was pretty sure that it wasn't such a good thing.

"Karma, you okay there?" I asked quietly, as we walked through an empty hallway. The room where Kanzaki and Kayano where was at the end of the hallway - at least Koro-sensei told us that he could smell their odors coming from that room.

"Yeah, why?" the red head answered my question with another question. I had learned that Karma was quite good at dodging questions linked to him and his past.

"You just… seem little nervous. Is it about that other demon? The one who has possessed the human." Karma hummed quietly to that.

"He's strong", the red head said. "Really strong…"

We came to the door, and Karma opened it slowly. At first, we pushed the high-schoolers Koro-sensei had knocked out inside the room, and then we entered, waiting to see some shocked impressions - but it didn't go like that.

They had known that we were coming.

The room, rather _the hall_ was big and mostly empty - but there was a one couch there, and Kanzaki and Kayano were sitting on the couch, hands tied behind their backs. There were also some old broken chairs lying around, but otherwise the place was empty and just dirty.

The leader was standing right in front of the couch, about ten meters away from the door. He was a long young man, who had greasy looking shoulder-length hair. He also had a scar right next to his left eye. Now that he was possessed by a demon, his eyes were pitch black and he had strange tattoos going up his neck and arms. He was also radiating dark bloodlust, the same bloodlust I had felt yesterday with Karma.

" _ **Welcome",**_ the leader said with a cold voice, that obviously didn't belong to a human. And for some reason, Karma took a step back. I could now feel, that he was scared. _**"We've been waiting for you. These girls sure had faith in you - they just kept going on about how you were going to come and save them. And you know what? That was exactly what I was waiting for too."**_

"Sensei!" Kayano yelled. "You came too!" I could see Kanzaki sigh in relief - but Karma's uneasiness made me feel uneasy as well, so I wasn't able to feel relieved at all.

"So, your goal was to lure us in?" Koro-sensei asked. "What for?"

" _ **Obviously because you'd get on my way otherwise",**_ the leader answered. _**"You know, this city belongs to me. It was a present from Satan-sama - he said I'd get to use it as much as I want. This city is so full of tasty souls… but you prep-schoolers are getting on my way. I would like to be nice - leave now, and we don't have to fight. Even though, you do look quite tasty too."**_ He gave us a creepy grin.

"I have to refuse", Koro-sensei said. And that was when I realized that he wasn't even wearing his disguise - yet this guy didn't seem to be fazed by this at all. But the high-schoolers he had with him obviously were. And it also seemed that they didn't know anything about this whole 'present'-thing.

" _ **Tch, that's too bad",**_ the leader said, shrugging his shoulders as he did. _**"Well, at least I tried. I possessed this body just to have a nice talk with you - these high-school students were actually supposed to come and hunt down monster, just like you. It's a nice body, but it'll wear out soon. I've used almost every bit of his spiritual-energy, he'll die within ten minutes and I'll have to take another body."**_

"Or you could just step out and show yourself", Karma suggested. The leader turned his attention from Koro-sensei to the red head who stood next to me, and a cold smile formed on the guy's lips.

" _ **I could, but why would I do that? You can't kill me right now, can you?"**_ the leader chuckled. _**"I know exactly who you are, Karma. It hasn't been that long, so it's not possible for your master to actually know how to use your powers to sever my link to this body. And the only other way to do that, is for you humans to start chanting those stupid spells of yours - but don't think I'll let you do that."**_

"What does he mean?" I turned to ask from my demon. " _It hasn't been that long_? And how does he know your name?"

The red head gave me a nervous look, his golden eyes glowing in irritation. "I haven't been under your control for long, is what he means."

"How does he know it?" Sugino asked.

Karma turned to look at the leader, who stared straight back, still the creepy smile on his face. "It's… complicated", my demon answered after a while of quietness. "But you know what? I suggest we get the hell out of here."

"But we have to take Kanzaki and Kayano with us!" I pointed out. "And why are suddenly in a hurry? Don't tell me - you know that demon, don't you?" Karma turned to look at me sheepishly.

"I don't have to say it aloud if you don't want to", he said.

I let out a sigh. "So, you really do know him, huh… Is he stronger than you?"

That made the red head grit his teeth together, rather annoyed expression on his face. He stared at the leader, who was smiling smugly.

" _ **Yeah Karma - am I stronger than you? Let's hear the answer~",**_ the leader teased. _**"Would this finally be the time when you admit that I'm the stronger one?"**_ The leader gave Karma a cold grin - and Karma let out an annoyed hiss, just like a cat. I was slowly starting to think that he was half-cat, even though, he only took his cat-form at my house. My mother didn't know about him being a Fire Demon, and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Fuck you", Karma answered to the leader, who chuckled as an answer.

" _ **Some harsh language you've learned, Karma. Say that to Satan-sama, and he'll give you detention. Wouldn't that fit you since you're in school now?"**_

"Oh would you just shut up", Karma sighed, getting more annoyed by the second. I could already feel the anger boiling inside both me and him - and obviously everyone else noticed it as well, since Karma was radiating hot air, _really_ hot air. "And get out of that body - the human will die soon."

The red head was right, the high-school student wasn't looking well. It was obvious that the body was dying and god knows how badly the soul had suffered. The demon possessing the human was obviously strong, its power was just too much for the body to handle. You could see it from the way the skin color was starting resemble ash and the eyes were bleeding blood. Disgusting and concerning. Yet it was exactly how the books put it.

" _ **Huh, you're right",**_ the leader mumbled. _**"I should get out now - and then I'll devour his soul. It's not as tasty as yours would be, but oh well. It's better than nothing. After this I'm going to -"**_

He was suddenly cut off, when the human-body he was possessing started to glow bright white light. The light devoured the whole hall for a moment, blinding us all. I could hear faint screaming and then it was over. The high-school student who had been possessed, was lying on the floor, unconscious, but alive and free. Everyone seemed to be little out of it - and the demon was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha- what happened?" Okuda-san asked, her voice wavering.

I turned to look at Koro-sensei, who had a smug smile on his face - which told a lot already.

"Nurufufufu, while you guys were having a little chat, I took my time to sever the bond between the human boy and the demon", the yellow octopus explained. "It wasn't even that hard with my Mach 20-speed. Tell me Karma-kun, did you see this coming?" The octopus turned to look at the red head, who was violently blinking his eyes (oh yeah, he didn't like bright lights).

"I can't see anything at the moment, thanks to you, sensei", Karma growled. Koro-sensei let out a weak 'eek'-sound and rushed to Karma. I was left pretty dumbfounded as our teacher was trying to fix Karma's eyes, which didn't go so well, since you couldn't just "fix" someone's eyes without knowing what you were doing. "Stop it, idiot! You're only making it worse!" my demon hissed after he got fed up with sensei - who went to the corner to cry alone, mumbling something about: 'I was just trying to help, I didn't mean to hurt my students… I'm such a bad teacher.' If I heard right, that was exactly what he said.

Suddenly Karma stopped rubbing his eyes like he would've been struck by a lightning - he looked up to the ceiling and as I followed his gaze, I soon noticed the black bat hanging from there. A _huge_ black bat.

"Sensei… didn't you kill him?" Karma asked nervously, his katana appearing in his right hand. The rest of our group turned their attention to the ceiling as well.

"What is that?" Kayano asked, disgusted look on her face.

"Looks like he escaped my spell", Koro-sensei said, as he got up from the corner and now he even looked completely serious. "Nothing to do about that - we just need to kill it now. And quickly."

"Is that… _a vampire_?" Sugino-kun asked.

"Yeah", Karma answered. "His name is (surprise!) Dracula. He's the second oldest Blood Demon there is - which means he's hella strong."

The bat let out a strange squeak. And then it started talking. _**"You damn humans…"**_ it hissed. _**"Making me use this form… Bastards… I'll kill you all. You'll pay. Of course, young master, I wont lay a finger on you - that is, if you stay out of my way."**_

Karma flustered red when the demon called him young master. He did get over the shock quickly, his embarrassment turning into rage. Very calm rage. Which was far more scarier than just starting a rampage. "Dracula, we both know we hate each other", Karma said, a cold smile on his face. "So drop the formalities. I don't even think that you respect me as the son of Satan, do you now?"

The bat let out a familiar chuckle. _**"Maybe I don't. But I don't want to face any punishments Satan-sama might give me if I dare to touch his dear son."**_

"Dear son, my ass", Karma chuckled coldly. "He wouldn't give a shit. But Dracula, enough of that, would you care to go back to Hell now?"

" _ **Why would I do something absurd like that? This city was a present! A present from Satan-sama, and your father! Respect it, kid!"**_ the bat said angrily. It silently flew to the floor, and started to change, as the demon took its human-form. He was a middle-aged man, with greasy black hair and pointy teeth, and very pale skin. Well, he basically looked like a vampire from a movie. Except, his eyes were pitch black and he talked with a creepy, yet honeysweet voice. _**"I'm going to kill every human in this city - but you, Karma. You're just going to go back to Hell."**_

Karma's smile turned little nervous. _"He's going to attack",_ he said in my head. The katana in Karma's hand was glowing slightly - maybe he was actually going to use it this time. "You know I don't have any intentions of going back just yet - and I'm tied to a human now too. I can't sever our contract by myself."

" _ **Then, I'll just do it for you and kick you back to Hell myself!"**_ And then the Blood Demon attacked, its teeth aimed directly at my neck. He moved faster than I thought possible, but I believed that Koro-sensei would make it - he wouldn't let the demon touch me. But he didn't come. His way was blocked by ten other demons and monsters, who came out of nowhere. They obviously worked for Dracula.

"Nagisa!" I heard Kayano scream, but what good was yelling in this kind of situation?

Suddenly someone pushed me down to the ground, and instead of meeting my throat, Dracula's teeth met Karma's, as the red head took my place. The sudden change of prey didn't affect the Blood Demon, who hungrily bit down to Karma's throat, earning a hiss of pain from the said red head. I watched in horror, as Karma's golden eyes widened and became emptier than ever before, and as Dracula kept drinking his blood, despite the struggling of his prey.

"…Karma? Why did you…?" I stuttered, sweat draining down my forehead.

"You can't!" Karma yelled - it took a moment for me to realize that he wasn't talking to me. "You… can't drink… my blood!" His voice was starting to get weaker, as he was losing blood quickly. I had never seen a demon being drank empty by an other demon, but it wasn't something I enjoyed seeing. "Stop! Stop… already!" He was panting, his golden eyes were pinned shut and his struggling was slowly disappearing. And yet, the Blood Demon didn't stop. It just didn't.

 _Didn't he just say, that he can't possibly hurt Karma? Or was he just so thirsty that he doesn't realize what he is doing? Either way, I have to do something! Karma will die if I don't! But what…_

" _It hurts…"_

I heard Karma's weak whimper in my head, when he didn't find the power to speak aloud anymore. I knew demons could product blood faster than humans, but they had their limits as well.

" _Hurts so much…"_

I didn't believe that those thoughts were meant to be heard by me, but it didn't matter. It sounded _heartbreaking._ A demon, _an emotionless demon,_ was saying 'it hurts'. The Fire Demon in front of me was in pain. Karma was in pain. My classmate was in pain.

 _My demon_ was in _pain._

The next thing I realized, was that I was standing again, and Karma was lying on the ground and the Blood Demon had gone right through the opposite wall of the building, leaving a huge hole into the wall. I was holding my hand out like I would've reached to touch something - as I probably had. But I felt suddenly so tired that I couldn't sort my thoughts out. Everything was becoming blurry and my head hurt for some reason.

"Huh…? What's going on…?" I mumbled, my eyes trying to focus on my hands, and then slowly to the demon at my feet. "…Karma?" The red head's eyes were hidden behind his bangs so I didn't know was he awake or not, but the blood forming under his head was concerning me. I wasn't sure was he even breathing anymore.

I kneeled down… slowly, because I felt little light-headed and so tired. My hand touched Karma's cheek. It was warm. And soft.

"…Nagisa?" a weak, yet familiar and sweet voice called out. I saw a glimpse of gold…

But then everything turned black.

 _End of chapter 6_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 7_

Nagisa's pov:

I opened my eyes only to see more darkness. I could feel that I was lying on rocky cold ground. I felt the sharp rocks under me and I slowly started to get up, groping my way through the darkness. I had no ideas where I was or how I had gotten there. The last thing I remembered was… wait, what was I doing before I ended up here?

My head hurt when I started to think of it and I suddenly felt tired. I sat back down to the ground after while of walking - it obviously didn't get me to anywhere. I still couldn't see anything else but darkness and feel only the ground under me. "I wonder… where everyone else is?" I mumbled aloud, my voice disappearing into the darkness. "It's kinda cold here…" I had been with Karma so long (am I the only one who considers two weeks to be long?), that I had practically forgotten how coldness felt. Around him, I never felt cold - he was always radiating warmth after all.

Thinking of Karma… he had hurt himself, hadn't he? I had some kind of image of him dying in my mind. He was lying on cement floor, blood forming under his head from the two holes on his neck, while his golden eyes were hidden behind his crimson bangs. Even the thought of Karma like that made me shudder. There was no way a strong demon like him would get hurt so badly… right?

Great, now I was starting to doubt myself.

Suddenly I felt a strong presence behind me and I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I firstly thought that it was a good thing, but soon I realized that I was better off alone. The presence was firstly quite far away from me, but started then coming closer. I heard no footsteps or breathing, but still I knew it was coming closer. I didn't dare to move or turn to look - but instead of being just plain frightening, I sensed warmth. The same kind of warmth Karma always radiated. Still I knew for sure that this person behind me wasn't Karma.

He or whoever it was, was now standing right behind me. I still didn't hear any voices, not until the person kneeled down, his clothes ruffling slightly. Then I also heard his breathing for the first time - and I also realized that he was _she._ A soft hand touched my cheek, and even in this darkness, I could see how pale her hand was. I smelled faint scent of strawberries, which linked her to Karma - again. Her warmth was so familiar, that I was starting to miss my demon.

The pale hand left my cheek, and I took a deep breath in. She was still frightening, even though, I didn't think she was bad. I don't know how long we just sat there, she behind me and me just staring into the darkness. But it felt better than just doing it alone. Her warmth made the cold disappear completely and I was thankful for that. It felt like an eternity, but at some point, the darkness was starting to fade. I saw bright white light in front of me and that made me jump up. Something told me to walk towards the light and leave the darkness behind. Then, I decided to turn around and see who had been sitting behind me the whole time.

But when I turned around, I firstly saw only darkness. It took me a moment to see that she was still there, sitting on the ground. Up from her chest, she was wholly shadowed by the darkness, so I didn't see her face. But I could tell that she was a pretty young woman and her crimson hair reached easily her waist. It was curly and looked silky. She was wearing a traditional looking kimono, but now that I saw her hands better, they seemed even more paler than before - which made me question was she sick or something.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, but the woman didn't answer me. I honestly hadn't even expected any answers. I looked at the white side of whatever the place we were in was and then I looked at the darker side. Out of the two, it was obvious which side I would take, but for some reason I didn't want to leave my new companion behind. But she showed no intentions of getting up and following me. "Are you okay?" Again, no answer. Maybe she was deaf? "I need to go. I have a feeling that this side takes me back to my friends - don't you have that kind of feeling?"

Why was I even trying, when it was obvious that the woman wasn't going to answer.

"Well, I'm going. Thanks for keeping me company", I ended up saying, as I started to make my leave. "My name is Nagisa. May I ask yours before I go?" I heard a weak mumble as an answer, but I didn't caught the name. Or that's what I thought, but when I started to walk towards the brighter side, I only had one thing, _one name_ in my mind.

And that name was the first thing I said when I woke up.

" _Mayu!_ "

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

I woke up to see golden eyes staring at me, and suddenly I realized that I was holding onto someone's wrist. It took a moment for me to realize that it was Karma's hand and the person kneeling next to me was my very own demon - alive and seemingly well. He did have a bandage going around his neck, but otherwise he seemed just fine.

"…Mayu?" the red head asked, surprised look in his eyes.

"Mayu?" I repeated and let go of his wrist.

"You said that", Karma said. "You yelled out the name Mayu when you woke up. Why? Where you having a dream of someone with that name?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. I could still feel her presence around me - or maybe it was just Karma now, since the two of them had felt the same. Except, Mayu was a woman. When I opened my eyes again, Karma was still there, staring at my questioningly. "You don't happen to know anyone named Mayu?" I asked out of nowhere. I just felt like Karma may know her, since they seemed so similar.

The red head blinked his eyes in confusion and it took a moment for him to answer. "No, not that I would know." Did I hear a hint of hesitation in his voice?

"I see", I nodded to that and then I took a good look around my surroundings. It took a moment, but I then realized that I was back at the hotel where we were staying for the Kyoto-trip. There was no one else at the boy's room, only me and Karma. I was lying on the futon-bed, a glass of water next to me. It was already day, yet I was just lying on bed. But again… I didn't remember even going to sleep.

My memories were starting to come back. I remembered going to the empty alley with my group, meeting the high-schoolers, going to the factory and the Blood Demon. I remembered how Karma had almost died because of me and then I remembered the hole in the wall and how I had felt really tired. The Blood Demon… What happened to him? My eyes traveled to Karma's neck, and I eyed the bandage for a moment. He honestly seemed fine, he wasn't even pale. And now Karma was eying me with curiosity.

"You're okay, right?" I asked after a while of quietness. The question seemed to once again surprise Karma, who nodded slowly. I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god - I was so scared you'd die."

"You're the one who went closer to death", Karma bluntly said and now it was my turn to look surprised.

"Huh…? Wha- what do you mean?" I asked. The red head frowned at me, not looking sure should he answer or not. "Tell me."

"You're a weird one, you know that?" Karma sighed. "I think Koro-sensei can do better explaining this. I'm not so good at it anyway…" Karma got up. "I'll go get him, and there'll be probably few others coming too. Basically everyone is worried about you." He made his way to the door.

"Karma…", I said before he stepped out. The red head turned to look at me, waiting for me to answer. "Thanks."

He raised a brow at me. "For what?"

"I have the feeling that you saved my life… more than twice."

Karma stood at the doorway for a good moment, his golden eyes staring at me. I didn't know was he shocked or not, but if he was, he hid it well. "Don't thank me", Karma ended up saying. "I did nothing." And then he left without another word.

After fifteen seconds, I heard running footsteps and the door was slammed open with great force. At first I saw only yellow and heard yelling, but suddenly someone pushed the yellow thing off of me and I saw a green haired girl kneeling in front of me.

"Nagisa!" Kayano yelled, tears in her eyes. "You're awake! Finally! We were so worried!" She hugged me tightly and I just hugged her back, bluntly staring at my other classmates who had come to see me. The yellow thing was (surprisingly) Koro-sensei.

"Are you okay?" Sugino asked me when Kayano finally let go and backed off a little.

"I'm feeling just fine", I answered. "But what's all the commotion about? Why did Karma say that I almost died?"

Everyone quieted down, most of my classmates looking at Koro-sensei, who was looking for the correct words. "You really don't have any idea what you did, do you?" Kanzaki said, breaking the silence.

"Please don't tell me I broke law or something", I sighed and that made both Sugino and Kayano chuckle.

"No, you didn't do anything like that", Koro-sensei said. "To put it shortly, you almost used up all of your spiritual-energy, leading to a close-death experience."

" _What_?"

The yellow octopus smiled warmly at me and came little closer. "When Karma-kun took your place, and instead of you, the Blood Demon ended up drinking his blood and nearly killing him… I suppose you felt the need to save him. He is your demon after all. Well, I would've liked if you wouldn't have decided to use such rash-manner to save him, but basically you used your spiritual-energy to push the Blood Demon away from both you and Karma-kun", Koro-sensei explained. "But you can't control it, so you accidentally used almost everything you had. And that, like I said, lead you very close to death. We were lucky that Karma-kun managed to share his spiritual-energy with you and balance your own energy. It took the whole night, but with one spell and Karma-kun's endless powers, we were able to save your life. Don't worry, you're now working completely with your own spiritual-energy, it was only for the night. But there are few possible aftereffects."

"And what are those?" I asked. _So, Karma did save my life again, after all. I wonder where did he disappear to?_

"You may feel very hot", Koro-sensei said. "You may get strange flashbacks and see people you don't know, but those are just Karma-kun's memories. And you may feel things humans don't usually feel. But don't worry, all of them will wear out after a day and it's already four pm - and you might not be affected by Karma-kun's spiritual-energy at all anymore. He did pretty good job, didn't even hurt you when he practically set you on fire…"

"Seriously…? He set me on fire?"

"Well, those flames weren't meant to burn anyone", Koro-sensei chuckled. "Again, don't worry. It seemed that Karma-kun knew what he was doing. I honestly didn't even need to help him."

"Is Karma really okay?" I asked after a while of thinking. It took me a while to comprehend what Koro-sensei had said. There was one thing that worried me and it was the dream I had. The woman… she had resembled Karma a lot. It made me wonder, was she related to him? Had Karma lied when he said that he didn't know anyone named Mayu? Had that dream been a memory? Or did Mayu give me a fake name? So many questions and I didn't believe that Koro-sensei was able to answer them. I firmly believed that only Karma was able to do it.

"Karma-kun is completely fine", Koro-sensei nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. "He healed almost right away - that's the way things go for demons."

"And what about the Blood Demon?"

"We don't know what happened to him. He didn't return after you pushed him away with your spiritual-energy", Kanzaki-san answered instead of Koro-sensei. "The other classes have been warned, and we're all leaving tomorrow. Some real Hunter with his henchmen is coming to take care of the demons and monsters."

"Finally", Maehara-kun sighed. "They should've just sent professionals from the very start."

"I don't know", I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. "I think this trip has taught me a thing or two about how demons and their lifestyle."

"You have a demon, Nagisa", Kayano pointed out. "Karma-kun sure is full of surprises, you know. I'm sure you'll learn many new things from him."

I smiled at Kayano. "That's true."

" _And what makes you think I'm going to teach you something?"_ Karma's voice suddenly asked inside my head, making me jump and shiver at the same time. I felt a soft pawn poke my cheek and I only then noticed the red cat sitting on my left shoulder. Karma let out a cute little meow and rested his head against my neck, eyes closed.

"When did you get there?" I asked, sweat dropping.

" _Just now",_ he answered. _"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in two hours."_ The cat went limp, and soon he fell from my shoulder, but I caught him and let him rest on my hand. He wasn't all that big in his cat-form, and it was kinda cute to hold him like that. Though, Karma was still extremely warm.

"Are you seriously going to sleep right here?"

As an answer, the cat purred, not even bothering to open his eyes. I let out a sigh, and Koro-sensei chuckled.

"Let him be Nagisa", the yellow octopus said. "When Karma-kun is chained to you and to this world, he can never use his full power - you could say that half of him is still in Hell. But what I mean with this, is that he has used up a lot of energy and rest is the best way to get it back. It wont take long until he's up and going again - you should rest too."

I said nothing to that, I just eyed the sleeping cat in my hands. Karma didn't seem like a demon when he was in that form. He was just a cute little cat, who happened to be warmer than normal cats were supposed to be. And even in his human-form, Karma never showed any of his demonic sides. He could act like a human with no effort and that sometimes made me question - was he really even a demon?

"He's cute when he's sleeping", Kayano suddenly pointed out and that reminded me that everyone else was still in the room. "Sleep makes him seem so… calm."

"Isn't he calm all the time?" Chiba-kun said. "I mean, I've never seen him angry or even rising his voice."

"He doesn't get angry easily", I said - that much I had learned of the red head within a week. "I've never seen him losing it either. And yes - he's really calm." I paused for a moment, my thumb brushing Karma's soft cheek, making the cat stir and switch pose. His tail curled against his body like a protective wall. "But I know that his calm hides a storm. Even for a demon, he's pretty secretive."

Koro-sensei hummed knowingly. "Yes, I've noticed this too. But Fire Demons are different from other demons. There aren't so many of them and they know each other personally. You could say that they're a family, who care for each other. May sound weird, but even demons want to keep the ones they love save. I don't think Karma's any different. It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk about his family, because we could use that information as our advantage. And there's always something people don't want others to know about." And once again, Koro-sensei was right. "Now everyone~, let's leave Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun to rest! The dinner is in two hours, someone will come and wake the two of you up, okay?"

"…Okay", I nodded and everyone made their leave. I was left alone with Karma again, the cat sound asleep. I laid him right next to my pillow and rested my head back down. Karma was now right next to my neck, his pink nose touching my chin slightly.

"I'll find out what you're hiding", I whispered, my gaze still on Karma. "And that's a promise."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Third person's pov:

There was a man standing alone in a dark alley at Kyoto, breathing heavily and blood dripping from his mouth. It was raining and the water was cleaning the man from all the blood. But it didn't take the body from the ground away. There was blood everywhere and you could hardly even recognize the body to be a human.

" _ **I can't… get the taste out of my mouth",**_ the standing man whispered, his black eyes wide. _ **"No matter what I do… I still taste him. His blood, his power. I want… more. Yes, more…"**_ The man grabbed his own face and started to laugh like a maniac. His body was shaking violently and suddenly, his laughter turned into sorrowful scream. But no human heard it, it wasn't even meant to be heard by mere humans.

" _ **No. No I can't",**_ he said after the scream died down. " _ **I can't touch him… I shouldn't have touched him in the first place. Satan-sama… he's going to kill me. Need to run. Away."**_

He had no control over himself at the moment, and all the demons and monsters close by hid themselves. This man could kill them all, they knew it. Stay out of his way, they all thought. But they failed to see that there was someone else as well - a far more stronger beast just close by, watching closely.

The black eyed man transformed into a bat, and flew away from the alley. He had to leave the town and hide, possibly leave the whole country. He should get back to his homeland. There he would be safe, for at least a moment. The black bat knew very well, that he was going to be hunted down. He had broken the laws of Hell - he had gone against his king. He had dared to hurt the son of Satan. Dracula had made the biggest mistake possible - and yet he graved for more. So instead of leaving the town, he flew towards a small hotel, smelling the familiar sweet smell.

" _ **I can't stop myself",**_ Dracula thought. _**"I need… I just need more."**_

He was so close to getting what we wanted, but suddenly someone grabbed him, and for some reason, Dracula wasn't able to fight back, when the person holding onto him dragged him away from the hotel to an other dark alley. There he was roughly thrown into the ground and he was finally able to take his human-form and face his captor. But the one who took him to the alley, was someone he couldn't even wish to defeat.

" _ **My- my young master…",**_ Dracula muttered in surprise. _**"May I ask what brings you here?"**_

In front of him was standing a tall young man, who seemed to be in his twenties. He had short fiery, crimson hair and glowing golden eyes. Dracula could practically see the fire in them. The man had pretty pale skin, which made the red hair stand out even more. He was wearing a dark suit, looking formal. The red haired man was a handsome one, but most demons were - especially the stronger ones. But what Dracula feared the most, was the man's enormous spiritual-energy, the aura surrounding the man. It felt like the Blood Demon would've stood right in front of a huge bonfire and a snake would've slowly crept up his body.

The red haired man let out a snort. "You know exactly why I am here, _Dracula-san._ " The man's voice was cold and very formal, but the heat in his eyes just got hotter. Then, suddenly a small book appeared in the man's hand. Dracula saw that it was old and scuffed badly - but still, the book itself was enough to make Dracula fall on his butt. "I suppose you know what this book means", the red haired man said calmly. "It's the law book of Hell and as Satan's thirdly oldest son, I'm here to tell your punishment for breaking the law number four." The man paused for a moment to observe Dracula's reaction.

"You have broken Hell's law number four: _do not ever drink blood from a Fire Demon._ I, the son of Satan, Kazuo, have been authorized to complete your punishment", the thirdly oldest son of Satan, Kazuo announced. "The punishment has been decided by the king himself. You, Blood Demon Dracula, have drank blood of Satan's youngest son, without any special permission. To add more, you almost killed him. The king is angry and the punishment you had been given is death."

" _ **Wa- wait a mi- minute",**_ Dracula stammered. **"** _ **Death?"**_ He had hard time comprehending what Kazuo-sama had just said. Was the king serious? _**"Is it really necessary? I didn't mean to hurt the young master, your younger brother. Kazuo-sama, please consider again."**_ The Blood Demon had to do his best to he wouldn't sound scared, even though he was.

"Consider again? You must be joking, Dracula-san. Neither I or my father can forgive you for what you did", Kazuo answered, letting out even hotter spiritual-energy. It lighted up the alley and Dracula noticed few monsters watching them with interests. "And here you were, going to get some more. Tell me, did you like what you tasted? C'mon now, be honest. I know if you lie." The golden eyed narrowed at him, a cold smile forming on the perfect face.

Dracula hesitated. He knew he had to tell the truth. Lying would honestly make things worse - then Kazuo-sama would probably torture him to death. _**"I- I did. I did like what I tasted",**_ Dracula admitted, feeling ashamed.

Kazuo chuckled. "I knew it. But it's no surprise. A Fire Demons blood is good, no matter who drinks it. It doesn't necessarily taste like blood either", the red haired man explained. "It's the drinker who decides about the taste. And you know what else? Our blood heals any wound, and I really mean _any kind of wound._ Small or big. Our blood holds more power in it than you've ever had. And I believe that you're quite a strong demon too, Dracula-san. Did you feel it? The power running through your veins?"

" _ **Yes I did, my young master",**_ Dracula nodded.

"And you wanted more. You wanted to feel strong", Kazuo sighed. "You wanted to be as strong as a Fire Demon."

" _ **Exactly my young ma-"**_

Dracula was cut off when Kazuo's right hand was suddenly on his throat, strangling him. The red haired man lifted him up with ease and watched as Dracula pitifully fought for his life. "Such a pathetic end for a demon like you", Kazuo muttered. "But I can't forgive. I feel so angry, that I could practically set you on fire now. You… I can't believe _you_ dared to touch _him_. Karma's is so much more better than you, Dracula-san. He's above you in every way - a lowlife like you should never lay a finger on someone like Karma. Do you now regret?"

Dracula could hardly nod as an answer, but Kazuo noticed it. He dropped the almost unconscious Blood Demon to the ground. "Good. Now, I'll make this quick for you", the red haired man said, a cold grin on his face. " _Burn._ "

And then, a sea of flames devoured the Blood Demon Dracula, burning him to ash in less than I three seconds. So strong were the flames of a grown-up Fire Demon. Kazuo snorted and the law book disappeared from his hands. It was still raining, and the rain washed the ash away. But no water was able to touch Kazuo's body, that was radiating heat nonstop.

The Fire Demon knew they weren't too far away from the hotel where he's younger brother was. He fought back the idea of going and getting the boy back to Hell with him. He had to wait a little longer. Now it seemed that Karma had been chained to a human, so that would also explain why the younger Fire Demon wasn't leaving. Karma knew Kazuo was close and if he really intended to stay away from Hell, he wouldn't stay anywhere near any of his siblings.

"Just a little longer", Kazuo muttered to himself. "When your master is at his weakest, I'll sever the contract and take you back home, Karma. Just wait a little longer. After all, you can't forget that Hell is where you truly belong."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunter**_

Karma's pov:

I could feel him. His power, his flames. Not too far away from us, maybe three or four streets. _Too close._ The heat, I could feel it. Somehow, it felt warm and made me want to go closer to check it out, but at the same time, I knew for sure that something bad was going on. But I was pretty sure that I knew what exactly was going on.

 _He must be here to punish Dracula…_ I thought, my eyes at the window. It was raining and it was dark, yet I swore I saw a fire burning few blocks away. _I can't feel that bloodsucker anymore. Kazuo must have killed him._ I closed my eyes and sighed. It wasn't really Dracula's fault, I honestly didn't blame him. Blood Demons usually couldn't control their hunger at all - when they tasted blood, they'd drink the victim empty. And I knew that my blood was special, why else would it be forbidden to drink?

"Karma, why do you look so down?" Nagisa asked from me. We were eating dinner with everyone else from the 3E-class, and everyone seemed to be feeling fairly well. Of course, they didn't sense what I did, exception being their demons - who seemed pretty nervous. I felt how many of them send worried glances to my direction, but I did my best to ignore it all. Every demon alive was serving my father, Satan, and so, as Satan's son, I had more power than I even wanted. The demons my classmates had summoned were all under me, they knew it and I knew it. None of them would even try to fight or say something against me, and they basically were my underlings. Of course, I didn't see them as such, I had never thought that I was somehow better than other demons _just because_ I happened to Satan's son. I hated the fact that I had to be related to Satan - seriously, why me?

Also, being the son of the king, gave me a natural gifts as a leader. I knew exactly how to lead other demons, make them work for me and bow before me. But that also meant, that I felt need to protect them all and keep them save. The demons in my class… I honestly had taken them under my protection. And they knew this as well - I suspected that the teachers also knew it, but it seemed that my classmates had no idea. Well, it wasn't like there was anything to complain about. I would make sure the demons in my class wouldn't die, and they would just keep quiet and let me be. They'd help me to hide.

Had I ever even told anyone, why I ran away? Why I was in Middle World to begin with? Honestly, I didn't know had my decision to leave Hell been right or wrong - but when I had made my decision, it had been because I couldn't take being around my father anymore. Nor my brothers (I didn't have sisters… anymore). It had felt right at the moment. But now… I was feeling little home-sick. I even missed my father's annoying rants about how to be a great king and all that.

Feeling Kazuo so close by… my older brother was a way for me to escape. He would certainly know how to break the contract between me and Nagisa. I gave the worried looking bluenette a quick glance.

I was his first demon. He wanted to tame me and possibly be friends too. He was stupid and not so strong, but he had more will than many other humans. He was… _special._ I wanted to know more about his mysterious power. How did he find the courage to stand up? To smile? Was his reason the same as mine? Was he hiding something? I wanted to know more.

And that was enough for me to stay.

"Hey?" Nagisa waved his hand in front of my face and that made me flinch a little. I had been so deep in thought, that I hadn't even realized that Nagisa had come closer. "What's wrong? Did you sense something again?"

I sweat dropped. "Ahaha, no", I answered nervously laughing. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

"Of what?" the bluenette asked, giving me a questioning look.

"How bad is this food", was what I answered. In my hands was a bowl of rice and there was little meat on top, but seriously, human food tasted like… well, it didn't taste at all. The strawberry-milk from before had been different, maybe because it was so sweet. But I had at least liked it.

"How come?" Nagisa asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I think it's pretty good."

"Suuure, for a human. But I can't taste anything", I responded.

"You've never told his before", my master pointed out. "Usually you just eat quickly… but is there something you'd like to eat?"

"A human soul", I sighed. Then I put the bowl back on the table and stared out of the window next to me. I couldn't feel Kazuo anymore, but he was somewhere close by. He knew I was there and father had probably ordered something like: 'Get that damn kid back to Hell, right now!' "But it's not like you'd give me a one."

Nagisa sweat dropped, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, no chance."

"Aw, c'mon~", I whined. "I'm starving! I haven't eaten in two weeks, human food wont satisfy me at all. And it tastes bad to begin with. Nagisaaaa~, pretty please, let me get something to eat." We were eating on a futon floor, so I was able to lie down and roll around like a cat. That made me want to transform into my cat-form, because that gave me more protection.

"How about we go hunt down some monsters?" Sugino suddenly suggested. He had been listening to our conversation and had come to sit with us - everyone else was still having a heated conversation about octopuses and fishes, Koro-sensei being in the middle of it all. "I think Kuro is pretty hungry too."

"Sugino's right Karma", my master grinned at me. "You have to be satisfied with monsters for now on. Get used to it."

I stuck my tongue out. "So mean! Monsters taste like shit", I mumbled and Nagisa laughed, Sugino joining him soon. Kuro just gave me worried glances. "I can't take being around humans anymore… I want to go back home." I rolled closer to the window and my eyes followed the raindrops draining down the glass. "This is horrible - I can't believe I'm starting to miss Kazuo and the others." I sighed once again.

"Who's Kazuo?" Sugino asked.

"No one", I answered quickly. _Maybe I should just shut up for now._

"I'm done eating", Nagisa said after a while of quietness between us. "Let's go out to hunt some monsters. I'll just go and get my raincoat. Will I bring yours too, Sugino?"

"Sure", the raven haired baseball-player answered, a big smile on his face. "I'll tell Koro-sensei were we're going." The two humans split up and I was left alone with Kuro, who came closer and started to push its head against mine. Though, I was still lying on the floor, not moving a bit.

"I get it", I mumbled, my hand moving to touch Kuro's soft head. I felt warmth tickle my fingertips and some of the warmth spread into Kuro's body, warming the jaguar. It let out a purr and sat down next to me. I soon noticed that there were other demons gathering around me, yearning for warmth as well. The fire inside me wouldn't burn them if I was gentle. I could make them feel warm and safe by just touching them. Like they would've been back in Hell. "So, I'm not the only one missing home…?" It seemed, that no matter what happened, Hell was the only place demons could call home.

"We're ready to go and - whoa! Karma, I didn't know you were friends with the other demons!" my master said as he came back, his and Sugino's raincoats in his hands. That made the other students to turn and look - and indeed, every demon we had in the class had gathered around me to enjoy the warmth.

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "You're sharing your warmth now, aren't you, Karma-kun? How generous of you to do that, but it must make you feel tired again. Are you sure you should just go and share your spiritual-energy with other demons?"

"Tch, I have enough fire in me to burn down Middle World", I answered.

"But what happens when your flame dies down?" Terasaka-kun suddenly asked. "Do you die?"

"No, but I'm nothing if that happens", I said. A small flame appeared on my right hand and danced there for a moment, before disappearing. "I'll become cold and pretty lifeless. My heart may beat, but there's no soul in my body. The fire is my soul, my very being."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell us about it, since we are studying to become Hunters", Maehara pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's nothing new. Many Hunters know this already. But that doesn't mean they can do something to it - the point is, you humans don't know how to extinguish the fire."

"Seriously?" Terasaka mumbled. "Then, if we ever find a way, wouldn't that mean that we'd finally be stronger? That we'd finally be able to destroy Hell?"

I let out a bitter chuckle. "Terasaka-kun, you seem to miss a one important point here. You humans can't live without us demons and monsters, just like we can't live without you. Don't you think that this world was created the way it was for that exact reason? There's no such thing as perfect peace, there's always someone capable of breaking it. Wouldn't you rather blame us than other humans?" I sat up from the floor, and looked right into Terasaka's eyes. "I'm not saying that we're good, because we're obviously bad. But, you humans aren't saints either. Don't think so highly of yourselves just yet. There are so many things you don't know." I gave the now scared looking boy a sweet smile.

 _I've only seen one human and one demon, who have understood this. Only two creatures in this big messed up world could understand - and now, they're both dead,_ I thought, my mind wandering back to last year and to the day everything went wrong. _I wonder, what good did you see humans? What did that woman show you? Why did you say it was worth it?_

 _Tell me, Mayu - I don't know what to believe anymore. Please, tell which road should I take._

A picture of a crimson haired woman flashed in my mind. Her smile, the glimmer in her golden eyes… Why did it have to be her? Out of everyone I knew, it just had to be the person I admired, the person I cared for the most. What did Mayu see that I didn't? She went through so much pain, but still she said it was worth it - why?

I eyed my master, who was now chatting with Sugino. They were wondering where we should go to hunt some monsters, smiles on their faces. So innocent. So pure. And this world was only created to show darkness and to destroy that innocent light every human was born with. We demon were born only to show humans the bad side of life. We were only born to make humans monsters… just like us.

" _We are the same, Karma. In the end, we're all the same."_

Her words ringing in my mind, her voice in the wind, her shadow always behind me. Father had always said that the two of us had been the same. He always blamed her. Did he see her in me? Or maybe father saw my mother in me? Maybe I was little too much like she. Maybe I changed.

At least I was slowly starting to see humans in different light. And it was all because Mayu had brought it up.

" _You'll find someone different. You'll see what I saw."_

It had been almost a year already. The day everything went wrong, the day I lost my faith in life. The day I started to hate everyone and everything. The day I wished for death, still did. It had been almost a year from that day.

It had been almost a year since I lost my older sister, Mayu.

And now, my master just had to bring her up again.

 _Now I think, Nagisa, you know something I don't. If I stick with you, will I find answers? Will I finally be able to understand you humans?_

 _Or, will_ _ **you**_ _be_ _ **that**_ _person?_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Third person's pov:

In the darkness, at the doors of death, there was sitting a lonely woman. She was surrounded by darkness, yet her golden eyes shone brightly as ever. Today, she had sent away a boy with blue hair and bright eyes. She had given him another chance to live. It had seemed that the boy had an important role in the life of a certain very important demon. And it wasn't the time to open the doors of death just yet - she would wait. When the right person would come, she would leave too.

Until then, she would wait, stare into the light she could no longer even see and smile like always.

"This is the first step", Mayu said, her voice echoing in the emptiness around her. "A step closer to the moment, when humans and demons shall finally understand each other. And Karma, _my dear little brother,_ you will be the spark starting the fire."

 _End of chapter 7_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 8_

Nagisa's pov:

It was finally time for the new transfer student to arrive, and all we knew about her, was that she was a girl who came from Norway (why from so far away?). I was now walking towards school, Karma tailing right behind me. He was in his human-form, but he was still pretty amazed by the nature of Middle World, and he stopped probably every five meters to look at the blue sky and say: 'Why isn't the sky red?'. I didn't know was the sky in Hell red or what, but Karma honestly seemed to wonder why our sky was so blue. No one really knew anything about Hell except demons and monsters, since no Hunter wanted to enter Satan's home. Well, exception being Terasaka-kun.

"So, do you think the new transfer student will be nice?" I asked from Karma, once we stepped inside the E-class building and started to walk towards our classroom.

"I don't know", the red head answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You humans are so different - maybe she likes killing or maybe she's a happy-go-lucky kind of person."

"Yeah, right", I chuckled, sweat dropping. "Let's hope she doesn't like killing." The red head shrugged his shoulders again and I opened the classroom door. We both scanned the area, looking for someone new, but we only found a strange looking TV standing at the end of the desk-row. Sugino came soon after us, looking excited, until he saw what both I and Karma had already seen. Suddenly the TV-thingy's screen lighted up and a girl's face appeared on it.

"Good morning", she said with a computer-like tone. "My name is Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. I am the new transfer student. Nice to meet all of you."

Now, that's a real _surprise._

Slowly, the class was filled with students - each of us giving nervous looks to the TV-thingy. I couldn't even remember its name, or maybe I should say _her_ name. When Koro-sensei and the other teachers came in, I could see Karasuma-sensei's disapproval, while Koro-sensei just laughed. Bitch-sensei didn't seem to know what to think of the new student.

"Okay, class", Karasuma-sensei said, getting everyone's attention. "I should probably explain why we have something like… I mean someone like her in our class." The raven haired man walked to the TV-thingy. "As you all know, your homeroom-teacher is a exceptional Hunter… for certain reasons. He was the first one to survive after crossing paths with a Fire Demon, things are little different now since we have a Fire Demon in our class…" Karasuma-sensei glanced nervously at Karma, who was sitting on his own place not looking the bit interested. "But the fact is, that the whole Hunter community knows about his -" the raven haired man pointed his right hand at Koro-sensei "- mach 20 speed, it's a perfect chance for us to create new weapons and spells. Simply to put it, your homeroom-teacher is a test-subject right now. We know that demons are quick and deathly, so a Hunter who is on our side and agrees on being a test-subject is a good thing." I think Karasuma-sensei forgot to say: _a_ _supposedly good thing._

"Oh, so the transfer student is actually a weapon, and she was developed in Norway. Now, you're trying can a weapon like her actually do damage on demon-kings - and the octopus happens to be a perfect target to try that with", Karma said, his glimmering golden eyes narrowing at Karasuma-sensei - yet he had a smile plastered on his face. Even though, our sensei was talking about killing demons and possibly his father. "Since Koro-sensei can dodge almost any attack with his super-speed, this really must feel like Christmas to the ones who created her." The red head eyed the TV-thingy with interested. "This class got a _whole_ lot more interesting."

It was obvious that Karasuma-sensei didn't like the warning tone in Karma's voice, but he made no comments. "I hope you'll get along with your new classmate from now on", the raven haired man said. "Now let the class begin."

And so, our first class with the new transfer student started.

At first it was quite… um, awkward. For the first ten minutes, nothing happened. Koro-sensei kept teaching like usually, but because each of us kept thinking of ways for the new transfer student to suddenly attack, we didn't really concentrate. It was kinda nerve-wracking. Everyone could sense how uneasy the new transfer student made our demons feel, since she had been created to kill them. The only demon not showing any kind of discomfort was Karma, who just seemed to be excited to see how the TV-thingy would fight.

"Fixed Artillery? But I don't see any guns or other weapons", Kayano whispered next to me.

 _Maybe she has the guns inside of her… now, that sounds just wrong,_ I though and in my mind Karma laughed. Yeah, I sometimes forgot that the red head could read my mind whenever he wanted. But I could never tell what he was thinking. I was an open book, while Karma was hidden behind hundreds of walls.

Suddenly, the TV-thingy started to make strange noises and we all turned to look around. And on the moment we turned, the machine pulled out four shotguns and two machineguns and started to shoot Koro-sensei with incredible speed. All we other students could do, was to bow down and hope no bullets hit us. Karasuma-sensei had quickly mentioned that the bullet weren't real, they could only harm Koro-sensei but, even I knew plastic bullets could hurt when they hit you with enough speed. Still, Koro-sensei was able to dodge each bullet with a smile on his face and still talk normally.

"Wow… and impressive barrage, I have to give you that", the yellow octopus said. "But this is nothing new to me. Sometimes we practice shooting and I play as the target to my students, since I don't want to summon a demon every time we practice weaponry and fighting skills. Though, no one has been able to hit me ever."

 _And you wonder why,_ I thought, feeling slightly irritated.

"But, there's one rule you should follow", Koro-sensei continued after a small pause. "We're having a science lesson right now, and I'd like to teach without being disturbed. So, no shooting during class. You can continue after class or when we're having a demonic-lesson."

The new transfer student stopped and pulled her guns back, but I was quite sure she wasn't going to follow the rules. But this gave us, normal students a chance to breath more freely.

"I'll be careful", her monotone voice said. "Preparing for the next attack." The TV-thingy lighted up, and we all could hear how the new transfer students started to analyze Koro-sensei's movements.

" _Cool…",_ Karma's voice said in my head. _"She can actually evolve and adapt her programs! You humans really do create interesting stuff."_ I looked at the red head, who was looking at the TV-thingy, a strange smile on his face. _"But this weapon has just one big flaw in it…"_

 _What do you mean?_ I telepathically asked from my demon, who turned his golden eyes at me. He gave me a secretive smile but said nothing.

It took about five minutes, before Fixed Artillery started her next attack. We again lowered our heads, and followed the identical seeming attack… until one of the bullets was able to hit Koro-sensei, one of his tentacle-fingers exploding because of the hit. Now I understood why Karasuma-sensei had said that these bullets would only be able to hurt Koro-sensei - they weren't just normal plastic! Should I call them the anti-sensei bullets?

Fixed Artillery stopped her attack to analyze sensei again, her voice echoing in the quiet classroom. At the end of her analyze, she said that her probability to kill Koro-sensei, and a Fire Demon before our graduation time - which meant that she had a lot of time to evolve and practice killing - was ninety percent.

 _Does this really mean that humanity has finally created a weapon strong enough to kill a Fire Demon?!_ I thought, amazed by this.

" _Of course not",_ Karma chuckled in my head. _"You're not even close."_ The confidence in his voice and eyes told me that he was not lying. But I still didn't get what Karma had meant with the _one big flaw._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

For the rest of the day, the new transfer student kept going with her attack, non-stop. Okay, there was always a ten minute break, before she was at it again. But still, it was slowly starting to annoy everyone, even Karma. And at the end of the day, we were the ones cleaning up all the bullets from the floor.

So, when the next day came, I wasn't surprised to find out, that someone had gone and taped the mechanical student up, so she couldn't shoot at Koro-sensei anymore. Some of us were afraid that she'd actually kill Koro-sensei, and we'd lose our amazing new teacher - and some of us just were pissed of, because we couldn't study anymore. Anyway, there was nothing the new transfer student could do. No one helped her - until her second day was over, and I saw Koro-sensei go to her. I didn't stay and see what the octopus had in mind, but I really hoped he had come up with a conclusion. Despite the fact that the new transfer student was a machine, I still felt bad for her.

"You're too kind, Nagisa", Karma said suddenly. We had just stepped out of the E-class building and were making our way back to home. "She has no feelings. You know, she's starting to remind me of a monster now. All she knows is how to kill - she doesn't even know how to put up a good act. It's kinda sad, how you humans are slowly losing your humanity. To create such a thing!" And then he laughed cheerfully. "I wonder what the octopus is planning to do now~."

Well, the next day we found out. You could see the change in the new transfer student when we stepped inside the classroom - she had gained little… weight, as Sugino put it. And suddenly, the screen lighted up the whole way down, showing her whole body not just the head. Oh, I had probably forgot to tell you. She was a pretty girl with pink hair and a kind smile - or now her smile was kind.

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun~", she said cheerfully, and our jaws dropped to the floor. Karma just let out an amused snort. "Good morning to you too, Karma-kun."

"Ohayo", the red head said casually, a smile on his face. The mechanical student smiled even wider.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? I can't wait to share it with all of you~!" she continued.

Koro-sensei entered the classroom, chuckling smugly. "I reprogrammed her! This is the new transfer student, everyone! I hope you'll get along with her!" And then the teacher started the lesson, like nothing had changed.

Truly, the new transfer student had changed a lot in just one night. As Sugino put it again, she had become awfully cute and cheerful. Not that it was a bad thing, now she wasn't at least trying to shoot Koro-sensei all the time. We even got through the first lesson without anything weird happening. I think we even slowly started to get used to her.

"Don't let it fool you", Terasaka-kun said when the lunch-hour started. "It's still just a machine without any real feelings. The octopus just reprogrammed her - in reality, she's still the same. It will start the blasting anytime now."

The newly programmed transfer student turned (yep, turned) around to look at Terasaka-kun, who was sitting at his own desk lazily, annoyed look in his eyes.

"I can totally understand how you feel", she said, tears running down her beautiful face as she looked heartbroken. "I **was** nothing more than a machine yesterday… but not now." The few students in the class, who had already befriended the newly programmed transfer student were there to defend her right away.

"Good job, Terasaka-kun", Kataoka said, disapproval in her voice. "You made her cry."

"You actually managed to make a 2D-girl cry!" Hara continued, shaking her head slightly.

"She's not even real!" yelled Terasaka-kun angrily, before exciting the classroom with his close companions, slamming the door shut with a loud 'bam'.

The newly programmed transfer student stared at the closed door for a moment, before turning to look at the front desk again, wiping away the tears. "Don't worry everyone…", she said. "Because of Koro-sensei, I've learned the importance of co-operating with others. I'll make sure to let all of you study in peace." She then smiled again. "I'm looking forward to working with all of you together! Let's hope I can kill Koro-sensei before graduation!"

 _Yeah, let's not hope that,_ was what I and probably the rest of the class thought at that. We honestly needed Koro-sensei as our teacher, but we couldn't forget, that the whole point of the new transfer student was for her to test new weapons against our teacher - even if it meant killing him.

But, for the rest of the day, our class was back to normal. It was pretty peaceful - well, exception being the demonic-lesson we had in the afternoon, when the newly programmed transfer student started her attacks again, but now she at least made sure not to hurt any of us. She had a long way to go, but it was a good start! I had to admit, Koro-sensei really knew how to comprehend and find solutions to any kind of situations. At the end of her third day, almost everyone gathered up and started to ask her all kind of things. Few of the girls asked if the Artillery could make flowers for them, since she had just made a miniature statute - while Chiba-kun was playing chess with her (and Artillery won too).

"It seems like she could do anything!" Kayano said, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah, I never thought that she'd become so popular", Sugino agreed. "But it's a good thing. Now she fits into the class and we can study in peace. But I still do hope that she wont be able to kill Koro-sensei before graduation…"

The yellow octopus chuckled and I gave Sugino a nervous smile. We all knew how self-confident Koro-sensei was - maybe even a little bit too much. Usually when he showed off, things ended badly for him. Karma who was standing right next to me as usually, turned to the teacher, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Tell me, Koro-sensei, if there's no possible way of her defeating an actual Fire Demon as she is now - would her developers get her back, leave her in this class or make some new programs…?"

"Are you saying that she can't kill a demon as strong as you?" the yellow octopus asked and Karma answered it with a chuckle.

"I think the both of us know her big weakness", the red head said. "As she is now, there's no way she would ever defeat a demon-king. Especially on her own." Koro-sensei let out a thoughtful hum, but I didn't get it. I still didn't! It seemed that the new transfer student was honestly flawless - but still both Karma and Koro-sensei obviously found a flaw in her. A big one too.

"Oh, by the way!" Kataoka suddenly said, raising her voice a little. "We can't keep calling her 'Fixed Artillery' or transfer student forever, now can we? So, how about we give her a real Japanese name!"

"Good idea, Megu!" Hara nodded, a big smile on her face.

Fuwa-san was good with names, so everyone basically left it for her to come up with a good name. It took about a minute, but then we saw how her eyes widened and mouth opened into a happy and determined smile. "I got it! How about we call her Ritsu!" Fuwa suggested. "I came up with the name when I thought about her real name and the kanji-letters. Jiritsu mean 'autonomous' and Ritsu is a common name in Japan."

"That's true", Maehara nodded.

"Perfect!" Isogai said, happily smiling. The students turned to look at Artillery. "You okay with that?"

It took a moment, but when the pink haired girl finally comprehended what had happened, that she had actually been named - her face lighted up and she had a huge smile on her lips. "Ritsu! I love it!" she said happily. "Please call me Ritsu from now on!"

"She really is fitting in nicely", I said, when we left school. Most of the students had stayed behind to talk to Ritsu-san a little more longer, including Koro-sensei.

Karma hummed to himself. "I don't know about that", he said, his eyes getting colder and for a moment, he seemed to be surrounded by darkness. "In the end, it's just like Terasaka-kun said. She's just a machine, she doesn't have her own will. It's just a program made by Koro-sensei. It's not like a machine would have a will of its own. What ever she does… it's all in the hands of her developers."

I hated to admit, but Karma was right about that.

In the end, Ritsu was a machine, programmed by Koro-sensei. She didn't have a will of her own.

And that made me feel bad for her.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

Karma's pov:

When we went to school the next day, Ritsu was back to normal. I noticed right away the smell of ten different men in the room and guessed that Ritsu's developers had come to check on her - only to find out that Koro-sensei had upgraded her. And everything seemed to be exactly like I said.

Ritsu didn't have her own will, it was all up to the ones who created her.

It was pretty much the same with me.

I would always be lower than my father, I would always follow him. He could control me so easily that even I thought that it was unfair. That's why Ritsu reminded me of a demon so much - in the end she would always follow the one who created her, because she had no will of her own. Weren't demon the same? We'd always follow Satan, because he created us. He gave us life. My father knew this very well, he knew that I'd never truly betray him. I had gone against him many times, but the outcome was always the same. He'd just make me submit to him. Leaving Hell had been the best and the worst decision I had ever made - for a moment I was free from my father's grip, but for how long? I did not know. Kazuo was already on my tail, I knew for sure that he had followed us from Kyoto to here. Who knows, maybe he was watching me right now.

"Her creators complained that your upgrades were harmful", Karasuma-sensei said to Koro-sensei just before the first lesson. "And Terasaka-kun, taping her is not allowed anymore. If you tape her, you'll be sued for damaging their belongings. I'm sorry to say this, but my hands are tied." The raven haired man let out a sigh and left the classroom. It seemed that the new transfer student was getting on his nerves really badly. I again found this situation quite hilarious, because I had the strange feeling that something was still wrong with Ritsu. She was hiding something big.

"Alright", Koro-sensei said, a nervous smile on his face. "Let's start the first lesson, students!" He glanced at Ritsu, who was smiling coldly at him. Koro-sensei let out a sad sigh. "I'm here for the students, not for the parents. This isn't really my style…"

After ten minutes of the first lesson, which was math, Ritsu started to talk. "Proceeding to attack phase", she said. She started to glow like on the first day, ready to release her weapons. I sensed how the air got more tenser and the demons around me duck under their masters desks. Everyone kept giving nervous glances to Ritsu's direction, except me. Now I knew for sure that the pink haired girl had something in her mind.

And I was right.

Instead of guns, she pulled out flowers, few petals flying in the air. I heard how almost everyone gasped in surprise and how the atmosphere got lighter right away. Ritsu again continued talking.

"I promised I'd make flowers for you", she said. "Yesterday when my parents came to check on me, they deleted almost every upgrade Koro-sensei made, because they were considered _unnecessary._ My only job here is to try out new ways to kill demons, sensei as my practice-target." She was quiet for a moment. "But I cannot do that, if I can't cooperate with class E. So, I hid all those programs I felt needed…"

Koro-sensei let out a chuckle. "In other words, Ritsu you…"

"Yes!" the pink haired girl said, the cheerful smile back on her face. "I disobeyed my parents!"

And with that, she was again part of the class, like nothing had ever happened.

 _Disobeyed, huh? I wonder…_ a small smile formed on my lips as I thought about it. I hadn't thought that she'd be able to do something like that, with only Koro-sensei's programs, but I guessed that the sensei really knew what he was doing. He had managed to make a machine turn into a student in just few days. I really kept finding more interesting sides of humans - how could they except a machine so easily? Especially when that machine happened to be the exact same with us demons. It was kinda hilarious but also sad at the same time.

I knew there weren't many people who actually even believed into the good of demons, I honestly didn't believe into it all that much either. The only demon who had ever showed any kind of real emotions - if we don't include anger right now - had been Mayu and look where it got her. She's dead and so is her master. What did we learn from that? Oh - being good gets you killed, nice. And no thanks.

But why did humans accept a killing machine so easily, but not a demon? Was there any difference? Maybe Ritsu was on the side of the humans, but what if not? What if a human would get his hands on her and use her against humans?

 _Why are you humans in such a hurry to lose every bit of what makes you human? Why do you create things that are no longer human?_ I questioned in my mind. _You've survived just fine with demons until now - why would you want to change things? If you break the balance between the two worlds, do you know what will happen? Will you even be able to face the consequences?_

Humans had the power to stand up when needed, but they also had the power to run away and leave everything behind. Unlike we demons, humans didn't necessarily even try to face challenges head on. Demons didn't feel _fear_ like humans. Of course, we knew when the back away when needed, but usually, we fought until the end.

"Karma-kun", Ritsu suddenly said, and everyone went quiet. It was the end of the last lesson and I was already preparing to leave with my master, but Ritsu's serious voice stopped the both of us. I turned to look at her and saw that she had no smile on her face, she was completely serious. "I heard you say, that I have no chance of beating a Fire Demon as I am now. Can I ask, what makes you say such things? I do know that you're a Fire Demon yourself, so you probably know your own weaknesses… but I think I have a pretty good chance of killing -"

"No, you don't", I cut her off. "You don't have a chance." Ritsu's face was blank for a moment, before a shadow appeared, making her look darker and meaner than she was. That of course made me feel little excited, because as a demon, I fed on humans despair and darkness. The more anger people in our class showed, the more power they gave me. You could say that I was at my strongest when Nagisa was pissed off, but we both knew that there was a much higher power-level, we could reach if he'd one day tame me… but that was never going to happen, so nah.

Just _nah._

"I thought you humans knew this already…", I said. "But guess I was wrong. Listen now, Ritsu-san. I'll give you a important lesson. You. Are. Too. Slow." My face lighted up into a cheerful smile. "It's so simple! You're not fast enough to kill a Fire Demon, I believe that you wouldn't even be able to kill a demon-king. Such a shame too, because you have potential."

"Then what if I evolve -?!" Ritsu suggested, but again cut her off.

"But what if, what _if_? _What if_ isn't enough, Ritsu-san. A Fire Demon does not need to see its pray to kill it, we don't need to find our pray to kill it", I said - maybe a little too coldly, but I wasn't really used to playing the nice role. "If we'd just stand in front of you and if we wouldn't dodge, maybe, _maybe_ then you'd be able to kill a Fire Demon. If it was a battle to the death, all it would need would be a snap of fingers and you'd be nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Evolve all you want - but in the end, a machine cannot kill a Fire Demon. I'm not saying you're useless, just find a weaker pray. In this world we live in, you can't forget that only the strong ones can reach the top." The pink haired girl didn't answer me, and I also noticed that almost everyone from my class just stood there, staring at the ground, looking defeated. I let out a sigh.

"You humans… are you idiots or what?" I asked and that made my classmates give me annoyed glances, including Nagisa who stood next to me. "If you seriously can't take little teasing like this, you wont have a chance of becoming a Hunter. C'mon, you know every demon has a sharp tongue, we mock you humans all the time. Have you ever seen a real Hunter get pissed off because of that? Have you ever seen a Hunter give up _because_ of little mocking?"

"No…", was the answer I got.

"Then why are you guys such crybabies? Why do you look so down?" I asked, raising my brow at the questioningly. "Consider me as a test of your nerves. If you can't stand being around me and my mocking, you wont be able to become _real_ Hunters." I smirked at the surprised faces. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to make this school year a remarkable one - one way or another. And it's not like you wouldn't have a chance, you're still newbies. No one expects you to actually be like real Hunters, you're just bunch of stupid kids."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "I think you're quite good at giving motivation-speaks, if we wont include the mocking tone. But dear students, Karma-kun is right. You have a good chance at becoming a successful Hunter, but that means lot of work. No one expects you to become strong in one night, so don't worry about that. You have time to grow up, don't forget that you're still young."

"Young _and_ stupid. You can't forget that, sensei", I casually pointed out.

"Indeed, nurufufufu", the yellow octopus nodded.

"GET OUT!" yelled the whole class for that.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Two weeks after Ritsu's arrival, we were told that we'd get a new transfer student. Again. Now, this surprised not only the students, but the teachers as well. It seemed that Karasuma-sensei just had been informed a day before the appointed arrival of the new student that we'd have a new Hunter apprentice coming. So, in today morning, the raven haired man stood at the teacher's desk and explained what was going to happen.

"I have no idea who the guy is", Karasuma-sensei said. "But the principal himself informed me about his arrival. So, we do know that the new transfer student is a boy and his name is… Horibe Itona…? Yeah, I think that was the right name. I also have no idea when he will come so… yeah, that's your problem." He patted Koro-sensei on the shoulder slightly and started to make his leave. "Oh, one more thing. Because it's raining today, we wont have PE. That's all, I hope you have a wonderful day."

 _A wonderful day? You must be joking!_ I was in a bad mood. And the reason was the _fucking_ rain! I hated water, especially rain. It was cold! And the classroom was humid as Hell - okay, not as Hell, since Hell was not moist at all. But anyway, the moist in the air made me feel uneasy and my body radiated warmth more than usually. I needed to stay dry. Water wasn't going to kill me, but it certainly got me weaker. I could usually turn water into vapor, but of course I couldn't do it now that I was chained to Nagisa! Oh, now this got me pissed. Why didn't anyone tell me about this? What the hell was wrong with the sky? WHY WAS IT CRYING FUCKING WATER?!

"Dude, you're radiating way too much warmth right now", Terasaka-kun pointed out and I gave him a grumpy look. "I feel like I'd be in a sauna."

"Huh? Then how about I'd just make the temperature rise a little more so you would just burn to death?" I asked. "Wouldn't that be _just wonderful_?"

"No thanks", the brown haired students said, and turned to look forward, looking little pale.

"I forgot, you Fire Demons can't stand water", Koro-sensei said. "But don't worry, neither can I. My head just grows as it drinks up all the moisture from the air."

"So you're like a freaking sponge?" Maehara-kun questioned.

"Something like that", the octopus nodded. "But please don't call me a sponge."

"Is water your weakness?" Isogai-kun asked from me.

"I could vaporize the damn moisture in the air, _if_ I wouldn't be chained to a human", I answered, giving Nagisa an annoyed glare. The bluenette just chuckled nervously. "I just don't like water at all. I can live with it. But the fact is, I don't _want to_ live with it." At the end of my sentence, I smiled coldly. "It's wet. And cold."

"How old were you again?" snorted Terasaka - for that good I smacked him with my English book.

"Ten times older than you", I chuckled. "But for a demon, I'm a teenager. Just like you - but I'm lot more wiser. Like a whooooole lot more."

"I get it alright!" the brown haired student yelled angrily and I gave him a grin, while some of my classmates laughed happily. It was kinda strange that a demon like me was making humans laugh - not cry in despair, like demons usually did.

But the happy-go-lucky atmosphere disappeared quickly, when all of the demons suddenly got tense and showed nervousness, including me. There was a strange smell tickling my nose… something smoky, maybe? Whatever it was, it was certainly stronger than the smell of rain and for my liking, it was little too strong. Like it would try to hide something else. Some other scent. Well, whoever carried the smoky smell was coming closer to our classroom, judging from the heavy footsteps it was a male too. And for some reason, the closer he got, the more nervous every demon got, again, including me.

 _Something's not right…_ I thought, my every instinct telling me to get away _now._

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, Koro-sensei let out a scream and the room was filled with smoke for a while. It actually was so strong, that I started to cough like I would be sick or something. I couldn't smell anything else and my eyes got watery because of the damn smoke. Luckily, it cleared quickly and we all saw the person standing in the doorway.

It was a tall man, dressed completely into a white… um, dress? Suit? I wasn't sure. But he was completely white and covered into the smoky scent. Even his face was covered into the white cloth. Except, he of course had eyeholes. I could sense nothing from him, _nothing at all._ It was strange to meet a human so neutral. He was like a doll… not living. I didn't hear a heartbeat, I didn't hear his breathing. I could only smell the smoke, which was almost suffocating me. But just by looking at him… I knew he was dangerous. My every instinct screamed danger.

And what also freaked me out, was the fact that something in my mind told me, that I _knew_ this man. But at the same time, I knew it was impossible. I had never met him. I had never smelt anything like the smoky smell surrounding the man completely. I had never met a human so neutral.

It was unnatural. Not real. It couldn't be.

Yet, I knew for sure, that the man standing in the doorway was someone I had met before. Many times… But I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. He reminded me a little bit of Koro-sensei, who also seemed familiar but I just couldn't tell why.

"Hello everyone!" the man said with a strangely and creepily cheerful voice. "As you can probably see, I'm not the transfer student. I'm actually his guardian! I'm known as the white magician - but you may call me _Shiro._ "

 _Shiro? And what kind of student needs a guardian?_ I asked in my mind. _What the hell is going on?_

No one seemed to know the answer. I could basically read Koro-sensei's face, and there was nothing on it. He had no thoughts about this. He had no idea who Shiro was and where the transfer student was. I also noticed Karasuma-sensei standing outside the classroom, eyeing us through the window. It didn't seem like he would've known anything about this either.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shiro", Koro-sensei said nervously. "Now, where's the little darling student of mine?"

The man dressed in white chuckled slightly, and the gave me the creeps. His chuckle was very familiar and made me feel uneasy. He walked to the yellow octopus and gave him a little present, which I guessed was chocolate. "Nice to meet you too, Koro-sensei", he said. "I would like to introduce you to the new student myself, since he is little different… If you wont mind, I'll be helping him a little. He has some social problems too, but don't pay any mind to it."

"…Problems?" Koro-sensei muttered. "Right, um, the seat next to Karma-kun, the red head over there, is Itona-kun's seat."

"I see", Shiro nodded, his eyes turning to look at me. I tensed when he looked at me, and then I also felt something new - he showed little bit of hesitation. I could only feel it for a second, but it was there. _So, you're a human after all,_ I thought, relaxing a little. "Okay. Now, Itona! You may come in!" the man dressed in white yelled out.

A second passed…

And then, a person, a _freaking_ person, came through the back wall of the E-class building. Right through _the fucking wall._ It made not only mine, but obviously everyone's heart jump and I could practically hear how everyone yelled in their minds: 'Use the door!'

The new transfer student was a white haired young teenage boy, with strange yellow eyes. He reminded me a little bit of a cat, and now, I did not like that at all. He seemed pretty well build for someone quite… um, short. He wasn't as short as Nagisa, but not much taller either. Itona, as Shiro told, seemed rather weird. He sat down to his desk, and started to mumbled something about winning the wall. A wall. He came through the wall, and was now saying he won.

 _What's wrong with humans - !_

Then his scent finally reached my nose and made me jump up from my seat. Because of the damn rain, I hadn't smelled his odor right away, but now I also realized that Itona wasn't even _wet._ His scent was overwhelming, just like his guardians smell. But this smell, _this scent,_ I knew it. Little too well. You see, every demon carries the same kind of strange sweet scent with them. We were born with a sweet scent, so we could actually charm humans - but usually demons knew how to hide it. I for example hid my odor as well as I could, because otherwise some Hunter would've already been on my tail. But this kid, my new classmate, had obviously no idea what he was doing. He wasn't trying to hide at all! Did he even know what he was?

"Karma… what's wrong?" Nagisa asked, looking at me worriedly, as were almost everyone else in the classroom. Slowly, even Itona turned his yellow eyes at me and I saw how they got wider when he probably realized what I was. Which also meant that he knew what he himself was too.

"…You", I mumbled, gritting my teeth together. "You're not a human - you're a Lightning Demon!"

And I swore I heard Shiro chuckle quietly.

 _End of chapter 8_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

 _Chapter 9_

Nagisa's pov:

The new transfer student was… _a demon?!_

Okay, that was not good news. Especially when Itona was a demon-king as well, since he could take the form of a human. I noticed the angry glares the white haired boy kept giving to Karma, who answered with equal hatred. It was obvious that two demon-kings in the same room was not such a good idea. Not when Karma was the superior one, and when it was obvious that Itona had no intensions of submitting to the red head.

"A Lightning Demon?" Kayano muttered next to me. "I've never seen a one before."

Neither had I. Lightning demons weren't as rare as Ice or Fire Demons, but they were pretty rare. They were said to be the fastest demons of all and they were also even more short-tempered than Fire Demons. Now did we need an another demon with short-temper in our class? Nope.

"Well, this is interesting", Shiro, the weird white guardian of Itona chuckled. "Seems like Itona-kun isn't the first demon here. You're… a Fire Demon, am I right?" Karma answered him with a cold glare. "Spectacular, it's wonderful for me to meet a Satan's offspring in here out of all places. I hope you'll get along with Itona here - though, he might not get along with you."

 _Is Shiro Itona's master or something?_ I wondered in my head.

" _He's not",_ Karma answered me and I could practically hear how he gritted his teeth together, even though he was at the other side of the class. _"Itona isn't chained into a human. And that's why I don't trust him - it's stupid to keep a demon free, especially a demon as strong as Itona. But…"_

 _But what?_

" _There has to be another way Shiro is keeping Itona under control."_

Another way? I didn't even know was there any other ways to keep a demon under control.

"Shiro, could you please explain this to me?" Koro-sensei said, his voice uncertain. The white haired boy, Itona, was sitting at his seat, eyes not leaving Karma. I could feel how uneasy that was making Karma, who refused to get any closer to Itona. "Why did you bring an untamed demon to our class, when it can harm my other students?"

"I have the permission of the principal", Shiro calmly answered. "You could say that this is an experiment."

"So, you're a scientist?" the yellow octopus questioned like the answer would be important.

"Not really", Shiro said. "But that's not so important right here. Itona-kun, would you like to tell Koro-sensei the _real_ reason we are here."

The white haired boy stood up from his seat and let out a strange sound close to growl. He eyed the red head for a moment more, before he started to walk towards Koro-sensei. I sensed Karma's disapproval towards Itona, but he wasn't scared. It seemed that out of the two, it was obvious who was stronger. Except, neither I or Karma knew how well Shiro controlled Itona. I didn't really know how to fight with Karma and how to truly put his power into use - all I knew was how to order him to kill others.

" _Relax, it's not like we'd need to fight against him",_ Karma said in my mind, giving me a reassuring smile. _"Though, it would be interesting to see how strong Itona really is…"_

The white haired boy stopped in front of Koro-sensei, maybe too close for the teacher's liking, but Itona didn't seem to know about personal space or other important things like: how to use the freaking door. Itona took a deep breath in - was he smelling Koro-sensei?

"I… no, _we_ came here to kill you", Itona said, his voice lot more quieter than I had thought. His voice was also a quite light yet somehow deep at the same time. He reminded me of a kid who was lost. Except, Itona's eyes were unusually big and staring right into Koro-sensei's two unusually small eyes, like he would be trying to kill Koro-sensei just by looking at him.

"Is he the same with Ritsu?" Maehara asked. "Are you here to test new techniques on Koro-sensei?"

Shiro chuckled once again. "Well, of course. Or should I say you're half right. We, or in this case I, do have some other reasons behind my actions, but that isn't for you to know. It's none of your business, to put it correctly. I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings by saying that", Shiro explained. "My new weapon here is Itona-kun. He's a special kind of demon - I've been modifying his powers for a year now. He's been doing quite well for someone so young. We've come here to try him out. And of course, our goal is to kill you, Koro-sensei, as fast as we can."

Koro-sensei looked nervous. "I see now…", he mumbled. "Then, if you could wait until the day is over. I do have to keep teaching my class."

"Ah, well of course we'll wait! Itona-kun, you can go sit now", Shiro nodded, seemingly happy. "I'm glad you can understand us so well, Koro-sensei. I can't wait to see how Itona kills you."

"Someone's confident", Sugino whispered. "Even Ritsu with all her crazy guns wasn't able to kill Koro-sensei."

"True", I nodded. "But that just makes me wonder… what kind of new techniques is Itona-kun going to use? Is Shiro really on the side of the Hunters or what? He doesn't seem like a Hunter to me." Sugino let out an approving hum, both of us eying the man dressed in white.

Suddenly I felt something jump on my lap and once again, I was surprised how quietly and fast Karma could move. He was now sitting on my lap, in his cat-form. The red furred cat let out no sound, but climbed on my desk to keep an eye at Shiro and Itona. I was little surprised by his actions - I mean, he's the superior one, why run away? Or was there something more into it? I had a feeling there was.

"Seems like someone doesn't like us being around", Shiro calmly chuckled.

To that, Karma answered with an annoyed hiss.

" _I don't like this",_ I heard Karma mutter in my mind. _"That demon… Shiro has done something to him. He's not normal and I'm not planning to find out what's up with him. And this smell! I'm suffocating here."_

 _What smell?_ I could only smell a smoky scent, but it wasn't strong or anything.

" _Itona doesn't know how to hide his odor, it's making me gawk. And his guardian is even worse - but in his case, I think he's just trying to hide his true identity. There's gotta be someone in this class who knows him. Why else would he try to hide?"_ Again, Karma had been thinking far ahead of me.

"After school that is", Koro-sensei nodded, sighing at the same time. But soon he had the same grin back on his face. "Let us continue the class now!"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

Karma's pov:

I didn't know what to expect from Itona when the school ended. I honestly had no idea what kind of changes Shiro had done to him - but one thing was for sure, he was not going to use only his electric power. There had to be something more into it.

Well, as the last lesson ended, everyone decided to stay and see what Itona was going to do. The white haired demon was very confident that he'd win, so I guessed he had some kind of plan. We helped our teacher to move the desks so they would have a fighting-ring kinda thing in the middle of the classroom. We students gathered to the sides with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. It seemed that the other teachers didn't know what was going on either.

"Hmmn", Koro-sensei hummed thoughtfully. He and Itona were standing inside the ring. "I don't think this is a way to kill any demon. What makes you think a demon would stand around so long? This is also rather straightforward. Fire Demons are quick thinkers and can analyze their opponents within a blink of an eye. They aren't much slower than Lightning Demons and with the power of fire, they are the _strongest_ demons. What makes you think a set-up like this could kill a one?"

"It's quite a good observation you have there, Koro-sensei. I can see that you know lot about Fire Demons. But please remember, this is just a test", Shiro said while Itona threw his jacket away, preparing to fight. "I know Itona isn't ready to face a superior demon, but I'd like to test him. If I would've come here to kill a Fire Demon, I would've already done it." I could feel the man looking straight at me, and that made me little nervous. I knew that Nagisa couldn't control me yet and we hadn't really made any progress. It was possible that Shiro had the power to actually kill me as I was now. Without Nagisa, it would of course be a different story…

"You're talking about killing one of my students", Koro-sensei pointed out. "I do not like that. In this class, we do not harm each other for nothing. Karma-kun is a student just like Itona-kun - which also means that I'm not letting neither of them get hurt."

"I see", Shiro nodded thoughtfully. "But let's set the rules now. The one who steps out of the ring first, loses. If you lose Koro-sensei, you die. And just like you said, you can't harm any students and that includes Itona-kun. You can push him out of the ring but that's about all you can do. Of course, it's not like you could do it anyway. If Itona-kun loses, the match is over. He'll continue being your student and we'll try killing you some other time."

"Who would accept something like that?" Sugino-kun asked. "It seems like either way, Koro-sensei dies."

"The octopus will accept", I said, as I took my human-form. For the rest of the school, I had been in my cat-form, observing Itona and Shiro - I didn't know did the man dressed in white know this, but I also didn't give a shit. "If he cheats, no one will see him as a trustworthy teacher anymore. This is a good way of handicapping Koro-sensei. Shiro has obviously done his homework."

"I accept the rules, but if Itona harms anyone of the spectators, he is the one that loses", Koro-sensei said, just like I had expected.

" _Humans can be different too."_

I could basically hear Mayu's whisper, like she would've been standing next to me. But that was just wishful thinking, Mayu was dead. I had seen her die with my own eyes… but there had been something shady in her death. I couldn't really remember what had happened after life had left her eyes. I just remembered that at some point, I had returned to Hell without Mayu.

 _This isn't the right time to think her,_ I reminded myself. _I need to focus on the fight and find out what Shiro is doing to demons._

The fact that Shiro had been modifying Itona, a Lightning Demon, was concerning. Was he really trying to create some kind of weapon against Fire Demons? It wasn't the first time a human used a demon against an other demon - I mean, that was a daily thing. But Itona wasn't tamed and yet, he followed Shiro like a loyal dog. How was it possible? It had never happened before. No matter what, humans had never found a way to actually make a demon submit to them without forming any contracts. If there was a contract, the demon was basically in the use of the summoner. Of course it would need to be tamed first, but anyone could see that Itona was definitely _not_ tamed. So what was going on? I needed to find out - even though, I usually didn't like other demons so much (unless they were under my protection, like the demons in my classroom), but this was different. I hated when humans did experiments on demons. Didn't they know it hurt? Didn't they know that we could also feel _pain_?

"On my mark", Shiro said, raising his right hand up, eyes glimmering coldly. He then lowered his hand down with a one fast movement. "Begin!"

Not even a second passed, when all of a suddenly, Koro-sensei was missing his other tentacle arm. The class was quiet, it took a moment for everyone to realize it. In the end, we all had shocked looks on our faces, even the teachers couldn't act like they wouldn't have been surprised. Even Koro-sensei seemed honestly shocked. I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my eyes focused on Itona…

"No way…" Nagisa gasped next to me, putting my thought into words. "TENTACLES?!"

"Unbelievable…" Kayano whispered, her hand in front of her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

 _Is Itona… the same with Koro-sensei? But it can't be! No… how is it possible?!_ Even looking at Itona made me sick - he was reeking of strange, suffocating smell and he was obviously trying to make me submit to me at the same time he was fighting with Koro-sensei. The white haired boy was freaking looking straight at me, with all the hatred possible visible in his eyes. _How can a demon have tentacles like that? It's not natural! Who… wait, could it be Shiro?!_ I needed to stay calm - it would make no good if Nagisa would notice how uneasy this was making me. _Stay reasonable. There has to be an explanation._

But was there? Our worlds were full of unexplainable things, including us demons. Why couldn't Itona have tentacles?

 _Because it's obvious that those aren't his own!_ something was screaming in my head. _Someone… but who? Could it really be Shiro? Does he have something to do with Koro-sensei as well?!_

I looked at the teacher, who had been just staring at his severed arm on the floor, his face covered in shadows. Itona wasn't making a move, he was waiting to see Koro-sensei's reaction. And yeah, he was still staring at me. I tried to ignore him, and instead, I focused on my teacher.

Koro-sensei was leaking murderous bloodlust, and I had never seen him so angry. His face was colored pitch black and I could even see few veins pop in his head. The usually grin was replaced by a murderous something-close-to-smile. It was quite terrifying to see him like that. What got him so pissed?

" **Where… did you get those tentacles**?" Koro-sensei asked, his voice deeper and stronger than usually. I noticed how few of my classmates, including my master, took a step back, fear evidence in their eyes. I didn't know what way to react, but why not make a poker-face and act like everything was okay. I wasn't human, this problem didn't affect me… but wait, it did.

What if Shiro had actually managed to create something able to kill a Fire Demon?

Obviously, Koro-sensei was right about the fact that Itona would not be able to kill a one now, not when he needed so much preparations. But it was only a matter of time until Shiro would come up with something worse, a matter of time until he'd actually create a weapon capable of killing my kin.

I needed answers, so I butted in before Shiro had the chance to answer Koro-sensei's question. "Are you using demons in order to make tentacle-monsters…?" I asked. "It's obvious that Itona-kun is faster than Koro-sensei… does this also mean you've used his speed as a Lightning Demon as your advantage?"

Shiro gave a silent applause. "I knew you'd be able to figure it out, young Fire Demon!" he said cheerfully. "And correct~. Without Itona's demonic-power, I wouldn't have been able to create him. It's wonderful isn't it? I wonder… how long will it take for me to create a weapon even stronger than him."

"What kind of sick experiments have you been doing to him? I don't think it's a fast project to make tentacles grow out of people's heads", I said, narrowing my eyes at the man dressed in white. Shiro chuckled quietly.

"Is that worry I hear in your voice?" he playfully asked. "And you're correct again, it's not a fast project. Tell me your opinion - what would happen if I'd catch a Fire Demon and do some experiments on it…? Would it become the invisible weapon I've been wishing to create?"

That got me angry and I unintentionally let out bloodlust as murderous as Koro-sensei's. Except, I was probably roasting the people standing next to me. " _You_ don't have what it _takes_ to catch _a Fire Demon._ Don't you even dare to try", I hissed, almost summoning my spiritual weapon.

Suddenly Nagisa grabbed my hand and I could feel his spiritual-energy pass through his finger into me, and it forcibly made me calm down. But again, I don't think the bluenette had any idea what he was doing, _once again_. "Karma… please, I know you're angry", he said, worried look in his eyes. "But don't kill everyone in here."

"Tch! Fine", I muttered, backing down. But obviously Itona had an other idea in his mind. One of his tentacles moved towards me faster than an eye could catch, but luckily my reflexes were faster than a humans, and possibly faster than Itona's considering the power difference between the two of us. I was just able to tilt my head to the right a little, when Itona's tentacle passed me and pierced the wall behind me. I let out a sigh at the same time everyone else gasped in horror.

"Violation of rules!" Bitch-sensei yelled out. "He tried to hurt one of the students!"

"But did the student get hurt?" Shiro responded, staying awfully calm. I would liked to see him losing his cool. "No, he's completely fine. He was not harmed - though I'm surprised by this."

"Annoying Fire Demon", Itona muttered, biting his lip in anger.

"You're quite slow for a Lightning Demon", I teased, sticking my tongue out playfully. "Can you even be called a one?" That seemed to piss of the white haired boy, just like I had thought. I saw Itona's muscles tense and how he was preparing to launch at me, but Koro-sensei was there to stop him. Itona was stopped by several tentacles, that made him back away towards Shiro. But the white haired boy was not even close to stepping out of the ring.

"If I correctly remember and may also remind you, Itona-kun", the yellow octopus said, a dark look on his face. "Your opponent is I, not Karma-kun."

Itona let out a low growl, giving Koro-sensei an annoyed glare. I had spend few hours with him, but I had done pretty good job at analyzing. Itona was rather hot-blooded and didn't use even half of his brain. He did things without giving it a second thought, but that was nothing new from a Lightning Demon. They were impatient and Itona was a good example. But he had his guardian with him, Shiro. The man dressed in white would certainly always make sure the white haired boy would stay calm and under his control. I had the feeling Shiro had created some kind of drug which made Itona submit to him - but what else did the drug do? And how had he created something like that? Poisons and drugs didn't usually work on demons, so it had to be something new.

"Itona-kun, calm down. You can fight with the red head after you've killed the octopus", Shiro said, calming Itona down as I had suspected.

Itona turned his attention from me back to Koro-sensei, who was following the white haired boy with interest. I had a feeling Koro-sensei knew what he was doing, meaning he had to have some kind of plan. He wasn't stupid, even if he didn't seem wise. If sensei would use his skills to kill demons, he would be an opponent worthy of fighting. Possibly, he could even defeat me. But… my older brothers were a whole another thing. The oldest child of Satan was decades older than me and honestly scary. I didn't have a good relationship with any of my siblings or my father, but he was even worse. I always made sure not to cross path with him in Hell and I hoped that father would not send him after me. Kazuo was lot more easier to deal with, even though I'd rather have no one after me.

Koro-sensei and Itona continued their fight, but it was obvious that Itona was faster and the white haired kid managed to sever few more tentacles. To me it seemed that Koro-sensei was slowing down each time Itona was able to hit him. The octopus was losing. And if he'd lose, he'd die.

"C'mon", Sugino-kun said, his voice wavering a little. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who had already realized what was going on. "Koro-sensei… he has to have some kind of trump card hidden in his sleeve…" Sugino's uneasiness and the despair I saw in his eyes, was making Kuro stronger by the second and I could already see how the black demon was starting to radiate darker bloodlust. And Sugino wasn't the only one who was starting to lose faith into Koro-sensei's victory.

 _Idiots, don't you know that demons feed on your despair!_ I thought, gritting my teeth together. I was a demon - helping humans was absurd for someone like me! Yet again… I found myself doing the exact opposite I was supposed to do as a demon.

I smacked Sugino to the back of his head, earning his and the others attention.

"Calm down, it's not over yet", I casually said, putting a bored look on my face. "You're all forgetting a one thing - Koro-sensei has more experience than Itona, especially when it comes to using tentacles. He'll find a way to win. He still has a class to teach."

"Karma's right", Nagisa chuckled next to me, giving Sugino a reassuring smile. "Koro-sensei wont give up, so we shouldn't either."

Sugino stared at me and my master for a while, before giving us a small smile. "How can the two of you stay so calm?" he asked.

Nagisa sweat dropped. "I'm not calm, alright? Inwardly, I'm screaming in panic… but I suppose that Karma here is affecting my mood as well", he explained. "He's the calm one here."

I would've liked to correct Nagisa by saying that I was screaming inside my mind too, but I decided not to do it. "Just control your feelings, otherwise your demon will take over", I sighed. "The fight should be over soon."

"How can you tell?" Nagisa asked from me.

"Just a feeling", I answered, shrugging my shoulders. In reality, I could see that Koro-sensei had some kind of plan in his mind - otherwise he wouldn't have that shit-eating grin on his face. "This match was over before it even started."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Kazuo's pov:

I don't really know should I say that I was happy to kill Dracula, but at least he deserved it. I mean, he had been old and respected amongst demons and monsters - but he knew as well as everyone else, that drinking blood from a Fire Demon was strictly forbidden. And by killing him, I was only following my orders. But because I killed him, I was called back to Hell to meet the oldest Blood Demon, also Dracula's older brother. He had accused Satan for killing his younger brother for no real reason.

Which was not true, if you asked from me. My father had every reason to kill Dracula who had broken the law number four. For breaking that law, he was sentenced to death. The decision had been my father's, I did not have power to refuse him. After all, Satan was the absolute king of Hell, the ruler of evil, the father of darkness. He had many names and humans kept coming up with more every hour. To me he was just the king and a father. Someone I could never wish to refuse. No one should ever go against him, especially not his own children.

Yet, two of his offspring had done it. One of them being Karma, the youngest child of Satan and also the most apprehensive of all. The red haired kid was always going, where ever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He never listened to anyone except Mayu and our mother - but now that neither of those two women was alive, there was no one who could control Karma. And the death of Mayu had triggered Karma's fire and made the red haired kid more capricious than ever before. I knew Karma didn't trust anyone, not even his own siblings. I had always had a better relationship with him than the others, but now it was all gone. Karma had completely turned his back at us.

And our father had ordered me to make sure he would submit to him. I admired the fact that Karma was able to say no to our father, but at the same time, I despised him. And in the end, Karma had always submitted to father. That had been of course, before Mayu had died. Because now the red haired kid was just out of control.

I cared for Karma, and I wanted him to see this. He needed to understand that he was not safe outside Hell. Not until he was completely matured and knew how to control his temper. He was still _growing._ Hunters would realize this, if they already hadn't. They kill him, or worse, tame him. He was already chained to a human boy, but I was glad it was only _a boy,_ not a grown up Hunter. And despite the fact that our father might seem cold even towards his own children, he too, cared for Karma's safety. Though, the reason might be the fact that Karma was supposed to become the next Satan.

The reason Karma was able to resist our father better than everyone else, was because he had been born to become the next king of Hell. He was already stronger than a demon at his age should be, even for a Fire Demon. And he could wield _Hell's Blade,_ the strongest spiritual weapon there was. The blade that was made from the core of the first Satan, our grandfather. Hell's Blade was originally our father's katana, since he created it in the first place. Hell's Blade had the strongest flame in it, with it, Karma could kill our father. He could be invisible. But, the problem was that the red haired kid had no intensions of learning truly how to control the katana. He didn't show any interest towards the katana or becoming the next Satan.

How did Hell's Blade end up to him, when it was Satan's katana? Well, that is a long story, but to put it shortly, our father gave it to our mother, who gave it to Mayu before passing away and then Mayu gave it to Karma before she died. It's complicated as hell, but in the end it ended up to Karma. Like it was supposed to. Hell's Blade knew it owner, it only listened to it rightful ruler. Right now, the master of that katana was Karma and no one else. Until the day someone would kill Karma, the blade would belong to him. And I was supposed to make sure no one would kill him.

I was lot more older and experienced than Karma, but it was honestly hard for me to keep up with Karma's sudden mood changes. He could be the best brother you could ever wish to have, but then he could be an asshole. And I firmly believe that Karma would say the same about me. Okay, he would say that I'm a total asshole with no good sides - but hey, I think I can be a pretty decent person. But not a decent brother, that's for sure. I - like almost every other demon - didn't know, how to act like a brother. A member of family. Someone you can rely on. Maybe I would never hurt Karma, like really hurt (the way he would be bleeding a lot, because I'd love to kick his ass for making me go through all this pain), but I was never close to him like Mayu or our mother.

Mayu had been a… _weird_ one, if you asked from me. Of course I felt sad that she had passed away, but I didn't know her. The only ones who did were Karma and our mother - the other one was dead and the other refused to speak of her - so it was kinda you-lose-either-way situation. Mayu herself never cared for anyone else except Karma. She had been the fifth oldest child of Satan, and the oldest daughter. I had had an another little sister too, but she was killed by a Hunter… um, was it… ten years ago? I wasn't sure, but obviously the Hunter who killed her was dead now. Mayu had actually been the one to take care of that part. But what made Mayu so weird, was the fact that she cared for _humans._ She let herself be tamed by a one, and for the last three years of her life, she lived with her master - and ultimately, it cost her life. What did we learn from this?

Not to let us be tamed by humans, that's what.

But obviously Karma did not learn, because he was now being _tamed!_ And where was I? Sitting in Hell of course, because the freaking older brother of Dracula just had to start complaining and I needed to explain everything to him. My father didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment, not until Karma would be back home. Then he'd make the red haired kid pay - probably torture him for five years. It didn't mean much to a demon, but one thing was for sure. Karma would not stay put for five years, not even for a month, if he could decide. That's why it was so surprising that he had let himself be chained to a human - it meant that he was stuck in one place. I knew for sure, that behind all of this was Mayu. She hadn't been a bad person, but I did not consider her as a good role model to a young Fire Demon. Mayu hadn't been supposed to teach Karma about how good humans were, she was supposed to teach Karma how to survive and how to stay away from humans! Whatever Karma was thinking, whatever he was doing now, it all lead back to Mayu and to the day she had died.

Her death had been a strange one, I personally hadn't seen it - but I had been the one to get Karma after she died. The two had been in Middle World when it happened but still Satan had been able to feel Mayu's death. So, he send me to get Karma, because his flame had been burning awfully low for a Fire Demon. The reason had been that he was hurt badly (barely alive) and when I had found him, Mayu had been long dead. Her master had lied about five meters away from her a strange note next to her body, but I hadn't paid much attention to the human woman back then. My attention had fully been on the red haired kid, who was lying next to Mayu, his life energy slowly disappearing. Karma had wanted to die, I had known it from the very moment I laid eyes on him back then. He still did.

I still hadn't figured out how Mayu had died - she had been one of the strongest demons ever born, yet she had died so easily, right under our noses. How? Just what happened? And like I already mentioned, Karma did not speak about it. I got him back to Hell, he was healed, he was punished by our father (reasons being something about our mother, Mayu and Middle World, I didn't know for sure and I didn't ask) and about four months after Mayu's death, Karma started to visit Middle World occasionally. Each time he went there, he would stay little longer. And about a month ago, he left Hell and didn't come back.

"Kazuo?" a voice called out, cutting off my train of thought. I was now sitting on a cliff hovering above a lake of fire and lava in Hell, preparing to leave back to Middle World to look for Karma. I had just gotten my talk with Dracula's older brother over the way he would not start a war against Satan - which he, by the way, would not win, because no one with brains would go against my father - and I had just needed a moment before starting to look for an idiot.

I looked behind me to see a turquoise haired woman standing there, a worried look in her icy blue eyes. She was young, looked like a twenty years-old human and her turquoise hair reached her waist easily. She was little elf-like (yes, I knew what elves were, since some demons were considered as ones), with pointy ears, big blue eyes and pale perfect skin. But what made her a demon, was her frightening power and also she happened to have ice wings attached to her back. Did I forget to mention, that she was the fifth oldest Ice Demon alive? The oldest Ice Demon was her mother, and known as the snow-woman by humans.

"Rin", I nodded to the woman. "It's strange to see you here at Fire District, so may I ask, what brings you here?"

Hell was divided into four main-districts, Fire, Water, Air and Earth and between there districts were smaller ones, like Ice and Lightning. Usually those demons with elements stayed at their own districts, but sometimes demons visited other districts to fight or to just meet some old friends. Satan didn't interfere with fights, unless they got so big that the whole Hell was shaking (had actually happened). Demons without any particular elements wandered around districts or stayed at one, but usually no demons came to the Fire District, for obvious reasons. No one really wanted to accidentally cross paths with the king or his children. Though, it made the place seem boring and empty, because Fire District was a big place with only few demons in it.

Rin let out a chuckle. "I came here to see you, of course", she said and walked closer to me, icy wings fluttering in the hot wind. "I heard Karma ran away and you are supposed to find him. Do you need help?" She sat down next to me and gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders, turning my gaze back at the fire lake. "Not really. I've already found him, but I can't bring him back just yet. It's only waiting now, but within a month, I believe I'll find a way and we'll both be back."

"Find a way…?" Rin asked, confused look on her face.

"He's chained to a human", I bluntly said.

Rin let out a snort. "Should've guessed something like that from him", she sighed. "Karma sure likes to get into trouble, wherever he goes." She stopped talking for a moment, before she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm just glad you're the one who's supposed to bring him back", Rin said. "If it would be someone else, Karma would probably end up destroying to Middle World. You know, he doesn't like anyone except you and he'd rather die than be dragged back to here by Satan-sama's other children."

I sweat dropped. "I can't say that he likes me… but I guess I do have better chance at getting him back than the others. I just hope Mayu would be alive, so she could've done it."

Rin was quiet for a moment, somehow sad look in her eyes. "Mayu-san… I wonder… If she'd still be alive, would we have a problem like this anyway?" she mumbled. "Karma would be with her, not in Middle World - unless Mayu would be there. We both know, that those two were something you can call _siblings._ "

True.

"I didn't mean to sound mean", Rin quickly added, when I didn't react.

"No, you're right", I sighed. "Mayu was more human than I could ever wish to be and I'm afraid that Karma's following her footsteps."

"By being tamed?" Rin asked.

"Exactly. We cannot trust humans, especially Hunters", I bluntly said and stood up. Rin followed my lead, eyeing me worriedly. "I can't let Karma be tamed, not ever. He himself is obviously too young to realize the danger lying in this, but sooner or later, this is going to cost him his life. I'll stop it from happening, we can't lose any more Fire Demons."

"So it's really true…", Rin whispered. "Your element is dying, the fire is burning low." The worry in her eyes grew and she suddenly grabbed my hand. "That can't happen! What will happen to you? What about Satan-sama? What about Hell?! We can't survive without Fire Demons!"

"Calm down Rin", I said. "I'm still here, aren't I? And don't worry, as long as Karma survives, we'll survive too. He's going to become the next Satan and he's going to make us strong again. Then we can show humans what true _fear_ is."

Rin took a deep breath in and her tight grip loosened. "Right, you're exactly right", she said, her ice blue eyes meeting my own. "You'll be going now? To get Karma back, I mean." I nodded to that. "Then promise me you'll get back safely, okay? And of course, bring Karma back too. You two are important to me. Hell will be a lot more boring without you guys." She gave me a sweet grin at the end of her sentence.

I smiled at her. "I promise to be back with Karma as fast as I can", I said, ruffling her hair lightly. "But you should get back to your own district. Be safe, Rin." With that, she flew away, leaving behind a little bit of frost, but it melted quickly.

With the turquoise haired woman, I always felt little easier than usually. I had known Rin for decades and she got along with Karma - better than I did, but the reason had to be because she was a female demon (or maybe she was just nicer). But Rin was a good and loyal friend, despite being an Ice Demon. Ice Demon and Fire Demons didn't usually get along and you could say that the friendship between me and Rin kept the two elements from destroying each other. The snow-woman was a terrifying demon, I had met her few times and I honestly didn't want to meet her again. She hated Satan, but still respected him. Probably because my father was stronger. But she hated Satan's children, and she had no respect for us. She didn't even act like she would - but it wasn't like we gave her any respect either.

In Hell, you needed to be strong to be recognized and in order to live. Our world was a lot more crueler than Middle World, and maybe that was one of the reasons Mayu and Karma both liked the other world so much. Those two enjoyed peace more than any other demon - even though, Karma was a little mischievous shit-head. No one could decline that, not even the kid himself. Though, he didn't even try declining.

I watched Rin fly away, until I no longer saw her and then I walked to the edge of the cliff. The fire lake under me emitted hot, dry air, the hotness being able to melt (yes melt, kinda disgusting actually) any human. To me, it just felt warm and like home.

"Open portal", I commanded to an invisible force. On the surface of the lake formed a black circle, leading to Middle World. Funny how we demons were able to open portals to Middle World with such ease, but for humans shit like this was hard. But it wasn't like they'd even want to come to Hell - that would be a suicide and plain stupid. But I'd pay to see that happening (wink wink).

I took a deep breath in and jumped down, straight into the black circle. It took about a second until the darkness around me turned into light and I dropped to the wet ground. I was standing in a forest and the sky was crying water above me. It seemed that the rain was going to stop soon and the sky would get clearer. It took a moment for me to get used to all the different scents around me and the moist in the air was just plain disgusting. I was now in my human-form, but to keep my presence hidden, I changed into my fox-form. Done changing forms, I headed out of the forest, towards I big building. I could smell many different kind of scents coming from the building - hundreds of small demons and humans, few Hunters.

I sat down next to the main-gate of the building. It was pretty late already, but the building was still full. It was pretty risky for me to be so close to Hunters - especially when one of those Hunters happened to be the fifth strongest in Middle World. But I was confident that I only appeared as a weak monster at the moment.

 _Kunugigaoka junior-high, huh?_ I thought. _So, this is where you're hiding, Karma._

 _End of chapter 9_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _A/N: I'm very thankful for all the reviews and welcome to the tenth chapter! We're already here – but unfortunately I have some (bad?) news for you guys. I'm going to go to a break, at least for two weeks and that means no updates, including my other stories as well. The reason is pretty simple – school. I already have a test week coming in my school, and I need to study in peace. I think all of you know what I mean. Because of that, this chapter will be little longer than usually (not much though). But no worries, I'll be back! Two or three weeks, and I'm going to be back with a new update. Until then, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and we'll see again!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Chapter 10

Karma's pov:

"I'm happy to hear that you really believe in Koro-sensei's victory", Nagisa said to me, smiling kindly. The fight between Koro-sensei and Itona was still going on, the octopus still losing. "I didn't even know you trusted him that much."

"Tch, it's not trusting", I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I just know he'll win - it's a fact, nothing more."

"How? I can't see him winning this at all", Sugino muttered nervously, but he was a lot calmer than few minutes ago.

"That shit-eating grin on Koro-sensei's face tells it all", I simply answered and Nagisa sweat dropped, while both Kayano and Sugino chuckled.

"You might be right about that, Karma", my master chuckled.

I was right – c'mon, when was I wrong? But anyway, the fight was going to end soon, which was a good thing, since it had been useless from the very beginning. I wasn't interested in science shit at all, so Shiro's tests didn't interest me a little bit. Okay, maybe they did, but seeing Itona fighting was not all that interesting, not anymore when I knew all of his weaknesses. It was sad but he was still pretty weak and just a kid. Maybe he was hundred years-old, but internally he was still a kid. Much more inexperienced than I or Koro-sensei. I was little concerned how Itona would end up after losing to Koro-sensei, because who knows what kind of sick experiments Shiro was going to do to him?

That was the only thing concerning me. What was Shiro's goal? What did he hope to accomplish by killing all Fire Demons? Peace? A better future? _There's no such thing._ Funny thing, humans could stay awfully positive in desperate situation, yet at the same time they could sink into despair and forget themselves completely. _Such complicated beings._

My master sifted his pose and took something out of his pocket. It was a green rubber-knife, that I had seen with Karasuma-sensei before. It was one of those anti-sensei knifes, which could actually do damage on the octopus. This was pretty classified information, but our raven haired teacher had told us about these weapons the Hunter community had created. Karasuma-sensei and many other leading Hunters were thinking that someday, a monster like our homeroom teacher would appear and try to destroy Middle World. That was the second reason why Ritsu and Itona were here in the first place – to test out those new weapons. But why did Nagisa have an anti-sensei knife with him? I thought Karasuma-sensei had only few examples with him and didn't share them. Humans or normal demons weren't affected by these weapons, but Koro-sensei sure was. It was dangerous to carry those things around – though I doubted that the octopus would touch a one no matter what happened.

"Why do you have that?" I asked from Nagisa, who turned his gaze at me.

"I stole - I mean I borrowed it from Karasuma-sensei", he answered nervously and I let out an amused chuckle. "I wanted to have a better look at it, but I haven't been able to figure out what kind of rubber it is. I need to ask Okuda-san about it, she's better with these kind of things." Nagisa swung the knife around a bit, but suddenly we both realized that it was gone. Just gone.

"Wait wha- ", I turned my attention back to the fight, only to realize that Itona, for some reason, had lost few of his tentacles. This had stopped both the white guardian and the white haired boy, who seemed rather shocked by this matter. And he wasn't the only one, everyone from the audience was shocked to see this.

The reason for Itona's missing tentacles was the anti-sensei knife on the floor – like it would've gotten there just by itself. Sensei's face was empty, but even an idiot could tell he put it there. While I had been in deep thought, Koro-sensei had stolen the knife from Nagisa, put it in the floor and waited for Itona to launch an attack at him. If the knifes harmed Koro-sensei – why wouldn't they harm Itona as well? He did have tentacles just like Koro-sensei. It was amazing how Koro-sensei had managed to do so much in mere seconds, he's speed was truly something to admire.

 _And here I thought I was the monster…_ I thought, biting my lip nervously. Again something new I learned about my dear homeroom teacher. Every day really was a new lesson for me.

"When did he…?" Nagisa questioned, sweat dropping at the same time. He glanced at his empty hand and then at the knife on the floor. "That's just insane."

But the fight wasn't over yet, and Koro-sensei knew it. He suddenly grabbed Itona by his left ankle and threw him towards us – I was able to push both myself and Nagisa to the ground, when Itona flew over us and through the wall to the wet ground. It took a moment for the humans to comprehend what had happened, but I was up from the ground on the next second, eying the surprised demon carefully. Itona had no look on his face, he was too shocked to move.

"Well, this was unexpected…", I heard Shiro mumbled thoughtfully.

Koro-sensei chuckled, a mocking grin on his face. "Do not forget, Itona-kun, even though you're a demon, I have lot more experience than you. And in a fight, that can be the one thing, that decides the outcome", he said. "And now, as you can see, you've stepped outside of the ring – you lose, I win."

"He really did it…!" Maehara-kun let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god!"

The students all seemed to relax, including my master who I helped up from the ground. "You were right", he said to me. "Koro-sensei did win."

I gave him a cold grin. "If it's fights we're talking about; I know all about them. Itona obviously doesn't." I turned to look at the white haired demon again. His face was covered by shadows, but the dark bloodlust he was letting out told more than any words could ever – he was really pissed. "Don't let your guard down", I said to my master, who nervously glanced at Itona and then Koro-sensei, who (even though he didn't have any eyebrows) seemed to be frowning.

"I… _lost_?" the white haired demon muttered. He slowly lifted his gaze from the ground to look at Koro-sensei, his eyes wide and turning slowly black. They looked like two black holes in his head, filled with bloodlust and hatred – the whole being of a demon. It made my grit my teeth together. It was stupid of Itona to expose himself like this, to show his true self in front of humans. The white haired demon was trying to bring his demonic self from Hell to Middle World – meaning that he was trying to take his true demon form, with tail and possible horns. It was impossible for someone as weak as Itona to actually do something like that. It took a lot of spiritual-energy to open gates to Middle World, especially if the point was to transfer your whole self to here. "I _LOST_?!"

"Calm the fuck down", I growled. "You're going to use up all of your energy soon – do you actually have a death wish?"

"Shut up Fire Demon! Who asked from you anyway?!" Itona yelled at me, blasting angry electric waves at us, but they were blocked by a spell Karasuma-sensei had just put around the building.

"Weren't you taught to control yourself?" I asked.

"Taught?!" Itona growled. "Who would teach someone like me?! Don't you fucking forget – we're demons!" He was starting to lose himself into the madness. It was possible for a demon to lose itself, when the anger consumed it completely. Did Itona even know this? I was really starting to feel bad for the white haired demon. "All humans want from us is our power! You must realize this! They hate us – and that means we have to hate them too! And that's a fact." The white haired demon narrowed his eyes at me. "Or have you forgotten what happened when the first Satan was killed…?"

"Is it possible to forget when I hear about it every day?" I asked right back, earning an angry growl from Itona.

"Karma… what's he talking about?" Nagisa asked, questioning look on his face.

Humans didn't really know what happened in Hell after my grandfather was killed. While the Hunter community kept growing in Middle World, our world had been dying. It took two hundred years for my father to get things in order again and returned Hell back to normal. It had been terrible and I was lucky that I had been born few decades after this. Humans didn't know about this, they didn't know what they had done. That was one of the main reasons demons were so bitter now days and why my father was so fixated on killing every human possible. Every demon knew about this, no matter how young or how old – we were taught to hate humans.

" _It was a massacre",_ my father had told me when I had been very young. _"I had never seen Hell in such a desperate situation before. As Satan, I had to do something and I did – I fixed it all – but it took a while. We lost many comrades and some things will never be the same. I hope that humans will feel the same pain we did someday. Someday, I swear, I'll make them pay."_

Demons didn't feel anything except anger, or that's what humans believed. But I had never seen my father so full of sorrow before the day he told me about this. And despite what I said, I had felt such great sadness too – it had felt suffocating and my chest had hurt so much. Then I had also realized why demons were so emotionless, or rather, why we _wanted_ to be so emotionless.

No one wanted to go through such pain and I could very well understand why humans drowned themselves into the darkness rather than feel despair. But for them, it wasn't so easy to let go, they held on to the last breath – and that's what I admired in the humans the most. We demons, we were strong, yet weak from the heart. We didn't hold on; we didn't want to feel emotions like sadness.

 _Emotions… such pain in the ass,_ I thought, snapping back to reality.

"It's nothing", I answered my master, who was looking at me worriedly.

"It took you a while to answer – are you okay?" he asked.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Leave it at that, because that's all you're going to hear", I growled, feeling a bit annoyed. Humans didn't know when to just shut up and that was one of the things I especially hated in human beings.

"Stupid, isn't it?" Itona questioned, swinging his tentacles around. I noted that they were no longer colored white; instead they were pitch black. "It's stupid how humans try to understand demons, even though it futile. The moment we hit back or even show a glance of our true self, we're the ones wrong. I really hate humans – and I think you feel the same too, don't you, Fire Demon?" He narrowed his eyes at me, smiling smugly.

"Well, aren't you a bitter one", I sighed, trying my best to ignore his statement. Yes, I hated humans, but I hated demons too. "What got you so worked?"

Itona gritted his teeth together and lunged at me, but unlike before, he wasn't stopped by Koro-sensei – instead, the one who stopped him was Shiro. He lifted up his left hand and from inside his sleeve, he shot a bullet towards Itona so fast that no one could react, and the bullet hit Itona straight in the throat. Of course, because Itona was a demon, it didn't do much, but it had to hurt. The man dressed in white used some kind of tranquilized bullet to put the white haired demon down and so, Itona fell on the ground, sound asleep (though he looked dead).

"My deepest apologies", Shiro said as he walked to Itona, and lifted him up to his right shoulder. "It seems that Itona-kun wasn't exactly ready for school after all. I'll need to take him away and teach him at home for a while." The man dressed in white moved towards the hole in the wall: that Itona had happened to make when Koro-sensei had thrown him outside the building (or in this case, should I blame Koro-sensei for breaking the poor wall?). "But don't worry, we'll be back sooner or later – I still have to kill you, Koro-sensei."

The yellow octopus let out a thoughtful hum. "I don't think so", he said, stretching out one of his tentacle arms. "Itona-kun is now my student, so you should leave him. I am his teacher and I need to take care of him – and I have quite many questions for you too." The octopus grabbed Shiro by the shoulder, but his tentacle exploded when it met the white fabric.

"What the– ". I'm glad Koro-sensei didn't finish his sentence, since it wasn't appropriate for a teacher to curse.

"You can't lay a finger on my, or should I say, _a tentacle_ ", Shiro chuckled. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but now's not the time to answer them. We'll meet again, that's a promise. And maybe then, we can have a little longer talk. Of course, when we meet again, I'll kill you for good."

"Why do you want to kill Koro-sensei so badly?" I asked. Shiro turned slowly to look at me.

"Does the reason matter to you, demon?" he asked instead of answering.

"I'm just curious", I said, shrugging my shoulders.

The man dressed in white laughed, his voice sending shivers down my spine. The coldness in it was unnatural for a human, and it made me doubt – was Shiro a human or a demon, or maybe a half-demon?

"I can tell that", he said. "You Fire Demon are always so very curious – and you know what? I think that ultimately, that's exactly what gets you killed. We can't forget what happened a year ago, can we now?"

 _Wait – how does he know about that?! He wasn't involved in it, was he?!_ I was little shocked to hear Shiro say something like that. How did he know? Or was he just making things up? _No, that's not possible… he's too confident._ Did he actually know about Mayu?

"What do you know about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man dressed in white.

"Possibly even more than you", Shiro chuckled. "Don't get angry now – after all, I have the answers. You might want to keep me alive."

"As if I could kill you now", I growled, patting Nagisa on the head few times. "I'm tied to this idiot here – I can't just randomly kill people. Though, I wouldn't mind kicking your ass."

"For what would I deserve such punishment?"

"You're annoying", I bluntly answered. To that Shiro chuckled, once again, making me even more pissed. The fact that he stayed so calm… ugh, please just kill him already! My eyes traveled to the boy sleeping on Shiro's shoulder. Time to change subject. "Stop making those experiments on him, you're going to use him up."

"Are you concerned for Itona-kun's safety? I'm deeply touched by this. But unfortunately, I'll keep doing what I do. To develop a weapon strong enough to kill your kin… until I reach that goal, I wont stop", Shiro said. "Now, I have to keep going. Time flies, my friend. Until next time."

With that, he left and I didn't even try to stop him.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Nagisa's pov:

After the fight we left school, while Koro-sensei and the other teachers stayed behind to clean the mess up. I knew that with Koro-sensei's super-speed it wouldn't take long, so we students weren't really needed. The rain had finally stopped, but it was everything was still wet and that made Karma grumpy as hell. The red head was muttering something in a different language so I didn't understand, but it was possible that he was cursing everything - or at least that's what it felt like. We had just passed the main campus, and were now walking towards the bus-stop. Because it seemed like it was going to rain again soon, I decided to use bus instead of train, so we didn't have to walk so much. Call me lazy, but hey, I was thinking of Karma, who hated water. I didn't need him to get any more pissed than he was.

I wondered what Itona had meant when he had mentioned the time after the first Satan was defeated. Not only that, I wondered what Shiro's deal was. Why was he so interested in Koro-sensei, how was he linked to the tentacles and what did he know about Karma?

Well, obviously more than I did.

"Hey, Karma… I know you don't like talking about your past, but what was that all about?" I asked from the red head nervously. The golden eyes turned to look at me in surprise. For a moment we walked in silence, as Karma seemed to think an answer for me.

"You know how it's better to keep some things in the dark than bring them into the light?" he said quietly, golden eyes getting emptier. He turned to look at the ground, which made him look really sad. It made me feel guilty for a second, but mostly, I felt sadness too. I hated to see him like this - demons weren't supposed to feel sadness. Even though, I wanted to make Karma feel all kind of different things, I didn't want for him to feel sadness. But maybe it was essential, because it was a feeling too.

"Yeah?"

"It's like that", he mumbled. "And you're right, I don't want to talk about any of it." We arrived to the bus-stop and few minutes, later, it started to rain. I didn't know did the bad weather or the tense atmosphere make things gloomy, but what ever it was, I wished for sun to come out. "Argh, I hate rain…" the red head standing next to me growled, sighing at the same time.

"I guess it doesn't rain so much in Hell, does it?" I chuckled, hoping that no one heard our quiet conversation. But there were only five other students at the bus-stops, two talking so loudly that I didn't need to worry about them, two others listening to music and one standing so far away that he couldn't possibly hear us.

Karma gave me an amused glance. "Depends where you are, but no, not really."

"What's Hell like?" I curiously asked. The red head turned to look straight ahead, humming thoughtfully. He tilted his head a little and seemed to look for a good answer.

"Well, it's a big place. Probably bigger than Middle World", he finally told me. Then the bus came and we walked in, sat down, Karma next to the window. "We have these different districts for every element, so I guess it rains a lot in the Water District. I've spend almost my whole life in the Fire District and for obvious reasons I don't go to the Water District, so I'm not sure."

"Is Fire District your home?"

Karma stared out of the window, watching the water drops hit the glass. "I guess so…" he answered. "Home or not, it's the only place for me. But it can be a pretty boring place too, since there aren't so many of us Fire Demons left. Normal demons don't come to there, because that's where Satan lives."

"It seems that you don't have such a good relationship with your father", I stated the obvious.

Karma chuckled. "Can't decline that, but demons weren't born to play family."

For the rest of the bus trip we were quiet. When we finally reached my place, the rain had already stopped. Call it luck. We stepped out of the bus and I stopped to watch it leave behind the corner before turning towards my house. I knew that mother wasn't home just yet, which was a good thing, since now Karma could be in his human-form. My mother had yet to know about him being a Fire Demon, and I honestly wanted to keep it that way. I know I had already mentioned this, but seriously, the less she knew, the better. What would she say if she knew that I had an another guy sleeping in the same room with me - also in the same bed to be exact. Though, Karma was always in his cat-form at my house, so I didn't really care did he sleep on top of me at night or at the floor. As long as he stayed in my room, I was fine with everything.

I opened the door and stepped in first, Karma following me right away. He magically made his shoes disappear as I took of my own. I didn't know how he always did it, but he had always clean clothes and could make them disappear too. Did he have an another dimension for his clothes or something?

"Mom's not home right now, so how about we eat something?" I suggested as we walked deeper into the house. It was quiet and pretty dark inside, but by putting the lights on, it started to feel a little bit more like home. Though, that place had never truly been a home to me. Not when it had always made me feel little suffocating and desperate. I had thought about running away a hundred of times, but I always chickened out. But at least I had a roof above my head now, and so did Karma - which was a good thing when the weather was like this. "After eating we could do our homework."

"Sure, whatever", Karma nodded. We entered the kitchen together, just to see the fridge empty. I let out a sigh, while Karma was trying to hold his laughter inside.

"It seems we need to go to the grocery-store first", I sighed. "And after that, mom's going to be home… tch, let's go. I'll leave a note for my mother. Maybe we can grab something to eat while we go." With that, I took some money with me, wrote a small letter for my mother and left the house with Karma. The red head said nothing as we walked through the crowded streets towards a small grocery-store close by my house. We were seriously lucky that it wasn't raining, otherwise Karma would've probably put up a fight before leaving the house.

"This day sure is full of things to do", I muttered, slightly annoyed. Karma gave me an questioning look, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know about that", he said. "To me, it's been pretty boring. The fight between Koro-sensei and Itona was a nice break out of this 'normal life'."

"Everyone has a different opinion", I said, nodding to the red head. "I wonder, did you pay attention at class today?"

"Not really", was the honest answer I got.

"I knew it", I chuckled. "But anyway, tomorrow should be interesting - we'll start training for real. Koro-sensei said that we'll be concentrating on how to put our demons powers into use. Maybe I could finally learn how to fight with you."

"It's going to take more than a one lesson to do that", Karma pointed out.

"I know. But we're just getting started. I'll get better and I'm ready to learn more - it would be great to learn how to fight with you, instead of just making you kill everyone that crosses us."

"I suppose so…" Karma mumbled.

After few minutes of walking, we reached the grocery-store. It seemed to be pretty empty, which was weird in a hour like this, but I guessed it was a better thing for me and Karma. We went inside and then I started to look for different groceries, while Karma just followed me with interested. I had never taken him to a grocery-store before and I didn't think Hell had any - so this had to be a new experience for Karma.

I had a grocery-list with me, so finding the different foods and other things wasn't so hard. "Could you go and find this for me?" I asked from Karma, who turned to look at the list in my hands.

"Milk…? Yeah, sure", he nodded and looked around the store. There were only few others in there, so it was pretty quiet and that seemed to make the red head a little nervous. Did he sense something? "Which way?" he asked from me and I told him to go straight forward and then turn to right - the milk should be right around there. Karma left without an another word and so I was alone.

The fact that Karma seemed rather nervous made me feel nervous too, and maybe a little paranoid as well. Had Karma noticed something I hadn't? I wouldn't honestly be too surprised if he had. _C'mon, we're just shopping groceries. What could go wrong?_ I thought to myself, trying to calm my nerves down. Karma would soon notice my nervousness, if he already hadn't. I looked around the store - what was taking Karma so long? Was it possible that he had already gotten himself lost? The store wasn't that big, so it wasn't possible. But I was done gathering the other groceries, so why not go and look for the red head?

As I walked towards the milk shells ( _A/N: I do not know is that the right word for it_ ), I already saw a familiar mob of red hair. I let out a relieved sigh and walked towards the red haired person. "Kar- oh wait", I said, taking a better look at the red haired person. _That's not Karma!_ Inwardly, I hit myself, while from the outside, I was probably bright red from embarrassment.

The red haired person standing close by was at least a head taller than Karma and he was already a grown-up adult. Maybe in his twenties. He was wearing a long stylish coat and seemed to be quite interested in milk. But he had heard me and so he turned around to look at me. He had sharp mercury-golden eyes, just like Karma and pale skin. There was a cold look on his face, and the red hair seemed to glow a little. The man stared down at me for a moment, like he would've waited for me to talk.

Like he probably did. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend", I apologized nervously. With that, I walked away, back to where I came from. The man stayed behind, but I could feel his burning gaze on me.

It was scary how much he looked like Karma. I mean, he was exactly like my demon, except few years older! That was how the grown-up Karma would look. But the man had had a lot more colder look in his eyes than Karma had and seriously, even though he seemed rather scary, I hadn't sensed any danger from him. And Karma practically screamed trouble wherever he went.

"Nagisa…?" a familiar voice asked from behind me, making me jump and almost scream aloud. I turned around to see Karma standing behind me, a milk carton in his right hand. He gave me a questioning look, seeing how nervous I was. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Um… I just though that I saw you - I mean, nothing's wrong!" I stuttered. "Let's just go now." I walked past the red haired boy, who followed me after a moment.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked.

 _Just when did you start caring so much?_ I questioned him in my mind.

" _I don't",_ was the answer I got and I smacked myself inwardly again. I always forgot that he could read my mind when needed. _"But you're acting weird. Did you see a ghost or something?"_

 _A ghost of you maybe,_ I answered in my mind.

"Me?" he said aloud.

"I'll tell you after we get outside." And that seemed to be enough for Karma to shut up.

When we finally stepped out of the grocery-store, I felt like I was able to breath again. After meeting the other red haired person, I had felt little suffocating, even though, the guy hadn't seemed like a bad one. But I wasn't all that good when it came to judging people. I picked up a quicker pace and headed towards home. I just had it for this day - no more weird things, thank you very much.

"So, what's up?" Karma asked. "What did you see? Because it's actually possible that you saw a ghost. You know, those kind of demons do exist…"

"No, that's not it", I bluntly said, earning a curious look from Karma. "I saw a man. A man who looked exactly like you, exception being the fact that he was taller and older. But he had the same eyes and the same hair…"

Karma stopped walking for a moment, glancing back at the grocery-store. I stopped too, to give a questioning look to the red head, who said nothing. His eyes were empty as he stared at the lonely looking store, which was awfully small between the other big buildings. I didn't understand the look on Karma's face, but maybe it was sadness and fear…? I wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The red head blinked few times, before turning back to. He let out a sigh and started walking. "Nothing", he mumbled. "It's just weird that you saw someone like me - red hair and golden eyes stand out."

"Is your hair natural?" I asked, changing the subject.

Karma gave me an annoyed look. "Of course it is! Is _your_ hair natural?" he retorted and I laughed a little.

"Yeah. You know how my mother has blue hair too? Her hair is just darker than mine", I said. The red head shrugged his shoulders at that. "I've been wondering for a while now, but why are your eyes so sharp? And why are the so cat-like?"

"Cat-demons are few of the oldest ones, they say that my grandfather created the first one", Karma told me. "We've lived years with them and few Fire Demons - like I - can change their forms to a one. I mean, every demon-king can change form, but only few can take a form of a cat. You could say that it's a sacred creature for us. My eyes might seem little cat-like to you, and that's solely because of my ability to take a cats form. I switch forms quite lot, so sometimes some of the features stay." Karma gave me a cold grin. "Example being my cat-form, its fur is red and it has golden eyes like I do. And in my human-form, my eyes seem a little cat like. And I do see better than normal humans."

"Oh, so you see in the dark as well as a cat?"

"Every demon does", Karma sighed. "We live in the dark."

And so we continued our carefree talking until we reached my home. It was funny how easily Karma fit into our class and my life, to be exact. It was like he would've been the missing piece from the beginning. I couldn't even remember exactly what my life before him had been, even though, we had known each other only for a month now. Karma somehow… made me feel a little special. Like I had finally been able to do something big. And whenever he smiled to me, even if it was only a small or cold smile, I got the feeling I was able to help him.

As I looked at the red head who would soon change his form, I just had to appreciate the fact that he had been the one I had summoned. I liked every part of him, from his red hair, to golden eyes and the dark-humor. From his sharp tongue to the warmth of his flame. I wished that no one would ever take him away from me, because Karma was certainly the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I wanted to hold onto him, for as long as I could.

When I opened the door to my home, Karma changed into his cat-form and walked inside before me. I, for some unknown reason, stopped for a second to check if someone was following us. It wasn't like I would've had the feeling, but you know - sometimes humans can be pretty paranoid.

There was a small, really small park across the street opposite of my home. I saw a small glance of red fur as I stared at the park, like there would've been some animal there, watching us.

A red fox, that's what I though I saw.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Karma's pov:

It was night, around three am and Nagisa was in deep sleep, and so was his mother. I could hear her silent snoring through the walls. I was lying on top of Nagisa in my cat-form, enjoying the warmth Nagisa's body radiated (not that I was cold, but I just liked warm places). But now that everyone was sleeping and I was wide awake, I could just take my true from and have a little chat with certain someone.

I jumped off from the bed and when I landed on the floor, I was in my human-form again. I knew how to be soundless and keep my breathing so quiet, that no human was able to hear it. Pros of being a demon.

I stood up in the dark room and glanced out of the window. There was a lonely streetlight next to Nagisa's house, and under the light was sitting a red furred fox. The animal seemed harmless, just sitting there, staring in front of itself. The fox's fur was cleaner than a normal one's was, since this one didn't go around trash, searching for food. It had blazing golden eyes and unfortunately, I knew who it was.

I let out a silent sigh and opened the window as quietly as possible. There was at least six meters fall to the ground, but it didn't affect me a bit. I left the window open so I could get back as well, and I hoped Nagisa wouldn't decide to wake up all of a suddenly.

The night air was fresh and cold, making me shiver against my will. But soon enough I had my warm aura surrounding me again. Then I walked towards the fox, that still sat under the light, completely ignoring me.

"How long are planning to just watch?" I asked once I was standing three meters away from it. Slowly, the fox turned its golden eyes towards me and in a blink of an eye, instead of the fox, there was standing a red haired man - the exact replica of me (or should I say that I was the exact replica of him, since he was older?), except taller and older.

The man let out a sigh. "For as long as I've found a way to cut that chain connecting you to the human boy."

Kazuo sounded the exact same he had before - cold and little bit annoyed. He hadn't changed at all in a month, but a mere month meant nothing to a demon especially in Hell.

"I thought you had it already figured out."

Kazuo let out a cold chuckle, eyeing me carefully. "Not yet, since father told me not to use any spiritual weapons. Or not just yet… we'll see about it later. I'm trying to find an opening, Karma. When your master is at his weakest, all I need to do is make him cut the contract. I could kill him too… but you know I'm not like that."

Thank the God - if there was a one - for that.

"You seem to be doing fairly well, even though you've been chained to a human", Kazuo continued, walking to me until he was standing just a meter away. It was annoying that he was a head taller than I, and so, he looked down at me. It had always pissed me off. "I hope you haven't started to actually care for the human boy - or the other humans in your so called _class._ "

"You don't need to worry about that", I answered coldly. "Just make sure someone wont notice you watching - it's a school for Hunters after all."

"Hmph, I think you're the one who has more things to worry about. If you let that human tame you, you'll end up like Mayu", Kazuo hissed, narrowing his eyes at me. Oh, how I would liked to kick him right now. "If you plan on continuing your little _rebellious-state,_ maybe you shouldn't stay at the same place for so long. It's not wise, even an idiot like you should know that."

"Are you actually lecturing me?" I asked, feeling now slightly more irritated than before. "Right now?"

"You're the one turning this into a lecture."

"Yeah, _right._ You have to be fucking kidding", I muttered under my breath, earning an angry glare from Kazuo.

"The fuck you're using such language, Karma. Just when did you learn to speak like that", he said.

"Look who's talking, idiot", I pointed out. Why was he talking to me like I would a little kid? So annoying!

Kazuo tilted his head a little, before sighing once again. "Middle World sure is changing you - are you sure that's a good thing? Once some upper Hunter hears about you, a Fire Demon, being in school, they'll come running. They'll catch you, do their sick experiments and then they'll kill you. Karma, they're going to _torture_ you." Kazuo sounded a bit worried, but I tried to ignore it. Still, I couldn't help but think of Itona, who would probably end up dead, if he stayed with Shiro.

"You're thinking of that Lightning Demon, aren't you?" Kazuo suddenly asked, earning a surprised look from me. "I was watching the whole time. It's pretty pathetic really. A demon like Itona to be caught be a human… did I remember his name right?" I nodded slowly.

"I also find your homeroom-teacher, that yellow octopus quite interesting", Kazuo continued, his eyes becoming colder. "I wonder… a weapon like him - how hard would it be to kill _him_?"

I surprised myself when I reached out to actually slap Kazuo right on the cheek. He was also too surprised to move after that, while I just stared at my hand and then his face. Just why did I do that? Why did I suddenly slap Kazuo? He didn't say anything that should trigger my anger… yet I felt angry. The next words leaving my mouth explained it.

"Don't", I said, and it felt like it wasn't even me talking. "Don't kill him."

Kazuo raised his right hand to touch the place I had hit, but I wasn't worried about him getting hurt. A weak slap like that would never actually do damage on Kazuo - well, exception being his pride. He narrowed his eyes before letting out a snort. "Look at you, Karma", he growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up a little. "You're already becoming attached to them. And you said you didn't _care._ That was bullshit, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't!" I responded, trying to get Kazuo let go off me, but the power difference between the two of us was pretty big. Even though I kicked him straight to his chest, he didn't even flinch. _You and your asshole powers!_ I cursed in my mind. "Let go!"

Kazuo stared at me for a moment, waiting for me to stop the resisting, before he let go of my hand. I took few steps back, eyeing the older demon angrily. "I think you should head back inside now", my brother said coldly. "Your dear master will notice you absence soon - especially now that you got so angry. He should feel it too." I could see how annoyed he was, because this time, I would still slip through his fingers. Gotta say, Nagisa was useful sometimes. But for how long would it last, until Kazuo would find a way to sever the contract or when would he get bored and just kill Nagisa?

"Tch! Whatever", I growled turning away from Kazuo and the lonely streetlight. Nagisa's window was still open and I sensed no movements from inside. A second passed and when I turned to look behind myself, Kazuo was already going. I saw him walk away in his fox-form, away from the light.

It always ended like this - the other one would leave. We didn't have a relationship like I had with Mayu, Kazuo didn't care and neither did I. But it still felt sad to watch him go, especially when he was the only one I had. Everyone else went and died on me.

 _Stop it right now!_ I said in my mind, slapping myself inwardly. _Caring will make you weak! I don't need him…_

After Kazuo was completely out of my sight, I climbed back to Nagisa's room, closing the window after me. The bluenette was still sound asleep. He looked unnaturally calm and nice in his sleep, like the problems of this world wouldn't be bothering him at all. That was the deep and peaceful slumber of dreams, after all.

Too bad, dreams would never be reality.

 _End of chapter 10_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _A/N: I finally found the time and the motivation to continue this story…! I'm so sorry it took me so long - though, I did say in the announcement that it might take even longer. You can say that I started to feel really bad for not updating for so long. But now I'm back here, at least for now. As I already mentioned in my other stories, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but I do promise not to be away for this long again, not until Christmas at least. But about that I'll inform you guys later on._

 _Let's start the chapter now, and just thank you for supporting this story and thank you for your patience!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**  
_

 _Chapter 11_

Nagisa's pov:

"Is there something wrong, Karma?" I asked from my demon, while we were eating breakfast. My mother had already left for work and would be back around seven pm, so basically, the house was in our use for the day. Of course, we still had school, but at least Karma could be in his human-form for now. The red head was sitting opposite of me, playing with his hair, eyes staring into nothingness. He didn't eat anything, but that wasn't unusual with him, since he hated human food. But what concerned me was the fact that he was quiet and seemed so empty.

The golden eyes turned to look at me when he seemed to comprehend my question. "Nothing's wrong", he said bluntly. _Nothing._ It wasn't like I had been expecting some other answer, Karma always answered the same. He never revealed too much of himself, and to me… well, I still didn't know him very well - while Karma knew every little thing about me, exception probably being my emotions, that he couldn't understand.

"If you say so", I nodded, standing up and quickly washing the dishes. I decided not to push it any further, if he didn't want to talk, it wasn't really my business to interfere. Karma seemed to have lot of these moments, when he'd be fighting about something internally. I had come to a conclusion, that his life was really fucked up (sorry for my harsh language). Or that was the way he made me see things. "Today, like I told you before, we're starting to train for real - which means you have to concentrate and even be nice to others. Koro-sensei is going to teach us how to control our demons' powers, and we'll be training in small groups… so maybe you could behave?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" I was little surprised to hear Karma answer like that. To me, it sounded like what I had said completely passed him. Did he even realize what I was talking about? I walked to the red head and leaned a little closer, earning a questioning look from Karma, who again leaned away from me. Our eyes met, his golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight. _You know, you have really pale skin._

"Huh?" the red head mumbled. Obviously he had heard my thoughts. "It just seems pale in the sun light, nothing more."

"Really? You're not sick?" I asked.

"It absurd for a demon to get sick so easily", Karma snorted, turning his gaze away from me. "Especially for a Fire Demon. And what made you even think that I was sick in the first place?"

"You're just acting weird", I answered, straightening. The red head turned to look at me again, but this time I was the one to look away. I walked away from the kitchen, silent footsteps following me. I knew Karma could walk without sound and that he was stepping little heavier in purpose so I could hear him. At first, he had always scared me with his soundless movements, and almost without me noticing, he had started to make little noises, just for me to hear him. It was funny, but I felt little happy that he had even considered to do that. Maybe you couldn't call it caring, but at least Karma had accepted the fact that humans and demons were different - humans didn't have senses as strong as demons, while demons didn't have feelings as strong as humans.

Maybe Karma was slowly starting to get used to living with me and being tied to me.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking from me.

Together, we stepped out of my house, and I closed the door after me. The sun was already up and high in the sky, lighting up the world. The clock was half eight, half an hour before school would start. The streets were already full of busy people running after buses and trains in hurry, parents taking their kids to kindergartens and just… people everywhere around us. Loud noises. Lots of different kind of smells in the air.

Yep, a normal morning in Japan.

We didn't talk at all as we walked to the train-station and stepped into the almost full train. Karma sat right next to me, and I was trying my very best not to look at him as the train started to move. I didn't know where it came from, but there was definitely tension between the two of us and it was making me feel very uncomfortable. When we finally arrived to our stop and stepped out of the train, I was able to breathe a little easier. At least when we were walking, I could concentrate on something else than the red head walking few steps behind me.

I didn't know how obvious it was, that things between me and Karma had suddenly gone very tense, but as we arrived to school, Kayano gave me a worried glance. Karma went to his seat, without saying a word, still in his own world. After I had sat down, the green haired girl next to me leaned closer, eyes wandering from me to Karma.

"Did something happen between the two of you? You seem little tense", she whispered, so Karma wouldn't hear. But I knew he did, yet he didn't even lift up his gaze from the desk he was looking at.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe he had a bad night, he has been like that from the moment he woke up."

"Hmmn…? I don't think he's mad at you or anything… it's more like he'd be down. Sad. Uh, tense, as you can see", Kayano said. She gave me a small smile. "Sometimes Ren gets like that too, and I always talk it out with him." The squirrel-like demon lying on her desk let out an approving squeak and Kayano patted him on the head gently. It made me feel little envious, to see how close these two were, while me and Karma… it seemed like there was a huge crack between the two of us, and it was only getting bigger as we got to know each other. Maybe the interest was only one sided? "Usually the reason Ren feels down is because he misses his home, Hell. Karma is a Fire Demon, so he must feel homesick. Aren't Fire Demons like the most tied to Hell?"

I turned around to look at Karma, who was still staring into nothingness. I couldn't feel anything from him, but maybe Kayano was right.

Maybe my demon was just feeling little homesick.

"You might be right", I mumbled and Kayano chuckled quietly. "I should probably talk to him, because Karma wont come to me. He isn't the person to admit that he feels home sick." And just like he would've heard me, the red head turned to give me an annoyed look. I let out a chuckle - at least he seemed to be waking up from his slumber.

"You should talk to him before we start training", Kayano advised. "It might get on your way, if your demon wont cooperate with you."

"Yeah, I'll talk with him after this lesson", I nodded slowly, and Kayano patted me on the shoulder. It was a small and reassuring act from her, and it really did give me little courage. Despite the fact that I did trust in Karma a little, and that I did enjoy being around him, he was still a Fire Demon. His emotions were really unpredictable and I had yet to learn how to deal with his sudden mood changes. But I would learn, and that was a promise I had made a long time ago. I would tame Karma and show him that it wasn't so bad to live with humans. But as we all know, learning some things may take quite long.

Well, after the first class, as we were preparing to start the training outside at the backyard, I pulled Karma away from everyone else. We moved closer to the trees that were casting shadows, giving us some privacy. I noticed that Kayano and Koro-sensei both gave me understanding looks, while no one else really noticed. Karma again, he just let himself be dragged, probably knowing very well where this was going.

"Please tell me what's wrong", I started to conversation, cutting straight to the point. "And don't say it's nothing, I know something's wrong. Just tell me what it is, maybe I can help -"

"You're a human, what could you do?" Karma cut me off with his cold words, and he gave me a bored look before continuing. "Humans and demons don't help each other - not at least from their own free will."

"There are people who do", I pointed out. "And you're connected to me, I don't want you to feel sad or anything like that… even though, they're your own feelings. It just -" _It makes me feel so helpless._

"Why does it make you feel that way?" Karma asked, narrowing his eyes at me, like he would've been accusing me for something. _For caring._

I turned to look at the ground. This conversation was getting us nowhere, we were supposed to talk about Karma, not me. "You know; we're supposed to get along. We're supposed to -"

"Incorrect", Karma again cut me off, letting out a sigh. "Remember that Koro-sensei told you, that this wont be easy and I especially told you, that _I_ wont _make_ this easy for you. You chose this yourself, live with it. Or get rid of me, but either way, you have to deal with the consequences. We are _not_ supposed to just get along from the very beginning, we are _not_ supposed to be just happy-go-lucky buddies. It doesn't work like that."

"I know that, but why can't you at least _try_ a little more? I don't think living with me and coming to this school is that bad, is it?" I retorted, now getting little annoyed. This was not going well between us. The conversation was just making the crack between us bigger, not smaller. I could basically feel how Karma drifted further away. "Why does everyone else get so well along with their demons, but then you wont even try?"

"Did you ignore me when I said that I wouldn't make this easy?" Karma hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. His golden eyes were glowing a little, but they were missing the anger. Which was probably a good thing, because an angry Fire Demon wasn't fun to deal with. "And what makes you think I'm like _them?_ " He turned to give the others a quick look.

" _Like them_?" I repeated. Here I had started to think that Karma was finally getting used to being in our class, and maybe even finding friends. But obviously no, obviously he didn't even consider himself as part of this class. "Of course, of course. You're a Fire Demon. You look down on others, I get it."

"So what if I do?" Karma asked, not even trying to decline what I had just said.

Great.

I let out a long sigh. "Can we get back to the topic we started with? What's wrong with you today? Did something happen?"

"Do you really think I'm going to give you a different answer than before?" Karma asked, instead of answering. His golden eyes were now dangerously sharp and cold, and just then I realized how close we were standing. Our faces were practically only few inches away from each other, Karma leaning down to look at me into the eyes. His body was radiating warmth, maybe a little more than usually, golden eyes staring straight into my soul. I took a step back, hoping that my face wasn't red from embarrassment - I honestly wasn't used to being _that_ close to Karma, when he was in his human-form. Karma didn't seem to mind, but he wasn't exactly familiar with things like _personal space._

"Well, will you?" I asked.

The red head straightened himself, still staring at me, maybe thinking that he'd get me to disappeared with that. "No", he bluntly said. "My problems are _my_ problems, not yours."

"So you're admitting that you have problems?"

"Admitting that wont change a thing. I wont share them with you or anyone else, especially not with humans. Try to get used to that, Nagisa, if you want to tame me."

"Once I've tamed you, you wont be able to hide things from me so easily", I said, and Karma let out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, and that's exactly what you want, isn't it?"

"Explain what that's supposed to mean."

Karma snorted and turned to look away. "You humans are always the same. You want power and you will never have enough of it, not until there's nothing left. To get that power, you tame or like I would put it, you _use_ demons. And to think a _mere_ human boy was able to summon a Fire Demon, and who still thinks he can train a one, it gets humans so excited. Even though your teachers swore to keep my residence here as a secret, do you really think they will keep that promise? The only reason I'm still alive is because you humans think that I'll be some use _if_ you'll be able to tame me." I noticed the sad look Karma gave to the other demons circling around the backyard, warming up with their masters.

"I _pity_ them, I really do. Demons who were born to this world too weak, were all bound to be killed or tamed by humans. Demons who were born too strong for this world were bound to live forever in despair", Karma continued, his voice changing from angry one to sadder and maybe a little longing. "Ultimately, this bond of us… it's going to get me or the both of us killed - if you get lucky, you'll live. But most certainly, nothing will be the same." He turned to look at me again. "You could still turn and walk away. Choose a different path to continue."

"Are you telling me to give up?" I asked. "To break our contract?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, Nagisa. I'm more like giving you an advice", Karma chuckled.

"Then I don't want that advice. I'm not going to give up now, not anymore. Even if you say it's still possible, I'll go through with this."

"Stupid choice", the red head said.

"Well, it's _my_ stupid choice then."

"Yes, it is. But don't think things will get easier from now on. You want to learn to control my powers, then so be it", Karma said, his voice turning cold. He leaned towards me again, golden eyes very intimidating. "For a human to control such power, it's ridiculous. I wont make this easy for you Nagisa, and now, I want you to really understand this. It seems that earlier, my words just passed you without really sinking in."

We stood like that for a good moment, before I said something I hadn't meant to say. It just came out, before I had the chance to stop it.

"Do you really remember what happened five years ago?" I hated how my own voice sounded so much weaker than I wanted it to sound. My question seemed to surprise not only me, but Karma as well - who straightened himself, golden eyes wide in surprise for a moment, before he shook it off.

"Of course I do; why do you question something like that?" he asked.

"That time… you seemed so different than now", I explained. "I was just wondering, was it possible that I meant some different demon back then…"

"No, that was me. I remember all of it, alright. But I was stupid back then", Karma sighed. "The world doesn't work how I used to think five years ago." There was a absent look in Karma's eyes, as he stared into nothingness.

"What was with the _'you don't seem so stuck up'-_ thing?"

"Huh?" Karma seemed little confused for a second, before he realized what I was talking about. "Oh, _oh -_ that was… how should I put it?" Karma hesitated, obviously wondering what he should say. "Um, I thought, back then, that you weren't like everyone else. I mean, it was the first time I ever had met you, yet you seemed different. I don't know why, maybe it was because you were childish and you didn't recognize a demon - or maybe it was because you had a strange aura, which you still have, by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Your aura is just weird… I don't know how to put it. But it's not like the aura of other humans I've met. Or, I _have_ met a _one_ human who used to have same kind of aura like you, but…" Karma didn't finish and I didn't ask more, because it was obvious how uncomfortable the subject made the red head.

But that didn't stop me from thinking about it as the lesson started. I couldn't keep my mind of Karma and whatever he had meant with his words or why he was acting the way he was… it was all just so complicated. What the hell had Karma meant when he had said that my aura was weird?

And who was the person he had been talking about?

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Karma's pov:

Had I really given Nagisa a reason to be so damn worried and all of a suddenly also so damn interested in _my life._ I mean, yeah, I did know that he was a very curious person, but not this curious.

 _Okay, maybe I did behave a bit more coldly than I usually do_ , I though as we were split into groups once again, me and Nagisa being paired with Nakamura and Isogai, and their demons of course. As a demon, of course I behaved badly and of course I was distant - that was _normal._ Or it was supposed to be, but it seemed that I had been a bit too warm and nice to the humans in my class, because now they thought I was in a bad mood or something, just because I was slowly starting to act like _myself._

Or not really.

But since my little talk with Kazuo last night, I did realize that I was making a mistake. A huge mistake. Despite the fact that I didn't want to admit this, Kazuo was right. Letting a human tame me, even though Nagisa was only trying… it was stupid. And really dangerous. I also realized how soft I had gotten, since I slapped Kazuo just because he was talking shit about my classmates and teacher. Just because he had been thinking of killing Koro-sensei. To humans, that kind of behavior was probably normal, of course you wouldn't want someone you care about to die, would you?

 _But the problem lies there,_ I bit my lower lip, frowning to myself as I thought about it. _I shouldn't care._

Demons should not care.

Even though, I firmly listed myself above average demons, and even though I hated almost every other demon too, I knew how important it was not to bond with humans. I usually thought that the rules in Hell didn't apply to me, and usually they didn't - but this rule, the rule not to _be tamed by a human_ was something that _especially_ applied to me. I was a damn Fire Demon, I was supposed to be one of the pillars supporting the lives of other demons, keeping Hell as it was. I was supposed to stand on the top, far away from humans - I was supposed to be something no one else would ever be able to touch, someone who would be unreachable.

It wasn't that bad, seriously. I liked peace more than I should and to think that I'd get to live my life without the bothers of the world - for a person like me, it would be perfect. But at the same time, it was a bad choice and at the same time, the choice to let Nagisa try and tame me was the good one. Because at least then I'd be following the same path Mayu had taken and maybe then, I would be able to finally understand her. The choices she made… maybe I'd really be able to understand her, if I'd make the same choices.

 _And the same mistakes._

That's what Kazuo and probably my father were afraid would happen. They were afraid that I'd end up dead, just like Mayu. And honestly, I was a bit afraid of that too.

No, death wasn't what I feared, because that's exactly what I wanted. To die, to reach the same destination Mayu had. Even though her death had been a strange one, full of holes unfulfilled, I was ready to take the same path, even if it meant that I'd be left into the dark too.

And dammit, I had been there with Mayu when she died. If anything, I should know what happened - but I didn't. And that was what I wanted to find out.

 _How exactly did you die, Mayu?_

And despite all that, despite the fact that Mayu had died, she had died with a peaceful _smile_ on her face. I didn't get it - why? Why would someone be smiling when they die? A bitter smile was something I could comprehend, but a peaceful one? I wanted to understand why, why had she looked so in peace. If Mayu had ever been like me at all, she should've enjoyed life, because I sure did before… well, before she passed away. Before my life was flipped upside down I honestly did like living and I was really interested in humans too - I still was, but not so much anymore.

Mayu and I, we were demons, we didn't play family. Yet, she was a person I really thought as my sibling. She was the only person I ever had, the only person I really ever talked to. My mother… she had been a sweet one too, but not like Mayu. Our mother had been a person my father relied to, and that was a lot alright, because the king of Hell did not rely on others usually. And Kazuo was okay, the only brother I talked to. My other brothers were plain weird and I could not understand them a bit, so I stayed out of their way, and they did out of mine. I was okay with that; I _had been_ okay with that.

Because Mayu had been there. She had taught me, she had watched after me and she had listened to my complains about the life of a demon. She had agreed, she had told me about how she saw the world.

 _But I hadn't understood, I still don't._

"Karma? We'll start practicing soon, are you ready?" Nagisa asked, bringing me back to reality. I blinked my eyes a few times, staring blankly at the ground before letting out a quiet sigh.

"Of course", I answered, giving Nagisa a quick glance. The bluenette was looking at me with his sky blue eyes, concern still in them - and I surely did hear his thoughts, but right now I was trying my best to ignore them, because damn it sounded annoying. Nakamura and Maehara were standing close by us, their demons lingering around their feet, seeming a bit nervous. But for a reason too, because I for once knew that I wasn't really sending out welcoming aura and I knew they could sense my uneasiness and that Kazuo was close by.

I was pretty sure that every demon could sense Kazuo - but that also meant, that most certainly, Koro-sensei knew about him too. But the yellow octopus stayed quiet and didn't even once look at me or otherwise show any signs of knowing. But he did know, I was sure of it. It was just his own decision to stay quiet about it. Whatever the reason was, I didn't complain, because that would draw too much attention. I was sure that Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were oblivious to Kazuo's presence, and that was good, but then there was also the principal of this school.

 _Who also happens to be the fifth strongest Hunter there is… Great, now I'm even worrying about that idiot of an older brother,_ I thought, glancing at the forest. Somewhere there Kazuo was, watching, waiting for an opening. Opening I should never give him, because he'll surely use it. And that's why I needed to get myself back to the game - I was a little too out of it, a little too shaken by Kazuo's words. And he knew this, he always knew what to say and what to do to make someone hesitate. I hated it, but his words affected me, a lot. And let's not even mention the way we behaved towards each other.

 _How is it even possible that we're brothers?_

"Okay class!" Karasuma-sensei suddenly yelled out, earning our attention. "While this one takes a small break -" he pointed at Koro-sensei, who stood behind him (I wondered why he refused to call Koro-sensei by his name, but maybe that was a matter of pride) "- I'll be teaching you. Teamwork is what I teach the best, as well. But first, I have a small announcement, so listen well." He paused for a moment to give every student a small look.

"Tomorrow, a new teacher is going to join us, as your PE-teacher", Karasuma-sensei said, earning few groans and few excited mutters. "He is an old… friend of mine, I suppose. Well anyway, a person I know from the past. I haven't seen him in a while though, so I can't tell is he a good teacher or not. But he was put in this class by the principal, so neither I or the thing behind me had anything to say about it."

"Just call me Koro-sensei", said the _thing_ behind Karasuma-sensei.

"One more thing: the new teacher does not know about Akabane-kun here, just like the principal. And I'd like us to keep that as a secret too, it might be a little too risky to have any more Hunters knowing we have a Fire Demon around here", the raven haired man says, his eyes meeting mine for a second. "And if I correctly remember, Akabane-kun warned us not to tell about him to anyone outside this class…"

"Naturally", I said to that. "After all, I don't want Hunters running after me every second, it could be rather annoying." I smiled at Karasuma-sensei, but the moment he turned to look away, my smile faded.

I was hundred percent sure he had already told someone, since he was working closely with the heads of the Hunter community. I did not trust him, Bitch-sensei or Koro-sensei - nor did I trust Nagisa or my other classmates, but that was nothing new, since I didn't trust anyone fully. Kazuo was the only person I could rely in a fight, if needed and I firmly believed that he would rely on me as well.

"Alright, we'll start the training now. As you can see, you've been split into smaller groups for this little mission I'm going to give you", the raven haired man continued after the new information had seemed to sink into everyone's heads. Karasuma-sensei pulled out a small, about fist-sized orange ball. "Does anyone know what this is?" he asked. It took a moment, but then Okuda lifted her hand and Karasuma-sensei gave her the permission to answer.

"It's a magic-ball", Okuda said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "To be exact, this ball is a barrier one – which means that when a Hunter needs a barrier to protect himself from a demon or a monster, he can release the spell put into the ball, and then he'll get an immediate barrier."

"Yes, exactly. Thank you Okuda-san", Karasuma-sensei nodded. "To put it shortly, this ball is a magical-tool used by Hunters. I believe this was taught to you in your second or first year. There are thousands of different kind of magical-balls, but this one is a barrier-ball, like Okuda-san told us. It's not hard to identify the most common magical-balls nor is it hard to make them. These balls are very handy in combat – usually you only need to say a one word to release the spell and these are easy to carry around. If you'd need to chant a whole spell, which can take long especially if you are a newbie, the monster or the demon you're facing could easily finish you off while your concentration is elsewhere." The raven head stopped for a moment again, clearing his throat before continuing.

"I believe we'll try to make these some other day and we'll learn more about them too, but the point why I now showed you this one is because it has something to do with the mission I'm going to give you", Karasuma-sensei said, his tone serious as always. This wasn't the first time I saw or heard about these magical-balls, but it was interesting enough, so I paid attention to the raven head. Who knew, maybe the information he was giving me would be useful later on… "In those team of yours, you'll need to find three different kind of magical-balls from the forest surrounding this area. The balls have been hidden this morning – you'll need to find a one barrier-ball, one curse-ball and one healing-ball. In other words, look for orange, purple and green balls. Now, there are not enough balls every team, so you'll have to compete with each other. You can steal balls from other teams, but students, keep it under control. The reason behind a practice like this is for you to learn how to move together with your demons and other hunters. It might not be as easy as it sounds now." There was a warning look in Karasuma-sensei's eyes as he said those words.

"You have an hour and half before you'll have to come back here. We'll keep an eye on all of you", the raven haired man told. "Fighting is allowed as long as you keep your demons under control. You'll be disqualified if we catch you letting your demons out of control. Now, we'll give you five minutes to prepare, pick a team leader and the leader has to take a calling-ball, it's a ball used for calling help – you could probably already guess that anyway. Your five minutes starts now, use it well."

Nakamura and Isogai turned right away to look at me and Nagisa. "So, what to do? Who wants to be the leader?" Nakamura asked. "I personally don't want to do it, so it's going be either Nagisa-kun or Isogai-kun", the blonde girl quickly added, when Isogai opened his mouth to speak. The brown haired student opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land, before finally speaking up.

"Well, I don't mind if Nagisa-kun is the team leader… but what do you think, Nagisa? And what about you, Karma?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Does it matter what I answer?" I asked instead of giving an answer. Nagisa send me a worried - and definitely a bit annoyed - look, before turning to give an answer to Isogai.

"If you wont mind, I think you should be the leader", the bluenette said, smiling at Isogai who smiles back. "I think you're better at it than I am."

"So, it's decided!" Nakamura said, clapping her hands together, a grin spreading on her lips. "Isogai-kun shall be the leader! Now, go and get that calling-ball for us." With that, the brown haired student went to Karasuma-sensei and quickly took a white ball from the man, and returned to us.

"So for the plan, what should we do?" he asked as he got back.

"Let's just start with looking for the balls", Nagisa suggested. "We have to keep an eye out for the other teams. Terasaka-kun's team looks like they'd just go for stealing right away."

"True", Nakamura nodded, glancing at the said boy, who was talking with his team, a sly smile on his face. "So, let's look for the balls and make sure they stay with us. And if some other team finds a ball missing from our team, shall we steal it?"

"Ha, I think that's obvious", Isogai answered, smiling like an angel. "Of course we'll take it."

"But that also means that we might have to use our demons…", Nagisa mumbled uncertainly and this made my stomach make a back flip. It seemed that my words to Nagisa had _affected_ him - he was certainly having doubts about taming me.

 _Ha, and just when he said that he'll go though with this,_ I thought, shaking my head unnoticeably. Funny how quickly humans started to doubt their own decisions, but it's not like I minded. I would have a better chance of keeping away from Hell on my own than with Nagisa, that was for sure. And I seriously believed that me being tied to Nagisa would only get the both of us killed. It would only be a matter of time before Nagisa would give up and break, and that, _that moment_ would be my chance to escape. But I would also need to make sure Kazuo would be nowhere close to me at that time, because he'd also use it as the moment to drag me back home.

And seriously, _no thank you._

"Well, that's obvious as well - of course we'll need to use our demons. Isn't that the whole point of this practice?" Nakamura asked, sounding a bit confused. "What? Can't you and Karma work together? I thought you got along well."

"What made you think that?" I asked before Nagisa had the chance to say anything.

Nakamura gave me a surprised look. "I don't know… you two just didn't seem to have some kind of internal fight going on, unlike we others. And it was weird alright, because everyone said that taming a demon-king should be hard. But it seems that I was wrong - maybe it is hard, but you haven't just showed it to anyone."

Nagisa let out a hum and I gave him a small glance, but the bluenette made sure not to look into my eyes. I was pretty sure that if this would go on, we'd be totally fucked. The other teams would certainly win the practice, and Kazuo would find a way to break my contract with Nagisa. I couldn't see any other ending at the moment as I turned away from Nagisa, to stare at nothing. It was mostly my fault that we ended having our ´good relationship´ broken down, but someone needed to wake the bluenette up.

It wasn't going to be that easy - and it had been obvious from the very beginning.

" _It's stupid how humans try to understand demons, even though it's futile. The moment me hit back or even show a glance of our true self, we're the ones wrong."_

Funny how I came to think about Itona's word just then. The white haired kid hadn't been joking when he had said those words, but that time, I hadn't listened as well as I maybe should've. Maybe Itona had tried to warn me, just like Kazuo.

Humans were unfair, but so were demons. We would never get along fully, and that's the end of it. I was sure Nagisa had been taught about this before he summoned me. Yet, he had ignored it complete and thought that the world was going to play by his rules. By the rules _humans_ had set. And the thing was, that I - or any other demon to begin with - didn't have any intensions of playing by those rules. Because I hated it. I really hated if someone wanted to control me, I hated to give someone so much power of me.

Because despite all, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I had feelings _too._

"Okay!" Karasuma-sensei suddenly yelled, earning everyone's attention. "You're five minutes are up! Prepare to leave!"

"Lets stay calm", Isogai turned to advice us. "And lets stick together, alright?"

Everyone except me nodded, and Isogai seemed to be satisfied with the answer he got.

A high-pitched whistle rang around the yard. "Your hour and half starts now - use it well, students! And good luck, because that's what you'll be needing!"

And with that, our first real practice started.

 _End of chapter 11_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _A/N: Who do you think will be the new teacher…? And I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Anyway, until next time (whenever that is)!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update - once again. You could say that I've been really busy with school and other stuff. Thank you for all the lovely comments and support! But anyways, I really hope you'll like this chapter. And I wont be able to update in while again, because I'm going to a long vacation with my family and I'll returning in January, so until then it's bye (and I swear I'm going to update at least once in January)._

 _But now, I wish you guys Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, as well as happy readings!_

 _D/C: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

 _Chapter 12_

Nagisa's pov:

We were running through the woods, Isogai-kun in the lead. His demon was running next to him, I and Karma behind and Nakamura-san and her demon as the last ones. We had been running like that for a good five minutes already - but why?

Well, the reason was the small purple ball in my right hand, which we had just stolen from Kayano's team. And they were after us, while we were just trying to get away as quickly as possible. After all, Kayano's team consisted only from girls (her, Kanzaki and Kataoka) and in all honesty, girls were scary when they were angry.

"We have to distract them!" Nakamura yelled behind me.

"But how exactly?" Isogai-kun asked, giving us a glance.

"I don't know!" the blonde girl answered, sounding a bit annoyed and I heard Karma snort next to me. The red head seemed fine with running, but he wasn't human and I had no idea what his limit was. Who knew, maybe he could run five days straight? "Come up with something, Isogai! You're the team leader!"

Isogai-kun quieted down to think and so did I, even though I honestly hadn't said a thing in while. I was still a bit taken back by the fact that we had managed to steal the curse-ball from Kayano's team. The plan Nakamura and Karma had come up with in order to get the ball once we had noticed that Kayano's team had a one, had seriously been ridiculous. We had basically fooled the girls with Isogai-kun, who was, as many knew, a very handsome young man and popular with girls. It had never crossed my mind that girls would actually fall into a stupid trap like that - but while they had been busy listening Isogai's singing (yes, Nakamura and Karma put him sing), I had been able to steal the curse-ball from Kayano's backpack.

Easy as that.

But boy, did those girls get pissed when they noticed what had happened.

"We could split up", I suggested. "You and Nakamura take an another direction, and me and Karma an other."

"Isn't that a bit too risky?" Isogai-kun asked, giving me an uncertain look.

"Actually", Karma started to reason. I was a bit surprised that he even voiced out his thoughts, since he had been pretty quiet the whole day, in his own little world. "That might be the only possible option we have right now. At least the only one that will work - fighting would be the other option, but it could get… bad, I suppose."

In other words, Karma was worried that I wouldn't be able to control him and his powers, and that he'd might end killing someone - which would probably mean that Karma would be then killed by some Hunter. I was pretty sure that Karasuma-sensei wasn't going to let the red head kill anyone on his watch.

"I guess we don't have any other choices…", Isogai-kun sighed. "Alright, Nakamura come with me with your demon. We'll soon be at the waterfall, so we'll split up there. And the girls will split up too, but it'll be easier for us to fight them then. Either we get them lose the sight of us, or we'll fight."

"And lets meet at the waterfall, okay?" Nakamura said.

"Right", I nodded, seeing as the small waterfall already came in sight.

"Also, make sure no one follows you", Isogai quickly added, before we could split up. "Nagisa-kun, take good care of that curse-ball and watch out for other balls too."

"Roger that. And good luck, don't let them kick your asses", I said, before speeding up and running away from the open, back to the forest. I glanced back and saw Isogai and Nakamura disappear too, together with their demons. After a good minute, I saw Kayano and her team appear to the open, and the green haired girl yelled something before starting to run to my direction, while Kataoka and Kanzaki went to the other. "Okay, I'm pretty good at hiding, and I think you're as well. The only problem we have, is Rei who is an Earth-demon - this is his element."

"So, the plan is to find a hiding place?" Karma asked.

"Yeah… if you're fine with that."

"Whatever", I heard him sigh as we ran, Kayano getting scarily close.

"Take the curse-ball for a moment, Karma", I said, tossing the purple ball to the red head. He caught it but almost immediately dropped it. Luckily, he realized to toss it back, hissing in pain.

"Fuck no", he growled. "I'm a demon, I can't touch a freaking curse-ball, idiot. You keep it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", I mumbled and Karma gave me the "are-you-fucking-kidding-me"-look. "I'm sorry - don't kill me." For that I only deserved a roll of eyes. Then silence fell upon us as we continued running, Kayano still after us.

"You know…", Karma suddenly broke the silence. "I think her stamina is going to run out soon and then Rei will stop too. If you can keep up the running for five more minutes, I think we'll lose her. And then we can find a hiding place and you can use some stupid spell to hide us from Rei as well - you can do that, right?" He turned to give me a questioning look.

"I do have few spells in mind that could work", I nodded. "And don't worry, I can still run."

"Good. Just watch your step."

Was that worry I heard in his voice?

Couldn't be, right? Karma had just twenty minutes ago been pretty pissed at me for being too curious. And he had been acting all distant and grumpy all day, so he couldn't possibly be worried about me.

"Don't think that I would care about you specially", he said after probably reading my thought. The golden eyes were staring ahead, bored and empty. "I just don't want to carry you if you twist your ankle or something stupid like that. So, if you do something like that, I swear I'm going to let Kayano catch up with us."

"Okay, I got it. I'm not going to get hurt, alright?" I said, a bit annoyed and Karma chuckled, actually chuckled. He obviously found teasing me amusing - but hey, that wasn't anything new really. I was just glad to hear that he wasn't so tense anymore.

But anyways, Karma had been right. After running for five more minutes, I sensed that Kayano was getting left behind and the Earth-demon that had been jumping from tree to other started to slow down as well. I again picked up the pace, running faster than before, despite that my lungs were burning. The fact that Kayano was finally giving up on the chase made me wishful and I knew we'd get away. I just had to hope that Isogai-kun and Nakamura-san had gotten away as well, without getting hurt. After few minutes I no longer sensed Kayano at all and we slowed down. I was breathing pretty heavily and I drank the water in my backpack quickly and like my life would depend on it. Karma seemed fine, his breath not even faster than usually. He was looking around, guarding our backs while I took a break.

"We can't stay put for long, but I think we can ditch the hiding plan", he said calmly. "I say that we go back the other way around so it'll distract Kayano as much as possible. Maybe we'll find a new ball on the way."

"That might be the wisest decision", I agreed, putting the purple ball inside my backpack. "Shall we get on the move?"

Karma only gave me a nod as answer and with that, we started to walk to the other direction, away from Kayano and Rei. We didn't talk and the silence upon us was awkward, to me at least. I was still feeling anxious about Karma's earlier words.

" _You could still turn and walk away."_

Yes, he was probably right. I could still do that and then life would be so much easier. Maybe I would just forget about becoming a Hunter, forget about ever befriending a demon and all that. It wouldn't take all that much to make it all happen and my mother would probably only be on my side - for the first time in my life. I lifted my gaze from the ground to look at Karma, who was walking few steps ahead of me, but still so close that I could see his face. The golden eyes were glimmering in the sun light like always, bright and wise, but then again, there was a lot more emptier look in them. Had been all day long, and there was this strange gloominess around him that I couldn't explain.

Did he look tired?

Yeah, that might've actually been it. Karma looked tired, mentally not physically.

Something was wearing him down and that something had to do with his past, his personal life and affairs, that he kept as a secret. Secrets that I would possibly never come to know.

"You know Karma, despite what you and I talked about before…", I said and Karma turned to give me a glance, maybe a little surprised look in his eyes. "If you ever need to talk, you can still come to me. I know you're a demon and you've been taught not to rely on humans but still… I'm right here if you need to talk."

I could see something sift behind Karma's golden eyes and the emptiness disappeared for a moment, but came back soon. "Whatever you say", he snorted, turning away from me.

"Are you sure you even listened to what I just said?" I asked, quickening my pace so I was walking right next to him.

"Of course I did", he answered slowly, ducking a bit when we passed some shorter trees. "Despite what you think, Nagisa, I always listen. It's just my decision, do I want to remember those things or not."

I was about to say something, but before I could, I noticed something green glimmer in the sun light and it drew my attention away from Karma. I stopped and blinked my eyes a few times, before finally being able to see where the glimmer was coming from. Not too far away from us, there was an old tree that looked like it would fall soon, and under it there was a small cavity. And inside it, I could see a small green ball, about the same size as the purple one inside my backpack.

The healing-ball.

It was because of the sun that I could see it. The rays of sun were coming just from the right ankle and hit the ball, making it glimmer brightly. And if you didn't look from the correct place, you missed it.

How lucky for us.

"Karma, do you see it?" I asked, noticing that my demon had stopped too.

"Yeah… but don't you think it's a bit too obvious? I mean, it's completely out in the open, basically waiting for us to get it. Too easy", the red head mumbled and I couldn't help but agree with him. But still, I felt really temped to just run to the ball and get it.

"We should still try if we can get it", I said. "I'll just check if there are any traps around it - it's a healing-ball, so can you touch it?"

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe, we'll see."

I only nodded to that, before taking few steps closer. There was a simple spell in my mind, probably the most easiest trap-search spells there was but I knew it worked well and that our classmates weren't strong enough to make too many or too strong spells - I just had to hope that Karasuma-sensei hadn't decided to leave surprises for us. I was now standing about five meters away from the ball, not too close nor too far, and then I slowly raised my hand, mumbling the spell quietly, one hand holding onto the cross hanging from my neck (spells usually relied on holy powers, which meant that Hunters either needed to carry holy-water or a simple cross around).

I could feel Karma's stare on my back but I didn't let it bother me, as I continued to mumble the spell and after a moment, I could see strange mist gather around the old tree. It was magical mist that detected if there were (not so strong) traps around the tree and the healing-ball inside it. It become soon clear that there weren't any, since the mist didn't change color from white to blue or red. I sighed as I lowered my hand and then I motioned Karma to get the ball. Funny thing was, that he actually did it without complaining like usually.

He easily picked up the green ball and brought back to me, so I could check if the ball was fake or if it had something bad hidden inside of it. In the end, I found nothing out of ordinary. To me it appeared to be a normal healing-ball.

"So, no traps?" Karma asked and I nodded.

"I suppose it was just good luck", I said, holding the green ball inside my left palm. "Now, we should head back to Isogai and Nakamura. We still have to go the other way around and it'll take longer that way - they might already be waiting for us and we do have something to bring back too."

Karma opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by someone's sudden yell. It was coming from south, close by us and it wasn't all that loud, but detected trouble anyway. I did still wonder, if I and Karma were the only ones who heard it. An another yell, now closer and now I could also tell that whoever the person yelling was, he was a grown-up man and not a kid. It also wasn't Karasuma-sensei or Koro-sensei (though I don't know can you say that Koro-sensei is _a man_ ) - but then, who could it be? I knew for certain that the students and teachers of the main-campus stayed as far away from the mountain as possible.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice called out, making me a bit confused.

Karma turned to look at me, waiting for some kind of response. _"So, answer or not?"_ he asked inside my mind and I thanked the gods we could talk telepathically. That way we at least didn't give out or whereabouts.

 _How should I know? Can't you tell is he trouble or not with your super-senses?_ I asked back.

" _He smells like a Hunter to me, though really sweaty… ugh, and there's also some other smell on him that makes me want to puke",_ Karma answered, one hand going over his nose, disgust visible on his face. _"I'll switch my form - he's going to be here soon."_ And with that, instead of a red haired boy, next to me was a red furred cat, who jumped right away on my shoulder.

I stayed quiet and waited until the yelling man finally came in sight. He was looking pretty exhausted, his short hair a sweaty mess and an empty water bottle in his hand. He was probably in his thirties, around the same age as Karasuma-sensei, though he was a bit… well, heavier, and he was wearing normal clothes and looked a lot like a normal person… maybe he wasn't a Hunter? I also noted that he had a heavy looking backpack on his back and some plastic bag on his other hand as well.

" _He is",_ Karma hissed, his small body tense on my shoulder. I could tell that he didn't like the man, who had noticed us and had now a big smile on his face.

"Finally I found someone! You can't believe how long I've been wondering around this place!" the man said, sounding really relieved. "You know, if you could please tell me where this E-class building is, I'd be really thankful. I'm new around here and I accidentally got lost on my way, hah ha, stupid right?" The man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for my answer.

"Um, sure…", I finally got out, though I knew I sounded a bit uncertain. "I know you can get easily lost in the forest if you don't know your way, so I'll show you where to go. Just, follow me."

"Fantastic!" the man said, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Thank you!"

I sweat dropped and I could feel Karma's uneasiness get bigger. "Don't thank my just yet… Anyway, let's go. We actually have a practice going on right now, so it might be a little dangerous - I mean, people might try and jump on us on our way."

"Hm? Is that why I've seen few magical-balls around the forest? Have you been looking for them?" the man asked, as we started to walk. I kept my distance, because something inside of me told me not to trust the man. And Karma made it very obvious that I better not let the man too close.

"Yeah, not alone though, I have my team", I told him.

"Interesting…", the man nodded, smiling as he did and it made me slightly uncomfortable. Why did he smile so much? It was kinda creepy to me.

" _He's fake",_ Karma said inside my mind, his tail wagging around, eyes never leaving the man.

"Is that your demon?" the man suddenly asked and I nodded slowly. "Cool! I cat-demon! I haven't seen a one in years - you must know that they're really rare demons. And may I ask, what element is it?"

"He", I automatically corrected, before realizing that I probably should've kept my mouth shut. "He's… I mean, he doesn't have any particular element. The closest is Earth, but he isn't exactly an Earth-demon." Oh great, I sucked at lying when I hadn't prepared for it. I waited for the man to answer, afraid that he'd start asking more.

But instead, he just nodded. "I see, that's cool. It's a bit of a waste actually, cat-demons are usually something special."

 _Oh, if you'd know,_ I thought and Karma slapped me with his tail.

"Anyway mister… what's you name? I'm Shiota Nagisa from the 3E-class", I said, trying to change the subject from my demon to somewhere else.

"Ah, just right! I totally forgot to introduce myself, how foolish and rude of me!" the man said, shaking his head violently, looking at the ground for a moment, before lifting his gaze, a big, creepy smile on his face. "My name is Akira Takaoka, and I'm the new PE teacher of your class! Nice to meet you, Nagisa-kun. I hope we'll get along well!"

The way he smiled, the way he acted… It was all a bit suspicious and made me very nervous.

"Yeah, I hope that too", I answered politely, though every word I said was a lie. "Welcome, Takaoka-sensei."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_

Karma's pov:

I did NOT like the new fatso teacher following us, as we walked towards the E-class building. He smelled bad and weird and the way he acted - it just gave me the creeps. And he was a Hunter, outside of the class, who could find out about my powers in the future. In all honestly, Akira Takaoka was trouble.

It didn't take all that long for us to reach the building and I was a little surprised no one had attacked us on our way here. We did hear some yelling and screaming on the way, but all of us had decided to ignore them. I could tell that Nagisa was really nervous and I believed that so could Takaoka. And seriously, showing that you were afraid to a person you didn't know? That was just plain stupid.

At the empty backyard were standing Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, talking with each other, while Koro-sensei was probably keeping an eye at the students. "Karasuma-sensei!" Nagisa called out, speeding up a bit and I jumped off of his shoulder to walk next to him. The whole time I could feel Takaoka's gaze on me and that made me want to slash out on him.

There was just something seriously wrong with him, not just the weird scent but the way his eyes glimmered… I swore he was nuts from the head. It would just be the matter of time until he'd show it to everyone else.

"Nagisa-kun", Karasuma-sensei nodded once we had gotten closer and he was probably going to greet me as well, but seeing Takaoka, he just closed his mouth and turned his gaze away from me. "And Takaoka-san, long time no see."

"Good day to you as well, Karasuma", Takaoka nodded, his smile faltering a little. I also noted that his voice turned colder and less fake.

 _These two do not get along,_ I thought, a bit amused by this.

"Why are you here Shiota?" Bitch-sensei asked, totally ignoring Takaoka. "Shouldn't you be with your team running around the forest?"

Nagisa smiled weakly. "Takaoka-sensei here was lost and I happened to meet him… so I offered to show the correct way here."

Karasuma-sensei's eyes narrowed for a moment and I knew he was thinking of the same thing I thought when I first saw Takaoka.

 _How could a grown-up Hunter get so easily lost in a small forest?_

Either Takaoka was a really stupid Hunter, or he was hiding something. And I was pretty sure it had something to do with the latter, because even though the fatso looked pretty laid back, he certainly wasn't that. There was a way too sharp look in his eyes - and even though, he did put up a good act, he wasn't going to fool a person who had been taught to deceive people from the moment of being born. And that person was me. I saw how his movements were a bit stiff and his smiles a bit forced. Takaoka was acting some goody-good teacher that he certainly wasn't. A people who knew nothing about deceiving, wouldn't have noticed. I knew that Nagisa did suspect something, and so did Karasuma-sensei and even the idiot Bitch-sensei - but Takaoka would most certainly fool the others easily.

Though, not Koro-sensei. That octopus was like the god of deceiving, or at least he shared the title with my father.

Despite what my other classmates and teachers might've thought of the octopus, he was good at deceiving and hiding things. The fact that he was able to fool them with his foolish acting was a bit amusing. And ridiculous. Maybe Karasuma-sensei suspected something, but no one else did. No one else knew.

I knew that behind Koro-sensei's carefree act where hidden dark secrets. Shiro's and Itona's case had been just the beginning - trouble was on its way.

 _But all beings in this world have secrets they hide,_ I reminded myself. _There's always something hidden from the eyes of others. And that is one of the things that tie us demons and humans together, forever._

"The practice is ending in two minutes, so I think it's useless for you to go back anymore, Nagisa-kun. You might as well as stay here, while the octopus will gather up the other students", Karasuma-sensei said. "I can see that you've found two magical-balls, that is fairly well done." Nagisa smiled a bit at the compliment and I could feel his uneasiness. The poor kid was wondering if Isogai and Nakamura were okay with their demons.

The bluenette sat down on the grassy field and I sat next to him, while Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei kept staring the forest, rather than talk with the fatso teacher. Takaoka was just smiling, eyeing the building and sometimes, his gaze went to me and Nagisa as well. I didn't like the way his eyes stayed on me a little too long - maybe he knew? It wouldn't be that hard to actually find out what kind of demon I was, if he'd just use his brains. And though he smelled really bad, there was still a scent on him, that I recognized to be familiar. I just couldn't place the scent and the memory together.

We didn't need to wait long until the other students started to appear from the forest, still with their teams. Nagisa stood up as he saw Nakamura and Isogai come out, both looking just fine. He ran to them and I followed quickly, because that meant that I could get away from Takaoka and his eagle gaze.

"Isogai-kun, Nakamura-san, I'm so glad you're both okay", Nagisa said, smiling at his friends. "You got away from them, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Though, we did have to run a lot", Nakamura-san answered, grinning widely. "And you know what else? We found a barrier-ball!" She took out a orange ball from her backpack, proudly showing it to Nagisa and the other teams, who eyed us in envy. I could see that few teams had balls as well, but none of them had all three. Which meant that our team won.

"That's… great", Nagisa responded to Nakamura, looking a bit puzzled. "Then, I suppose I have more good news to you." He opened his backpack and took out the two balls in there. "While we were separated, I and Karma found a new ball, the green one."

Nakamura let out an excited squeal and Isogai grinned widely.

"That means we got them all!" the blonde girl yelled.

"You stole our curse-ball", Kayano's voice suddenly growled and I noticed the three girls who had chased us before, walking towards us. The green haired girl looked a bit disappointed, but not angry. "But you did a good job. Congrats." She gave Nagisa a weak smile before sighing. "I can't believe we fell for your stupid trap - it honestly was so stupid and obvious… that's the only thing that pisses me off right now."

"Ahaha", Nagisa chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, Kayano."

The green haired girl shook her head slightly, her smile growing a bit wider. "Don't be, Nagisa. You won fair and square. Enjoy your victory, I think your team was the only one who managed to get all the balls."

"I think we only got lucky", Isogai-kun pointed out. "But you did well as well, Kayano-san, Kataoka-san and Okuda-san."

"Thanks Isogai-kun", Kataoka nodded.

"Okay, class! Enough chatting, we'll go through the results now", Karasuma-sensei announced, earning everyone's attention. "It's pretty obvious that only one team got all the three balls, and I want to congratulate that team - Isogai-kun, Nakamura-san and Nagisa-kun, good job. You did well. And now for the others, the thing standing next to me said that you all did pretty well." The thing next to Karasuma-sensei started to nag at the raven head to start calling him by his name, but of course Karasuma-sensei only ignored him. Like always.

"I'd like to go through this all now, but you might've already realized that we have someone new here", Karasuma-sensei continued after a small pause. "Everyone, this is your new PE teacher, Akira Takaoka."

"Hello children!" Takaoka said right after Karasuma-sensei had stopped talking. "My name is Takaoka, as Karasuma just told you. I'm going to start teaching you tomorrow, but I decided to come and visit you already today. Just to show you guys what kind of guy is going to be your new teacher, you know."

The way he lied made me want to throw up - he was so damn bad at it that I felt bad for him.

Talk about an idiot.

"I bought you guys something good as a gift", the fatso continued, opening the plastic bag he had with himself, revealing a huge collection of different kind of cakes and candies. "You had just a rough practice, so why not take a break and enjoy some sweets? These are all just for you, be brave and come and taste!" I could see everyone eyeing the food with interested and slowly, the students started to walk towards Takaoka. I could still sense that they were a bit untrusting, but it was normal with new people.

"Could I have a taste too?" Koro-sensei asked, now standing straight behind Takaoka, a hungry look on his face. I saw Takaoka gulp nervously - for a reason too, since Koro-sensei was pretty intimidating when he looked like he'd be about to eat you alive - but then he smiled again.

"Of course, just leave something for the students!" Takaoka nodded, offering a small strawberry cake to Koro-sensei, who ate it with a one bite, grinning widely and happily. This was nothing new, everyone in the class knew that Koro-sensei had a sweet-tooth. Honestly, so did I, because sweet things were like the only one I could taste in the human world.

I followed Nagisa again when he went to Takaoka with the other students and slowly and carefully took some weird cake covered in… chocolate, was it? Well, anyway in some brown thing. It didn't take long for the students to relax and start talking casually with Takaoka and the suspicious air around the fatso seemed to disappear, as he relaxed.

I could tell that the only ones still on their guards were I, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei - though I was sure Koro-sensei was still cautious with the fatso teacher, but he did hide it well, once again. If the octopus would look like a real human, I think it would've been a lot more easier for me to read him. Now his face was just a yellow ball, with a grin on it.

"I can see that almost all of you have your own demons!" Takaoka said, and I turned my attention back to him. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous when he talked about demons. He was a Hunter after all, and I had yet to find out how strong he was. Surely he wasn't stronger than Koro-sensei or the principal of this school, but if he was at the same level as Karasuma-sensei, that was already enough trouble for me. Since I couldn't really fight Nagisa in control and all the bluenette could make me do was kill others. Not surely something you could brag about to your friends and tell at home to your parents. "I'm interested to see how well you work with them - I have faith in you guys that you will do well!"

Nagisa almost choked on the chocolate cake and I almost laughed. Ridiculous. I was pretty sure that for the two of us, it would be impossible to get along. I was too much like my father to be controlled by a human, I had too much pride for that, I had been taught to hate humans, to always despise them.

But also, I was too much like my mother, too much like Mayu, to turn Nagisa completely down.

"Ah, Shiota-kun, I can see that you're doubting yourself", the fatso teacher said, turning to us. "Would it be because of the fact that your demon is _a Fire Demon_?"

The atmosphere went from warm to freezing cold in a second.

The students stopped talking and the smiles disappeared. Karasuma-sensei's head turned to look at Takaoka so quickly that I was sure he almost broke his neck and Koro-sensei's smile grew a little smaller, but didn't leave his face.

 _I knew it,_ I thought.

"Don't look so surprised, I recognize a strong demon when I see a one. And I know for certain that a red furred cat demon who basically glows warmth is something special", Takaoka smirked, his voice cold and hard. So, he finally decided to drop the act. "It's not my first time seeing a Fire Demon, actually. I once saw a one from far - you know what it was doing back then? Killing people. Slaying them so easily. I was lucky to get away."

I could feel Nagisa's gaze on me for a moment, before he turned to Takaoka again.

"Karma isn't like that", he blurted out and it made me roll me eyes.

Like he would know about the bad things I've done in my lifetime.

"Yeah, sure~", the fatso teacher chuckled, standing up. Nagisa jumped up from the ground as well when Takaoka started to walk towards us and I felt threatened too. And hey, now that I knew that the fatso knew who I really was, it didn't matter was I in my cat-form or not, right? So, I switched forms, now appearing in my human-form. That was enough to stop Takaoka from walking and it also gave me and Nagisa a chance to get a little more distance between us.

I honestly felt uneasy under the eagle sharp eyes that now eyed me curiously. Nagisa's hand clutched onto my arm, holding onto it for his dear life - was he that scared? Takaoka had yet to actually pose as a threat to him so I didn't really understand why was feeling so nervous. But I let him clung onto me anyway, because there would've been no use pushing him away either.

"Interesting… you're a young one, aren't you?" Takaoka said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But you must be old enough to know him…"

"Know who?" I asked.

Takaoka turned to give me a smug smirk. "My demon, of course."

I could see the eyes of my classmates widen, and I too, felt a bit surprised. But then I reminded myself that Takaoka was a Hunter after all, of course he had at least a one demon under his control. It was only natural.

"I think I should show him to you. You might want to have a chat with him - who knows, maybe you're even old friends. Though, he was tamed by me ten years ago, so I don't if you remember him anymore…", the fatso said, before laughing a bit.

 _Ten years ago?_

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to remember if there had been a demon-king level demon who disappeared ten years ago… but all I could remember from that time was the death of my younger sister, which had shaken the whole Hell - no wait. There was a one person, a one very important person, who had disappeared exactly ten years ago.

 _No way. No fucking way._

"Did you remember?" Takaoka asked, his smirk even wider if possible.

"Karma… who is he talking about?" Nagisa whispered next to me, but what was I supposed to answer to that? Nagisa wouldn't know who Takaoka's demon was, even if I'd tell the bluenette about him.

"Oh, you'll see. I'm going to introduce you guys to him", the fatso teacher said, sounding a bit crazy. "I'm sure he is as thrilled to see you as well, Fire Demon. He's been feeling really anxious these days, so maybe seeing an old friend will help him relax. C'mon, Kris, you can come out now."

The air got cold.

I honestly mean, that it could freaking cold. The temperature probably dropped to under zero and even the grass was suddenly frozen. Thank God it didn't start snowing or anything, but I still hated the cold creeping up my body. Then there was a sound that reminded my of someone breaking ice and suddenly, next to Takaoka was standing a tall, lean man with snow-white hair and angrily and coldly glimmering turquoise eyes. He had a bad looking scar under the right eye, which looked like someone would tried to claw his eye out. And actually that was it, but I swore it wasn't me who tried to do it - I wasn't that crazy. He was wearing a long, white sweater with overly long sleeves and ice blue jeans (which looked really weird on him because those were human clothes, but could I blame him since I was wearing human clothes as well?). Weird thing was, that he was barefoot, but seemed completely fine with that.

And for a second, I could see a fiery red chain go around his neck, and being linked to Takaoka's hand.

A master and a Demon.

"Shit", I said, taking a step back. "And fucking hell."

"Karma, watch your language", Nagisa warned me and I gave him a cold glare - he seriously was scolding me when in front of him was standing one of the strongest demons alive?! Stupid human, really.

"Now, everyone, I want you to meet my special demon", Takaoka said smugly, while Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were both looking pretty terrified and Koro-sensei just little surprised. "This is an Ice Demon and his name is Kris. He has a bad attitude, so don't get too close. He might freeze you to death accidentally."

"That kind of shit doesn't happen accidentally", I said before I could stop myself. And instead of Takaoka, it was Kris who turned to glare at me.

"Shut your trap, Fire Demon kid", he growled. "Or I'll freeze you to death."

 _Bitch, excuse me, but what did you just say?_

Thank God I was able to hold that thought inside my mind.

"Sweet move Kris, really sweet. Who would've guessed that for these past ten years, you've weren't dead after all - just chained into a human. And you're all tamed too", I hissed at the Ice Demon. "Ridiculous - how could you let that even happen?"

"I could ask the same from you. You're chained to a human as well."

"Let's not go there, that's low", I said right back. "And I'm still very much controlling myself."

Kris narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing. The tension in the air grew, but suddenly Takaoka started to clap his hands together loudly. "Hah! I knew you guys would know each other! Of course, you're both demon-kings and one if a Fire Demon while the other an Ice Demon! Great, great. But could you start getting along with each other - as I'm going to start working here, I'd like for my demon to have a friend. So, Karma-kun, please act a bit more nicely to Kris."

"Hell no", I growled.

"Why not?"

"Our personalities are completely different - I even find it easier to get along with humans than him."

"Huh, really? I don't think Kris is that bad", Takaoka said, glancing at his demon, a bit dumbfounded. "Are you sure you wont get along with him?"

"I've known him as long as I've lived. I think I'm pretty certain when I say that I wont get along with an Ice Demon", I bluntly stated, eyes narrowing at Kris, who looked back with equal anger.

Yeah, that's how it went for Fire and Ice Demons. We basically hated each other, and only Rin was an exception. And I did know Kris personally. He was one of the oldest Ice Demons, which was one of the reasons I had such a hard time believing he had let himself be tamed by a Hunter as stupid as Takaoka. If it would've been the principal of this school, I might've understood it, but not with Takaoka. Seriously, that fatso was stupid as a freaking moose. But Kris… he was supposed to be a wise guy. One of the oldest and strongest. I couldn't believe I had actually looked up to the idiot standing before me now, but guess demons could change too - unfortunately, for the worst, not better.

In Hell, the demon-kings were cherished and as a Fire Demon I automatically belonged to the one group of superiors, even though I was still young and a lot more inexperienced than Kris or Kazuo for instance. But for the years I had lived, Kris had belonged to that group of strong demons, he had been a person people had trusted and respected. I had too and Kris had even been really close with Mayu and Kazuo, because of his laid back personality. He had been really close with Rin as well and I knew that Rin still cared for him and was wondering where he had disappeared to ten years ago.

 _Well, that fucker is right here, Rin,_ I thought a bit bitterly. Kazuo was probably still watching us, though because of Kris's immense aura, I couldn't sense him anymore. I did wonder what he was thinking about this situation right now. Kris had been missing for ten years after all…

"This might be a problem in the future", Takaoka suddenly mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts. He still sounded a bit out of it, crazy to put it simply. I could see how Karasuma-sensei eyed him a bit nervously. "I was planning on using Kris as a practice opponent for you guys. You could've learned to fight with a real, scary demon-king."

"We have Karma for that", Terasaka-kun snorted and I had to hand it to him - it was funny that he even had to guts to speak in a situation like this.

Takaoka gave the idiot student a hard glare before turning back to me. "You know, I've always been really interested in demon-kings. That's why I caught Kris as well, even though, I sane person would've ran away from him. My luck was that he had been badly wounded the time I made a contract with him. But you - you're still young and chained to a kid. It would be really easy for me to break that contract with you and Shiota-kun. Tell me Shiota, wouldn't that be easier for you? Let someone stronger and older than you take care of the Fire Demon. You see, demon-kings are no joke. I could do so much better than you."

Nagisa looked pretty shocked. "Are you saying you'd like to tame Karma?" he asked.

Takaoka nodded a few times. "Yes, indeed. I've always been curious to see, how much torture it will need to break a Fire Demon. After all, with Kris, it only took seven years. And like I said, Karma-kun here is so very young for a demon - it might only take a year or too…"

"So that's why…", I mumbled, eyeing Kris. "The chain on your neck is a fire chain that causes immense pain for Ice Demons - no shit you're not trying to get away from him. Could burn your throat open if you'd try." The thought of that made me grimace and Kris roll his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the information Karma, like I didn't already know that", he said and I smiled a little. It had always been rare for him to call me by my name - he'd always refer me as a kid or brat. Even though we honestly didn't get along all that well, never had, Mayu had liked Kris and so, the Ice Demon had stuck with us a lot. I had gotten used to him and his personality. In all honestly, Kris wasn't that of an asshole, I was the problem. Kris was really lazy and laid back - while I was always bouncing on move and doing something. That's why we were the total opposites. Mayu had been the reason we had gotten along. Now that she wasn't there anymore, was the a reason for me to even try?

"Lets make a deal, Shiota-kun. I'll tame the Fire Demon for you, okay? I just want to you know experience the feeling of taming one of the strongest demons there is", Takaoka continued talking to Nagisa and I was a bit surprised that no teacher came between. Was it because they wanted Nagisa to make the decision himself - or maybe they thought that it would be just better if Takaoka would tame me.

 _Like hell I'm going to let that asshole touch me,_ I decided. If he was going to cut my contract with Nagisa, I'd even rely on Kazuo to get as far as possible from the crazy fatso.

"No", Nagisa then bluntly answered. "I'm taming Karma, not you. I don't want you to torture him - he's my demon. It's my job to tame him, not yours. Thank you for the offer, Takaoka-sensei, but my answer is no."

Koro-sensei's smile grew wider and I could see Karasuma-sensei sigh in relief. It was obvious that they didn't like Takaoka and I could tell that the little trust the fatso had earned from the students had already disappeared into the air.

"No, huh? That's a really stupid decision", the fatso said, shaking his head a bit. "You see, I want to tame the kid. So, I'm going to tame him, and I don't care about what you say. Kris - cut their contract."

I automatically moved further away from Kris, who seemed to hesitate. It had been an order, but he obviously didn't want to do it. Maybe he was having second thoughts about freezing me to death after all. Which was kinda nice, because I honestly had no chance against him. Either Koro-sensei would do something or Kazuo would have to step in - if my brother was there anymore.

The yard was silent, no one made a move.

"Kris, you heard me. Cut the contract between those two", Takaoka said, calmly but there was a storm coming.

 _Karma, what are we going to do?_ Nagisa asked, panicking inside my head.

" _You'll order me to kill Kris, that's what",_ I answered. _"That's the only order you can give to me, because it's so easy and simple."_

 _Do you actually want to kill him? Isn't he your friend?_

" _He is not my friend Nagisa. He is just a person I used to know",_ I glared at the bluenette, thankful for the fact that Kris was hesitating so long. _"And it's not like he'd even lose to me, Kris is one of the oldest Ice Demons alive. He is at least two decades older than I am. He's a lot more stronger too."_

 _Then what's the point for me to order you to kill him, if you're going to lose anyway?_ Nagisa continued to question. I rolled my eyes - it was so like to him to not let it go.

" _We'll get time. And I wont lose either, it'll be a tie",_ I argued. _"Hopefully."_

 _Great,_ Nagisa shook his head and sighed.

"Kris! This is an order - just fucking kill the bluenette!" Takaoka suddenly yelled angrily, getting fed up with Kris's hesitation. And we all know - the order to kill was the most oldest and strongest there was. Of course Kris was no longer able to refuse it, as he charged towards Nagisa. I jumped on the way out of reflex, ready to pull out the Hell's Blade, but someone managed to come between me and Kris before any hit could land on me.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Koro-sensei who had looked like he'd be ready to move any moment, but it was someone both I and Kris knew pretty well.

The Ice Demon was pushed aside easily by a strong heat wave, and Takaoka let out a girly squeak. "The hell?" I heard the fatso mutter while Kris growled angrily. There was a tall man standing right in front of me, blocking the view so I couldn't see how badly Kris had been wounded by the heat, but the curses he let out were able to tell a lot.

"And who the hell are you?" Takaoka practically screamed at the man standing in front of me.

 _Does he have brains at all?_ I asked myself, facepalming internally.

"Master…", Kris's voice said but I still couldn't see him because there was a damn person standing before me, one hand keeping me in place so I couldn't even move. And yes, this person could easily keep me in place with a one hand and it annoyed the shit out of me. "I think you should keep your mouth shut now. This guy is not a person you could pick a fight with."

"Huh?" Takaoka's dumbfounded voice said and I shook my head a little.

No one said anything in a while, and as I looked around, I was able to see shocked looks on everyone's faces. Even Koro-sensei looked a bit surprised if that was possible with his face.

"Who is he?" Nagisa asked from behind me and I turned to give him a slightly apologetic smile.

"Um, how should I put it…? He's a Fire Demon?" I answered uncertainly, it sounding more like a question than answer.

"A Fire Demon?" Nagisa repeated eyes as wide as possible. "Then doesn't that mean -?!"

The person in front of me slowly turned around, his red hair a bit messy because of the wind (I also noted that because of his arrival the coldness had disappeared) and his golden eyes were glimmering darkly. Whoops, someone was pissed and I was pretty sure it was my fault. All by judging from how hard he was gripping on my hand right now. But still, he smiled at Nagisa, though his smile was scary and made me want to run away.

Yeah, older brothers could be really scary when angry.

"Hello there, little human boy who managed to make a contract with Karma", my older brother said calmly, yet there was burning anger in his voice and I grimaced. "My name is Kazuo and like Karma here just said, I'm a Fire Demon as well. You wouldn't mind if I'd now take my stupid little brother back to Hell with me, would you?"

My day was now officially ruined.

 _End of chapter 12_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Hunters**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

Nagisa's pov:

I didn't know how to react at first, and you couldn't blame me about that.

I mean, in front of me stood another Fire Demon who happened to be Karma's older brother and probably decades older than him, meaning that he was a hella strong fellow. He looked exactly like Karma, exception being taller and having darker red hair, but the burning gold eyes were the same. And that arrogant, cold smile on his lips.

What did he say his name was again…?

Kazuo?

Nice, a nice name indeed.

But I really felt like there was something else in him. I swore I had seen his face before, and not only because he looked a lot like Karma (or Karma looked a lot like him), but I had seen that shade of red before, those long legs and maybe even slightly colder eyes than Karma's.

"I've seen you before", was the first thing I then said, before I could even stop myself.

While Karma looked surprised by this, Kazuo merely chuckled, his voice hollow and emotionless, which made me grimace. He seemed so much worse than Karma, who was a good example of someone _emotionally frigid_.

"Nice of you to realize that, I didn't think you'd even remember it", Karma's older brother replied dryly, before he turned around to face Kris, the strange Ice Demon and Takaoka, the ever so crazy fucker I hated so much already. I stared at Kazuo's broad shoulders and for a moment, feeling Karma's stare on myself at the same time. It was funny how the older Fire Demon so easily ignored my whole existence; obviously Karma learned that from him.

I then turned to look at Karma, who stared right back. He looked okay, although his eyes were wide open with curiosity and something I couldn't understand. Maybe it was slight concern I saw there, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't let my hopes high. I also noted that Karma was being held in place by Kazuo's tight grip on his left wrist and I thought that it was pretty amazing. To hold a demon like Karma in place with just one hand… it was impressive.

But heck, it was scary too.

My train of thought was interrupted by Takaoka's loud boasting and I turned my attention back to him, letting the slight disgust show on my face. I really didn't like him; to be exact, for the first time in my life, I had started to _despise_ someone from the very first meeting. I usually tried to give people new chances, but not with Takaoka. He didn't seem like the person to change.

"So, you're a Fire Demon too! Great, now I can take the both of you!" Takaoka said, somehow seeming excited about Kazuo's appearance, while his Ice Demon looked ready to either cry or laugh.

 _Yeah, I feel you. I don't know which to do either_ , I thought and heard Karma chuckle inside my mind. How did I always manage to forget that he could read my mind? Every thought, every feeling; even before I realized it myself.

" _Now, now. Don't sound so judging. You're the one who wanted to continue and keep me around_ ", Karma said in my mind, but shut up suddenly. The red head tried to pull his hand away, but Kazuo's grip only got tighter, and Karma couldn't do anything. It was weird to see him struggle to get Kazuo let go, when the older one didn't even flinch. I could literally see Karma trying to fight him in my mind, without an outcome.

" _Oh, fuck you",_ said red head hissed in my mind and now it was my turn to smile, albeit weakly.

"You said that you're Karma-kun's older brother… that's interesting. I can already sense your power, you must be considerably stronger. And Kris must now you too", Takaoka continued, Kazuo eyeing him thoughtfully. Karma's older brother seemed a lot calmer than the red head himself, I noted. "Are you stronger than Kris then?"

"I can assure you, human, that yes, I am", Kazuo calmly answered. He didn't seem the last bit fazed by Takaoka's rude tone towards him and I had to hand it to him. I mean, demons were usually impatient with humans, but Kazuo was completely different. Maybe it was the age; or maybe the experience he had with humans. "Now, I can tell that you're already thinking of how to get both Karma and I to bow our heads in front you, but I'm advising you not to think such idiotic things. You have only one Ice Demon by your side and from what I've seen, you can't even fully control him; even after _ten long years_."

Takaoka's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"The easiest order for a master to give out to his demon, is the order to kill, which you just gave to Kris. And he reacted", Kazuo explained not caring about the angry glare thrown to his direction. "Not getting it, human? Let me then say it again."

A cold smirk formed on the thin lips of the older Fire Demon. " _The easiest order_."

Takaoka's eyes widened a bit at the realization, but his surprise was soon replaced by anger. "So you're saying that my work with Kris is incomplete?"

"You're dealing with one of the oldest Ice Demons and one of the strongest demon-kings; mere ten years aren't enough", Kazuo chuckled. "If anything, you should be lucky that Kris is weak in here. You must have hard time sleeping, you poor little human soul." Was it just me or was Kazuo's voice getting deeper and sweeter with every word?

"Always afraid, not ever able to lower your guard. Because once you do… it's over." I could hear the smile in his voice despite the fact that it had disappeared from his face. "Such. A pathetic. Being."

Takaoka didn't answer and even his own demon was surprised about that, because I saw him give his master a wide-eyed glance.

"Aw, and now you realize it? How truly pathetic of you", Kazuo continued, taking a small but steady step forward and Karma had to do his very best not to be dragged with him. "You humans are fools; you don't even know your own limits. Listen to me well, human."

The golden eyes narrowed at Takaoka, who quietly stared back, submission deep in them. Had the fatso accepted his position below Kazuo? I didn't know and honestly, I didn't want to know. I was suddenly really scared, and I could see that so were everyone else, even Karasuma and Bitch-sensei.

Only Koro-sensei was trying to hold that smile on his face, even though I could see his mouth twitch downwards from time to time.

"There will be a day, when you'll have to lower your guard. And that day, you'll see the true nature of a demon."

I watched as Takaoka fell on his knees, sweat draining down his neck so disgustingly visibly.

"No matter how long you try, demons are not meant to be tied down by humans and their stupid spells. If you say that a demon will break then let me remind you; so will a human. And so, so much more easily than a demon." Kazuo gave Takaoka a one last, cold glance before turning his attention back to me, bravely turning his back on Kris and the fatso teacher.

No one made a move.

"Now to get this done with", the older Fire Demon said, eyeing me coldly and making me want to disappear under the ground. His stare was a lot more intense than Karma's, holding in so much power and authority. "I need to cut the ties you have with Karma. It's not acceptable for a Fire Demon to be chained to a human boy."

"So… you're going to kill me?" I asked with a tiny voice. I expected to get a yes as an answer, but instead Kazuo just laughed.

"Kill you? No, I don't need to kill you cut the contract", he replied, pulling Karma by his wrist towards me, but still not letting go. "I just need you to stand there and look dumb as you humans always do. Stay put and this will hurt less. And Karma, whatever you're thinking right now, you better cut it right there. If you do something, I'll make sure to tell father every little detail of your little sidestep and then we'll see how things turn out."

"Is he that pissed?" Karma nervously asked.

Kazuo raised a brow. "Pissed? No, Karma; he is _furious_."

The younger red head grimaced. "Why does he have to be such a grumpy ass? I didn't hurt him."

"You disobeyed him", Kazuo pointed out.

"I do that all the time", Karma retorted and I gave the two of them confused looks. Wasn't Kazuo about to cut my contract with Karma? Well, instead of doing that, he was now having an argument with him. "He should stop taking it so personally."

"Say it to his face and we'll see does he take it so personally or not."

"If I say it to his face, then it'll be _personal_ for sure."

"Try it, entertain me. It would spice up the atmosphere in Hell for sure", Kazuo suggested, suddenly seeming like he forgot about the humans surrounding him. He had his shoulders relaxed and his attention was wholly on Karma. I found it strangely cute, because demons never behaved like that. Maybe I saw a little bit of fondness in the elder's eyes as he looked at his younger brother.

"Spice up, my ass. I'll only end up half dead somewhere around the Ice district", Karma answered and Kazuo chuckled.

"True, but you'd deserve that."

"Fuck you."

"Language, you little ungrateful brat."

A cold laughter rang in the air and stopped the two Fire Demons from continuing their argument. The two red heads turned their attention towards the one Ice Demon still sitting on the ground close by his master. The Ice Demon had a strangely peaceful smile on his face and it weirded me out a bit.

"You two haven't changed a bit in the past ten years", Kris commented, eying the Fire Demons with slight amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"For your own sake I hope that you said it as a compliment", Karma answered Kris, a small smile – almost unnoticeable – forming on his lips.

"You can look it whatever way you want", the Ice Demon chuckled, earning an eye roll from Karma.

I found it so funny, seeing him act like that. He was a lot more relaxed around his brother despite the way they talked to each other. He looked to be so at ease when he smiled like that; like it was just a natural thing to do. And maybe between demons, it was. But no, for humans they would never smile, they would never look at us the same way they looked at their own. I couldn't blame them, because we were the same. We even hated demons more than they probably hated us.

Would it always be like this between the two worlds? Would we always act like this – would we always hate each other? Or could we change?

I didn't know. The answer to all those question was simple; _maybe_.

Maybe we could change, maybe we could learn to live in peace. But it would need will from both sides. Both sides would need to try, and I was pretty sure no human or demon was willing to go that far for peace.

"Kris, I suggest you cut your contract with that human being, he is weak now. This might be the only chance you get – even for a pathetic being, he is pretty strong-willed. It could take some time until he'll lower his guard again", Kazuo said, but said Ice Demon just shrugged it off.

"You know me, Kazuo. I have few reasons why I have kept him around for these ten years", Kris answered, reaching out for his unmoving master, who didn't push him away as the Ice Demon brought his long and thin fingers against his cheek. Takaoka seemed a bit dead, but I knew he was alive – just under some spell made by Kazuo. "Until my mission is fulfilled here, I'll keep him alive. Be his demon. But you're right, it will all end sooner or later. It's the same between all demons and masters. You kids will see it someday." Kris's eyes were looking at me for a moment, before he turned to his master again.

"A pathetic being he is indeed. He let himself be talked down by another demon, he let you get under his skin, Kazuo. It might take a moment for him to wake up from it – he's never been sweet-talked by a demon before, after all, I don't do it."

"Sweet-talk?" I heard Kayano question.

"Don't you guys know what it is?" Karma piped up, giving me a confused look. I shook my head slightly, turning to look at Koro-sensei. The octopus had never taught us anything about sweet-talk; what was it?

"Sweet-talk is just a one way of naming it", Karasuma-sensei spoke up instead of the yellow octopus I was waiting for to speak. "The simplest, I suppose. It's a way of speaking, as you can guess. Exceptionally sweet, alluring, seductive. With this power, demons can lure people into their hands, or worse, make their masters lower their guards. It's strong and dangerous power despite it being _just_ talking. A demon can control a human this way; but to our luck, only few demon-kings are capable of doing it. You might think that all demons can do it from the way they talk, but that's nowhere close to the real thing. Just now, the older Fire Demon used only a quarter of what sweet-talk truly is." Karasuma-sensei let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping down a bit.

"I honestly didn't want you guys to learn about it just yet; I had it planned for later. Yes, it is an important and dangerous ability demons possibly possess, but I didn't think you'd ever cross it. I don't know if Karma is capable of sweet talking and I'd rather not find out. He could possible turn our class upside down, despite being chained to you, Nagisa-kun, should he do it. Many people don't even know how dangerous it can be, because they haven't seen the real thing."

"It didn't seem so bad just now", Maehara-kun pointed out but Karasuma-sensei only shook his head.

"If I would truly sweet-talk to you – what I weird name by the way – you'd all be down on the ground, begging for me to kill you; or maybe you would've already killed yourselves, depending on what I'd say", Kazuo answered, his tone amused. "And to break it to you, Karma can sweet-talk – but seriously, change that name, it sounds so gross."

"Yeah, the brat is really good at it; I mean, he once talked himself out of trouble. It may not sound so big, but it was Satan-sama he was talking to, so it is _big_. The creator of _'lure speech'_ as we demons commonly call it, couldn't hold his ground against someone who had only learned that skill… hundred years ago?" Kris said absently.

"That's a bit exaggerating", Karma muttered. "I didn't exactly sweet-talk to him, I just reasoned."

Kris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like I could ever take your word seriously."

"This is exactly why I hate you Kris", Karma sighed, waving his hand in defeat. "You're so old and such a grumpy ass. Almost as bad as father."

"Old? I'm not old."

"Oh, but you're about three thousand years-old, so I think you should start accepting the fact that yes Kris, _you are old_ ", came the matter-of-fact reply.

"You're hundred years old yourself; for humans that's really old you know", Kris snorted.

"But for a demon, he is about ten", Kazuo pointed out casually.

Karma gave his older brother a pointed look. "Older than ten; at least fifteen."

"From the way you act, five, I'd say."

"Rude, Kazuo. And low", Karma answered.

"Maybe you should accept the fact that no matter how many years pass, I'll always be two thousand years older than you, dear little brother. And you'll look the same for the next hundred years, so don't expect anything to change – especially if you keep behaving so badly", Kazuo said and I had to hold back a chuckle. It was cute for Karma to be scolded like that. And Kazuo had forgotten the real reason he was there, so it was completely fine with me. Keep arguing and two thumbs up from me.

"That is -", Karma started. "- first of all, mean. Secondly, a bit unfair because I didn't decide to be born when I was. Thirdly, don't think I'll ever change." The younger red head grinned mischievously, and Kazuo sighed at the same time with Kris. "I'll make sure to annoy the two of you as long as I live. To spice up the atmosphere in Hell, wasn't that what you wanted? Then I'll make sure to give exactly that to you."

Kazuo shook his head, but I could hear the laughter rising in his chest. "Yeah, I know you will, probably for the next five thousand years, possibly a lot more."

"Yah, wait a second. I don't want to live that long – it would mean the same thing father is doing now. Sit around and control everything; that's boring. Life needs to be full of adventure and unexpected things. I want excitement."

"You've had enough excitement for the next decade. And what do you think I'm here for?" Kazuo asked, leaning towards Karma, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Karma gave him a confused look. "Um… to make sure I know father is angry and will kill me when I return?"

Kazuo smiled coldly. "No, Karma, I'm here to make sure you won't die. And I'll be doing the same thing for the next decade and longer – you know, just to make sure you get to suffer the time you deserve."

If it wouldn't have been for the last part, I would've found Kazuo's words exceptionally endearing.

Karma was about to answer, but Kazuo continued before he could, his head snapping towards me.

"Now, I think we need to return to the first subject in hand", he said slowly. "To cut the contract between you and the human boy." Kazuo's left hand started to glow suddenly, and I swore it disappeared for a moment, before it came back and he was holding a glowing black sword in his hand. He had probably pulled it from Hell through some portal he had opened in the air. The sword was made of some pitch black, hard looking material and I didn't question its power. It radiated hot air and really strong spiritual-aura, combined with Kazuo's already immense power.

He swung the sword around a bit, before turning the blade towards me, the tip of the sword pointed at my throat.

"Let's get this done with, shall we?"

* * *

Kazuo's pov:

The blue-haired human boy shivered under the black blade of Hell, making me slightly sorry for putting him in such situation. He was just a kid, after all, and I was soft enough to actually feel bad for a human. Mayu and mother would be proud of me, had they known.

"Where did you get that from?" Karma asked, eyeing the black sword in my hand. "I thought father had hidden it…"

"Well, I _reasoned_ with him and he agreed to let me use it to cut your contract with the human boy", I answered calmly. "You should be thankful for it, at least it won't kill the poor boy. It might damage his soul, but that's… um, an unfortunate side-effect?"

"Damage my soul?" the bluenette asked with his tiny, shivering and annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"A small and unfortunate side-effect of this blade, like I said. You see, this blade was created to cut the spiritual, not the physical. We have a special sword for that too – and you must've seen Karma's weapon once in a while, right?"

"The sword he always carries around but never uses?"

I gave Karma a questioning look. _Never uses_? Karma just stared back at me, his eyes giving no answer.

"Yeah… well, that's a Hell's sword too. It can burn anything, spiritual and physical altogether."

"Why don't you ever use it then?" the bluenette turned to look at Karma, who scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"How to put it…?" he mumbled. "I don't like using it? It's too easy; I mean, you literally would need just a one swing of it and this whole mountain would be gone. And where's the fun in that?"

I sensed that there was something more in it too, but the human bought it and didn't ask more, so I stayed quiet. If Karma didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't push it; not now at least. Someday he will need to the tell the truth to someone. All left for me to do, was to wait and see who that someone will be.

"Alright, enough of this useless chit-chat; the faster I get this done, the better. If you want, human boy, I can wipe your memory to make it even less painful. What you can't remember, won't hurt you. Isn't that a policy of some kind you humans live with?" I turned towards the bluenette again,

"No!" the boy was quick to answer me, his words coming off stronger and more confident I thought. He shuts up quickly though, most likely afraid. I can't blame him – I wouldn't like to have a sword pointed at my throat either.

And despite, the boy had every right to be afraid. Right then, there were three demon-kings present, and only one was on his side. Though, I had to wonder, if Karma was even going to pick the human's side. I knew he didn't like to be chained; I could see it from his face. And the way he stayed in my presence easily messaged to me, that he was starting to get cold.

The boy needed to return to Hell, to his home, and I was going to drag him there, even if I would have to knock him out to do it.

"I mean, I guess some people do live with a policy like that", the bluenette continued after a moment of hesitation. "But I don't, and I'm not planning on letting you wipe my memory. And Karma… you can't take him away either!"

My hold on the sword haltered after the human's words – not because I'd actually care about his opinion but because I found it amusing.

Did this human _really_ think he'd have a chance against me?

I let out a soft chuckle, giving Karma a somewhat bored look. My younger brother seemed bothered and a bit torn, but he answered my gaze through the wave of nervousness I could feel radiating from him. It reminded me of Mayu and our mother a little bit – those two always loved humans so dearly and it annoyed me to know, that Karma had unfortunately inherited that useless trait.

He was fond of this human boy, I could tell.

 _But_ , he also knew his place. He also wanted me to cut the contract, I could see that deep in his eyes as well.

"Listen, human boy", I said, my tone getting a bit softer. Once again, it was just to show that Karma hadn't been the only one inheriting something from our mother. Unfortunately, I too, did share some of her thoughts and feelings towards the world. And oh, how did I despise that side of me.

"I don't think you exactly get how big of a step you have taken right now. You're- what? Fourteen? That's a bit too young, you know. You're trying to tame a demon-king at such a young age, someone who happens to be _a Fire Demon_ too. It's foolish for you to think that you'll ever be able to complete that task – I mean, look at that man."

I turned to point at Kris and his master, who still lingered on the ground. "It's been ten years since he caught Kris and he's not even past the first point. And for your information, Karma can grow. His powers _will_ grow. One day, soon enough, you won't be able to handle him anymore, kiddo. You'll kill yourself for nothing."

"Karma wouldn't kill me", the bluenette said, somewhat confident but also afraid.

 _He's not even sure and yet he dares to say it aloud_ , I thought, both amused and full of pity for this foolish human child.

"Say that with full confidence and I'll consider believing into", I simply told him. "What exactly makes you even say that? You don't know Karma; you don't even know what he is capable of doing right now, yet you think- you want to think, that he wouldn't kill you. Let me remind you, human boy, that you're a human and he's a demon. You live different lives, believe in different things and belong to different worlds."

I could see that my words cut the boy deep and hard, painfully so, but I didn't really care for that. Out of everything in hand, Karma's safety was my number on priority. And in the human world, the red-haired boy was nowhere near being safe.

It was sad to think so, but Karma was literally all I had left to call family. And I knew, that in a way, I was all he had left as well. Sure, we have brothers and our father, we have Rin, but I'm the only one who out of all those people, has ever considered looking at things the way Karma, Mayu and our mother did.

The way humans look at things.

It's all thanks to the woman who created us all next to our father, who lived through decades even after losing her own family, just to stay next to a man, _a demon,_ she loved. If she hadn't shared her love for humanity with Mayu or Karma, I would have never gotten this close to the red headed idiot. I never believed in the good of humans or in the good of demons, but at least I listened. And considered, that maybe she wasn't entirely wrong.

And why did our mother love humans so much?

Well simply, she had once been a one.

Surprising, wasn't it? To know, that our beloved mother, the only love our father ever had, was once a human much like the blue-haired boy in front of me. It was ridiculous, truly, to know, that in our veins, flowed the blood of humans. That in a way, it was only normal for us to be able to relate with these pathetic beings so much.

However, our mother had lost her humanity at some point, so we couldn't exactly be called half-demons either. The part she passed down to us is what makes Fire Demons different from the rest. It's what makes us strong, despite what others may think.

And that's what made me a bit interested in humans. Only a bit though, because from inside and outside, I was still nothing but a demon.

I heaved a quiet sigh before lifting up my sword once again. Karma flinched nearly unnoticeably, and the blue-haired boy took a careful step back. Before I however, got the chance to do anything, that strange yellow octopus thing came in between.

I wasn't all that surprised – after observing it and the rest of the 3E-class, I had quickly picked up on his weird quirks and abilities. Also, linked some missing parts together and now, in a way, it was clear to me.

As in, I thought I figured out why this guy was so weird and what made him lose his humanity. It honestly made me a bit disgusted and pissed off – and I was sure if Karma would know the truth, he would hate this class too.

"I have to apologize, but I cannot let you hurt any of my students", the yellow octopus, whose name apparently was Koro-sensei, said. "That of course, includes Karma as well." It or he, I wasn't sure what to call him, gave a blank look towards the smaller red head who said nothing and didn't even meet the octopus's eyes.

He was doubting his position in the class and it made me smile a little, albeit it wasn't exactly nice. I know being in this world or being in Hell… neither of those places would make Karma happy. I doubt anything could, not anymore, but better at home than in a place full of hate towards his very being.

The humans only wanted to use him and Karma knew it, though he certainly didn't want to admit it.

"Do you consider him to be your student?" I asked quietly, my blade now pointed at the yellow octopus. I was half expecting Karma to come between, but he didn't; the younger red head only continued to follow us with his eyes, in complete silence.

"Of course, I do. He agreed to be a part of this class, since he is Nagisa-kun's demon, and it would make things easier for us", Koro-sensei explained, and I hummed thoughtfully, understanding the teacher's logic. "And as his teacher, I am naturally supposed to take care of him."

"And you don't think I would?"

The yellow octopus shook one of his tentacles, too close to my face for my liking, but I held myself off from attacking him. "No, I actually think the contrary. I'm sure you'd take good care of Karma-kun, since you're his older brother and you two are related by blood."

"Being blood-relatives doesn't matter to demons", Kris pointed out coldly, chuckling to himself.

"I think it depends on the person you're asking from", Koro-sensei said to that, and I knew he specifically meant Karma and me. I do know that for demons, we seem to have a close relationship and we do, at least in some level. It's not like we'd be best buddies though, never that, but out of all my other siblings, I do consider Karma to be closest to me.

"So, if you know that I'll take care of Karma, why won't you just let me take him back to Hell? It would save a lot of trouble from you as well", I tried to reason with the yellow octopus, but my tone had lost the softness apparent before.

I was honestly getting quite bored with the humans and their annoying ways of making everything so problematic. I have patience, I have lots of it, but right then, I was running out of it.

"Because he's still a part of this class; a very important part, too. And he's Nagisa-kun's demon, someone he is supposed to tame. If he doesn't have a one, how could he ever learn the ways of Demon Hunters?" Koro-sensei asks instead of answering me the way I would have liked – which would have been a simple explanation.

"You can always summon a new, weaker one. Someone suitable for a _little_ _kid_."

"I'm not a little kid", the bluenette, Nagisa, complained but he went silence when I have him a long glare.

"Humans aren't capable of taming Fire Demons – not to even mention killing a one", I continued on, once again lowering my sword. Seeing that, the yellow octopus relaxed a little. He understood that I wasn't there to kill, and I wouldn't kill unless forced so.

I knew this guy knew a lot about the behavior of demon-kings, even Fire Demons. Demon-kings, at least the strongest ones, were usually very sophisticated which surprised humans. We weren't bloodthirsty monsters who acted out of pure instinct, but we were actually capable of rational thinking, and we could usually interact normally with humans.

It wasn't a good thing, however, like many would think. Because it gave us demons a chance to learn more about humans, hide ourselves amongst them and cause even more damage. It scared the humans, but they could do nothing to stop us – because you never knew. You could never tell if the person standing next to you was an actual demon or not.

"Now, let me do my job and cut the contract off. I say we do it the easy way, so no one will have to get hurt in the process", I suggested to the yellow octopus. "With all respect, humans, I'm starting to run out of patience and I would like to finish this quickly." My increasing annoyance could be seen from my eyes, I was sure of it and couple of the human kids took a step back, hiding behind their teachers' backs.

Once again, I couldn't blame them. I suppose no one wants to be alone with a pissed of Fire Demon.

"I assure you, demon, I'm starting to run out of patience too", the yellow octopus surprisingly said instead of backing down. "You're threatening my students and I do not like that."

The way the teacher spoke – it sounded awfully a lot like he was starting to talk down on me. And even though I consider myself to be pretty nice for a demon, it pissed me off. How could _this thing_ , that I couldn't even consider human, try and talk to _me_ like I was some lowlife?

Anger spiked up deep inside of me. "I haven't really threatened anyone here. And may I remind you, Karma wouldn't get hurt with me. If anything, he'll get hurt here."

"Hurt? He's a Fire Demon – I thought you guys were supposed to be _invincible_."

Okay, I got what this guy was trying to do. He was purposely trying to get me all worked out, and although I knew this, I still couldn't help but feel angry. Yes, Fire Demons were especially strong and nearly invincible, Karma was _a kid_. _A child_ , to me at least. And someone I needed to take care of because _obviously_ the brat couldn't do that himself.

I took couple of brave steps forward until I stood directly in front of the yellow octopus. He was taller than I (of course I could've made myself grow but that would look foolish) but he didn't scare me. I knew he was strong, but his powers didn't match mine, not yet anyway.

"A piece of advice to you, _sensei_ , but I wouldn't say picking a fight with me is the wisest thing to do right now", I growled at him, the air getting warmer around us. The sudden show of my fire made Karma's flames flicker too and I could sense how the younger's flames tried to reach out for mine, albeit against their owner's will.

Surely, Karma would hate to admit that he's dependent on me.

When the yellow octopus didn't answer, I continued, my voice dropping lower so only Koro-sensei could hear it. "Karma is _a child_ , very much like the kids you teach. And he's _my_ responsibility so keep your tentacles off him."

"He's my student though, so it makes him my responsibility as well", the yellow octopus argued back and I was so close to turning him into ash, right there and then.

But Kris's managed to stop me from doing that, just in time. "Kazuo", the ice demon suddenly called out and hearing the serious tone, I turned my attention on him. "He's stirring awake, you might want to dodge. He might actually still try to attack you."

With him, Kris meant his master who really was starting to wake up to reality. I couldn't help the snort when the man's eyes met mine as life seeped back into his face.

"You!" He right away pointed his finger at me. "You little shit! How dare you-" Angry, the man cut himself off and turned towards Kris instead. "Kill him, you idiot!"

Kris gave me a pointed look, shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"You've got to be kidding with me", I whispered but I knew Kris really didn't have a choice. After all, like I said before, the order to kill is the easiest of all, since it was so simple and woke up the want to destroy inside of demons. And I felt a lot like Kris wanted to test his powers on me; see whether he has grown weaker or not.

"Listen, if we fight here, everything is going to end up destroyed. And these little kids will die", I said, trying to make a point obvious enough for the stupid human to see as well.

"You'll also die in the process, and then your demon will be free, all your effort completely gone", Karma added, taking my side. "I think you should consider again what you're doing… and like maybe, just calm down?"

"Both of you – shut up!" Takaoka just screamed, obviously not in the mood to listen anyone. "You think so highly of yourselves, as if you'd be better than the rest of us. Well! I'm going to prove you all wrong, I've had enough of you – now Kris, kill them both!"

Stupid human, I thought, swinging the black blade in my hand before it disappeared and instead, a longer weapon, a spear appeared in my hand. It was my own weapon, made just for me to use and that if anything signaled that this was about to get serious. Kris is a considerably strong opponent and I knew not to underestimate him; I just hoped that the humans around us wouldn't do it either, because I'd rather not see a slaughter today.

Karma returned to his human's side, somewhere behind the yellow octopus and far enough from Kris, so he wasn't my first concern anymore.

The white-haired Ice Demon moved fast despite his weakened state and charged directly at me, two icy blades growing in his hands. I could sense that the humans were starting to create magical barriers and walls to protect them, the yellow octopus using his own body to protect both Karma and Nagisa.

The first hit was strong, Kris's swords meeting with my spear, creating a strong wave of pure aura to flare around. But boy, it was just the beginning and it already seemed like it was too much for all the humans around.

* * *

Karma's pov:

I didn't know whether to be happy or terrified of the fact that Kazuo and Kris thought it was a great idea to start a fight.

I should be happy for Kazuo wasn't going to cut my contract with Nagisa (for now at least) but him fighting with Kris was worse. Those two could literally just destroy this whole place, this whole city and no one would be able to stop them.

I wasn't going to go between them, that's for sure. They both possess powers greater than I do and I'm not entirely suicidal; I knew if I'd step in and try to do something, I'd just end up wounded. And that isn't my ideal idea of how to spend your day.

My day though, was ruined already. And maybe, if I would step in, _maybe_ Kazuo would stop. _Maybe_ Kris would come to his senses and kill his master, despite the whatever mission he has yet to complete.

"Karma… is there anything we can do?" Nagisa asked from me, grabbing my shoulder weakly. Any other day, I would have moved away from his touch but this time, I just let him hold onto me in the hopes of driving away my own fears.

"Other than stay out of the way? No, I don't think there is", I mumbled back, grimacing as another blast of energy nearly threw Koro-sensei on me. Seriously, he did handle the pressuring auras pretty well, but he was no demon. For me, who was used to being around demons like Kazuo, it was easy to continue standing, unfazed but…

I cut my thoughts off as I heard Kayano's scream when an especially strong wave made her fly back alongside with few others. Luckily, Karasuma-sensei was able to save them from hitting anything dangerous.

"There has to be something we should be able to do!" Nagisa screamed through the commotion. "If this goes on… the whole school could be in danger!"

 _I think you should be more worried about yourself,_ I nearly screamed back but I held myself off. "Okay, there is a one way to stop them without actually stepping into the fight. We have to get to Takaoka and make him pull Kris back. Then Kazuo will stop too."

Nagisa gave my shoulder a firm squeeze, his eyes full of fear. "But Takaoka is behind them. How can we even-"

"I don't know, you figure that out", I interrupted him. "But I suggest you do that fast."

Nagisa went silent, still hiding behind me but at least now I knew he was thinking. His thoughts were seriously running around wildly and so fast even I had some trouble keeping up with all of it. But he did make some pretty good points; first, we could never go straight through Kazuo and Kris, second, Kris would most likely try to protect Takaoka and third, the literal and only choice we had, was to go around them.

Which wasn't going to be easy, either.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked from Nagisa when his blue eyes turned back to me.

"You're the only one here who has remotely a chance against them", he said, biting his lip nervously and looking a bit torn. "I don't want to put you in danger but no one else can do it either. I'll come with you though…"

I was slightly taken aback by his concern over me but then again, Nagisa had been a worrywart the whole time I had spent with him.

I was kind of thankful for he thought me too. But seriously, the kid should be more worried about himself.

I never voiced out my gratitude, however, I just shook his hand off my shoulder and nodded. "Then, let's go. And no matter what, don't stop; go to Takaoka and stop him. If needed, I got your back."

I could feel relief wash over Nagisa's whole being and he smiled, big and bright like usually. It was a pretty amazing trait in humans – they could continue on smiling no matter the situation. It was very brave of them, I admitted.

He took the lead, making sure to pass Kazuo and Kris as far as he could. Koro-sensei nearly stopped us but only a one look from the bluenette was enough to make him reconsider. It was obvious the yellow octopus had no other choice but to rely on us for now.

I'm not sure if Kazuo realized what we were doing or not, but he still protected us from Kris, I noted. When Kris noticed us, and tried to come at me, Kazuo went straight between, pushing the Ice Demon further away. Seriously, older brothers could be useful from time to time, especially if they were overprotective like Kazuo.

I was kind of thankful to him too, for he tried to understand, even if he fully couldn't. At least he was trying.

"Nagisa, move faster", I told the boy in front of me. He was trying to stay as low and unnoticeable as possible, but honestly it was only slowing us down. "We have to hurry."

I could see that Kris's attacks had become more aggressive after the white-haired demon could sense his master was in danger. I knew that personally, Kris didn't give a damn about Takaoka's life but the mission he had been doing for ten years was in danger. I'd be pretty pissed too if someone would try to mess it up.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared directly above the 3E-class building and before I even knew, hundreds of icy blades were raining down on us.

 _Shit!_ I cursed, knowing that those things were no joke. Koro-sensei immediately went to protect the rest of the students and teachers, Kazuo had to continue his fight with Kris and crap- I had to protect Nagisa.

Quickly, just as the first ice blades hit the ground, I grabbed Nagisa by his wrist and pushed him down, throwing myself on the line. I didn't even know what hit me – why I did such a thing, but I couldn't let Kris's icy blades kill Nagisa just like that; those things _hurt._

My body radiated enough warmth to melt each and every blade coming at us and with Nagisa's body under mine, he wasn't hit either. The rain of ice blades stopped soon enough, in his situation Kris of course wasn't able to keep it up for long, but a lot of damage had been done. Karasuma-sensei had an ice blade sticking up from his leg and Koro-sensei was full of them and down on the ground, although I doubted he was hurt.

Kazuo was unfazed by all this, of course, and so was Kris.

"Karma, are you okay?" Nagisa's quiet voice asked from me and I tore my eyes away from my older brother to glance at the bluenette still lying under me. He seemed confused and there was something pink on his cheeks and the longer I stared, the deeper shade it took. Was he blushing? Did that mean he's embarrassed? About what, exactly?

"Ah… I'm fine", I answered just as quiet, slowly getting off him. It's true that none of Kris's icy blades hit me but I did lose some energy, thanks to being tied to Nagisa.

"Are you sure?" the bluenette continued to question and I just nodded my head.

"Completely fine. Now, keep moving."

I wasn't exactly fine for long though, as just when we were about to reach Takaoka who was watching everything with excited eyes, Kris managed to slip past Kazuo and suddenly appeared behind Nagisa and I.

One of his swords came down at Nagisa so fast I nearly didn't have any time to react but in the last second, I roughly pushed Nagisa forward on the ground once again and instead of piercing Nagisa's chest, Kris's blade ended up piercing my shoulder.

The coldness of it surprised me and made my senses go crazy, my whole body trying to reject the cold radiating from Kris's blade. The sword wasn't inside of my shoulder for long, as Kazuo pulled the owner of it back and as soon as Kris wasn't holding the sword anymore, I reached over and took it out. They say that you should leave such things inside to keep the bleeding as small as possible, but I couldn't take having such cold thing inside of my arm any longer.

I could already feel the affect it had on me – ice always did the same, even if it wasn't going to kill me. My movements would get slower and thinking harder, and my body would be send into overdrive, desperately trying to increase my lowering body heat. It was scary to even think that my normal body heat, which was usually around forty degrees or higher, would drop any lower. It was bad for Fire Demons, though normal for humans.

"Karma!" Nagisa was all over me in a second, his blown wide eyes filled with guilt and worry. "Shit- you're bleeding so much! Are you okay? How do you feel? C-can you keep moving?"

"Shut up", I hissed out, smacking the bluenette on the head. My next words came out rushed and gritted right through my teeth, as I tried to keep the pain at bay. "Takaoka, remember? We have to stop him."

"I'll do it, I've got this", Nagisa reassured me, his hand coming up to my other shoulder, the better one. "Stay here and don't do anything reckless. I'll handle Takaoka, you try to stop the bleeding."

I was too numb to argue back and soon enough, Nagisa's hand left my shoulder and I could faintly see him hurrying off towards the man kneeling on the ground. A tired sigh left my lips as I pressed a hand over my bleeding wound, cursing the damned ice creeping up my body. Kris's ice wasn't normal – it would keep on expanding; _growing_ and _moving_ , and now I had some of it _inside_ of me. And I wasn't able to stop it from growing, the ice making its way towards my heart and my flame.

 _God, I need to get it out, get it out, get it out-_

I don't know whether I passed out or not, but it felt a lot like it because I didn't even notice how the fight ended and how suddenly Kazuo was next to me.

"Karma", he called out, voice softer than probably ever before. I could feel his warm hand rest on my chest, right above my heart. "Reach out for my fire. It'll melt the ice."

I could feel myself automatically starting to cling onto the fire Kazuo was radiating, letting his warmth cover mine and make the icy burn go away. Blinking my eyes couple of times, I leaned my head on Kazuo's shoulder, seeking for his familiar warmth. He smelled like faint smoke but the longer I stayed there, the more it started to remind me of… home.

When I closed my eyes, I could practically see it all. My mother, who had lived in the human world most of the time, always had a fire blazing in her hearth. In cold winter nights, it had smelled like this – like faint smoke and pine, and something sweeter that I thought every demon carries with them to lure humans in. But Kazuo's scent was sweeter than that… maybe even akin close to flowers.

Roses, like mother loved to have around, all the time.

I let the older Fire Demon wrap his arm around my shoulders, his fingers gracing over my wound, tickling but not hurting. Right away, the ice under started to melt and Kazuo hummed, seemingly satisfied by his actions.

It was getting quite hard to stay awake and I couldn't even remember the last time I felt _this_ warm. It was one of the worst effects leaving Hell had on me – I would start missing its warmth over everything else. Not the other demons, but the warmth of home.

Kazuo brought it back.

And for now, I also wanted it back.

 _End of chapter 13_

* * *

 _a/n;_ _I don't know whether this is the last time I update or if I actually get inspiration again, but I still hope you guys will enjoy this. I know a lot of those people who were here when this was still up and going won't read this, but yeah, um- I'm alive, I guess?XD And doing well, if anyone's concerned. I hope you guys are doing well too^^_

 _Now, even though I updated this story, I won't make any promises about it ever being completed. I'm currently quite busy with other stuff but today I had the needed time and inspiration to finish this chapter. I've had it lying around for months, half-finished - I think it will look a bit different from the rest, since my writing style has changed a bit (for the better, hopefully)._

 _I want to say thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story even though I haven't updated this year at all. I know this story is pretty much full of mistakes and doesn't look all that good, but it's nice to know that there are still people who find it interesting:) I myself, have different interests nowadays and I rarely even think of anime in general, but never forget Assassination Classroom, right?;)_

 _But enough of me ranting here, thank you for reading and have a nice day^^_


	14. Chapter 14

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _A/N: Aaaaaand I'm back._

 _I've recently gone back to reading some fanfictions and watching old shows—how nostalgic indeedXD And thanks to that, I got some inspiration to write a new chapter._

 _I'm very thankful for all the positive feedback the last chapter got and to think that so many are still reading… I'm actually pretty damn surprised. But thank you for it! This is for all you guys;) I'm going to have to say sorry though bc my writing style has certainly changed. I don't know whether it's good or not BUT I still hope you guys can enjoy^-^_

 _Thank you for reading, you're all such sweethearts!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Nagisa's pov:

Silence filled the 3E-class's backyard, only the howl of wind was evident.

I was kneeling on the ground next to Takaoka, my palm resting on his head and still glowing from the spell I had put upon him, making the man fall asleep and Kris stop. And when Kris stopped, so did Kazuo.

But there was a cost.

So I could get to Takaoka, I had to put my demon in danger—or rather, Karma did that himself but if he hadn't protected me and given the shelter he did, I'd be dead now.

Nervously, I watched as Kazuo flopped down on the ground next to his younger brother who was hissing in pain, holding his ice-covered shoulder. I could see blood too but what mainly concerned me was the coldness radiating from Karma. Through our bond, I could feel it—it had never been this cold.

Ever since creating a contract with Karma, I had always felt warm. The red-haired demon was like a heater that could be carried anywhere; his warmth was always next to me, the comforting presence I needed in my life.

And now, it was gone and replaced by eerie coldness that seemed to seep deep within me, although I wasn't even the one who got stabbed by Kris's icy blade.

But apparently Kazuo could make it better.

I could hear him mumble something as he quickly pulled Karma into his arms, pressing his hand above the wound on Karma's shoulder. The smaller red head shuddered, violently even, before relaxing and I could see the ice on the wound melt. Soon enough, Karma's presence got stronger—but there was still something off with him.

I didn't get to dwell on it long though because suddenly there was a blade pointed at my neck, not quite touching but if I'd move, it would cut me. I had to hold back a flinch, eyes moving up to meet another pair of cold, cold blue eyes that drilled holes in my very soul.

The blade by my throat hissed and radiated cold air, like a blow of cold winter wind.

"What did you do to the human?" Kris asked me, his tone dripping coldness and I swallowed nervously.

"I-it's just a simple spell that put him to sleep. He'll recover from it soon."

"His guard is down", the Ice Demon said, tilting his head in a very creepy way. "Our bond is weak. A simple spell or not, this doesn't happen when he sleeps normally."

"Because it's not normal sleep", Kazuo cut in from his spot few meters away. He had his eyes downcast, turned toward Karma who was being strangely quiet. Actually, if I didn't know better, I'd say he's sleeping but that couldn't be it.

"Hunters' spells are similar to our own, Kris." Whatever he said next, I didn't understand it at all. Kazuo looked up and his mouth moved, and this _strange_ noise came out. It didn't sound like _any_ language I have ever heard—actually, if I were to describe it, I'd say it sounded like a mixture of wolf's howling and snake's hissing. And somehow, it also sounded like singing.

"It's your first time hearing the language of demons, isn't it, Nagisa-kun?" a voice suddenly said next to me and I turned my head slightly to be greeted by Koro-sensei's huge-ass grin.

"Yah, sensei!" I screamed, surprised and utterly horrified. Kris seemed surprised too, as he suddenly removed his blade and took a step back before regaining his composure. "Don't scare me like that!"

The yellow octopus just smiled wider before straightening himself. Seriously, when did he even get there?! Just moments ago he had been standing by the others—but then again, it was Koro-sensei, what was I supposed to expect from him?

"But anyway…" I said when I woke up from my shock. "The language of demons? Do they have their own language?"

Kazuo chuckled coldly, amused by my question. "You humans know so little of us, don't you?" he asked, narrowing his golden eyes at me. I felt nervous, very nervous, under his judging gaze. It felt like he would see my everything—my soul and everything deep within; the bitterness I felt towards my parents, all my weaknesses, and desires and worst of all, I was sure he could see how dependent on Karma I had become.

And it amused him, I could see that.

But at the same time as his smile turned mocking, something else flashed in his eyes. Was that doubt I saw in them? Or maybe it was even a hint of… acceptance? I wasn't sure about what I saw and I quite frankly didn't even want to know what Kazuo was thinking at that exact moment.

He was about to say something, I could see it from how he inhaled, but suddenly he stopped, his head turning towards the road to the main-campus. He smelled the air and grimaced.

"He's coming", Kazuo mumbled, eyes narrowed and the air around him flickered, annoyance clear in his posture.

"Of course", Kris said, his blade suddenly disappearing. "He must've felt our presence."

"Who?" I asked, glancing at Koro-sensei who had fallen silent too. His tentacles were nervously floating in the air, like he wouldn't know what to do.

"The principal", the yellow octopus then answered, his smile seeming forced—but it still stayed there, may I point that out.

"The principal?" I could hear Kayano gasp out. "Seriously?"

"Why would he come here?" Isogai-kun asked.

Maehara-kun shrugged his shoulders at that. "Who knows…"

"Well", the tall demon close to us then continued before anyone else could say anything. "Having such a strong Hunter coming here could become a trouble, should I stay any longer. Destroying entire Japan wasn't my plan for the day and I don't think it was yours either, Kazuo. So, I suggest you slip back to Hell or wherever you came from."

"And what? You're going back to that human—just when you have the chance to get away, too?" the older Fire Demon asked.

"I'm not quite done with him", Kris said as he leaned down next to Takaoka's lifeless body, slapping my hand off his forehead. The demon's hand was so cold it burned slightly and I quickly pulled away, feeling one of Koro-sensei's tentacles around my waist. "Once I'm done I'll kill him, don't worry."

"Tch", Kazuo just snorted, seeming disgusted by Kris's plans of being used by Takaoka when it was clear to everyone that the Ice Demon could easily break free. "Do what you want, it is none of my concern whether you live or die, in the end. But just so you know—once you do come back to Hell—"

"—I'm going to be punished, yes, I know that", Kris interrupted, brushing it off. "But you should tell the kid to be more careful next time…" The Ice Demon's eyes lingered on me then, the coldness in them unnerving. "Protecting a human child like that—it won't end well, Kazuo."

"I know."

"I hope you do." Then, the Ice Demon started to glow, his whole being shining blue light. "You should watch out, boy. You might now think that you should be worried about the demons outside but if there's something I can teach you humans, is that demons _never_ lurk outside. They're in us all."

I didn't get it but before I could even ask, Kris just disappeared into thin air. My explanation for that was that he returned to where he came from—whatever place it was.

 _What is that even supposed to mean? Lurk inside of us all? Aren't they demons to begin with—how could they have other demons lurking in them?_ I thought, frowning slightly.

"Unfortunately, that is true", Koro-sensei mumbled next to me and for a second there, just for a split second, I swore his smile dropped. But because it was back in a blink of an eye, couldn't be too sure.

"Anyway, Kazuo-san, I'd very much appreciate if you'd let Karma-kun go", the yellow octopus then turned to the two Fire Demons.

Kazuo stared back at him with those glimmering golden orbs that were too much like Karma's—but at the same time, completely different. _Colder_ , I thought _. Even emptier_. I was sure that the older Fire Demon would put up a new fight, argue back like he did moments ago, but surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, Kazuo just straightened himself and suddenly, in his arms, Karma switched forms.

Before I even knew, there was a very small red-furred cat resting inside Kazuo's palms.

"Come here, human boy", the older Fire Demon told me, motioning me to get closer. I didn't move and the tightening feeling around my waist told me that Koro-sensei didn't even want me to go.

"We don't have much time, boy", Kazuo said again, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to eat you or anything—you're too unworthy for that. Now, get your ass over here, human."

 _Should I be thankful or not…?_ I sweat-dropped at Kazuo's words. Unworthy to be eaten by a demon—guess I was lucky.

"I should go…" I whispered to Koro-sensei nodding at the tentacle still around my waist. "I have to get Karma back."

"I can do it for you", the octopus just said, seeming calm but at the same time, I felt like he was ready to panic any moment now.

"I have nothing to do with you, um… whatever _thing_ you are", Kazuo said and I nearly chuckled. Even the Fire Demon didn't know what to think of Koro-sensei.

"I'm Koro-sensei! What is so hard to understand in that?" the octopus whined, glaring at Karasuma-sensei as he said that but the other teacher acted like he heard nothing.

"Whatever. Just come here for a moment, human boy. I'm sure you don't want this to end in bloodshed that will certainly start if your dear principal sees me." Kazuo smiled as he said those words and I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind shedding blood at this point (he seemed kind of annoyed, okay) and I was also certain that cutting off the head of my _"dear"_ principal was all he wanted to do.

"I'll go, sensei", I quietly told the octopus next to me, giving him a pointed look. He probably wouldn't enjoy a bloodshed as much as Kazuo and I really wanted to have Karma back and close to me again.

Although, this day hadn't been the best for us, I still cared for the demon and I couldn't find myself calming down without his sharp remarks echoing through my ears or his calm heartbeat that I could feel from time to time, connected to mine, if I really concentrated.

And most of all, I just wanted to see his golden eyes looking at me again.

Koro-sensei's hold on me loosened then and I send him a small smile before getting up and slowly starting to walk towards Kazuo and Karma. Behind me, I could hear Kayano and Sugino tell me not to go but I didn't listen—for some reason, I had a little faith in Kazuo and I believed that he had no intentions of killing me now.

After all, he was Karma's older brother, wasn't he? And those two resembled each other much more than they even realized.

When I stood right in front of Kazuo, who was still sitting on the ground, I could finally see Karma well. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed—he was sleeping, after all. Or unconscious, I didn't know, but it worried me.

"He's sleeping, don't worry", Kazuo reassured as if he had read my thoughts. For a moment there, I really thought he had, but then again, it shouldn't be possible.

It wasn't my first time seeing Karma asleep, but it certainly was my first time seeing him so completely off guard. The other trusted Kazuo, so very obviously that it made me feel guilty. Karma was Kazuo's brother and despite their rude words towards each other, I believed that they cared for each other.

 _Kazuo must worry for him,_ I thought, eyeing the older Fire Demon for a moment.

"I've melted the ice outside but there might still be some problems. Kris is, after all, one of the oldest Ice Demons there are, and incredibly strong. He is not that much weaker than I am and although the cut isn't deep or life-threatening—to a demon-king at least—I'd keep an eye on Karma. He is very sensitive to cold."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked from Kazuo after the older had fallen silent, his eyes studying me.

"Well, you're going to take him back, aren't you?" the other just asked back, raising an unimpressed brow at me— _ugh, he's so much like Karma, I can't believe it!_ I thought, slightly irritated. Kazuo made me feel stupid.

But my annoyance aside, I nodded my head quickly. "Y-yeah, I am."

"Then, take him", Kazuo simply said, offering Karma to me and carefully, I reached out my hands, letting the older Fire Demon carefully lay Karma on top of my palm. Unlike Kris's hand, Kazuo's was, dare I say, _pleasantly_ warm.

In my hand, Karma curled up into a small ball of red fur, and as soon as Kazuo pulled his hand back the cat lets out a whine, searching for the other demon's warmth.

It made both Kazuo and I smile.

The older Fire Demon then stood up, making me take a surprised step back. Damn, he was tall, towering above me scarily high. His golden eyes continued to study me for a moment longer before he suddenly turned away.

"Unfortunately, I have to head back to Hell now", he said as he started to walk towards the forest. "I do not wish to make contact with your principal when Karma is involved and as I see it, for now it's better to leave the kid to you."

He stopped for a moment to glance back at me, eyes glimmering mysteriously. "But I do promise you this, human boy, you'll someday soon wish that I had taken Karma back today. There are people much, _much_ worse that can be sent after you."

"W-what?" _Who can be worse than a Fire Demon?_

A sound of something tearing apart could be heard and a moment later a dark hole appeared in front of the older Fire Demon. I could only see darkness in it and it was the kind of darkness that could make even adults pee their pants (I think Terasaka-kun might've let out a little); honestly, when I saw that hole of darkness, I swore never to step close to one.

 _Could it be… a pathway to Hell?_ I wondered as Karma's older brother took a step forward but not before sending me and everyone else present a one last, terrifying smile.

"I'm not the oldest, Shiota Nagisa. And believe me, our father is ready to destroy all of Japan to get back what is his."

And then the darkness swallowed him, and silence fell upon us once again.

* * *

The terror wasn't over yet, however.

Just two minutes after Kazuo had left and everyone had the chance to breathe easier, someone else with a terrifying aura came up.

"Now, what do we have here?" a deep, cold and amused voice asked, echoing in the air with booming strength.

I turned around towards the 3E-building, gasping in horror as I could see a very tall man standing by it, looking down on us others. And he had every right to do so, too.

Asano Gakuhou, the principal of our school and also, the fifth strongest Hunter in the entire world. Until then, I had only seen him from afar and I had preferred it like that because the man was _terrifying_ (he wasn't like Kazuo or Kris kind of terrifying because he was a human, but that was as scary as humans could get, I was sure).

And now he stood there, by our pathetic little school building with an unimpressed look plastered on his stoic face and purple eyes unforgiving.

He scanned the whole yard, from Takaoka's motionless body to Koro-sensei and the other students. Then, he stopped to look at me for a short moment before turning back to Takaoka. Even after his eyes no longer looked at me, I couldn't stop feeling like something was observing my every move—like a parasite inspecting me from inside.

Takaoka started to wake up just then, my spell wearing off. He sat up, looking confused and eyes unfocused—noticing this, the principal started to make his way down, smiling as he did. And that smile promised no good.

The red cat resting in my hands curled into an even tighter ball and unconsciously, I pulled my hands against my chest, shielding Karma. I felt like it wasn't a very good choice to let the principal see him.

"Ah, Asano-sama", Koro-sensei greeted the principal in a friendly way, his tentacles swaying in the air. "What brings you here?"

"I could feel strong energy coming from here—so strong, in fact, that even few of our students could feel it even though they certainly don't yet have any idea how to detect spiritual-power. And something like that mustn't be left unnoted", the man answers, his voice monotone. I couldn't tell what he felt like, not at all, and usually I was good at reading people.

The principal was like a blank paper, nothing to give but at the same time I knew, he had it all.

"But it seems like it was just our new teacher here, fooling around." The strawberry-blonde man shook his head, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Takaoka-san", the principal then said, laying a hand on top of the other man's head, running his fingers through the sweaty hair. I felt both disgusted and scared when he did that, hoping that I'd never have to be in a position like that. "I hoped better from you. After all, you are one of the best Hunters in Japan."

"S-sir—" the other man started but he was quickly shut down as the principal continued.

"I'm disappointed by your act. One of my main jobs here is to make sure my students are put through _safe_ training and that does not include letting my own demons roam around freely. And what disappoints me more is the fact that you dare to call yourself _a Hunter_ and one of the best too, when you can't even properly control a one."

The principal's face showed its first emotion— _disgust_.

"What utter rubbish you are. Your name should not belong amongst the best, it is disgraceful to the rest of us. And I can't believe I allowed someone like you in my school, to become a teacher, a role model for future Hunters. I admit that it was foolish of me."

The man took out a paper, cleanly folding it in half before telling Takaoka to surprisingly open his mouth. Obedient, the other did and then suddenly, the principal shoved the paper right into that big mouth, making Takaoka choke.

"There you go", the strawberry-blonde man says in a calm matter, one hand holding the back of Takaoka's neck while one is still pushing the paper in deeper. "Your contract with this school has ended, you are no longer a teacher here. I hope you'll pack your things swiftly and leave. Also, if you ever dare to show your disgraceful face near the campus, I will have your Hunter license removed—for good. Understand?"

Takaoka nodded violently and finally, the principal relented, letting the poor man breathe.

The strawberry-blonde man smiled coldly, fixing Takaoka's hair in a way that obviously said I-could-kill-you-with-my-eyes-closed.

"Well, that is wonderful. Now, off you go."

I had never seen someone run away as quick as Takaoka did as soon as the principal's hand was off him.

The tall man chuckled as Takaoka's figure disappeared behind trees and bushes, before turning to face Koro-sensei.

"I deeply apologize for his behavior—I was certain that he'd be able to ease your burden here but it seems that I was wrong… well, until I find someone new, please continue doing a good job." He nodded politely to the yellow octopus before surprisingly, turning to glance at me.

"An interesting demon, Shiota-kun", he said, purple eyes looking deep into mine. "I wonder if something so small can even do something other than look cute."

I was about to answer that Karma could do much more than just look cute—but I cut myself off before I even started. The principal already looked suspicious, no need to spike his curiosity even more.

"Well, I'm just a beginner…" I nervously answered, smiling sheepishly. I knew that the man could see right through my lie and it made me wonder if he knew about Karma's true identity.

"Ahaha, is that so?" the principal said, finally turning away. "Keep it up then. You're doing a good job."

He didn't stay to chat more than that and I was glad about it. At least, once he was gone, I was able to breathe normally again.

* * *

Karma's pov:

I woke up in my cat form, sleeping on Nagisa's desk with the human's hand over my small body. He wasn't looking at me, instead concentrating on the lesson Bitch-sensei was holding but every now and then, he's stroke my fur very gently, making strange warmth spread through my body.

 _What the hell happened?_ I asked myself, blinking a couple of times.

When I looked around the class, everything seemed fine. Everyone was in their places, most of them concentrating on the lesson while I could sense Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei to be in the room next to this. The human out of them was probably tending to his wounded leg.

Bitch-sensei asked something and Nagisa lifted his hand to answer, making me turn my attention back to him. When the warmth of his hand left my body, I felt a struck of cold and I wanted Nagisa's warmth back on me—right away.

 _Wait_ —I then realized. _Where's Kazuo?_

As I looked around again, I couldn't see my stupid older brother anywhere. Did he leave? Did he _actually_ leave me behind? And what about Kris and that annoying fatso teacher? A wave of panic rose inside of me, something I hadn't felt in a long time, and I scrambled up, meowing at Nagisa who finally turned to look at me.

"Ah—Karma! You're awake!" the bluenette sighed, obviously relieved. _No reason for that,_ I thought. _You're going to wish I stayed asleep soon enough._

" _What's going on?"_ I asked telepathically, jumping on his shoulder to poke his cheek with my pawn.

"Would you calm down?" Nagisa muttered quietly, earning strange looks from the rest. "Everything's fine, okay?"

" _I don't believe you. Where's my brother? Where's Kris and the fatso?"_

 _They left,_ the bluenette now answered through my mind and I frowned (inwardly, since cats can't frown).

 _You fell asleep, remember? I don't know how, but then Kazuo seemed to force you into your cat form and he gave you back to me. The principal came here, so he had to leave before it escalated into something much worse. Kris and Takaoka left too,_ Nagisa told me, carefully removing my pawn from his cheek and picking me up despite the protesting snarl I gave him.

 _Are you okay, Karma?_ he then asked.

" _Yes, I'm fucking fine so put me down before I set your hair on fire",_ I growled back.

Nagisa smiled nervously but did as I asked, gently putting me down on his desk. I sat down in the middle of his notes, huffing disapprovingly at the human. Just when did we get so close that Nagisa got the permission to lift me around like that? I hated when people did that—I'm not a cat!

I need to take down some notes, so will you please move. You can stay here if you want, but try to listen to the lessons, okay? We have two more to go, Nagisa said to me, trying to push me aside but as soon as he touched the side that had been injured, I nearly jumped.

"Karma?" he now said my name aloud, frowning as I growled and moved away from his touch.

" _Fucking hell",_ I cursed. _"Warn me the next time, will you? Fuck…"_

 _Are you hurt?_

 _No,_ I wanted to answer to that. _Kazuo melted the ice, didn't he?_ But then I thought about it again, feeling my own body. I could feel warm blood rush through my veins and my body heat wasn't that low, about 39 degrees—which was lower than normal but not threatening low. Yet.

After a moment of searching, I could feel it clearly. There was something inside my shoulder.

 _It can't be… shit—no!_ I automatically thought, stopping in my tracks. A small piece of Kris's sword was inside my body! And it was fucking cooling down my body heat.

It was small, I admit that, but if had it been inside a human, they'd be long dead. I was only able to withstand it because of the flame burning inside of me—otherwise, I could be dead too. But it was still bad, even to me, because Kris's blade I couldn't melt. It would have to be taken out by hand.

Until that, the small fragment of Kris's ice would stay inside me, keeping my body heat lower than normal and it probably has some awful side-effects.

Like the fact that I needed warmth from outside.

 _Karma?_ Nagisa's voice cut through mine and for a second, I wondered should I tell him about the thing inside my shoulder. But I quickly decided against it—because well, he's a human and I'm a demon. There's no use for him to know about it, I'll just have to keep it hidden.

For how long I could do that, I wasn't sure. The fragment would eventually cause real damage to my body and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to get it out myself.

 _I never thought the day I'd miss Kazuo would actually come… god fucking dammit_ , I cursed, thanking my luck that Nagisa couldn't read my thoughts.

 _Yet_ , another sound in my head reminded. If I'd grow closer to the human, he'd soon hear me too.

I sure didn't wait for that day and if it would be up to me, we'd never reach that level. I shouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Karma. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked me again when I didn't answer for a long moment. Now I could feel that even Bitch-sensei was paying attention to us and not the lesson. _Great_ , I thought, wanting to roll my eyes but unfortunately, in my cat form, I couldn't.

" _Nothing",_ I muttered telepathically back to him, surprising us both when I nudged Nagisa's hand and practically forced him to cover me with it again. _"Just… don't say anything and keep me warm."_

 _Are you cold?_ The bluenette frowned ever so slightly at that.

 _Isn't that obvious?_ I wanted to ask back but I ended up leaving Nagisa's question unanswered as I just curled up on the desk again, huffing against my pawns. I needed to come up with something to get the fragment out of my shoulder—the sooner, the better.

But… at the same time, I was pretty sure it didn't matter. Someone would notice if the coldness would start reaching my heart and then father would surely send another demon after me. I hoped that it would be Kazuo and not… someone older.

 _As long as it's not nii-sama,_ _I think we'll be fine_ , I just thought to that, involuntarily shivering at the thought of _him_.

I'd even face my father rather than him, if I was to be honest.

And I wish I would've been joking about that.

* * *

A few weeks later came the hottest day in months and I was overjoyed by that. We were walking through the forest, Nagisa and I with a couple of other guys while the rest had already gone ahead—apparently, Koro-sensei had a surprise for us and well, I was a little excited. Mostly because we were let out for the day and it was so, _so warm_ outside.

"You're really enjoying the sun, aren't you?" Nagisa asked me, sweat-dropping as he saw the grin I had plastered on my face.

"I can't believe you", Maehara-kun said next to me, nervously smiling. He was sweating like a pig. "I'm dying over here and you seem to be completely fine."

"It's far hotter in Hell", I simply answered. "This is nothing, but I guess that for the human world, it must be pretty hot." I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it's pretty good like this."

Nagisa smiled and I knew what he was thinking at that moment even before he voiced it out.

"Well, at least you're enjoying yourself." _Finally_ , was the part he left out.

I had been on the edge ever since the incident with Takaoka, Kris, and Kazuo. After learning the whole story of what happened, I had been left pissed off and confused. Kazuo and Kris don't run away from fights and my older brother would not leave me behind—he would _never_. And then the threat of his words; father wouldn't actually send nii-sama all the way here, now would he? The principal's words were another thing that concerned me and so, I couldn't really get a peace of mind.

Nagisa's stress about the upcoming exams wasn't helping either. I wasn't worried, human grades didn't matter to me but it was annoying and caused some stress on me when Nagisa was ripping his hair off because of some stupid math problem.

And then the worst problem of them all.

The blade fragment inside my shoulder—it was still there and growing to be a bigger problem each passing day.

Unconsciously, I lifted my other arm to touch my shoulder, squeezing it weakly. My wound had long healed, but I could easily feel that this part of my body was colder than the rest and it felt uncomfortable.

No—I _hated_ it. I needed to get it out.

But I wasn't about to ask help from humans.

"Does it hurt?" Nagisa suddenly asked me and only then did I realize that I had started to walk slower, and suddenly both he and I were the last ones.

"What?"

"Your shoulder", the bluenette clarified, nodding towards my hand. I was quick to lower it once his gaze fell on me. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Does it hurt, perhaps? Koro-sensei could help with it, I'm sure."

"I don't need his help", I just hissed at that, narrowing my eyes at Nagisa. Had he been paying more attention to me lately?

"I'm just worried, okay? Kazuo mentioned that you're sensitive to cold and that he only melted the ice from outside. Is there some ice still… inside?"

I could only snort at that, feeling both annoyed and conflicted by Nagisa's concern. I hated it when the human acted to be so worried—it was unnatural.

"None of your business."

"Hey guys! Look!" Sugino's excited voice then cut in and Nagisa turned away from me, seemingly forgetting the subject. I knew he didn't, though, but he let it go for now.

The bluenette started to walk faster and I followed him, before coming to a stop when the trees suddenly ended. My eyes went wide as I saw what was in front of me—the octopus had gone overboard, I swear.

"A swimming pool!" Nagisa gasped, blue eyes glimmering with excitement.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I mumbled, not even a little amused. _Water, ugh._

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei's voice echoed through the forest and then, he was standing in front of the swimming pool with—was that seriously a bathing suit? What the actual fuck? "Since we at the E-class can't use the pools at the main-campus, I thought that why not create our own one? The mountain river and this natural pool were a perfect spot for Koro-sensei's homemade swimming pool!"

 _Homemade?_ I questioned his choice of word. _Don't humans use that word when they've made something like food themselves?_

"What are you waiting for students? Please try it out!" the yellow octopus then encouraged, moving out of the way.

Delighted screams filled the air and before I even knew, the sound of splashing was added to the mixture.

Soon enough, everyone was in the water, laughter ringing around the mountain area. I myself, as already well-known, hated water and stayed out of it, rather watching the humans play. I preferred the dry land and sun over water and it was quite enjoyable when Nagisa for once concentrated on something else than my own worries (that have _nothing_ to do with him).

But while I was concentrating on enjoying the light of the sun, Maehara managed to sneak close to me and suddenly a big wave of water was thrown on me.

"Take that, you demon!" he yelled jokingly but my next reaction must've scared him shitless.

Or well. Maybe it didn't scare him but surprised at least.

I let out a hiss and changed into my cat form abruptly fast before making a run for it, hiding behind trees and bushes, huffing and growling as my fur was dripping wet.

"Oh shoot—I forgot that you hated water", Maehara's voice could be heard and I was so close to slitting his throat open. I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing and although Sugino's demon Kuro tried to make it better by licking my dry, it only worsened my mood.

I wasn't a damn cat, okay!

Quickly, I changed my forms again and unfortunately, that's just when Kuro licked my face, leaving my cheek wet. But I couldn't get mad at him, so I just sighed and patted his head weakly, smiling as the black jaguar sat down next to me. Soon enough, Kayano's demon joined, followed by many other.

It didn't take long until literally all of the class's demons were there, gathered around me under a tree. Kuro's head rested on my thigh and Rei was lying on me, resting its head on my chest. Above us, Okuda's butterfly-like demon was peacefully sitting on a low branch.

I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the warmth of sun but apparently, I still somehow radiated more warmth because the demons came to me. Even though, my fire was certainly burning weaker than usual.

"It is wonderful, indeed", Koro-sensei suddenly said and as I raised my gaze, I could see him standing close by, eyes focused on the pool where the rest of the class was playing—but I knew he was talking to me.

"The class's demons trust you, Karma-kun. It would be unfortunate if you'd have to leave us. You keep many of them at bay and that helps the students." Now, the grinning octopus turned slowly to me (which wasn't creepy at all). "You're much more nicer than you even know yourself."

"Yeah, as if", I snorted to that, but I had a feeling Koro-sensei wasn't that far off from the truth.

And that terrified me because honestly, I wasn't supposed to be nice. It wasn't a _good_ thing.

Contrary to that, it was like a curse.

And it would probably come to bite back someday, both Nagisa and I—this whole class, actually. Dealing with demons was never easy, with demon-kings even harder. And I was a Fire Demon; if you knew me at all, you'd already know that this was going to end in flames.

But I warned them, gave Nagisa a chance to say no. He didn't take it and he'll regret it later on. And then we'll see who's laughing.

After all, karma _is_ a bitch.

* * *

 _A/N: I still can't make any promises that this story will ever be completed and I'm sorry for that, but I promise that whenever I feel inspired, I will continue writing and maybe there'll be more future updates._

 _So I guess, don't lose hope?XD_

 _Anyway, enjoy life to the fullest and peace out!_


	15. Chapter 15

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: To Tame a Demon

 _Author notes at the bottom~_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

"Ne, nii-san. Are you going to tell me why we're here?"

"You have to be a little more patient, Karma", Kazuo answered to that, glancing back at the younger boy standing behind him. "We'll soon arrive to our destination."

"I know that but why are we here?" the other red head continued to question, speeding up his steps to walk next to his older brother. "The human world… I never thought that you'd bring me here out of free will. Didn't you say that humans are bad?"

"That is one of the reasons we're here", Kazuo calmly said, resting a comforting hand on Karma's shoulder. "Father asked me to show you something—something that humans specialize in."

"Humans?" Karma's golden eyes widened in surprise before a grin appeared on his face. "Those useless things _specialize_ in something? Don't joke around, nii-san."

Kazuo smiled wryly, chuckling at the younger's attitude. "I'm not kidding, Karma. C'mon now." The elder suddenly stopped in front of a big building that seemed like it was going to crumble down any time now. The earth shook, and Karma looked around the empty streets, his sharp ears picking up the sounds of guns and screams even though the actual fight was going on far away from them.

He followed after his older brother as Kazuo stepped inside the abandoned building and started to make his way up the fragile stairs. The two demons skipped through them easily, going all the way up to the roof.

"Take a good look, Karma", Kazuo then said, stopping by the edge of the roof. "This is what humans are."

Karma blinked his eyes at the older demon before turning his gaze slowly to the horizon.

Destruction was what he saw.

Human bodies lying around like weeds in a grass field, the sounds of guns, bombs and agonizing cries filling the whole land as two sides clashed relentlessly. Karma watched carefully with bored eyes as humans slaughtered each other, blood staining the ground red and gunpowder dancing in the wind.

"War?" he mumbled. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Mmn", Kazuo nodded slowly. "Do you what war this is?"

"Isn't this about the Germans fighting against the rest of the world?"

"One day, this war and the one before will be known was World Wars. This one here is World War II. It will be one of the most destructive wars humans have ever started between themselves." Kazuo was silent for a moment before glancing at Karma. "So, what do you think?"

The younger red head just sighed, shaking his head. "Tsk… nothing, really. Humans picking fights with other humans—I'd say that it's pathetic, but demons do that too."

Kazuo smiled. "That is true. But I brought you here because father wanted you to learn something crucial about humans. This is their weakness."

"Wars?"

The older demon chuckled and shook his head. "No, not wars directly. They do weaken them and spread them around like pathetic little ants, but that is not a human's greatest weakness."

"Then, what's that?" Karma asked.

"Their selfishness", Kazuo told him, his golden eyes glimmering coldly as he turned to look at the battlefield again. "Their fear. Humans are ready to do anything to survive, a person will kill hundreds of others to live himself. They'll do horrible things, torture, steal and murder to have what they want. They _desire_ , Karma. And their greed is their downfall, their greatest weakness."

"Greed?"

"Yes. Human's desire is strong indeed but while I don't think they realize this, their greed is also their greatest weakness. We demons don't have that."

Karma stayed silent as his brother continued.

"Demons are fearless creatures, mostly. We do not desire to have things—but we do feed on humans' desires, their greed is our greatest weapon against them. This is why they will never reach us; humans can't give up their want and need, their desire. You do know how the first demon was created, don't you, Karma?"

The younger red head nodded slowly, and Kazuo smiled a little wider. He had heard the story of the first demon from his father countless of times.

 _The fallen angel…_

"Desire destroys, Karma", Kazuo said. "Remember that. We do know that the best, don't we?"

"We do", Karma agreed, sitting on the edge of the roof and watching closely as bombs exploded all around the battlefield. He watched as humans cut each other's throats, shot each other between the eyes— _killed_ without another thought.

 _They do desire, but…_ the red head thought as he saw a soldier kill a civilian on the way just to survive himself. _Why is that they're starting to remind me more and more of demons?_

"Oh", Kazuo suddenly said, glancing at an imaginary clock on his wrist. "It should happen around this time."

"What should?" Karma asked, frowning. His brother had most likely visited one of the Mist Demons that could see a few days in the future—Kazuo liked to do that, so he could watch humans wither in their own demise. Karma didn't particularly care about that; he didn't like it but he didn't complain either, because he did usually accompany his older brother on his trips.

"Japan is going to get wrecked. We should ditch this place and go see the destruction of humans at a whole new level."

Only a few minutes later, Karma was standing at an edge of a cliff, looking down at a small village that had no idea what was going to happen soon. He could see children and their mothers playing outside and men working hard on the rice fields, completely oblivious to the closing danger. Kazuo was standing next to him, smiling peacefully—like he wouldn't know that everyone here was about to die.

"I wonder how many of them are coming to Hell", the older Fire Demon muttered. "Ne, Karma—should we bet on this?"

"At least twenty-five", the younger just swiftly answered.

"Then, I bet that at least thirty-four. Over all, at least eighteen thousand."

Then suddenly, there was this strange sound of whistling and Karma could see something falling from the sky, something obviously big and heavy, far away at the horizon. Kazuo let out a whistle and said: "It's going to get hot soon. But humans are still just playing around—I wonder if their fire even reaches the level of Satan's first flames."

"You must be joking", Karma snorted. "Humans could never reach that."

Kazuo just smiled and suddenly, everything around them exploded. Karma watched with his golden eyes glimmering with boredom as the village was blown to pits and how the destructive wave of heat, dirt and wind gushed past him. Pieces of wood and metal flew all around them and Karma even swore he saw someone's head fly past him as he calmly sat in his position by the cliff.

"It's warm", the red head then mumbled, leaning his head on his knees.

"It is", Kazuo quietly agreed.

They waited for a long time for things to settle down, watching as the village lied dead in front of them. From what Karma had heard, another one of these would be seen dropped down soon enough.

"Humans are quite awful, aren't they?" Kazuo then whispered, watching the village ruins. He seemed a little regretful for a moment, seeing many young bodies lying on the now lifeless streets, but then a smile formed on his lips. "Truly pathetic of them."

Karma could only agree to that—humans truly were pathetic.

And on that day, watching those burned bodies and the few ailing survivors, Karma really wondered that out of humans and demons, who were really the worst ones.

* * *

Karma's pov:

I looked up just in time to see Terasaka flying on the ground, pathetically defeated by Karasuma-sensei. _Well,_ I thought with a shrug. _These children wouldn't be able to beat a weak demon even if they'd give it their all. It's no wonder they can't defeat a Hunter._

"Karma", Nagisa called out my name. The bluenette was standing next to me, waiting for his turn to spar with the sensei and I turned to give him a bored look.

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay? You've been daydreaming a lot lately." Nagisa's eyes were glimmering with obvious worry and I nearly snorted at that. It annoyed me for this human thought it was a good decision to care for a demon—how stupid indeed. Nagisa was just going to get himself killed, eventually.

"Everything's completely fine", I answered, like always, turning away with an annoyed 'tsk'.

It was true though, I had noticed it myself too. I had been spacing out a lot more than usually which was not a good thing, considering that in the human world, I should always be on guard. The ice in my shoulder was already a huge distraction and now this too… Kazuo's visit must've triggered memories I wanted to keep hidden and now they were randomly popping out.

Like that one from over seventy-years ago.

 _Humans and their stupid wars,_ I thought, sighing aloud.

I looked around the humans gathering in the backyard, chattering happily about absolutely nothing important, their demons lingering around closely. These guys had no idea what kind of destruction their own kin had brought upon the land—books and documents could never come to match the real thing.

These people here had no idea what greed could do to a person.

 _They don't have it yet,_ I mused, glancing at Nagisa. _Their greed hasn't woken up just yet. They need to lose someone, they need to want something so much they'd be ready to sacrifice anything_ —I turned to look at Kayano, the green-haired girl brightly grinning at Isogai and Nakamura. _Like she does._

I could feel her darkness—it was growing. Her desire, her greed… it was strong.

It made me smile in amusement. Pathetic indeed.

She could hide it from the rest but not from me. Her lust for something dark was truly something else. The green-haired girl could lie and smile at everyone else, but I saw through it easily. After all, Fire Demons are also known as _Lust_ _Demons_ —I could feel humans' lust if I wanted and out of everyone here, Kayano's was the strongest.

 _You want to kill,_ I thought, watching the girl carefully. _Revenge_.

One of the worst sins of human-kind. I shook my head at that, growing more amused. _You humans truly have the need to destroy everything, don't you?_

Just then Nagisa's turn to fight with Karasuma-sensei came and the bluenette moved away from me, grabbing one of the rubber knives used for practice. I watched as the two kicked off, knowing that next it would be my turn. Since I was the only demon in our class that could take human form, I was also the only one allowed the participate in practices where demons weren't used.

I myself found the idea absurd and I didn't think there really was a need for that, but Koro-sensei insisted, so in the end, I relented. My fighting skills, however, were much higher than a human's and although Karasuma-sensei was a formidable opponent—even in my standards—defeating him shouldn't be that big of a task for me.

But with the piece of Kris's sword in my shoulder, being a real bother, I wasn't sure if I could concentrate enough to kick Karasuma-sensei's ass. It had truly become my number one problem—my body temperature grew lower with every passing day and it could soon start doing permanent damage.

It wasn't like a normal person would notice a difference—no one here did. No one, except Nagisa and maybe Koro-sensei, who knew a lot more about Fire Demons than he was letting on, so _of course_ he noticed. And Nagisa had started to notice because he was the one spending the most time with me—the only one who was allowed to touch me without any bad consequences.

So, I guessed it was only natural for him to start noticing that my body temperature was not as high as it had been before—as high as it _should_ be.

Suddenly Nagisa flew on the ground right next to me, successfully taking me off guard and surprised by this action, I nearly jumped five feet up—thank god I didn't actually do it or suddenly transform into a cat.

Karasuma-sensei wasn't a normal teacher. He took his students seriously and gave them no mercy, which was a wise decision from a human. Demons would never show hesitation in a battle, so humans shouldn't either—and if they complain about Karasuma being unfair, then they should remember that in a fight, _nothing_ was fair.

In the end, it wasn't going to matter, who played fair and who not. _Surviving_ was all that matters.

"Ugh…" Nagisa groaned, sitting up with his clothes covered in dust. Once he noticed me looking, he sent me a dark glare. "Before you say that I'm weak or something like that, remember that you're about to get your ass kicked too."

I raised an unimpressed brow at him. "What makes you say that? And I wasn't going to comment on you being weak, but since you brought it up I'm starting to wonder if you really want me to."

The bluenette's glare only darkened. "Shut up, Karma." It nearly made me smile—this bickering of ours had become somewhat a daily routine. I admit that first it had been _very_ annoying (and that's an understatement) but nowadays I found it more amusing than anything else.

It amused me how Nagisa, a weak human-boy, had the guts to actually talk back to me. Of course, things would be different if I showed him my demonic form or acted scary…

"Karma-kun", Karasuma-sensei's voice cut in before I actually managed to slander Nagisa about his terrible fighting skills. "Your turn."

"Good luck", Nagisa muttered grumpily and I send him my signature smirk before stepping in front of Karasuma-sensei.

The taller man (I almost said older but then I remember that _whoops_ , he is _not_ older than I am) raised his arms in positions, hands clenched into tight fists. As the more experienced fighter, he didn't use rubber knives—just bare hands, and until now, it had seemed more than enough.

I picked up the knife Nagisa had dropped and poked its tip with my finger. "I wonder if this thing does some damage…" I looked up at Karasuma's observant eyes and hummed thoughtfully. If you hit hard enough, anything could hurt.

"I hope you'll be a good opponent to me, Karma-kun", Karasuma-sensei spoke up once more. "Now, come."

I smiled darkly. "How about you come at me?"

"As you wish." And then he charged straight ahead, fist ready for a punch. I bet he really did want to make that punch, so many times I had annoyed him before. But for his annoyance once more, I took a simple sidestep and kicked him in the ankle, successfully unbalancing him.

However, being a great fighter, Karasuma-sensei didn't really miss a beat. He quickly regained his composure and changed direction, his other fist coming at me. I bounced away faster than eye could even catch, my demonic instincts sparking into life deep inside of me.

Thanks to the chains Nagisa had placed upon me the day I became "his" demon, nearly all of my powers were suppressed all the time. And it had been a month since Kazuo visited and ever since, I hadn't even once been allowed to use any of my demon powers—well more than little kids were allowed to use in training (and you can bet that the amount of power the kids around me possessed is pathetically small).

Now with a fight that made adrenaline pump through my veins, I could feel those demonic instincts stirring up—the want to release some inhuman power. But even before Nagisa noticed the sudden commotion in our bond, I felt ice surge through my body warningly and a quiet curse slipped through my lips. I shouldn't forget that I needed to concentrate the little power I'm allowed to use to keep the ice from spreading somewhere else than my shoulder.

Thanks to me being suddenly distracted, Karasuma-sensei nearly made the next shot, his fist literally brushing right past my cheek—I even felt a slight contact there. With a tight smile on my lips, I decided that it was time for offense.

I knelt down quickly, attempting to sweep him off his feet but of course the Hunter dodged, barely so but still—so then I aimed a kick towards his head, hitting him straight in the forearm when he brought it to cover him.

"Tsk", I mumbled, quickly jumping back and regaining my balance. The teacher brushed some dust of his training gear.

"I have to admit; your kicks are strong. I have no doubt that this is going to bruise", he said, and I nearly laughed. I know it's a teacher's job to compliment their students but in the middle of a fight? Seriously?

"That was nothing", I said, spinning the knife in my hand. "I can kick harder if you'd like."

Karasuma-sensei had a tight, even slightly nervous, smile on his face. "I'd prefer if we keep things at human level today, Karma-kun."

Now I really laughed out loud. "Sorry sensei, but I _don't_ do _human_."

And before he even could blink an eye, I was there next to him, delivering a harsh kick to his left side. It send the dark-haired teacher flying a couple of meters, but he was still standing when the dust cleared off.

"Karma!" Nagisa yelled somewhere behind me. "Take it easy, will you? This is just training."

"Well, I bet a high-class Hunter like Karasuma-sensei trains a little harder than school kids, so I'm offering him that."

"This is supposed to be him training you, not the other way around", the bluenette whined and I sent him a confused look.

"Training me? Don't joke—I have the combat training of hundred years, there's not much someone under thirty can teach me", I said back in a very childish matter, mocking the whiny tone Nagisa used with me. The smaller boy looked like he wanted to punch me for that.

"I'll believe that only when you start acting like you're hundred years old!" he just complained and now it was my turn to give him a murderous look.

"What you want me to do? Turn into a grumpy old man? I'd gladly do so, but I can't! Thanks to your stupid contract I'm only capable of switching forms between a cat and a human!"

"Do you want to be an old man?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't suggest things like that!"

I was so close to throwing the rubber knife into his eye. "You're the one who said that you need proof of me being older than hundred years."

"Your brother said that demons age differently. In demon years, you're at the same age as us, so stop complaining!" the bluenette commanded and I closed my mouth with an angry hiss. Suddenly the chains that bound me to Nagisa seemed to tighten around my neck and wrists, like a warning—a reminder, that I'm still tied to him. And that he was _my_ _master_.

 _Ugh,_ I thought, shivering at that. _I want to throw up._

Nagisa had started to get a feeling of how to control me—at least a little. I didn't allow him to give me any commands though, but he could now consciously tighten the chains on me. It was progress to him but only made me even grumpier.

I didn't understand why he was trying so hard when we all knew it was going to end badly, in the end. I wasn't going to start acting like his buddy and fight his battles for him—I honestly couldn't even do so, wanted or not. I wasn't your normal demon (obviously) and I was being completely honest about it being an impossible task for Nagisa to control me completely. Satan's children weren't made for that.

"You should really concentrate on your opponent when you're fighting", Karasuma-sensei suddenly said, right next to my ear. While I had been busy arguing with Nagisa, the teacher had regained his composure and was now driving his first towards my face—but lucky me with my cat-like reflexes. I dodged him by diving down and the fist hit air right where I had been a second ago.

 _Shit._ I slammed my palms on the ground and kicked up, hitting Karasuma on the arm but it didn't do much damage, obviously. Then with a swift move, I threw myself back on my feet, picking a small rock out of my palm. A single drop of blood fell on the ground at my feet and I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

Quickly wiping my palm onto my shirt, I turned my golden eyes back at Karasuma-sensei, waiting for him to charge forward. But he didn't.

"Did you get hurt?" is what he asked and now I really wanted to throw up.

"What?" _What the actual fuck?_

"Your hand is bleeding", he explained further, pointing at my palm.

I had the sudden urge to punch someone, _hard_. "You stop fighting because a small rock managed to pierce through my palm? _Seriously_?"

Karasuma-sensei only frowned at my reaction. "I happen to take injuries rather seriously."

For a moment I stared at him, wondering if there was a specific reason for that—perhaps some past mission going wrong or something, but I couldn't really sense anything off with him. Like Koro-sensei, this teacher was quite hard to read, very unlike Bitch-sensei who was like an open book to me.

"You should stop being ridiculous—I barely felt that rock. To me, it wouldn't really matter whether you blew off my other arm or not. Of course, that's never going to actually happen."

"Have you been hurt that bad before?" he asked, and I smiled wryly. Was this human concerned? Was this _Hunter_ concerned about a demon?

"I'm not telling you anything", I answered slowly, feeling slight anger spike inside of me once again. Karasuma-sensei wasn't concerned, I decided. He just wanted to hear whether Fire Demons had weaknesses humans could use against them and I was not about to give anything away.

He seemed to realize what I was thinking and quickly denied it, but really, humans weren't any more trustworthy than demons. I had _zero_ faith in him whatsoever. I had zero faith in almost every person I knew—maybe Kazuo and Rin were the only ones I trusted a little and even that was _hard_.

I had my fair share of bad experiences with humans—they killed all the people I _cared_ for, my mother and my sisters. They tried to kill Kazuo plenty of times too, not to even mention Rin or me myself. I had seen what humans did to themselves. I had seen how destructive their desires were.

And I hated them so, _so much._ But then again, I pretty much hated everything.

* * *

Nagisa's pov:

Karasuma-sensei and Karma went on with their sparring for a long time. The red-haired demon stood his ground seemingly easy; honestly, it looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat despite how much he moved.

Karasuma-sensei was fast, I already knew this. Just like I knew that Karma was fast too—but damn, he was _fast_. A human eye could barely keep up with the two as they fought, Karma mostly dodging or blocking the teacher's attacks, a calm but concentrated look on his face. Karasuma-sensei again, he did most of the actual attacking, but never really hit the red-haired demon.

I was sure they could go on like this for the rest of the day and our beloved yellow-tentacled teacher seemed to think so too, because he already made a move to stop them… but then suddenly Karma slipped on something. He fell on the ground with a quiet thud, golden eyes wide in surprise and before he even knew, Karasuma-sensei's fist was right in front of his face. He didn't hit the demon though, and I was thankful for that.

" _Shut up",_ Karma grumbled in my mind.

He picked something up from the ground by his foot and I felt a surge of flaming hot annoyance run through him. "Terasaka… did you perhaps forget your knife…?" the red head then asked, his tone low with danger.

The said boy looked ready to pee his pants, arms flailing around in panic. "That's not… I don't think that's mine! Isn't it yours—"

He didn't even get to finish when a green rubber knife flew right past his ear. Karma turned to him with a cold smile plastered on his face. "No, Terasaka-kun. _That_ was _mine_ —now, do you want me to give back _yours_?"

"No thanks!" the brown-haired boy squeaked out and half of the class burst into laughter while the other half, including me, seemed nervous. Karma didn't seem like the guy who'd miss any shot and I was afraid he'd soon throw the green rubber knife in Terasaka's eye.

"Now now", Karasuma-sensei said in a calm manner, giving Karma a hand to pull him up. The red-haired demon, however, ignored him and got up on his own—I could see that our dark-haired teacher tried not to mind that, but it was obvious that the atmosphere between those two was more than simply tight and Karma acting like an asshole to him wasn't helping.

"From now on, clean up after yourself, Terasaka-kun. And Karma-kun, you could've noticed that knife if you payed more attention in your surroundings."

 _That was true,_ I noted. It wasn't like Karma to not notice even the smallest details around him—that's why when he got that little rock stuck in his palm had surprised me as well.

"Everyone slips sometimes", the red-haired demon just said with a tight smile, and the comment was obviously meant for me too.

"That is true", Karasuma-sensei nodded. "Now, how about you guys run one more lap around the yard and go shower and change? Irina is already waiting for you to arrive at her language class."

Some groans and some excited mutters filled the air as my classmates kicked off. I was about to follow but then I noticed that Karma made no attempt to move from his position. The red head was looking around in a matter what definitely worried me—the last time he had a look like that on his face was when he had smelled the blood demon on our school trip.

And even then, he had refused to tell me about it at first. Now I couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something like that once again.

"I check my surroundings once and you expect something like that, seriously", Karma muttered, sending me a gloomy glare before running after the rest of the class. I quickly ran after him, surprised that he was going slower than usual.

"Did you hurt your leg when you fell?" I asked, glancing at his right foot.

"Hm?" Karma sent me a surprised look before glancing at his own legs as well. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows and who cares? I have other things to worry about…" He stopped there, golden eyes flickering with something strange and I could feel a wave of cold pain hit me through our bond.

It surprised me so much that I stopped running for a moment. Since our bond was strengthening, I could also start to feel Karma's feelings better (couldn't read his thoughts, though, how sad _and_ unfair), but I had never felt anything like that before.

And let me say, the part where I said it was _cold_ pain—yeah, that's important because Karma _never_ felt cold to me.

Without a warning I grabbed his left shoulder which was, quite frankly, my biggest mistake ever since I met him for the first time. Because Karma's reaction was bad.

He turned around, golden eyes flashing in surprise before something painful hit me and I blinked my eyes. There as dust all around me and through the pain in my back, I blinked my eyes, realized that I was on the ground. _Karma_ had flipped me over on the ground.

He was staring at me with his golden eyes wide, his hand still holding my forearm. Karma let go quickly though, right after he realized what he had done as well. Silence had fallen into the yard and everyone's eyes were on us.

"Do _not_ grab me from behind like that", the red-haired demon then said, and I realized that his tone was _shaking_. Karma was _shocked_ , even more than _I_ , the person who got thrown over someone's shoulder just like that.

"Do not _ever_ do that again, Nagisa." _Or I might kill you,_ is the part he left unsaid, but I could read it from his eyes.

"Nagisa!" Kayano's scream soon echoed through the wide area and before I even knew, almost all my classmates were there, around me. Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei weren't slow either, worriedly asking whether I was hurt bad or not.

I just said that I was fine, because I really was. It hurt at first but the pain quickly faded away and I couldn't tear my eyes away from Karma, who had backed away from the rest, a conflicted look on his face.

Is it possible that he got scared for a moment there—scared that he had _actually_ hurt me?

"Dammit demon! What did Nagisa do to you?!" Maehara-kun suddenly said and before I could stop and correct the people that I was the one who acted wrong, Kayano continued.

"Why would you even do that to your friend?"

Karma clicked his tongue. "We are not friends."

"Oh really?" Isogai-kun asked, his tone surprisingly hostile.

"You can't obviously act human", Terasaka-kun also stepped in to my horror. "You said it yourself too, you _don't_ do _human_. So why don't you just switch forms—at least when you're a cat, you can't hurt people, especially your own master."

There were agreeing hums all around me, and Koro-sensei shared a very concerned look with Karasuma-sensei.

"Wait!" I yelled, hoping to stop this madness. Karma was not the one to be blamed. "I took him by surprise—it was my fault—"

"How so? Normal people don't throw you on the ground when you touch them on the shoulder", Nakamura-san pointed out, her blue eyes stormy. "You just touched him and _bam_! You were on the ground, _hurt_. And this idiot doesn't even apologize, just tells you to never do it again."

"Because Karma has nothing to apologize for! Because I…" I stared at the red head, whose golden eyes turned at me, flashing warningly, as if daring me to continue. And I did.

"Because I scared you, didn't I?" I asked and even without his answer, I knew I was right. I had scared him—taken him _completely_ off guard. And then he also got scared because he thought he had managed to hurt me.

"You're testing your luck today a lot, Nagisa", Karma growled at me, his eyes turning more cat-like (or should I say, _demon-like_ ) with every passing second.

"But you didn't deny it", I only pointed out, ignoring the dangerous heat that spread into my body from his side of the bond. "Because it's true. I caught you off guard—I caught you off guard because you _trusted_ me to not do that—" _Oh shit,_ I then realized.

 _Oh. Shit._

"Dammit", I said aloud, and my classmates and teachers seemed to start question whether I had a concussion or not.

"You trusted me", I then repeated, my tone turning sad. Karma's gaze just continue to turn darker, his hands obviously itching to throw me over again. "You trusted me, and I just ruined it, didn't I?"

The next silent moment seemed to last forever, those burning golden orbs never leaving mine. Then, the red-haired demon takes in a sharp breath, his gaze finally turning away from me. "You're being too sure of yourself, human-boy. I have not trusted you even the slightest ever since you made the mistake of creating a contract with me. I just thought you'd be wiser than to do _that_."

Yeah, I had been stupid. I should've considered that Karma was pissed off even before I ruined things. His reflexes were triggered _awfully_ fast, I had to admit.

But I couldn't help but wonder… could this have happened before? Had some human managed to catch him off guard before me? Was that the reason he hated us in the first place?

"Karma… have you ever been caught by a human before? Has anyone ever made a contract with you before I did?" I couldn't help but ask, my tone careful. Now we were walking on thin ice or should I say, on hot coals. I was seriously testing my luck today—but I needed to know.

I needed to know whether some human had _hurt_ my demon before.

"No", the red head simply answered, his golden eyes empty and face lacking emotions. "I have not created a contract with a human before you."

"Then…?"

"You don't really think that a human could catch me without a contract tying us together, do you?"

"I did", I said stubbornly. " _I_ managed to create a contract with you. By the way, you've never even explained that. _Why_ was I able to do that?"

Karma didn't answer, and I didn't really expect him to. He had the habit of going completely quiet whenever I dug too deep into his things—he was very defensive when it came to that and our whole class being there definitely wasn't helping.

I still waited for a good five minutes if he was going to make an exception and answer this time, but of course he didn't. So, with the help of Koro-sensei, I got back on my feet and walked back up to him. Now when I raised my hand to touch him, I did it the way he clearly saw and _surprise_! He did not throw me over his shoulder when my hand came in contact with his shoulder.

We stood like that for a moment, my hand on his shoulder, his eyes on mine. The golden color of those orbs still fascinated me to no end and now those eyes were laced with pain.

Karma was in pain; _my_ demon was in pain. And he wasn't allowing me to help.

"I'm sorry", I then said, to the annoyance of my classmates who thought that Karma should be the one apologizing. But they didn't understand—Koro-sensei again, he seemed to know what was going on, even more than I myself did.

"I'm sorry for breaking your trust. It won't happen again."

"Sure it won't, because the next time I'll _kill_ you if you do that", the red-haired demon seethes out, raising his hand to remove mine from his shoulder.

"There won't be a next time", I said. "I won't make the same mistake again."

"You humans _always_ repeat your mistakes", Karma said back, and I could tell that he knew what he was talking about. Another mystery for me to try and solve. "It's sickening", he then continued, but his words were softer now, as if he didn't mean it.

So, I dared to smile at him. "And you've never made the same mistake twice?"

"No", he of course answered. "But I am repeating someone else's mistakes."

That left me confused. "Eh?"

"Nothing", Karma was quick to brush it off, finally shaking my hand off his shoulder. I nearly missed the way he grimaced at that—but because I didn't, I made another mistake by deciding to bring it up.

"What's with your shoulder?"

The red-haired demon had obviously had enough of that for today. He turned to send me a chilling glare. "Alright, _that's it_. You act concerned towards me once more today and I'm cutting your tongue off. Got it?"

"B-but—"

"I asked, _got it_?" Even though I was the master, his tone was warning enough for me to let it go for now.

"Got it", I muttered in defeat and Karma smirked.

"Good boy", he said and then within a blink of an eye, he had turned into a red-furred cat, disappearing out of my sight before I could utter another word.

He was gone before I managed to correct him and say that I wasn't acting.

 _End of chapter 15_

* * *

 _a/n; I told you guys to not lose hope… because I'm here againXD Now, I'm going to ask you to not lose hope once again, because I might also come back._

 _Thank you for all those people who still follow, favorite and review this story, you guys are the best and pretty much my only motivation to continue this story^-^! I love you all, XOXO_


End file.
